Final Fantasy 8: The Story 3rd Instalment
by Emerald Princess of Vernea
Summary: The third and final instalment of a complete novelisation of Final Fantasy VIII. This instalment covers the third and fourth discs of the game. See Instalments 1 and 2 for the rest of the story. Please read and review!
1. Part 08: Chapter 01

_**DISCLAIMER**_

_Emerald, Princess of Vernea, does not own Final Fantasy 8 and is not associated with it or its creators in any way. This is a novelisation of the game and Emerald only lays claim to the written form and original scenes and dialogue that do not appear in the game. Everything else is copyrighted to SquareEnix, the creators of Final Fantasy 8._

* * *

><p><strong>Final Fantasy VIII [3<strong>**rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Part Eight: The Search for Esthar**

**Chapter One**

It was the morning following the battle. Squall was in his dormitory, lying back on his bed with his arms behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought.

_Is it over…_ Squall wondered.

The events that followed the battle's conclusion were a bit hazy for Squall. He remembered Quistis shouting to him about Rinoa, and the sorceress, calling about Ellone. He had gone over to Rinoa to find that she had collapsed in the middle of the floor, and despite all their efforts she refused to wake up. Squall had left Galbadia Garden carrying the unconscious Rinoa in his arms.

They had taken Rinoa straight to Dr Kadowaki. The doctor examined her thoroughly but was unable to find out what was wrong with her. Eventually she had shooed Squall and the rest of his friends out of the Infirmary, insisting that Rinoa needed to rest and that she had other patients to attend to. She kept Irvine behind, tending his sprained wrist.

When news of the sorceress' defeat had spread, the Galbadian army withdrew their forces for Balamb Garden and left in disgrace, taking Galbadia Garden with them. It was an unfriendly parting, without so much as an apology for their actions. Squall had let the soldiers go, for as far as he was concerned they had done their task. The sorceress was defeated.

But for Squall, the battle was far from over. All that evening and all through that night, his thoughts kept drifting to Rinoa. He was unable to sleep. Thoughts of her lying in that hospital bed kept entering his mind and preventing him from sleeping. Even when he took a hot shower to refresh himself, it did nothing to clear his mind. He spent the rest of the night lying awake on his bed, watching the clouds drift across the sky from his open window. He had watched the dawn approach and the sun's first light drift across the sky.

He kept replaying the last moments of the battle in his mind, trying to find some clue behind Rinoa's sudden collapse. He could think of nothing. Rinoa had dealt the final blow, but she had been standing when she went over to Seifer (who had also gone missing following the battle). When Seifer had gone she collapsed, and that was all he knew.

_What happened…_ Squall asked himself. He rolled onto his side, drummed his fingers against the pillow, and then sat up on the bed. He stared at the floor._ Rinoa… What happened to Rinoa…?_

Ignoring the pain of his aching muscles, Squall got up from the bed. He frowned, bit his lip, and then strode out of the room.

He went to the Infirmary. Dr Kadowaki was nowhere to be seen—no doubt making her rounds to those students who were resting in their dorm rooms.

Rinoa was in one of the private examination rooms. Angelo was sat by her bed, as he had done all night, keeping a constant vigil over his mistress. Squall slipped into the room and closed the door behind him.

The room was very quiet. A window had been opened to let in some fresh air, which carried with it the scent of the ocean. Rinoa was laid out on the bed next to the window. Her arms were folded neatly across her stomach. Her skin was pale and cold. Only the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed showed that she was still alive. But beyond that, she showed no other signs of life.

Squall stood by the bed, looking down at her. As he watched her, he felt his heart wrench inside his chest. Rinoa looked as though she was dead. Squall swallowed and he reached out to take her hand. Before he could touch her, the intercom sounded and Quistis's voice called out to him.

"Squall, can you hear me? Head to Edea's House at once. The Sorceress Edea… Matron is back at the orphanage."

Squall paused, letting his hand fall back to his side. Matron… So she had returned home. He knew it was important to speak with her about what happened, but he could not bear to leave Rinoa behind. Perhaps Matron would know what had happened to her, and then they could wake her up.

After promising Rinoa he would come back soon, Squall turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Edea's Orphanage was almost exactly like Squall remembered it. After the Gardens were built, the orphanage had stood empty. Time and weather had taken its toll on the old building. The walls were beginning to crumble; the wooden doors were rotted and hanging on their hinges; windows were smeared with dirt and sand, and many of them were broken by fierce storms. The gardens, once the Matron's pride and joy, were neglected and overgrown with weeds.<p>

Squall, and the others behind him, had a sombre face as he looked around at the ruins of his old home. Each one of them was recalling the memories they had formed here, in this house. The good times, and the bad times; they remembered them all. It was here that they had all met, and so it seemed only fitting that they should come here now, when the battle was finally over.

They approached the orphanage from the main gate. As they entered the overgrown gardens they spotted Headmaster Cid standing in an open doorway. His face was solemn as he watched them approach, and before anyone could say anything, he turned and walked into the building.

As the headmaster closed the door, Quistis put her hand on her chest. Her fingers were trembling. "…I feel uncomfortable seeing her," she confessed.

They entered the orphanage. They felt like runaways coming home after a very long journey. Each step was familiar, and as they gazed upon the things that had seemed so large to them in the past they became increasingly aware of how much time had passed since they were last here.

The interior of the orphanage was just as dilapidated as the exterior. The entire back wall had fallen away, letting in the ocean air. Weeds pushed through the edges of the concrete slabs, and the floor was thick with dust. The dust was disturbed in parts, marred by a set of heavy footprints—the headmaster's—and an odd-looking trail where the dust had smudged—belonging to the sorceress.

As the companions closed the door the headmaster reappeared, entering via a side doorway that led out to the backyard. Quistis, Zell and Selphie at once came to attention and saluted the headmaster, while Irvine tipped his hat in respect. Only Squall did not move, giving the headmaster a grave look.

Headmaster Cid gave them a weary smile and bowed his head. "…Many thanks for your hard work," he told them, and his voice was filled with gratitude. Seeing the grave look on Squall's face, he chuckled and scratched his head. "…Hahaha… Are you angry with me?" he asked. When Squall did not reply he laughed again. "Haha… I can't blame you. All I do is talk big, but in times of trouble, I run away."

The headmaster paused and coughed. Squall noticed that he still looked as weary as the last time they saw him, though it seemed the burden on his shoulders had been lifted a little.

"I was in a no-win situation…" Cid explained. He removed his glasses and rubbed them clean with a handkerchief. "Your defeat would be the end of you. Your victory would mean losing my wife… I just couldn't bear… to face either outcome. I don't care about myself…" he said, pocketing the handkerchief and replacing his glasses. "But… please forgive Edea…"

The headmaster turned and walked from the room. Squall folded his arms across his chest and sighed. Forgiving Edea was a task easier said than done. Still, something about the sorceress' demeanour had changed after her defeat. When that last blow struck it was as though something within her had been vanquished, and Edea had suddenly returned to the kind and gentle person they had always known her to be. Squall could not wrap his head around the change, but even so, it did not excuse what she had done.

They followed Cid through the orphanage until they reached the backyard. Sorceress Edea was waiting for them here, her back to them, looking around at what was once her beautiful orphanage.

Cid walked over to her and placed his hand gently upon her shoulder. Edea turned, and her eyes fell on them. As she met their gazes, her eyes filled with tears of love and regret. Squall was amazed. She looked nothing like the evil sorceress they had been fighting all this time. There was no cruelty to her face, not malice in her eyes. Any anger Squall may have felt towards her right then slipped away in an instant. This was the Matron he remembered.

"My children…" Edea said, and her voice was soft and melodic. She clasped Cid's hand and then walked past him, crossing the yard towards them. "Please forgive me… I raised you as my own, yet still, I…"

Squall interrupted her with a wave of his hand. "We feel the same way," he said.

"We fought you, too," said Zell, "knowing you were our Matron."

Zell went silent as Irvine brushed past him. He went over to Edea and took her hands in his own. Hands that were once so small now encompassed hers. Irvine held them close to his chest. "Matron…" he whispered, bowing his head.

Again Edea's eyes filled with tears. She was overwhelmed by the love and affection she had from her former children. Reaching up, she laid a hand on Irvine's cheek and brushed away a single tear that rolled down his face.

"You are SeeDs," she told them. "You cannot back out of a battle, I know. You were magnificent. However, it's not over yet. At any time, I may…"

She hesitated, biting her lip. Irvine opened his eyes and looked at her, confused. Edea closed her eyes and pulled her hands from Irvine's, holding them close to her own chest. When she had composed herself she reopened her eyes and looked at them all, her face set.

"…I have been possessed all this time," she declared. "I was at the mercy of Sorceress Ultimecia. Ultimecia is a sorceress from the future. A sorceress many generations ahead of our time."

At this sudden announcement, everyone began to murmur. Irvine stepped back away from Edea. Squall tilted his head, confused. She was possessed by a sorceress from the future? Was that even possible?

Even while they continued to murmur, Edea carried on. "Ultimecia's objective is to find Ellone. She is after Ellone's mysterious power. I knew Ellone very well. Ultimecia is a very fearful sorceress. Her heart is filled with anger and hate. There was no way I was going to let Ultimecia get a hold of Ellone. The only thing I could do was… surrender my soul to Ultimecia and lose control of my mind. That was the only way I could save Ellone. And the end result…" She hesitated, looking uncomfortable. "Well, you all know."

Slowly, everyone nodded. They, and the world, would remember the results of Edea's possession for a long time to come.

"The sorceress that appeared in Galbadia was in fact Ultimecia… inside my soul…" Edea continued. "Ultimecia has yet to achieve her goal. I believe she may use my body again to carry out her plans. I plan to make a stand this time, but… if that does not work…" She paused, looking at each of them in turn, letting her words sink in. "I may have to face you in battle once again." Edea spread her hands, as though reaching out to them. "I ask for your support, young SeeDs."

Everyone nodded. Everyone that is, except for Squall, who was staring right ahead.

Edea bowed her head. Then she frowned, as a thought occurred to her, and she raised her head. "Have you all heard of Sorceress Adel before?" she asked them.

Squall frowned and crossed his arms. Sorceress Adel… he thought. No, he could not recall hearing that name before. Was she another sorceress from the future?

Zell's arm shot into the air. "She was the ruler of Esthar during the Sorceress War," he answered, looking proud. "No one knows her whereabouts…" The fighter then paused as he glanced around him, seeing the amused looks on his friends' faces. He lowered his hand. "That's what I learnt," he confessed, a sheepish look on his face.

A small smile appeared on Edea's face. "The Galbadians must have thought I was the sorceress who received Adel's powers," she explained. "However, that is not the case. I received the powers of the previous sorceress at the age of five."

Squall frowned. He did not claim to know much about the ways of sorceresses, and he was not sure if what he knew was truth or merely legend. What he did know was that a sorceress had to pass on her powers to a successor before she was allowed to die. If Sorceress Edea was not the successor to Sorceress Adel…

Quistis folded her arms. "Which means…"

"I believe Sorceress Adel is still alive," Edea said. "And that Ultimecia released my body in order to… To use the body of Sorceress Adel… Sorceress Adel is the type who will not hesitate to use her powers for her own selfish desires." Her face then grew grave. "Should Sorceress Ultimecia from the future bequeath her anger and hatred unto Adel, their power would be unimaginable…"

A long silence fell. Then Squall, who had listened to Edea's words with a distracted look, turned and started walking away.

Selphie turned to him. "Squall, we're leaving already!" she asked, shocked.

"Squall," called Zell, "I'm sure Matron has much more to say!"

Halfway across the yard, Squall stopped. He took a deep breath and sighed. _I've heard enough,_ he thought. He took a few more steps, feeling the ground crunch beneath his feet. He could not concentrate; his thoughts kept diverting. _I understand that listening to what Matron has to say is important, but Rinoa…_

Thinking of Rinoa in that hospital bed made his heart wrench with pain. It was the same pain he had felt before, when Ellone had left the orphanage and left him alone. Squall swallowed, his mouth dry, and clenched his fist.

"Matron," he began, turning back, "do you know what's wrong with Rinoa?"

Edea crossed her arms, frowning in thought. "Rinoa is the girl in light blue? I vaguely remember… What happened to her?"

"She was with us when we fought you," Squall explained. "After the battle… Her body was cold… She didn't move…"

Cid gasped. "Did Rinoa die!" he asked.

"NO!" Squall shouted back.

The sorceress closed her eyes and bowed her head. "Forgive me, Squall," she answered. "I don't think I can be of any help."

Squall stepped back, unclenching his hands. He did not mean to shout. He knew it was not Cid or Matron's fault. "…It's all right," he said in a low voice.

At that point Cid coughed, and he came forward to stand beside his wife. "Squall," he began, "I understand how you feel. But you are in a position of leadership. The other students at Garden have a right to know about the outcome of the battle and what's to come. Take whatever information you can get here, back to Garden. Remember," he stressed, "it wasn't just Rinoa. Everyone fought."

Squall scowled and put his hand on his hip. "I understand," he said. "But…"

The headmaster waved his finger. "But, but, but… That isn't something a leader should say," he told him.

For a moment, Squall said nothing. Then he gave an angry yell and he turned to punch his fist against the wall, making Selphie jump.

…_Dammit,_ Squall cursed.

Everybody watched as Squall fought to calm himself down. They knew just how he felt. It was frustrating; not knowing what was wrong with Rinoa, not knowing what to do to help her. But the headmaster was right: they needed to listen to what Matron had to say. Headmaster Cid placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. Edea gave a nod and she continued with her story.

"Ultimecia's objective is to find Ellone," she continued.

_First time we met was the day I became a SeeD. We met again… in Timber…_

"Ellone's mysterious power… Sending one's consciousness back into the past."

"So, Ultimecia wants to use Ellone's power, right?"

_We had a lot of arguments at first. But in time, things began to change._

"I get it. Ultimecia wants to send her consciousness from this period further into the past."

"What's she going to do in the past?"

_You were looking at me… You smiled when our eyes met._

Edea's voice: "Time compression."

"Time compression?"

_It made me feel calm, tranquil._

"It's time magic. Past, present and future get compressed."

"What's going to happen to the world? Why do something like that?"

_Rinoa… Give me another chance._

"I can't even imagine a world where time is compressed!"

"Yo, Squall!"

Squall turned away from the wall, broken from his thoughts. Everyone was looking at him again.

Seeing the blank look on his face, Selphie glared and put her hands on her hips. "You're not even listening!" she accused him.

Squall responded with a grunt. "So basically all we have to do is prevent Ultimecia from getting a hold of Ellone," he summarised.

"Yes, but…" Quistis began, but Squall interrupted her.

"We're going back to Garden. We have to let everyone know."

"Hey," Irvine called after him, as Squall started to head off again, "we're worried about Rinoa too, y'know?"

Squall stopped. He spun around to face Irvine. "Then why don't you…!"

He stopped himself just in time. It was not Irvine's fault. It was not _anybody's _fault. That was what was so frustrating. There was no one he could point to and go 'Why did you do this to Rinoa?' The headmaster was right: they _did_ need all this information. Irvine was right, too: Squall was not the only person who was worried about Rinoa. But that did not make him feel any better.

"Forget it," he said curtly. He then turned and stalked out of the garden.

His friends, the headmaster and his wife, watched him as he left.

* * *

><p>"That about covers the update," Squall concluded, standing over the intercom. "Our task at hand is to find Ellone. Then we'll deal with Ultimecia. I believe that Ellone is on the White SeeD ship. We're setting out to look for it. I wonder where it could be? We'll gather information for a while. Be prepared for battle at any time." He paused, another thought occurring. "And… Sorceress Edea is back at her home. She's probably not our enemy anymore. Let's just leave her be."<p>

He closed the microphone and let out a sigh. He knew he was asking a lot, asking everyone to stay alert for battle. They were still recovering from the battle with Galbadia. The initial rejoice following the battle's end was beginning to drop, and they were weary. Squall hoped they could last just a little longer.

As he had relayed Edea's story to the Garden, he came to realise just how farfetched it sounded. It sounded almost like a fairy tale from a book. A sorceress many generations ahead of their time, using magic to come into the past in search of Ellone, who would take her even further into the past, and then using her time magic to compress past, present and future into one single time. Under normal circumstances Squall would not have believed such a story. But Edea had no reason to lie, and it also explained why the Matron had done the things she had done, and how she could forget the knowledge that she, of all people, should have known. Her being possessed by a sorceress from the future was the only way to explain all of that. He had no choice but to believe her.

He turned away from the microphone and faced Quistis, Xu and Nida, who were standing behind him. Quistis had been amazed when Squall was able to relate the story to her, and had confessed that it did not make much sense to her, either.

As for Xu and Nida, they had been more than a bit suspicious when they discovered the story's source. The optimistic Nida had eventually accepted the tale when Quistis explained the circumstances to him, but Xu remained concerned. Even when Squall stepped down from the controls she had a torn look on her face, gripping her clipboard.

"I don't want to say this in front of Quistis and you," she began, sounding hesitant, "but… I don't know if some people will be so forgiving."

Squall looked at her, and Xu turned her eyes away. He could not blame her for still being concerned. Possessed or not, Edea had done a lot of terrible things that would take a long time to forgive. It was for that reason that Edea had chosen to remain in the orphanage, away from the rest of the world. Aside from the threat of Ultimecia taking over her body again, she also knew that the world would need time to forgive her for her part in what happened.

He gave Nida instructions to keep the Garden in its current location and then Squall left the bridge, heading back to the Infirmary.

Rinoa was still sleeping on the bed. Angelo lay on the floor next to the bed, his head resting on his paws. There was a bowl of water and a bowl of broken up biscuits and a few strips of cooked meat. No doubt left by the reluctant Dr Kadowaki, Squall thought with a smile, remembering her protests when he had asked that Angelo remain by Rinoa's side.

As Squall entered the room, Angelo opened his eyes and looked up at him. He whimpered. Squall met his sorrowful gaze. Angelo was also suffering; he knew that something was not right with his mistress. Kneeling by the dog, Squall gave him one of the treats Rinoa always carried with her. The dog accepted it and then pushed his nose into Squall's hand. Recognising the gesture he often gave to Rinoa, Squall stroked the dog's fur and gave him a scratch behind the ears.

When he was done comforting Angelo, Squall moved to kneel beside Rinoa's bed. He looked her over. There had been no change. Rinoa was still perfectly still, her skin still so pale. He noted that someone had brushed her hair and had laid it nearly on the pillow, spilling over her bare shoulders.

Squall's eyes moved down until he saw her silver chain still around her neck. Hanging from the chain was his ring, resting alongside Rinoa's. The two rings were side-by-side, almost touching but not quite. Squall felt like that right then. He was so close to Rinoa, but she seemed so far away.

He tore his eyes away from the rings and looked at Rinoa's face. Her expression was so smooth. Her eyelids did not even flicker.

He remembered Dr Kadowaki's words when she had examined her: 'It's very strange. She has very few injuries, yet she seems to be locked in a deep sleep. All you can do is hope, and wait for her to wake up.'

Wait? How long? Squall had asked those questions over and over, but he had gotten no answer.

He took off his glove and pressed his hand against Rinoa's forehead. A chill crept through his fingers, sending a shiver down his back.

_Rinoa…_ _You feel so cold,_ he thought. He took her hand, caressing her fingers._ Are you going to be like this forever?_

He looked at Rinoa's face, but he got no answer from her. Squall squeezed her hand.

"Isn't there anything I can do!" he cried, making Angelo flinch. The swordsman stood. "You were so full of life. Now you don't even make a sound… I want to hear your voice."

But Rinoa still did not answer.

_This is like talking to a wall,_ Squall thought.

He had never understood why people spoke to those who were unconscious or in comas. He knew _why_, of course, but how could they keep talking, day after day, without ever knowing if the other person could hear them? Some found it comforting, he supposed, but Squall was not like that. He did not want to talk to Rinoa, only to be met with silence. He wanted to hear her voice. He wanted to hear her laugh, or to hear her scolding him for being cold and callous. He wanted to see her smile again. But, more than anything else, he wanted her to say his name again.

Squall leaned over the bed, looking into Rinoa's peaceful face.

"Rinoa…" he whispered, his voice pleading. "Call my name."

Rinoa did not answer.

Squall's heart sank. He did not even notice when the high-pitched whistle began to ring in his head. His head started to swim, and he fell to his knees. Spots danced in front of his eyes, and everything blurred. He started to fall. He reached for Rinoa's hand, and his fingers brushed hers as he fell onto the floor.

Squall fell, once again, into the 'dream world'.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Note from the Authoress<strong>_

Happy New Year, everyone! Yes, it's a month late, but Chinese New Year was only last week, so let's go with that! Year of the Dragon, yay! I'm an Ox, though…

So, anyway, welcome at last to the final instalment of this _Final Fantasy VIII_ novelisation. This will cover the last parts of the game, Discs Three and Four.

As mentioned last time, I have been writing chapters throughout my 'break'. I've just finished chapter fifteen. So I will try to keep this gap so that there are always updates in the event that writer's block hits me at some point. It hit me a bit this month, which is why I only have a couple of additional chapters completed.

Oh, and I know someone mentioned it in a review of the second instalment, but I thought I'd just mention it. I didn't forget the GF Alexander. I decided not to draw him. I figured there was no need for me to actually go out and get every GF. Plus, considering Squall and everyone were too busy trying to fight a sorceress, it wasn't practical to have the distraction of drawing a GF from her. It's not likely I'll be using Odin, and I won't be getting Bahamut, either. I will be getting Alexander, but I'm using a different method for that one, which shall be revealed in later chapters. I haven't got to that bit myself yet, so you'll just have to wait.

But anyway, on with the fic! I hope you all enjoy this last instalment. I'm now being tormented with which story to do after this. I promised I'd do Crisis Core, but now Final Fantasy 13 is tugging at me… as is Dissidia. Darn it—too many games, not enough years in my life to write them all!


	2. Part 08: Chapter 02

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Two**

"Why the heck do I have to do this!" grumbled Laguna.

"'Cause we have no money," answered Kiros.

"…" said Ward.

Laguna and his comrades were in the middle of the Vienne Mountains, which marked the borderline between Trabia and Esthar. They were quite high up, and a cold wind was blowing through the natural paths that had formed all through the mountain over time. On the southern side of the mountain they could see the vast Mordred Plains stretching out into the distance.

Another gust of wind blew down the path. Laguna shivered. It was beginning to snow. "Alright, I'm sorry!" he shouted, and he scratched his head. "Yeah, so it's kinda my fault that we stayed at the hotel so often. But heck, I'm not cut out to be an actor!"

"So you say," Kiros said, sharing a playful wink with Ward, "but we know you're really quite excited…"

Ward gave a silent nod. He had been very excited when he received word from Kiros informing him that he had found Laguna at last and suggested that they meet. Yet it was still some time before he met them again, quitting his job at the D-District Prison and rushing to Timber where Kiros and Laguna waited for him.

Laguna had been uncharacteristically apologetic when he saw that Ward had indeed lost his voice—his throat had been badly damaged during a battle with Esthar soldiers—but the apology was unnecessary. Ward never once blamed Laguna, and had shown only thankfulness to be able to travel with Laguna once again (or, as Kiros put it, to have some comic relief again).

Laguna pursed his lips and scowled, walking down the path behind his old friends. Yet despite his best efforts he had to admit that Kiros was right: he was quite excited. As well as terribly _nervous…!_

The film director was at the end of the path, along with the rest of the film crew. Laguna was not a film buff, but he had never realised that so much was involved in making films. There were camera crews, lighting staff, make-up artists, managers, and various other assistants whose roles Laguna could only guess.

"Ok everyone," Laguna heard the film director shout. "Take your positions!"

The rest of the crew picked up their equipment and scurried away. Laguna made no move to follow them. Instead he remained where he was, scratching his head.

"Man, I can't believe this director…" he said again, watching as the director barked orders at his film crew, preparing to begin filming. "Makin a movie with me… an amateur… What the heck am I supposed to do?"

Ward turned to face him. "…" he mumbled.

"Alright, alright…" Laguna said, spreading his hands in defeat. "So we were lucky I got this job. As long as we make some money, right…?" He scratched his head again. He then patted his cheeks and rubbed his hands together. Turning to his friends, he flashed them his usual cheery grin. Kiros sighed, while Ward shook his head. A movie with Laguna as the lead… could only lead to disaster.

* * *

><p>"A-Are you serious!" cried Laguna. "What kind of costume is this!"<p>

"Ah, ah, ah…" Kiros said, ignoring Laguna's protests. "No complaining. Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

Kiros pushed Laguna down the path. Laguna tottered, his suit of armour clanking and chaffing against his skin. The armour looked like it had come straight out of a fantasy novel. He had a breastplate and chainmail, and at his side hung a sheath containing a sword—a gunblade, to be precise. The armour had a stuffy, sweaty smell to it. Laguna wrinkled his nose in distaste.

The director was at the bottom of the path, talking with one of the other actors. Laguna looked the director over. He looked just like Laguna pictures a director to be—middle-aged, a bit overweight, with a bald heady, beady eyes and a little greying goatee on his chin. When he heard Laguna come clattering down the path the director turned, and his eyes brightened as he looked Laguna over.

"Hey, look at you," he remarked. He gave Laguna an approving nod. "Not bad. This is your co-star, playing the part of the sorceress."

He gestured to the woman standing beside him. She was a beautiful-looking woman, with long, raven-coloured hair that ran down to her shoulders and a kind, gentle face. She was dressed in her costume as well: a long, white silk dress that covered her feet and trailed along the floor, with a thin red shawl with golden trim draped across her shoulders. Looking at her, Laguna was reminded painfully of Raine, whom he had left behind in Winhill.

The co-star waved and gave Laguna a charming smile. "Hi, nice to meet you!" she said.

The introductions done, the director turned back to the co-star and scratched his head. "All we need now is someone to play the dragon…" he murmured. As he spoke, Kiros and Ward came down from the top of the path and stood behind Laguna. The director turned to them and looked them over. "Oh…! Perfect. Hey, you back there!" he called, waving to them.

Kiros looked at Ward and then back at the director. "Yes?" he asked.

"I'm kinda in a squeeze here…" the director explained. "The guy playing the dragon is sick… Do you think you could put on the dragon costume and kinda just… walk down here? I'll pay you…"

Kiros folded his arms. Truth be told he was not keen on the idea, but if they were going to be paid for it as well, then he supposed they could do it. "I… guess so," he answered. He looked at Ward for his opinion. The man nodded. The two then ran back up the path to where the costume trailers were kept.

"Ok," the director continued, turning his attention back to Laguna, "just be on standby over there."

He and the co-star made their way down the path. Laguna remained behind for a moment, still wondering just how he had ended up in this mess. Just the thought of him being on the big screen, being viewed by thousands of people, all of whom would be able to tell that he was just an amateur… it made his leg cramp painfully. But his journeys with Kiros and Ward had drained all of their funds. Put simply: they were broke. They needed this money if they were to keep going. And they _had_ to keep going. They could not stop now. Laguna hurried to catch up with the director and his co-star, unaware that somewhere up the path, Kiros gave a startled scream.

Laguna caught up to the director near the foot of the mountain. The rest of the crew had gathered here and had almost finished setting up all the equipment. The director was making the final checks. The beautiful lady co-star playing the sorceress was adjusting her hair whilst mouthing her lines. Laguna thought he should do the same, but he could not remember a word of what was in the script. All he could remember was the movie's basic plot: a romantic tale of a beautiful sorceress and the knight who had sworn to protect her. Laguna had been cast in the role of the knight, so he supposed he had to protect the sorceress…?

The director raised his hand for silence. "Ok, people, here we go," he announced. "Scene 12, 'Death of the Sorceress'." Laguna started to raise his hand, but the director ignored him and raised his camera. "Ready… ACTION!"

A red light on the camera blinked on to indicate that the camera was rolling. The co-star turned to Laguna. She then looked over his shoulder and let out a dramatic gasp, her eyes widening in fear. She reached out to him.

"Oh, Sir Knight…" she cried. "Save me from the wicked dragon…!"

She looked into Laguna's eyes, waiting. Laguna felt his leg cramp up, and he had to exercise all of his self-control to keep the pain from showing on his face.

"Oh… Ok…" he replied, aware of how flat and strained his voice sounded. "I… I'll s-save you from the dragon…" _…Dammit. I'm gettin' all nervous here._ He swallowed and then reached for the gunblade hanging at his side._ And what's with this gunblade,_ he wondered. _Haven't used one of these since training. Kinda like this?_

He drew the gunblade from its sheath. The blade fitted perfectly in his hands. Laguna gave the weapon a few practice swipes and then raised it in front of him. His hand rolled along the barrel, making it click.

The director zoomed in on Laguna as he made his swings. "Hey, not bad," he remarked, impressed by the skill in which Laguna handled the gunblade. "I'll just put in some voiceovers… Ok! Bring on the dragon!" He waited, but nothing happened. With a curse, the director lowered his camera. "Hey!" he shouted up the path. "Come on, guys! The dragon!"

His words were met by a loud, heavy thud. "Alright!" the director cheered, settling behind his camera again. "Here we go!"

Laguna turned around to see a red dragon stomp down the path. The costume was bigger than he anticipated, and he was impressed with the skill of the costume-makers. It was immensely life-like and was even life-size, covered in hard, ruby-coloured scales and large, leathery wings that were folded against its side as it moved. Kiros and Ward, in the dragon costume, made their way down the path. They made the dragon's head move left and right. The jaws opened, and Laguna could even detect the strong whiff of rancid breath. If Laguna had not known better, he would have thought the dragon was the real thing.

"WooooooW!" the director exclaimed, lowering his camera again to inspect the dragon. "Just like the real thing…! Excellent work, Kiros!"

The dragon made its way down the path until it was a few feet away from Laguna. Here it stopped, turning its head this way and that, as though examining his surroundings. The director, behind the camera, nodded in approval. Kiros and Ward were doing a terrific job at making the dragon act like the real thing. He zoomed in, getting a close-up of its head and face. As he watched the dragon's movements, a thought struck him and he lowered his camera.

"Wait a minute…" he whispered. "Was the costume THAT big…?" The director frowned. He then shrugged and carried on with his filming.

Meanwhile, the dragon took a step closer towards Laguna. The lips curled back to bare sharp fangs. A deep growl rumbled in its throat. Laguna felt the growl vibrate through the ground and into his feet. _Whoa,_ the ex-soldier thought. _Kiros n' Ward are takin' this seriously. Man, looks like the real thing…_

Thinking he had better take this seriously as well, Laguna stepped forward to stand before the dragon. He raised the gunblade high and pointed it at the dragon. The dragon, on seeing the blade, raised its head and roared. The sound of its roar caused the ground to tremble, and Laguna's hair was blown back.

The stench of its breath was overpowering. Laguna faltered, resisting the urge to grab his nose to block out the smell. "Erghhh!" he grunted through pursed lips. _G-Geez…! Take it easy, Kiros…_

Again the dragon growled. When he felt the ground rumble, Laguna paused. Was the ground supposed to rumble like that? He looked at the dragon's head. The nostrils were flaring; its eyes were fixed straight on him. He paid particular attention to its mouth. There were no hinges operating the jaws. Down its gullet he should have seen Kiros or Ward, but all he saw was flesh. Laguna lowered his gunblade and took a step back away from the dragon.

"What the…?" he said. He turned to the director and jabbed his thumb at the beast. "Is this thing real?"

The dragon gave another roar in response, and slammed one of its fore-claws down onto the path. The director lowered his camera, looking suddenly white.

"WHAT!" he cried. "No wonder…!" He paused, shaking his head. "W-What am I doin'…? I'm gettin' outta here!" Scooping up his possessions in his arms, the director turned to Laguna. "W-Well, Sir Knight…" he said with a slight bow. "It's all yours!" He gave a nervous laugh and then ran down the path.

The co-star, too, was beginning to back away. "S-S-Sir Knight… I must bid you farewell!" she told him, and then she too ran away. The rest of the acting company was following suit, snatching up their equipment and running away.

"H-HEY!" called Laguna. "Don't just leave me here!"

He started to go after them, but the dragon gave another roar and slammed both of its feet onto the path. Laguna staggered, almost sliding off the path. He turned back to the dragon, the real dragon, meeting its fierce gaze.

"Tch!" the ex-soldier spat. "It's not gonna let me go. Hmm…" Laguna looked around him in search of something to use to distract the dragon. Then his eyes fell on the gunblade, which was still in his hands. "The gunblade…" he murmured, an idea forming in his mind. But was the gunblade a real one, or a prop?

Realising he had no other choice, Laguna faced the dragon. He raised the gunblade. An actor, he was not, but as a soldier fighting against a _real_ dragon… Well, he could handle that.

"All right!" he said to the dragon. "Let's go!"

Laguna charged at the dragon. Before it could react he swung the gunblade, and slashed it across the dragon's face. The dragon gave a roar as the blade sliced across its jaw. It slithered backwards, thrashing its large tail. Its tongue flicked out of its mouth to lick the wound, which was pouring blood. Its eyes then narrowed in anger and it moved forward. Its bulk was too wide for the path so it could not move its speed, but its head could move freely, as it proved by snapping its jaws at Laguna.

Laguna jumped back out of the way of the jaws, hearing the _snap_ as they clicked together. Without pausing he then ran forward, past the dragon's head, and swung the gunblade at the dragon's neck. Just before contact, he pulled the gunblade's trigger. As he hoped, the gunblade_ was_ real, and a blank fired. The sword gave a jolt as it scraped across the beast's neck. A few scales were ripped loose, and the flesh underneath was ripped open. Blood leaked out of the wound, and the dragon drew back, roaring in pain.

Laguna lowered the sword. "Now's my chance!" he said to himself. "RUN!"

Throwing the gunblade aside, Laguna turned and ran down the mountain path. He did not look back as he ran, but he could hear the dragon give a roar of outrage as it realised that he had escaped.

He kept on running until he reached the bottom of the mountain. The path veered north towards the Bika Snowfields of Trabia, surrounded on either side by tall cliffs. The acting company Laguna and his friends had accompanied was nowhere to be seen. There were, however, skid marks left in the dirt where their vehicles had driven away at high speed. Laguna could not believe his bad luck. They had left him, their leading star, behind.

He was just about to breathe again when a roar came from overhead, and a dark shadow fell over him. Laguna looked up to see the red dragon flying over him. Its silhouette grew larger as it started to descend. _Shoot,_ Laguna thought. He had forgotten that dragons could fly.

The dragon soared over the path. It turned and pulled back its wings, landing on the path in front of Laguna and blocking his only exit. Blood was still leaking out of the wound Laguna had cut into its neck, but the dragon was so angered now that it did not notice. Baring its fangs, it began to move towards him.

Laguna stepped back. As he moved the dragon hissed and took a step towards him. This time it was not going to let him escape. Cursing that he had thrown away his only weapon, Laguna threw his arms into the air. "Daaaamn!" he shouted. "Stupid dragon! Where the heck are Kiros and Ward!"

"Laguna, did you call me?" a familiar voice called. Then it went: "Yahhh!"

Laguna turned in time to see Kiros and Ward jump down from the path above him. Kiros stood and flicked back his braided hair, smirking at the dumbstruck look on Laguna's face.

"Wait long enough?" he asked his old friend. Reaching behind him, Kiros pulled out Laguna's machinegun. "Here!" he said, and threw the gun over to Laguna.

Laguna caught it. Now_ this_ was a weapon he was familiar with! He unclasped the armour covering his body and it fell away, leaving him once again in his own clothing. Feeling like himself again and not like a cheesy knight from some old movie, Laguna hoisted the gun onto his shoulder and turned around to face the dragon. The beast had stopped its advance when Kiros and Ward had arrived, pausing to reassess its situation.

"Alright!" said Laguna, as Kiros and Ward drew their own weapons. "Time to kick some dragon butt!"

He charged into battle, with Kiros and Ward, as always, at his side. When the dragon saw the trio approach it reared up onto its powerful hind legs. It thrashed its fore-claws at them. Laguna dodged the blows and then rolled onto his knees, taking aim and opening fire. Bullets rained through the air and pierced the soft flesh of its belly, drawing yet more blood.

While the dragon reeled from the gunshots, Kiros ran past Laguna and approached the beast from its side. He swung his Katals across the dragon's hide, scraping loose some shiny red scales. He then dived out of the way to avoid the dragon's thrashing claws. Once Kiros was clear, Ward threw his harpoon through the air. It pierced the dragon's left wing, ripping a giant hole in the leather.

Watching his two friends fight, Laguna felt a slight tingle of excitement. This feeling was something he had missed while living in Winhill. He had not realised how much he had missed it until he had met up with his two friends again and they had set out on this journey. The three of them had fought many times since that time, but this feeling never faded, and Laguna hoped it never would. Shaking off the feeling for the moment, he ran in to aid his friends.

The dragon was not too difficult to defeat. It had lost a lot of blood already after its initial scrap with Laguna. The additional wounds it suffered now only served to increase that lost, and it was rapidly weakening. Furthermore, the path on which they thought was too narrow for the dragon to manoeuvre. Its wings scraped the walls and it could not turn.

Realising its plight, the dragon tried to take off. Laguna, not willing to let the dragon escape now, let loose a volley of bullets into the dragon's wings. Dozens of holes were torn through the flesh, and the dragon fell to the ground. At this point Kiros ran forward. He leapt and brought his Katals up underneath the dragon's chin, forcing its head back and exposing its unguarded chest.

Ward saw his chance. Raising his harpoon again, he threw it with all his strength. The harpoon struck home, piercing the dragon's chest.

The dragon gave an anguished roar. It grabbed the harpoon with its claws, but without hands it was difficult to grip. Instead the dragon writhed, its tail whipping back and forth and causing the walls to shake with each slam. Succumbing to its injuries at last, the dragon slumped forward. This pushed the harpoon even further into its chest, and the dragon gave another roar. After a few seconds its movements slowed. Its tail gave one last flick before it fell against the ground. The dragon growled weakly, and its eyes fluttered shut.

Laguna lowered his gun a little, keeping his sights on the dragon. He took a cautious step forwards and then stopped as the beast's body glimmered. As he watched, the dragon began to dissolve. When the process was complete, all that remained of the dragon was a pile of red dust that was blown away by the cold wind. Ward's harpoon lay in the centre of the pile. The silent man went to retrieve his weapon, wiping it clean and then hanging it on his back once more.

An angered roar filled the air. The trio looked up as the outlines of more dragons began to circle overhead, drawn by the sounds and scents of battle.

Laguna tried to count how many dragons there were. The silhouettes were growing in number by the second, and in size. "H-How many are there?" Laguna asked, shaking his head. "They just keep comin'! We're outta here!"

Kiros and Ward did not need telling twice. Knowing they could not flee into open ground, the trio ran back up into the mountain. They passed the area where they the company were planning to film their movie and headed further still into the mountain. The hungry roars of dozens of Ruby Dragons followed them with every step they took, and they dared not stop or look back.

One overeager dragon left its group and swooped down close to the path. It snapped its jaws at Ward, who tripped and fell. Laguna skidded to a stop, pulled out his gun, and fired an array of bullets at the beast. Each one struck home. One bullet pierced the dragon's eye. The dragon pulled back, clawing at the bloody hole where its eye used to be. The creature fell from the skies and rolled down the mountainside until it reached the bottom. At once the other dragons dived down to strike at their injured comrade. The dragon's pain-filled roar filled the air, quickly diminishing as the hungry dragons devoured him. Laguna and his friends did not stop to feel sorry for the creature, and kept on running.

When they about halfway up the mountain they stopped to catch their breath. Already the air was starting to grow thin, as well as colder.

Despite the cold Laguna felt sweat run down his brow. Pulling out the handkerchief Raine had given him before he left Winhill, he wiped his brow. All this running and fighting… it was more difficult than it used to be when he was in the army. Realising what he had just thought, Laguna chuckled. If Raine ever heard him admit that, she would say he was getting soft, or _old…_

He slipped the handkerchief back into his pocket. Laguna straightened himself and then looked out over the side of the mountain. Up ahead lay the barren Mordred Plains, the first plains into the nation of Esthar. They had almost made it. Once he passed through the Vienne Mountains he would be in Esthar at last. Laguna never thought he would ever have to go into Esthar, but if he wanted to save_ her_ then he had no other choice.

His eyes scanned the plains until they stopped on a strange object in the distance. It was impossible to miss. It looked like an enormous tower, oblong in shape, made entirely of metal. The sun's light reflected off the surface of the tower, giving it an unearthly hue. What was most startling about this tower was the fact that it was floating, hovering several feet above what appeared to be a small settlement below.

Laguna raised his hand to his eyes, peering at the tower. "…What… is that?" he wondered.


	3. Part 08: Chapter 03

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Three**

Everything around Squall was white. The swordsman lay still, floating in the endless whiteness. Normally when the 'dreams' ended he woke up in his own body, but this time was different. He did not return to his body, nor could he feel it. He felt like a detached spirit, floating in an ocean of pure whiteness. The swordsman closed his eyes, waiting for his body to wake up.

Then, through the silence, Squall heard a sound. It was a faint sound, so faint he almost did not notice it, but then it grew louder and he became aware of it. It was the sound of rainfall. Somewhere where he could not see, it was raining. Squall kept his eyes closed as he turned his head towards the sound of the rain, imagining he could feel the pinpricks of raindrops splashing on his face.

"_I can't disconnect,"_ said a voice, faint and echoing in the rain.

Squall opened his eyes. That voice… He knew that voice. That was… Ellone's voice!

_(What's this connect thing…?)_ he asked.

"_Is that you, Squall?"_ Ellone asked. She sounded surprised.

_(Yeah…)_

He felt Ellone's acknowledgement. _"Connect is just what I call it,"_ she told him. _"It's when I use my special power. Oh, I know… I must be asleep. That's why I can't control it. I'm sorry, Squall. Just let me use your spirit for a little longer."_

_(Let me go back…)_ Squall pleaded, but Ellone did not answer him. Instead the white fog around him began to clear and Squall found himself once again inside Laguna's mind.

Laguna was standing outside of a building. It was a building Squall knew very well: Edea's orphanage. Rain was pouring down, and Laguna was soaked to the skin. Kiros and Ward were also nearby, standing by the garden gates while they waited for Laguna. The rain slicked down Ward's muscular body, and his face was set in a grim expression. Kiros folded his arms over his chest, shivering a little in the rain, which dripped from his Katals and his braided hair.

There was another person in the scene: Edea Kramer. Squall almost did not recognise her, for she was not dressed in the sorceress garb in which he knew her now. Instead she wore the plain black dress he knew from his memories. The sorceress' long dark hair spilled neatly across her shoulders as she shook her head at Laguna, a look of sympathy in her eyes.

Laguna sagged. "She ain't here, either…" he repeated, looking down.

"If I may ask," Edea began, "what happened to this Ellone?"

Laguna raised his head. "She was kidnapped by Esthar soldiers," he explained, rubbing water from his nose. "I've been travelling, tryin' all I can to get inside Esthar, but…" He shook his head, sagging again.

"They were looking for a successor to the Esthar sorceress, Adel?" Edea asked.

"Yeah, yeah!" exclaimed Laguna. "Exactly it!"

Squall watched as Edea folded her hands in front of her and lowered her head. He saw a knowing pain in her eyes, as though she knew just what Laguna was going through. Then he remembered what Edea had told him, in the present day. She had been made into a sorceress at a young age, and had grown up with the burden of its power on her shoulders. No doubt she sympathised for the plight of the young girl who was kidnapped and taken away to a strange land to be made into a successor against her will.

When the pain finally passed, Edea raised her eyes and looked at Laguna again. "Is she your daughter?" she asked him.

Laguna hesitated and scratched his head. "No…" he confessed. "But she's just so cute! Oh, I wish I could hear her voice!"

_(I want to hear Rinoa's voice,)_ Squall thought, within Laguna's mind.

At this Laguna frowned, and he looked up into the rainy sky. Seeing the troubled expression on his face, Edea reached out to touch his arm.

"Is something the matter?" she asked him.

Laguna pressed his hand over hers. Forcing a smile, he shook his head. "No…" he replied. "Just the faeries…"

Edea started to say something else, but whatever she was lost as the white fog rolled in and blocked her and Laguna from view. Squall, returned to drifting in the whiteness, turned his eyes away from the place where the two had stood.

_(I don't care if it's in the past or what,)_ he said, bitter. _(I want to hear Rinoa. I want to see Rinoa. That way, there might be a chance to save her.)_

"_You can't change the past," _Ellone's voice cut in suddenly. _"I just found that out. When I was kidnapped, Uncle Laguna went on a journey to find me… But because he did, Uncle Laguna wasn't able to be by Raine's side when she died."_ Here Ellone paused, and Squall could feel the overwhelming pain in her voice. _"Raine wanted to show Laguna her new-born baby… Raine kept calling after Laguna. So no matter what, I wanted Laguna to stay in the village… But it didn't work. I can no longer make it back to that moment… And also… I can only send you inside someone I've met before."_ She paused and then said: _"I'm sorry, Squall. I'm about to disconnect. I'll try again to speak to you this way."_

_(Sis!)_ Squall cried. _(Ellone! I'm… I want to hear Rinoa's voice.)_

But Ellone did not reply. The white fog rolled away. Squall opened his eyes and found himself back inside the Infirmary. Angelo was sitting beside him, sniffing his face. Squall pushed the dog aside and jumped back onto his feet. He looked down at Rinoa, still asleep on the bed.

"I can see you if we go back in time!" he said to her, hope rising. "Maybe even change things!" He raised his head and shouted to the ceiling: "Ellone! Ellone! Can you hear me! Send me back to the moment Rinoa went into a coma!"

He got no answer from Ellone. Squall felt his frustration rise. He let it out with a sigh and sank down onto the stool beside Rinoa's bed. He held his head in hands.

_Ellone, you won't answer me…_ he thought sadly. He sighed again. _I know she's on the White SeeD ship. White SeeD… Edea's SeeD… Edea's SeeD?_ The swordsman raised his hope, his spark of hope flickering again. "Maybe Edea would know the whereabouts of the ship! Then I can see Ellone. Then maybe I can go back…"

Squall stood up and leaned over Rinoa. Her face was still peaceful, unchanging from the last time he had looked at her. He clasped her hand in his, holding it tightly for a moment before placing it over her other one. After promising her once again that he would return soon, he ran from the Infirmary.

He returned the orphanage. Cid and Edea were still in the orphanage's backyard, watching the ocean as it rolled in against the shore. Squall felt a pang of guilt for interrupting the two of them now that they were finally together again, but he had no choice. He had to know where that ship was.

Edea, hearing Squall approach, turned her head. "Is there anything at all I can help you with?" she asked him.

"The White SeeD ship," Squall said at once. "The one Ellone is on."

Edea nodded in understanding. "Those children are… They are very cautious," she told him. "They would never remain in one place for long."

"…I see," replied Squall, his hopes sinking again.

"Oh yeah, however…" Edea continued, and Squall felt his hopes lift. "Those children seemed to have taken a liking to Centra's landscape. Therefore, they may have stationed their ship by an inlet somewhere on the Centra continent. And Squall," she said as the swordsman turned to leave. "Please take with you this letter that I wrote. With this, they shall welcome you."

She held out a plain white envelope bearing a small wax seal. Squall accepted it and turned the envelope over in his hands, examining it. Aside from the seal it was unmarked. Squall gave Edea a curious gaze, but she only smiled and gave him a gentle nod. So, she had guessed he would want to seek out Ellone for help.

Beside Edea, Cid smiled, lost in memory. "The White SeeD ship… We first came up with it to protect Ellone from Esthar. Edea served as the captain of the ship, but before long, many children were brought on board, and it became somewhat of an orphanage. Edea taught the children well, and they too, are referred to as SeeDs."

After gaining all the information he could get from Cid and Edea, Squall left the orphanage, leaving them in peace. As he walked out of the gardens, he pulled out the envelope again and looked down at it. Somewhere on the Centra continent he would find the White SeeD ship… and Ellone. The Centra continent was vast; there could be any number of inlets where a ship might hide. But if he wanted to save Rinoa, then he would have no choice but to search them all.

His mind set, Squall returned to Balamb Garden.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authoress Q&amp;A<strong>_

Decided to include this, in case anyone ever asks me a question and I can't reply direct to profiles. So if anyone does have any questions, do feel free to post them in reviews and I'll answer them here, or send me a message and I'll reply straight to you.

_Q. When you write the battle scenes do you play the respective battle music?_

A. I used to, particularly when I was writing _Final Fantasy 7._ I haven't done so as much with _Final Fantasy 8._ I used to play the music for whatever scene I was writing in an attempt to capture the mood, but now when it comes to battle scenes I play whatever motivates. The final battle against Sephiroth was written whilst I was listening to Chaos's Theme from Dissidia, for example. If you want to know an interesting fact, the moment when the group charge Sephiroth to pin him down was 'choreographed' for the lyrics 'The pilgrims are gathering and the marching band—the marching band's howling'. Try and picture it and you see what I was thinking of. I did listen to the ending music to that game whilst writing the ending. Made it more dramatic to listen to it. But I haven't really done this with _Final Fantasy 8_ yet.

**Little Notice**

I've put up a new poll for readers to vote for which game I write up next. Crisis Core is on the list and I am still toying with doing that next, but Final Fantasy 13 and Dissidia are also playing on my mind. I'm only focusing on those three at the moment, so do go and vote for which one you'd like to see done next.


	4. Part 08: Chapter 04

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Four**

Leaving the Cape of Good Hope, the Garden headed north along the Centra continent. They had already seen the southern side of the continent when they arrived at Centra, which meant that they had to now search the vast terrains of the north.

Centra, it seemed, was made of nothing but inlets as far as Squall could see. Nearly every turn the Garden made presented a new one for inspection, and Squall insisted that they search every one.

They made their way along the western coast of the Lenown Plains and then turned to follow its northern coastline. Some miles out, further north, he could see the shores of the Poccahari Island, and another island whose name was not on the map.

Zell, ever the know-it-all about such matters, said that the shore belonged to an area known as the 'Centra Crater'. He then went into a long-winded explanation about how an object had fallen from the sky and landed there; its impact had devastated the entire continent and turned it into the land they saw now. The object's collision with the planet had left a crater miles-wide. The seas had rushed in to fill the gap, creating a brand new ocean in the middle of the vast continent. Squall, after examining the map seeing that it had an enormous number of potential inlets where a ship could hide, ordered Nida to change direction. They headed north, towards the Centra Crater.

They entered the Crater via a gap in its southern side, where eighty years ago the seas had rushed in to fill the crater. Squall tried to picture what it must have been like: great seas swarming over the land, moving at several miles an hour, burying everything under a prison of water. Only the mountains and taller slopes of land remained visible. Everything else was lost to the murky depths below.

Several stretches of cliffs reached out like fingers across the water towards the centre. Nida reduced the Garden's power, slowing the Garden almost to a stop despite Squall's protests. They had no idea what lay beneath the water, he reasoned. It was safer that they took it slow through these mountains.

They began their search of the inlets. It was painstaking work, for as the map suggests, there were dozens of them. Some inlets were too narrow for the Garden to enter, and so they were forced to leave them unchecked.

On the third day of searching the crater they entered a wider inlet. Squall, standing on deck, scanned the landscape.

He almost missed it. At the far end of the inlet there was an outcrop of rock jutting out of the side of the cliff wall. As the Garden started to turn away, Squall saw a flash of sunlight reflecting off something metal. At once he ordered Nida to turn back and they approached the outcrop.

There, behind the outcrop, was the White SeeD ship. It was anchored against the cliff wall, bobbing gently on the waves. Parts of the ship looked battered, as though it had been in a fight. Fearing the worst—remembering the Galbadians and their ruthless search for Ellone—Squall scanned the deck for signs of life. People were walking about on the deck. Squall relaxed a little.

The White SeeD ship had spotted them as well. The people on deck ran to the rails, and the ship's sails started to rise. Squall instructed Nida to hold the Garden in position and then went alone to the 2F deck. He signalled to the White SeeD ship which, after a moment, lowered its sails and allowed them to approach.

The Garden moved in alongside the ship. The ship was tiny in comparison. Here in the inlet the ship could get away with hiding, but Balamb Garden stuck out like a sore thumb. Squall hated to intrude on the White SeeD ship's hiding place, but his need to see Ellone outweighed all of that.

Once the Garden was safely docked in the inlet, Squall jumped off the deck and landed on the bridge of the White SeeD ship. As he landed, a number of White SeeD came running forward to meet him. Instead smiles they wore grim expressions, and their hands lay close to their weapons. Squall held up his hands, showing that he was unarmed. He had left his gunblade with Nida on the bridge, as a sign of good faith.

They are cautious children, Edea had said. Squall looked around him, seeing the nervous glances on the faces of the SeeDs. Young children, also living on the ship, scurried out of sight when Squall looked at them. The swordsman raised an eyebrow. They certainly were cautious.

From somewhere across the deck, a voice called out. The young men and women turned their heads and then parted as one of the SeeDs walked across the deck. He was about the same age as Squall, with dark hair that was pushed back by a white headband. Squall recognised him as the young man who had come aboard the Garden some time ago, when the ship came to collect Ellone.

The White SeeD stopped in front of Squall. His face was grim, like the others, and his lips were set in a hard line. There were signs of dark circles forming under his eyes, as though he had not slept for some time. Folding his hands in front of him, he bowed his head at Squall. "…We meet again" he greeted.

Squall bowed his head in return. "My name is Squall," he introduced. "We're SeeDs from Balamb Garden. I'd like to speak to your leader."

"I'm in charge," the White SeeD said, lifting his head. "State your business. Depending on what you say, we may ask you to leave immediately."

Squall decided to get straight to the point. "…I want to see Ellone," he said.

The White SeeD's eyes widened and his shoulders hunched a little. Behind him, the other SeeDs turned and whispered to one another, glancing at Squall with immediate suspicion. More than one reached for their weapons.

"We pose no threat," Squall added quickly, raising his hands again. "Edea told us that you'd be here."

This statement seemed to earn him even more suspicious looks from the White SeeDs. The murmurings grew louder and even the leader frowned at Squall, his dark eyebrows coming together.

"Edea…" he repeated. "How…?"

The question took Squall by surprise. Then he realised that the White SeeDs must have known all along about Edea's possession. "…Edea is no longer under Sorceress Ultimecia's control," he explained. "She is now our ally. So there's no reason for you to hide Ellone's whereabouts from us. We want to take Ellone back to protect her from Ultimecia."

The White SeeD's frown deepened. He thought this over for a moment or two, before he pursed his lips and bowed his head at Squall. "…Thank you for coming…" he said. "But we have no reason to believe you. Please leave."

Without another word more, the White SeeD turned and walked away. He passed underneath the upper deck and entered a cabin at the far end. As he left, the other SeeDs also broke ranks and spread out along the deck. No one made any move to try and force Squall to leave. They kept their eyes on him, though, watching him.

Squall hesitated, unsure of what to do. He knew he could not leave this ship without knowing where Ellone was. He thought perhaps of just searching the ship, but he knew the White SeeD would not allow him anywhere without the leader's permission. Somehow Squall had to make him understand that his intentions were genuine, and that he did not mean them or Ellone any harm.

He made his way across the deck. Several sets of eyes followed his every move. It was unnerving, having all these eyes watching him. One young boy was running around the lower deck now, and he gazed at Squall with a curious gaze. The White SeeD were not used to having visitors on their ship, so Squall figured he was probably the first stranger these children had seen in a long time.

He was just approaching the White SeeD leader's cabin when he spotted a familiar face amongst the crowd. The swordsman stopped and stared in amazement, his jaw falling open.

It was Watts. Watts was a member of the Forest Owls, a resistance faction fighting for Timber's independence from Galbadia. Serious and polite to a fault, Watts's main skill was gathering intelligence. Unfortunately, Watts was often so stiff and formal that he was quickly suspected by the enemy, but his ability to disappear without a trace meant that he was gone before he could be caught. Last time Squall had seen him was in Timber, when Watts had disguised himself as a Galbadian soldier to evade the army searching for him.

Now Watts was on the ship. He was standing with a group of SeeDs, talking away in his usual, overly polite fashion. When Squall approached Watts turned, and his eyes lit up as he recognised Squall.

"Wow!" he cried, running over to Squall. "Long time no see, sir!"

Squall opened his mouth to reply the same when he heard a cry from above, followed by the sound of running footsteps. Another familiar face ran down from the upper deck and skidded to a stop next to Watts. It was Zone, leader of the Forest Owls, and Watts's long-term friend.

"Whoa! Look who's here!" exclaimed Zone. He reached out and took Squall's hand, giving it a firm shake. "Squall, how's it goin'?"

"Can't believe you're here!" said Watts with a grin. "Everybody doin' good, sir?"

Again Squall started to reply, but Zone interrupted. "After you guys left, the Galbadian buttheads came after us, and we barely escaped to this boat," he said.

"I was sure we were goners, sir!" chimed in Watts. "Zone went nuts and was thinking about swimming across the sea to escape!"

Squall blinked. The sea…?

"Hey, it was a plan," protested Zone, scowling at Watts. "All you were doing was whining like a big baby." He pulled a face and mimicked Watts's voice. "We're gonna die, we're gonna die!' And look who jumped in first! You, you numbnuts!"

The two laughed. Squall continued to stare at them. _I don't see how these wackos keep surviving,_ he thought. Like Watts, the last time Squall had seen Zone was in Timber. Zone, who was better at blending into the crowd than Watts, had disguised himself as an old man to escape from Timber. His plans were halted when Quistis joined up with them and had given her his train ticket. It was thanks to Zone that they had managed to escape Timber, but still, he was amazed that these two had made it out alive.

"So," said Zone, turning back to Squall. "How's Rinoa. Where is she?" He looked along the deck, searching for her.

Squall felt his heart clench. Breaking the news of what had happened to Zone and Watts was not what he had prepared for. Rinoa was once a part of the Forest Owls and was known as the 'princess' among its members. The title, Squall now realised, came from the fact that Rinoa was the daughter of General Caraway, one of the Galbadian army's top-ranking officials. It was going to be sad news…

Taking a breath, Squall explained it simply. "…Rinoa fought with us against Edea," he told them. "For some reason, she went unconscious after the fight. She's resting in the Garden now. I don't know what happened. We couldn't protect her." He shook his head. "I'm… I'm sorry."

At this news Watts gasped, and he lowered his eyes. Zone, on the other hand, stared hard at Squall. His lips pressed together into a firm line, his eyes narrowed, and his hands clenched into tight fists. Suddenly he ran forward and punched Squall on the jaw. Before the swordsman could recover Zone grabbed him by his collar and shoved him up against the wall.

"You SON OF A BITCH!" shouted Zone, drawing the attention of all the SeeDs nearby. "What did I say! What did I say, HUH!" He shook Squall, his fists shaking. "I told you to take care of her! That nothin' better happen to her! Scumbag!" he spat, squeezing the collar. "You pathetic, lyin' scumbag!"

He made to punch Squall again. Before the blow could land, Watts ran in and grabbed Zone from behind. With a great effort, he pulled Zone back. The Forest Owls leader kicked and struggled, trying to break free, but Watts held him tight.

"Zone!" said Watts, trying to get through to his fiends. "C'mon!" He managed to get Zone far enough away to risk letting him go. At once Zone made to run at Squall, but Watts stepped in front and blocked his way, spreading his arms. "Easy, sir!" he said to Zone. "She's not dead. They just dunno what's wrong with her, that's all." He glanced back at Squall. "Ain't that right, sir? Squall would never give up on her. Am I right, sir?"

Squall stepped away from the wall, straightening his jacket. "We came here to get Ellone," he explained, "because there's a new evil force after her. If we can get Ellone and Rinoa together, maybe… we can get Rinoa back."

"Really!" exclaimed Watts, his eyes brightening. He turned back to Zone. "See, Zone! I told you, sir! Rinoa's gonna be fine! She promised she would come back! We all have to free Timber together. Don't worry, sir!"

But Zone did not look convinced. His hands trembled. His jaw clenched, and his teeth were grinding together. Zone took in a hissing breath and then let it out slowly. "…All right," he said, relaxing his hands. He pushed Watts aside and walked over to Squall. "But I'm gonna say it one more time," he warned in a low voice. "If something happens to Rinoa again, I swear…" He let the sentence hang. Then Zone gave an angry yell and ran back towards the upper deck.

After Zone left, Watts let out a sigh. He scratched his head, uncomfortable. It was a rare event to see Zone so angry, even for Watts, who had known him since childhood. That was how important Rinoa was to him—to them both. Giving Squall a faint smile, Watts turned away, walking along the deck.

Once Watts was gone, Squall rubbed his jaw. Zone packed more of a punch than he had expected. Still, it wasn't like he didn't deserve it. It had been his job to protect Rinoa and keep her safe. Zone and Watts had entrusted her to his care. He had failed them as much as he had failed her. But it was no good dwelling on what had passed. He had to keep his promise and do whatever he could to bring Rinoa back. He would start by speaking with the White SeeD leader again, and try to convince him to share Ellone's whereabouts.

He knocked on the cabin door, but got no answer from inside. Instead he tried the handle; it was open. Squall braced himself and then walked into the cabin.

The leader was standing by his desk, reading through some papers. Squall stood in the doorway, watching him, and he suddenly realised just how similar they were. This young man was of similar age to Squall, and he too had been left with the responsibility of looking after the ship and protecting his fellows in Edea's absence. No doubt it was this burden of leadership—one that Squall knew only too well—that was causing the young man to be so cautious and cold.

When he heard the door close, the leader raised his head and turned. He did not appear surprised to see Squall there. He folded his hands again, waiting.

Squall went over to him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter Edea had given him.

"Here," he said, holding it out to the young man.

The White SeeD leader looked down at the envelope, suspicious, and then took it from Squall. Seeing that the front was blank, he turned it over and looked at the back. When he saw the sorceress' seal, his eyes widened. He ripped it open and pulled out the letter within. Without a word, he read it through. Squall watched him, noticing that his serious, dark eyes softened a little as he read it.

"…This is Matron's writing," he said at last, his voice quiet. He looked up at Squall. "She really gave this to you?"

Squall nodded. "You guys call her Matron too, huh?" he asked.

"Yes," the leader replied, looking down at the letter again. "Ever since we were little."

"We were raised by Edea, too," Squall told him. "It was difficult to fight against her, but we did. Fortunately, everything turned out well. Edea is no longer evil. She's back to her old self again… the kind Matron we remember."

The White SeeD leader said nothing. He read through the letter again. Then his stern mask dropped and he raised his head. A smile spread on his face, as though a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He saluted Squall.

"Squall, thank you," he said. "We owe you and Balamb Garden much."

Squall stared at him, astounded. The salute that he performed was identical to the one used at Balamb Garden. He saluted back. "Even our salute is the same," he observed.

The White SeeD smiled again, also seeing the similarity. "Matron told us it hasn't changed since SeeD was established," he said.

Both men lowered their arms. The leader then crossed the floor and went over to the window. In the sun's light, he read through the letter once more.

"So it says in the letter, you're looking for Ellone…" Squall nodded. The leader turned to him and shook his head. "…I'm sorry. Ellone's no longer here."

This was just the news Squall had feared. So Ellone has already gone… he thought. He looked away.

The White SeeD leader, meanwhile, turned back to the window. He folded his hands behind his back as he looked out, examining the deck. Outside, the younger children, also orphans here, were playing a game of chase with Watts and some of the other SeeDs.

"Remember we picked her up from your Garden near the FH coast?" he asked. Behind him, Squall nodded. "After that, we headed east to get as far as we could from Edea and Galbadia. Before long, we encountered the Galbadian fleet. They had a lot of ships. Obviously they were searching for us."

Squall frowned. That must be why no Galbadian ships came after us, he realised. The army had known Ellone was not with them.

"We should've been more careful," the leader continued, and he bit his lip in anger. "They pursued us in full force. Luckily we were able to escape but, our ship broke down and we were stranded. There was no way we were going to let the Galbadians take Ellone. Eventually, the Galbadians caught up to us and we had no choice but to prepare for battle.

"Then an Esthar ship appeared. A battle began between them, and we were caught in the middle of it. Then something strange happened.

"Suddenly, an Esthar ship came up beside us and Esthar soldiers came aboard. They told us to get aboard their ship. It sounded like an order to evacuate. Of course, we refused. We didn't trust them just as we didn't trust the Galbadians.

"As the Esthar soldiers were trying to convince us, the battle became more intense. Soon they were forced to leave our ship. As their ship was pulling away, Ellone yelled out something. Then, all of a sudden, she jumped onto their ship." The leader paused, shaking his head. "It wasn't like her at all. To this day, I don't understand why she did that. After that, Esthar's fleet withdrew from the battle and fled. After they left, we…" He paused again and turned. "Well it's a long story," he confessed. "After our ship is fully repaired, we plan to go to Esthar. Sorry, Squall. We couldn't protect her."

At first, Squall did not reply. He was thinking back to his conversation with Ellone in that strange bridge between the past and the present. He wondered: had Ellone already left the White SeeD ship when that happened.

"So Ellone's in Esthar?" he asked, looking up at the leader.

The leader nodded. "We believe so," he answered.

Squall frowned. He had no reason to doubt the White SeeD leader's words. Still, something did not make sense. Ellone herself had told him that Esthar had kidnapped her when she was a child—to be made into a successor for Esthar's sorceress, Sorceress Adel. The White SeeD ship was built to protect her from Esthar. If that was the case, then why did Ellone willingly jump onto their ship? After all that was done to protect her, why would she want to go to them now?

He thanked the White SeeD leader for his aid, who in turn thanked Squall again for all that he had done. It was an awkward moment between these two young men—both still teenagers, and yet both were leaders bearing the responsibility of protecting their comrades. Both, it seemed, were lamenting their failure to protect the people in their care. For Squall, he had failed to protect Rinoa. For the White SeeD, it was Ellone he felt he had failed to protect. But Ellone had left the ship of her own accord. Squall did not know what had happened to Rinoa. The White SeeD leader also had the added relief of knowing his Matron was back to her old self again. Squall wished he could feel just as relieved.

He bid farewell to the White SeeDs, who seemed much warmer now that the leader had given Squall his trust. He assured them that he would find Ellone and that he would keep her safe from harm. The White SeeDs were thankful for this, but they maintained their position that they would also go to Esthar once their ship was repaired.

He also bid farewell to Watts, who asked him to let them know once Rinoa was well again. Zone kept out of Squall's way, glaring at him from the stairs.

Once he said his farewells, Squall returned to Balamb Garden. Quistis and Xu were waiting for him, with Nida lounging by the controls. He was in mid-yawn when Squall came up on the lift, and when he saw Squall the SeeD jumped and scrabbled to attention. Xu giggled.

Nida scratched his head, his face red. "Have you decided on a destination?" he asked.

Squall nodded. "Esthar," he replied.

Nida stared. "Oh, man…" he said. "Xenophobic Esthar. That area's terrain is not really suited for flying the Garden."

Squall didn't care. "Anyway, set a course for Esthar," he ordered.

Nida saluted and then turned to the controls. The Garden shook a little as it pulled out of the inlet. Waves rippled across the ocean, causing the White SeeD ship to rock a little. Squall went over to the window and looked down at the ship. The leader and the rest of his crew, along with Watts and Zone, were gathered on the deck to watch them leave. Squall clenched his fists. He would find Ellone, he promised himself. Through her, he would also bring Rinoa back.

Once the Garden was clear, Nida turned and headed south, following Centra's coastline. Quistis went and stood next to Squall, who was watching as the inlet hiding the White SeeD ship gradually disappeared from view.

"The Esthar continent is surrounded by a huge mountain range," she told him. "It's literally hidden away by the mountains. There isn't much contact with the outside world. That's why they're called the 'Silent Country'." She glanced back at Xu and Nida and then dropped her voice to a whisper. "I don't think the Garden can fly over those mountains," she said. "There's one railroad line leading from FH to Esthar. FH used to have relations with Esthar. The railroad is all that remains."

Squall saw what she was getting at. In order to get to Esthar, they would have to enter on foot. The only way to do that was to cross the Horizon Bridge, which spanned the entire ocean from Galbadia to Esthar. Fisherman's Horizon was built right at the centre alongside the bridge, which meant that landing there was the best place to start. However, Fisherman's Horizon was built on the _north_ side of the bridge, whereas they were currently on the _south_ side of the world. To reach Fisherman's Horizon meant that they would have to go all around the globe again and approach the town from the north. Squall tensed his shoulders. That meant even more time was being wasted.

Squall also saw another issue that Quistis was reluctant to bring up. What with the battle and their long journey, the people in the Garden needed a chance to rest and recover. Their stocks would also be getting low. As the headmaster had said, it was not just Rinoa he had to think about, but everyone else, too. Stopping off at Fisherman's Horizon would be the best option for everyone.

With a sigh, Squall relented and instructed Nida to head south. Quistis placed her hand on Squall's arm and gave him a smile, but Squall felt little comfort.

Leaving the bridge, he headed back down to the Infirmary to continue his watch over Rinoa.


	5. Part 08: Chapter 05

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Five**

For the few days that followed as the Garden made its way back across the globe, the students and SeeDs worked hard to get their home back to normal. They repaired the damage left by the Galbadian army—clearing up the debris and fixing the broken windows—but there was nothing they could do about the damage to the quad. Once again the quad was placed off-limits, to be repaired once they reached Fisherman's Horizon.

Squall spent most of the days they spent at sea in the Infirmary, keeping watch over Rinoa. After a while Dr Kadowaki gave up insisting that he also needed to rest and went back to her work with Squall still there.

At long last Fisherman's Horizon appeared in the distance. Nida called Squall up to the bridge. The swordsman came up at once and stood beside the pilot as he guided the Garden towards the town.

Quite a few changes had been made to Fisherman's Horizon since their last visit. The damage left when Balamb Garden ploughed into it was repaired now, and the town looked almost completely back to normal. The dock where the Garden had crashed was now in the process of being converted into a much larger docking bay, as though they anticipated further visits from the Garden. Squall saw this as a hopeful sign, remembering the town's opposition against any military force.

The inclusion of the docking bay made things very handy for Nida, as well. Now he had a place to manoeuvre the Garden without risking any damage to the surrounding area. Nida was a very proficient pilot by now, and he was able to move the Garden easily into the dock.

Squall made a quick announcement to the Garden, advising them that they would remain in Fisherman's Horizon for the time being to rest and restock. He hesitated before mentioning that an advance party would be making its way to Esthar to search for Ellone, in order to protect her from Sorceress Ultimecia and, hopefully, to help Rinoa.

Once he was done, Squall left the bridge and headed down to the 1F. On his way to the Infirmary he passed Quistis and Zell, who informed him that they would be going ashore to coordinate the restocking the Garden. Zell asked if Squall was going to see Rinoa again. Squall did not reply and kept on walking.

Angelo was very happy to see Squall. He bounded across the room and leapt up at Squall, pawing at him. Squall knelt and ruffled the dog's ears before giving him one of Rinoa's treats, which he now kept in his own pocket. It had not taken Angelo long to figure out the new location, and he now kept close to Squall in hopes of getting one.

Once Angelo was adequately fussed over, Squall stood again and looked around the Infirmary. Dr Kadowaki did not appear to be around. Squall sighed in relief, for the doctor was not going to approve of what Squall had in mind.

Leaving the Infirmary door open, Squall went over to Rinoa. He looked down at her sleeping face, smooth as marble. Angelo came up beside him and put his paws on the edge of the bed. He sniffed Rinoa's leg and nudged it with his nose.

Leaning over her, Squall placed his hand against her cheek. _Let's go, Rinoa,_ he thought, caressing her skin. _Let's go meet Ellone._

With great care, he pulled Rinoa's legs over the side of the bed. He lifted her and then turned, letting her upper body flop against his back. Her head landed against his shoulder. He took her arms and pulled them over his shoulders so that they dangled in front of him. Then, hooking his own arms under her legs, he picked her up. Despite being asleep, Rinoa was surprisingly light. Squall looked at her over his shoulder, seeing nothing but her dark hair.

_Ellone will bring us together,_ he promised her. With one final look around, he walked out of the Infirmary. Angelo stared after him. He tilted his head and then, with a bark, went running after him.

Nobody stopped Squall as he walked through the lobby. In fact the area was pretty much empty. Squall figured as many people as possible wanted to go out into Fisherman's Horizon and take advantage of the time they had to rest.

As the lift doors closed and the lift began to rise, Squall's thoughts drifted towards his friends. He felt a little guilty, going on ahead without them. But it had been more than a week since Rinoa had gone into her coma, since he last heard her voice. He could not wait any longer. He _had_ to see Ellone.

The lift seemed to take forever to reach the 2F. It was like it was purposely trying to slow him down. At last it reached the 2F. Squall walked out and headed down the corridor towards the 2F deck, with Angelo still walking in tow.

…_Sorry, everyone,_ Squall thought as he walked._ I can't go on like this._

He stepped out onto the 2F deck. At once the cool ocean breeze hit him, blowing his hair into his eyes. Angelo bounded past him and ran across the deck, barking and wagging his tail as the wind ruffled his fur.

Squall waited for the gust to ease. Shaking his hair from his eyes, he looked back at Rinoa. "It's a bit far," he told her, "but we'll make it."

It was only mid-afternoon, but already the streets of Fisherman's Horizon were quiet. Squall found this a little odd, but he didn't mind. This meant he could slip by unnoticed. He was anxious that his friends should not see him leave. He knew they cared for Rinoa too, but this was something he had to do for Rinoa alone.

He reached the train station next to the Horizon Bridge. The debris from his battle with Galbadia here was now cleaned up, and the area was open to the public again. There was no one around for the moment, so Squall and Angelo squeezed passed the turnstiles and entered the abandoned station. From there he made his way up to the Horizon Bridge, which ran alongside the town.

Stopping on the bridge, Squall looked around and then turned left, looking to the east. The Horizon Bridge stretched far out into the distance and disappeared over the horizon, hence its name. He could not see Esthar, but he did not expect to yet. Squall pulled his arms up, lifting Rinoa a little higher. It was going to be a long walk, he told himself. He looked down at Angelo, who looked back at him with a curious gaze. Squall turned his eyes back to the bridge. He took a deep breath and then he began to walk.

* * *

><p>All through that day Squall walked along the Horizon Bridge. The sun made its way across the sky, its heat pounding down on him without mercy. Squall's throat was parched; he had neglected to bring any provisions with him. That was a mistake. Still, he could not turn back now. He had to get to Esthar.<p>

The hours passed and the sun moved further along, the sky changed hue from blue to yellow.

Angelo had stopped bounding around now and had settled into a slow walk next to Squall. Squall was glad to have the dog's company because, aside from him and the sleeping Rinoa, there was not a soul to be seen. On either side of him the ocean waters rippled, stretching out into the distance. Fisherman's Horizon was now a speck in the distance, and still he could not see any sign of Esthar. It was like Squall was walking into the horizon itself, with no end in sight.

…_It's pretty far…_ the swordsman thought. He pulled his arms up, lifting Rinoa a little higher. Squall lowered his head and looked down at the tracks, watching his feet as they moved step by step. _Didn't think it would be this far…_

Another hour passed by. The sun was now beginning its dip into the west, changing the colour of the sky from yellow into a gentle, warm orange. Angelo let out a yawn and then hung his head, growing tired. His tail was no longer wagging and was dragging behind him.

Squall was beginning to feel the same. His legs felt heavy, as though they were made of lead. His arms ached from carrying Rinoa. She was quite light, but anyone would be heavy after being carried for such a long time. The swordsman swallowed; his throat was dry. He and Angelo, and Rinoa too, would be in great trouble if they did not reach Esthar tomorrow.

Turning his head, Squall looked back at Rinoa again. She had not moved at all, not even a twitch. Her head was turned away from him, buried in the fur of his collar. Squall turned his eyes back to the floor. He sighed.

_What am I doing…_ he asked himself. He frowned and squeezed his eyes shut, running through the process in his mind. _Go to Esthar… Find Ellone… Talk to Ellone… But there's no guarantee that anything will be resolved if I talk to Ellone,_ he realised._ Even so, I'm…_ Squall opened his eyes. _I… sure have changed._

He walked for another few minutes and then came to a stop. Even though the sun was setting, it was still very warm out. Angelo was suffering now, too, his head drooping low and his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Squall watched him.

Suddenly he came to a stop. He almost kicked himself. Of course, he thought. The Guardian Forces! With Leviathan, he could use _magic_ to make water!

Angelo watched as Squall walked to the edge of the bridge. He set Rinoa down on the ground, leaning her gently against a post. Removing his gloves, Squall stretched out his hands and called on Leviathan. The familiar tingle of the Guardian Force's presence spread through his body and into his hands. The air around him grew drier as water droplets formed beneath his palms. They grew larger and larger, forming into a ball of water. Squall glanced around him, looking for a place to discharge the newly-formed water. There was a dent in the bridge just near to him, so he shuffled over and dropped the water into it. The water landed with a splash, and then settled into a puddle.

Squall beckoned Angelo to him. The dog came over and sniffed the water. Then, with great thirst, he began to drink. Squall helped himself as well, scooping the water up with his hands. Remembering Rinoa, he soaked his glove in the water and then went over to her. He lifted her, opened her mouth and tilted back her head. Squeezing his glove, he let the water trickle into her mouth. He noticed, as he held her, that the sun's heat had done nothing to bring warmth to her cold skin. Squall frowned, his concern for her growing.

While Angelo continued to lap away at the water, Squall set Rinoa down again and moved to sit beside her. He looked out at the ocean. The sun was beginning to dip behind the horizon now, giving Squall the impression that it was sinking into the water. The further it sank, the more fiery the sky seemed to become. Squall sat still, watching the sky as it changed colour.

_I wonder what everyone's doing…_ he thought after a while. He closed his eyes._ They're probably laughing at me. Or maybe they're angry…?_

He frowned. They probably were angry with him. After all, he had left Garden without a word. Squall drew his knees up to his chest and laid his head on his arm, burying his face in his sleeve. He could not blame them for being angry. They cared for Rinoa as well. And, despite himself, he missed their company.

Squall raised his head and looked up at the sky again. It was so strange. It was not so long ago that he would not have cared if they were around or not. Quistis was just his instructor, or former instructor. Zell and Selphie… they had gone through the SeeD exam together, but Squall had thought nothing of them. Then they had gone on their first mission together, as a team. Irvine joined them later, in Galbadia Garden. Squall still did not understand that guy, but it was hard to think of a time when he wasn't there. And then there was Rinoa…

"What do you think?" he asked aloud, glancing at Rinoa. Seeing that she did not answer, Squall drew his knees closer to his chest and turned his eyes back to the sky. "To tell you the truth…" he said in a low voice. "I worry too much about what others think of me. I hate that side of me… That's why I didn't want anyone to get to know me." He looked down again. "I wanted to hide that side of myself. I hate it." He bit his lip and then looked up again. "Squall is an unfriendly, introverted guy. It made it easy for me when people perceived me that way."

Squall paused. He then turned to Rinoa. "That's a secret between you and me," he told her. "Got that?"

Rinoa made no reply. Squall sighed. He then heard a small bark behind him and turned to see Angelo sitting by the now-empty puddle. Of course, Squall realised with a smile. His secret was safe with Angelo, as well.

He pushed himself to his feet. He stretched his aching muscles and then knelt down in front of Rinoa again. Her hair had fallen over her face; he pushed it aside. He laid his hand on her cheek, caressing her skin.

"Rinoa…" he whispered.

Picking her up, he began to walk again.


	6. Part 08: Chapter 06

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Six**

When the sun at last dipped beneath the horizon, Squall set Rinoa down on the bridge and lay down beside her to sleep. Angelo slept between them, keeping the two of them warm with his fur.

Squall was up long before the sun's light returned to the sky. He watered Angelo and gave him another treat—the only thing he could offer the hungry dog. His own stomach rumbled with hunger, but there was nothing Squall could do about that. Magic had supplied him with water, but there was no magic that could provide him with food.

Not long after he started walking again, a dark line appeared on the horizon: Esthar. Squall almost sighed with relief when he saw it. He still had a long way to go, so he picked up his pace and headed towards it.

It was late-morning when Squall at last reached Esthar. The Horizon Bridge came to an end, changing into a regular railroad. The tracks led him to a train station. Squall walked along the rails, glancing around him, taking everything in.

The train station was empty, abandoned. It looked as though it had been abandoned for some time, for everything was either rotting or covered in rust. The rails themselves were in bad repair; no train could have run along them now. The ground appeared hard and dry, and there were few plants growing.

Squall kept to the tracks, somehow reluctant to take his first steps onto Estharian soil. After scolding himself for being so foolish, Squall turned and stepped off the tracks. Nothing happened; nor did he expect it to. The swordsman let out a sigh. He had finally made it.

"Squall, you're late."

Squall's head snapped up. His jaw dropped, awestruck.

Standing just a few metres away, leaning against a post… was Quistis. She had a sly smile on her face as she took in his reaction. Zell was standing next to her, grinning broadly with his arms behind his head.

Squall sighed and shook his head. Of course… he thought. He should have known. He had even passed Zell and Quistis in the Garden, on his way to the Infirmary to collect Rinoa. They had said they were going to Fisherman's Horizon to help organise the restocking. Instead they had anticipated that Squall would leave without them and had gone on ahead to cut him off at Esthar. They must have moved at a rapid pace, for Squall had not seen anyone at all on the bridge. How long had they been here, waiting for him? More importantly, where were Selphie and Irvine? If Zell and Quistis were here, then those two would not be far off.

Before he could ask, Zell came forward. He stood next to Squall and leaned over. He peered into Rinoa's face, half-buried in the fur of Squall's collar.

"Is the princess still asleep?" he asked.

Quistis also came over and leaned over. "She might wake up with a kiss from the prince," she teased.

Squall bristled. "Is that why you came all the way out here?" he asked, sounding terse. "To tell me that?"

Quistis shook her head. She straightened and folded her arms. "You're going to Esthar, right?" she asked. "We're coming, too."

"We're Edea's escort," announced Zell, puffing out his chest.

Squall frowned, looking confused. Edea's escort? Then that would mean…

Behind him, he heard the sound of footsteps and soft rustle of cloth sliding across the ground. Squall turned to see Sorceress Edea walking towards him. Squall stared at her. The others had managed to keep that quiet. Edea must have boarded the Garden before they left Centra, and kept out of sight so that no one knew she was aboard until Quistis and the others could escort her safely into Fisherman's Horizon. If Squall had not spent so much time in the Infirmary with Rinoa, he might have noticed something was strange. Squall did not mind the sorceress' presence, but he wished someone had told him she had come along.

Edea stopped near to him. "Let us be on our way, Squall," she said.

Squall hesitated. He looked closely at Edea. Why had she wanted to come along, to Esthar of all places? Turning from her, he crossed the station and stopped by a post. He set Rinoa down next to it, putting her down carefully. He then returned to Sorceress Edea. Seeing the questions in his eyes, the sorceress folded her hands and gave her head a gentle nod.

"We shall leave as soon as we're ready," she said.

"What business do you have in Esthar?" Squall asked her.

"I must go see Doctor Odine," replied Edea.

"Dr. Odine," breathed Zell, letting out a whistle. He turned to Squall. "You've heard the name, right?"

Squall crossed his arms._ …Odine?_ He was sure he'd heard the name somewhere before, though he could not place where. "Tell me more," he told Zell.

Zell beamed. Now he was in his element. "You know the famous Odine brand, don't you?" he asked. "That's all Dr. Odine's work. When it comes to knowledge about the sorceress, he's number one…"

He looked ready to explain more, but Squall cut him off. "…Thanks," he replied. So this 'Doctor Odine' was a sorceress expert. Now that he thought about it, he did recall Quistis mentioning that Rinoa had tried to use an 'Odine bangle' on Edea in Deling City to suppress her powers. That must be where he had heard the name. "Why do you need to see this doctor?" he asked Edea.

"Sorceress Ultimecia is alive," Edea explained, her face firm. "She is able to take control of my body at any time. If that were to happen… I would once again bring terror. I, too, value my well-being. I want to protect myself." The sorceress folded her hands and looked at the ground. "I would like to rid myself of the sorceress' power. Doctor Odine may have a way. He may be able to save me."

The sorceress raised her eyes and met Squall's gaze. Squall could see the imploring look in her eyes, and her fear. She feared the possibility of Ultimecia taking control of her again, and what she would be forced to do if that happened.

"…I understand," Squall said at last. "Let's all go to Esthar."

Edea nodded, thankful. Squall turned away from her and went back to Rinoa. Angelo was sat beside her, his head resting in her lap. His tail wagged when Squall approached, and he reluctantly got to his feet. Squall picked up Rinoa and then turned back to the others. Zell looked down the tracks, crossing his arms.

"Yo, they're back," he said.

Squall followed his gaze. Two figures were running up the tracks towards them. It was Irvine and Selphie.

"The two of them went to take a look," Quistis explained, standing beside him. Squall nodded his head. He wondered if they had found anything.

Irvine and Selphie kept on running until they reached the group. Selphie's cheeks were red and she was panting, but she still managed to give Squall a wave and a cheerful smile.

"How's it goin', Squall?" she asked. "Is Rinoa still asleep?" Not waiting for an answer, she walked over and peered up into Rinoa's sleeping face. A mischievous smile played on her lips as she whispered: "Rinoa's so cute when she's asleep."

Squall felt his face grow hot. With a shrug he turned away from her. "Whatever. So how is it? Can we make it to Esthar?"

But Selphie had already spotted the flush. "Wooo!" she cried, moving around to stand in front of Squall, who turned his head away again. "Are you blushing!"

"Selphie," said Irvine, grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her back. "Don't make Squall angry…" Reluctant, Selphie stepped back, and she pouted. Irvine turned to Squall. "Esthar's on this continent, right?" he asked. "It's supposed to be huge… I don't know what, but I can't seem to find it anywhere."

"Couldn't find it up north or down south…" Selphie added, peering over Irvine's shoulder. "Let's try going East next!"

And so the companions set off. They left the abandoned train station behind them as they headed east, further into the continent of Esthar.

While they walked, Zell tried to fill Squall in on a few things he had learnt about the Esthar continent. He did not know much, since no one had set foot in Esthar since it closed its borders almost two decades ago. When the Sorceress War at last came to an end, Esthar sealed itself from the rest of the world, keeping itself isolated. Zell figured they were ashamed over being ruled by a ruthless sorceress like Adel, but Squall felt there was another reason behind it. It was more likely Esthar shut off its borders to prevent an invasion from Galbadia when the country was at its weakest. Many details about the Sorceress War were clouded with intrigue and doubt. No one was ever truly sure how it came to an end.

What Zell could tell him was that the nation of Esthar once spanned the entire eastern continent. Now Esthar only controlled the lands south of the Vienne Mountains, but it was still a vast territory. Due to the Estharians closing their borders no one really knew what the land was like now. Everything about Esthar was a mystery, including its people.

Yet one thing was clear. Despite their dislike of outsiders, the Estharians had fought against Galbadia to save the White SeeD ship. They had even offered to take the crew on board. Even more importantly was that Ellone had chosen to go with them of her own accord, regardless of the history between them. Squall still could not understand why she had done that. Why had she gone to Esthar, when in the past they had kidnapped her to make her into a successor for Sorceress Adel? What reason did Ellone have to go to Esthar now?

Squall put thoughts of Ellone out of his mind and focused on the task at hand. As they headed further east, the terrain around them began to change. The dry ground began to break apart and crumble into a layer of rubble. Strange white crystals could also be seen mixed into the rock.

These crystals became more apparent the further east they went, until the ground was covered in them. They appeared to be moist, oozing out liquid as the companions trod across them. They were also unstable; their boots sank about half an inch into the ground with each step they took. Selphie walked carefully, her arms spread out as she made her way across the ground. Quistis and Zell took Edea's hands and helped her through the crystal slush, guiding her way.

Before long the crystals became even thicker. Now even Angelo was struggling to make his way through the slush. Irvine stopped and slipped on the dog's leash to help him along. Before he stood again, Irvine scooped up a handful of the crystals. He rubbed them between his fingers, feeling their texture, and then he gave them a sniff.

"Salt," he concluded, wiping his hands on his trousers.

"Ah!" shouted Selphie, clapping her hands. "I know where we are! We must be near the Great Salt Lake! I read about it in one of the issues of Timber Maniacs! Sir Laguna wrote an article all about it. It's a _beautiful_ lake filled with salt."

At this, everyone came to a stop. "How did you find that out?" Squall asked her.

Squall folded her arms, looking smug. "Oh, it took a little digging. I just wanted some information for my page about Sir Laguna. Of course," she added, "the information I got was quite old. He wrote that when the moonlight hits the lake, the salt crystals in the water reflect the light and makes the lake glow. He also added that the salt meant it was not a good place to stop for a drink. I assume he wrote the articles while he was travelling. It was really very interesting. He once wrote that 'the pen is mightier than the sword'. It was so cool!"

Her face was glowing with pride. Squall let out a sigh. 'The pen is mightier than the sword'… That sounded just like the kind of cheesy thing Laguna would come up with. And did he actually try to _drink_ the water?

They headed onward, trudging across the soggy. They did not have to struggle with it for long. After about half a mile the ground began to dry out again, leaving only crunchy crystals behind, and they entered the Great Salt Lake.

What lay before them was not the beautiful lake that Selphie described, but a wide and barren valley. There were no stunning waters laden with salt—all that salt now lay at the bottom of the lake and the surrounding land. The picturesque shores were no more, just endless rocky ridges covered in salt. An acrid odour drifted up from the basin, making them wrinkle their noses in disgust. The information Selphie gave them must have been old indeed, for this was no longer a lake but a wasteland.

The companions came to a stop at the lake's entrance. The path sloped downwards, descending to the bottom of the valley. Small cliffs caked in salt rose on either side of them, closing in on the path. The companions stood together and looked ahead. The land around them was desolate and empty, and also quiet. Only the sound of the wind reached them. It whistled through the valley, giving it a ghostly quality. There was no sign of life here, neither human nor monster. Everything looked unnatural. Squall felt a shiver run down his back. In spite of what Laguna had written in the past, he knew he did not like this place.

Selphie walked to the edge of the slope. She peered down into the valley, panning her gaze across the landscape.

"Hello…" she said in a loud voice. Her voice echoed back in reply. "I don't see a city…" She frowned and then ran down the slope, her boots crunching on the salty ground. Irvine ran after her.

No one else followed them. Edea turned to Squall, who was still surveying the landscape. "Looks like we are in for a long trip," she remarked.

"Everything'll be all right," Zell reassured her, giving her a smile. "We'll be by your side all the way!" He gave her a thumbs-up, and next to him Quistis nodded.

Edea bowed her head. "Thank you, Zell," she said. "But remember, you must stay alert even in my presence. As long as I can be myself, everything will be fine. But if Ultimecia gets inside me again… You all know what to do…"

Quistis and Zell looked down at the ground, their faces falling. They did not want to even think about having to fight Matron again. It was difficult enough the first time, but they had found the courage to face her in the thought that she was no longer their Matron, but their enemy. Now they knew otherwise, and the thought of having to fight her again, even kill her, was something they could not bear.

At that moment Selphie and Irvine ran back up the slope to re-join the group. When Selphie saw the downcast looks on her friends' faces, she stopped and looked around.

"What, what, did I miss something?" she asked. No one replied. "Uh-oh, it's so quiet. The air's getting heavy." No one replied to her, and no one met her gaze. "Guys…" she pressed. "What's wrong?" When she got no reply, she stamped her foot and put her hands on her hips. "COME ON! We're all together again! We're gonna bring back Rinoa! It's like a picnic! We're gonna have fun!"

Still no one said anything. Quistis and Zell kept their gazes to the ground, unable to meet Edea's gaze. Edea's face was full of sympathy and concern. It was a harsh truth to bear, but they had to bear it nonetheless.

Thinking that the silence had gone on long enough, Squall raised his head. "…Somebody once told me that if you mention bad things, they'll come true," he said to everyone. "I know it's a silly superstition, but right now I want to believe it. So let's not talk about it anymore."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Squall walked past them and looked down the slope. There was no need to mention that it was from Laguna he had got this saying. He glanced over his shoulder at Rinoa. Squall drew his arms closed to his sides, feeling her against him. Hold on, Rinoa, he thought. They _were_ going to get Rinoa back. Setting his mouth in a grim line, he walked down into the lake.

It was eerier inside the lake than it was outside. The whole valley seemed wasted, desolate and empty, and yet the air seemed to press down on them. Squall looked around at the blasted walls encrusted in salt, and he wondered what could have happened to completely destroy a lake of this size.

There was life in the lake at one point. He saw their remains—aquatic creatures and monsters—scattered around him. Some were small and half-buried in the salt, while others were so monstrously large it gave them all chills just thinking about it. They were nothing but skeletons now, their bodies rotted away during the passage of time. It was just another indication of the amount of time that passed between Laguna's time and their own.

Some of the larger skeletons were draped across the rocks, forming unnatural bridges between the cliffs. At one point they were forced to cross one of these 'bridges' walking along the bony spine of a creature that looked like it could have been related to the T-Rexaur of the Balamb continent. Squall wondered if perhaps the T-Rexaur had originated here in Esthar, and at some point in its history had migrated to Balamb. There was no way to know, but it would explain why the T-Rexaur was so large, when most of the monsters on the Balamb and Galbadian continents were much smaller.

There were several paths for the group to follow. Each one of them wound between the cliffs like an endless maze. The skeletons of monsters grew in number the further in they went. It was like strolling through a graveyard. Squall felt his uneasiness grow. All these skeletons gathered here… Whatever had destroyed the lake must also have killed the monsters, he realised. Perhaps this uneasiness he felt was their spirits closing in around him, hungry for revenge.

They made their way through the winding paths and came out on the edge of a much taller cliff. At the bottom of the cliff, more rugged salt flats stretched out into the distance. Edea called everyone to a halt, advising that they had a brief respite before carrying on. Squall was reluctant, but he did not argue. After setting Rinoa down against the cliff wall he joined the others, who were sharing out the rations. Squall accepted his share gladly, remembering that he had not eaten since the day before.

The companions talked as they ate, listening to Edea as she told them stories of their days in the orphanage. The sorceress' memory was far clearer than theirs were, and so they listened to her stories with eagerness. She paused only once to chide Zell for eating too rapidly, warning him that he would choke if he was not careful. Zell looked abashed, and then he flushed as everyone laughed. It felt so good to be with their Matron again. It was the same for Edea, spending time with the children she had loved so dearly.

Once they were done with their meal, everyone cleared up the mess and prepared to move ahead. Selphie stood and stretched out her body, wishing she could have a nap after a meal like that. Irvine tried to brush off some of the salt from the end of his coat, while Squall went over to pick up Rinoa again.

Quistis, meanwhile, walked to the edge of the cliff and looked out at the landscape before her. Despite the distance they had covered, there was still no sign of a city anywhere. The Great Salt Lake seemed to stretch out for miles, a _great_ salt lake indeed. She tried to imagine what it must have looked lake. Miles of water all around, with salt crystals that reflected the light of both sun and moon. It must have been very beautiful…

Squall called her name. Quistis sighed and then turned from the cliff. As she turned, she heard a sound coming from below her. Quistis stopped and stood still, listening, but she heard nothing. Thinking that it was just her imagination, she began to walk. Again she heard the sound and she stopped, her hand rushing to her whip. Moving slowly, Quistis turned back to face the cliff. Something was there, and it was coming.

Suddenly it appeared. A creature more terrifying than Quistis could ever have imagined leapt up the side of the cliff. It landed right in front of Quistis, causing the ground to tremble. Quistis staggered back. She tripped over a clump of salt and fell onto the ground.

The monster was unlike any she had seen before—a creature that was totally different to any monster living on Balamb or Galbadia. It had no flesh, no muscle; only bone made up its body. It was about three times the height of the average man, and that was when it was crouched down. It crouched on two long legs with spikes of bone jutting out of its kneecaps, resting on giant, three-taloned feet. Two enormous arms hung from wide shoulders at its side, with claws that were almost a metre long. Its head was a skull, eyeless, with only pinpricks of light shining in the sockets. Four crimson horns curved up out of its skullcap, and two massive tusks coming out of the areas surrounding its tiny nose. Two frayed black wings rose from between its shoulder blades, buzzing like insect wings.

The monster's name was Abadon. This creature had once been a monstrous beast of the lakes, long before Esthar came to be known what it was today. At the end of its life, the monster had buried itself beneath the waters of the lake. Its magic and strength of will had not allowed it to die completely, and so it slept away the years beneath the Great Salt Lake. When the lake had dried up, the monster's ancient bones had stirred to life again, and the monster re-emerged in its rotten, undead form. Since then it had taken to roaming the wastes of the lake, terrorising all who dared to enter its domain.

The Abadon's skull creaked as it lowered its head and settled its gaze on Quistis. When those eyeless sockets fell on her, Quistis froze. The Abadon opened its jaw, and an unearthly roar rumbled through vocal chords that should no longer exist. The sound of its roar jolted life back into Quistis. She struggled to her knees and drew her weapon. She cracked her whip, and the tail wrapped around its arm.

With a single tug, the Abadon yanked the weapon from her hands. It waved its arm and the whip unfurled. It flew over the edge of the cliff, falling out of sight. Quistis's eyes were wide as she watched the weapon fall. She turned back to the Abadon, which raised its massive arm, the claws of its fingers glinting in the light.

A gunshot sounded, and a bullet struck the Abadon's arm. The impact pierced straight through the bone, causing a deep crack to appear in the monster's forearm. The Abadon bellowed and took a step back away from Quistis.

Quistis turned to see Irvine and the others running towards her. When he reached her, Irvine shouldered his gun and held out his hand to her. With a smile Quistis accepted it, and he pulled her to her feet. Squall walked up beside them, his eyes on the Abadon.

"An undead monster…" the swordsman observed, as the Abadon looked down at its injured arm. "Use recovery magic and items."

The others nodded and ran into the battle. Squall drew his gunblade. He was about to run and join the others when Edea walked up beside him. She thrust out her arm, blocking his way.

"You should stay back," she told him. "Guard your friend. I will handle this."

"Are you sure, Matron?" he asked her.

Edea's lips parted into a smile. "Of course," she replied. "I am still a sorceress, with or without Ultimecia. The undead are no match against my magic."

Squall looked into her eyes, and he nodded. He had forgotten that Edea was a sorceress, and because she was a sorceress she was more than capable of fending for herself. Her magic was formidable and strong, as he and his friends could well attest. The swordsman lowered his sword and ran back towards Rinoa.

As Squall stood guard over Rinoa, Sorceress Edea turned her attention back to the battle in front of her.

The rest of the group had formed a semicircle around the Abadon. Using their magic and their weapons, they fought to drive the Abadon back. The undead monster swung its arms in great, sweeping arcs, trying to keep them at bay. Raising one hand, it shoved its claws into the ground. They narrowly missed Selphie, who sidestepped out of the way. She swung her nunchaku and they clanged against the claws, doing nothing.

Dodging the other arm as it swung by, Irvine broke through the monster's guard and ran in close. He raised his gun and fired a clean shot at the monster's face. He hit one of the tusks, and it was blown clean off.

While the Abadon was reeling from that, Zell charged in. He ducked beneath the arms, ran around behind the monster, and kicked it in the back of the shin. The bone splintered but the beast did not crumple, as Zell had intended. Seeing one of the arms come swinging towards him, the fighter moved out of the way.

Without her weapon to fight with, Quistis was forced to rely on magic instead. Remembering that this was an undead monster, she cast _Cura_ onto the beast. Magic that would have healed any living creature now acted in reverse, causing damage. The Abadon flinched and flailed its arms, bathed in the green light.

When the healing light faded, the Abadon lowered its arms. It stood up tall, rising to its full height, which was about five times taller than Irvine. It loomed over them, its arms dangling at its sides. The monster's jaw opened, emitting that eerie rumble. It walked forward, its talons scraping across the ground. Its arms swung as it moved, and the companions ducked and dived out of the way.

Edea, standing out of the way of the battle, pressed her lips into a firm line and began to walk forward. Her heels crunched against the salty ground, and flecks of salt caught on the end of her dress like snow.

Seeing Edea approach, Irvine lowered his gun and tried to wave her off. Edea ignored him. She walked straight towards the Abadon, her eyes fixed upon it.

The Abadon also saw her approach. It turned to her. Its skeletal draw dropped down low as it bellowed, and inside its mouth Edea saw a faint spark that rippled with magic. The monster roared and then began to move towards her.

Irvine raised his gun, but Edea raised her hand to ward him off. Irvine hesitated, and then stepped back, but he kept his gun raised. The sorceress turned her eyes back to the Abadon. The monster was still moving. With its long legs it took only a few steps to reach her. It raised its hand high and brought it down hard.

Edea waved her hand.

An invisible force hit the Abadon. The blow sent the Abadon flying. It lost its balance and went crashing onto the ground.

Everyone turned to stare at Edea. Irvine's jaw dropped in awe, and he lowered his gun, watching his Matron fight.

The sorceress walked forward. Before her, the Abadon rocked back and forth on the ground, trying to get back onto its feet. With a great effort it rose, salt falling from its body. Its eyeless sockets fixed on her. It stomped forward. It raised its arm, preparing to strike her down.

Once more Edea waved her hand, and the unseen force hit the Abadon. The blow was so powerful it wrenched the monster's arm out of its socket. The limb fell to the ground and the monster roared, not in pain but in outrage.

Each time the monster tried to attack, Edea used her magic to halt it in its tracks. She began to drive the monster back, dealing blow after blow, using only her hand. She forced the monster back to the cliff edge. Here the monster stopped, holding its ground, perched on the edge of the cliff.

Edea raised her hand high over her head. White light sparkled around her fingertips, falling around her like rain. The sorceress narrowed her eyes.

"_Holy!"_

A blast of white energy shot from her hand and enveloped the Abadon. Now the monster roared in pain, trapped within the light. The power of the _Holy_ magic tore through its cursed, undead body. Its bones cracked and blackened, burning from within. The monster shuddered, as though in a fit. Holes were burned into its fragile wings, growing larger. It seemed as though the Abadon was being burned up from the inside, and it was powerless to resist.

The sorceress waved her hand one final time. Unable to defend itself, the blow sent the Abadon flying over the cliff edge. The _Holy_ magic continued to ravage the beast even as it fell. Its body began to dissolve, crumbling into dust. The wind caught those dust particles as it fell, and the Abadon disappeared, blowing away on the wind.

The sound of the Abadon's roar was the last thing they heard. It echoed into the distance, until at last it too faded away on the winds.

Sorceress Edea lowered her hand and turned back to the astonished group.

"Let us go," she said.


	7. Part 08: Chapter 07

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Seven**

With the Abadon resting at last at the bottom of the cliff, the companions cleaned themselves off and hurried on. For a while, no one said a word about Edea's power, or the ease with which she had dispatched the monster. The battle had shown just how powerful Edea was, and was also a harsh reminder of what they would face should Sorceress Ultimecia from the future possess her again. Quistis and Zell both lapsed into a sombre silence again, remembering Edea's words.

The path on which they walked veered upwards slightly, taking them above what would have been the waterline. Before them, the wasteland of the Great Salt Lake stretched out into the distance. The companions stopped at the edge of the cliff and looked out at the landscape. The sun's light touched the salt crystals and made them shimmer, shining so bright that it looked as though they were gazing upon a sea of pure light.

As a welcome cloud passed over the sun and dulled the shining light, Squall gazed up at the horizon. There was still no sign of Esthar anywhere in sight. In fact, there was no sign of civilisation of any kind, no signs that man had set foot anywhere inside this eerie place. The swordsman frowned. Esthar was supposed to be a huge city located on the western side of the continent, where they were. Even if they weren't close, they should be able to at least see it by now. And yet it appeared to be nowhere. It was not possible that a city as large as Esthar was rumoured to be could hide itself from view, so where was it?

The swordsman turned his head and looked left. As he did, he heard a faint buzzing sound in his ear. Squall waved his hand, but he saw nothing. It was probably just an insect, he reasoned. Turning from the cliff, he carried on walking along the path, with the others following behind.

After a short walk the path came to an abrupt end. There was no visible way down the cliff into the valley, so the party turned around and headed back along the path, hoping to find some other way down.

Just as they were passing the ledge where they had stopped a moment ago, Squall heard the buzzing sound again. He was just about to wave his hand again when a thought struck him, and he came to a stop. He frowned. An insect… They had not seen any insects since entering the lake, nor life of any kind, with the exception of the undead Abadon. Yet there was a distinct buzzing noise. Squall closed his eyes and listened closely. The sound did not rise and fall, like the movement of an insect, but remained at a consistent level, without any change. Almost like… the flickering of electricity.

The swordsman turned to the cliff edge. His eyes scanned the landscape. There were no electrical appliances in sight. His friends watched as he walked right up to the edge of the path. Stopping at the edge, Squall listened again. The noise had gotten louder. He examined the area closely and, for a moment, he thought he saw the air flicker.

Curious, Squall stretched out his hand. He expected to feel nothing, but instead his palm touched something solid, yet it was unseen. Squall felt around. At his tough the air flickered again and he saw, for a brief moment, a flash of metal.

"…There's something here," he concluded, with a glance at the others.

Squall proceeded to feel around the wall. It spanned a good length; he could not feel any end to it. As he moved the air continued to flicker, and he kept seeing brief glimpses of metal. His fingers brushed over a button. Squall pressed it.

A whoosh of air swept over him. Squall looked up as the air itself opened up to reveal a dark tunnel entrance. Squall blinked, staring in astonishment. So this entire area was masked by a hologram, he realised. He looked out at the 'horizon'. So Esthar had masked this whole area with a hologram, to hide their city from view. He wondered how much of what they saw was real.

"Oh! Neato!" exclaimed Selphie, running to stand beside Squall. She peered up at the hole. "A hole in the middle of nowhere."

Squall also looked up at the tunnel. The hologram masking it was absolutely perfect. They would never have spotted it if it was not for the buzzing and the slight flicker, which was probably due to age. Without spotting this, they would be doomed to wandering the lakes and getting nowhere.

Squall touched the air in front of him again, feeling along the wall. His fingers brushed against the rungs of a ladder. "This looks like the only way," he said, turning to the others. They each nodded, though they looked a little nervous at the prospect of climbing into a hidden tunnel.

Turning back to the ladder, Squall closed his hands on the rungs. After feeling about with his feet, he placed his boots on the ladder. Once he was sure the ladder was not going to disappear on him, he began to climb. It was difficult to climb with Rinoa on his back, but he took his time, adjusting her position when she slipped. Eventually he reached the top and waited for the others to catch up.

Angelo was the most difficult to get up the ladder. The dog stood at the foot of the ladder, whimpering and pawing the ground. Then he barked, his large eyes imploring, desperate not to be left behind. Zell and Irvine climbed back down and lifted the dog between them, hoisting him up rung by rung until they reached the top, where Quistis and Selphie were waiting to pull him into the tunnel.

Once they were all inside, the tunnel hummed and a door slid over the entrance. The Great Salt Lake disappeared from view, and they were sealed inside.

The tunnel was dark. As they walked down a few lights flickered and switched on, bringing light to their surroundings. The air was stale and heavy, unmoved for several years. The path was narrow, but the area around them stretched out much farther. Several hexagon-shaped panels were lined up on either side of the path. Squall figured they were energy panels of some kind, though no power flowed through them now. What use they served, he had no idea.

The party remained silent as they walked down the tunnel, not wanting to break the stillness that had reigned here for so many years. As they moved along, the lights behind them switched off and returned the tunnel to darkness.

They kept on going until they reached the end of the tunnel. There they found a door, which was shaped like a hexagon, like the panels. The door slid open automatically as they approached, and Squall marvelled at the way everything still worked so perfectly, even after being abandoned for so many years.

They passed through the door and entered a much wider room. There was no path to follow, just a platform that was also shaped like a hexagon. This platform rested on a set of dark tracks that went off to the right, disappearing into the shadows. As the party gathered on the platform, a light flickered on. The platform gave a shudder and then began to move to the right, moving slowly along the tracks. When it started to move, the group looked around them in alarm.

"What the hell is this!" demanded Zell, raising his fists.

Selphie was not afraid. She ran to the platform's edge and looked down at the tracks as they moved by. "This is so cool!" she exclaimed.

The thrill of watching the tracks soon lost its appeal, and Selphie returned to stand with the others in the middle of the platform. After a few minutes of moving to the right the platform came to a stop. It then shuddered and began to move again, although this time it did not move to the right. It was heading _up._

Squall looked above him. Rings of lights were switching on overhead as the platform rose, but he could not see the top just yet. Thinking that they might be here for some time, he set Rinoa down on the ground. His arms ached, but he tried not to think about that. As he laid her head on the ground, he caught sight of her sleeping face. She looked very peaceful. He brushed her cheek.

While he was busy with Rinoa, the others talked amongst themselves. "Who made this place" Quistis asked, fascinated.

"This is crazy, man!" remarked Zell, still startled by the strangeness of it all. "Where the hell are we!"

"I haven't the slightest clue…" confessed Edea, folding her arms.

Squall raised his head and looked up again. The top of the tunnel was just visible now, but they still had a way to go. He fixed on that point where the lights joined, not caring that the strength of the light made his eyes sting.

_I don't know what I'm doing here, where I am…_ he thought. _I don't know if we'll ever get to Esthar. But I don't care…_ He looked down at Rinoa. She was all he cared about, and he would do anything if it meant he could hear her voice again. Rising to his feet, he turned to the others. "I'm not going back now," he said.

Everyone nodded their agreement. At that moment the platform gave a gentle shake, and they all looked around them. Squall looked up—they were almost there—wherever 'there' was. He knelt down next to Rinoa and picked her up again, his arms protesting at the return of the weight. His friends watched him. Not one offered to carry her, for they knew that Squall would refuse. Carrying Rinoa was his burden alone.

Just as he stood up, the platform reached the top of the tunnel. It came to a stop. _It stopped…_ Squall thought. _Is that it?_

Selphie gave a disappointed sigh. "Ride's over," she said.

"Looks like we're here," said Quistis.

Behind them another light switched on to reveal another hexagon-shaped door. As the light came on, the door also activated and slid open.

Irvine stepped up behind Squall. "Well, Squall," he said, "what are we gonna do?"

…_I don't care at this point,_ Squall thought. _Nothing's gonna surprise me._ Raising his head, he glanced over his shoulder. "What else? Let's go." And he walked through the open door. The others followed him.

They emerged from the tunnel and stepped into another darkened room. There was yet another hexagon-shaped platform here and so they stepped onto it, expecting another ride. The whole room hummed as they walked on, and the back wall shimmered. Before their eyes that wall began to dissolve—just another clever hologram to hide the real surroundings. Everyone turned to the wall and they saw, at last, the great city of Esthar.

Despite what Squall had claimed, he _was_ surprised by what he saw. It was impossible not to be with the sight that opened up before him.

Never before had he seen a city so large and vast. Esthar was a _massive_ city of silver and blue, stretching out for miles in every direction. Endless numbers of towers rose above the foundations of the city, with several coloured tunnels winding their way between them.

Squall and his friends stood together on the platform. Their eyes were wide with awe as they gazed upon the city of Esthar. Even Edea, who had never before been to Esthar, stood gaping at the sight. Everything was so wide and so vast it was almost impossible to comprehend. It was as though they had stepped into an alien world, everything was so completely different to what they knew.

"What is this! My goodness!"

"Geez, will you look at that…"

"Wow! Pretty!"

Even from their vantage point, which seemed to be quite high up, it was not possible to see the entire city. The city panned off on the horizon, another sign as to just how big this place was.

The biggest structure of all stood at the very heart of Esthar, just visible in the distance. An enormous building, generally circular in design, towered above all else in the city. It was by far the most grand of all the buildings, and Esthar's symbol was emblazoned proudly on the front of it. Squall did not need to ask to know what that building was meant to be. That would be the presidential building, where Esthar's governing body resided.

The air in front of them glinted, and it was only then that the companions realised that there was a wall of glass panels in front of them, separating them from Esthar. These panels lifted and moved away, letting a rush of fresh air flow into the room. It was both refreshing and startling, taking away the years of stale air.

Railings rose on either side of the platform. They extended outward, beyond the panels, onto the edge of a coloured tunnel. Once the rails were secure the platform also moved forward, clicking into place.

Before anyone could say a word, the platform dropped. Quistis screamed and fell to her knees, while Zell reached out and snatched hold of the railings. Squall, also on his knees, looked around him in alarm. Only Selphie looked excited, her arms raised as the platform descended on the track towards the city below.

After falling for several feet, the track levelled out and headed into the city. The platform, following this track, stopped its fall and began to move forwards. The companions rose to their feet and looked around as they entered the great city.

The tracks lifted, carrying the group high above the lower levels of the city. Below they saw several luminous blue paths lined in colour, winding their way like a complex network between the buildings. They passed the towers, where their reflections were returned to them with complete clarity.

The platform came up alongside one of the coloured tunnels winding through the city. Inside they saw another platform just like theirs, and the silhouettes of several people gathered inside. This platform moved at a much greater speed and it passed them within seconds, carrying its passengers onward.

The platform headed on. The tracks they followed straightened, leading to a large building directly ahead. Just as they thought they were about to crash into it a hexagon-shaped door opened up to admit them, and they passed through.

Once inside the building, the platform began to slow down. The lights dimmed, leaving them in darkness. Squall felt the platform start to descend. A light came on ahead, revealing a station that was the end of their journey. As the platform came to a stop, everyone stepped off.

Squall looked around him. The station was empty, without a soul in sight. There was dust on the ground, which appeared to have been undisturbed for several years, and the air was as stale as the place where they had started. There was only one exit to the station—an open door at the far end, where just a little fresh air wafted through.

Squall took a step towards the door. He peered down the corridor. Lights were coming on, but there was no sign of anyone there. Everything was quiet. Squall turned back to the others, frowning in thought.

"…Judging from their technology," he said to his friends, "they must know we're here. It's possible we might encounter some hostility, so stay alert."

Everyone nodded, keeping their hands close to their weapons. Squall started to turn when Irvine gave a loud grunt. The swordsman turned back to see Irvine grasp at his head, his face scrunched up in pain. Squall was about to ask him what was wrong when Selphie did the same, staggering and holding her head. Edea reached out to touch the girl's shoulder when Selphie suddenly dropped to her knees, along with Irvine.

Squall watched his friends in alarm, wondering what was wrong with them. Then he discovered the reason as a familiar whistle began to whine inside his head. Somewhere, possibly in Esthar, Ellone was using her power. The swordsman staggered back and shook his head, fighting the sensation.

"…Aaahh!" he moaned. Something tugged on his spirit, and a white fog began to close around him. "No…" he pleaded, hoping Ellone could hear him. "Not now!"

His pleas were in vain. The white fog closed in, hiding his friends from his sight. Squall was aware of himself falling to his knees. He heard a faint voice, possibly Quistis, calling out his name.

"…This… isn't good…" Squall whispered.

Desperately he tried to hold on. He used every ounce of his strength to resist Ellone's power. Again he tried to call out to her, but she could not hear him. Squall started to fall. He felt Rinoa slip from his back and fall with him. He turned his head and caught a glimpse of her face as she fell down beside him. Then her face was swallowed up in the fog, and she was lost.

Squall himself was falling. He reached for her hand, but only grabbed the whiteness. Then that white light swallowed him, and he saw nothing else.


	8. Part 08: Chapter 08

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Eight**

Laguna dipped his rag into the bucket. The water was cold. Laguna took out the cloth and squeezed out the excess before putting it back onto the machine he was cleaning. He had cleaned this machine at least twice already, but the Esthar guards did not care about that.

Laguna was not the only person working in the corridor. Kiros and Ward were here too, as well as another man who had ended up a prisoner of Esthar. For that was what they were: prisoners.

It was just their luck to get captured. After making it to the Vienne Mountains that bordered Trabia and Esthar they had been forced to turn back, by bad weather and a heavy military presence along the border. Laguna had become separated from Kiros and Ward whilst fleeing the army, and ended up injured in the process.

After recovering from his injuries in a distant northern village, Laguna managed to relocate Kiros and Ward in Fisherman's Horizon. They decided to try entering Esthar again on foot. They crossed the beautiful Great Salt Lake, and after Laguna had sent off his newest article to Timber Maniacs, the trio finally managed to make it into Esthar… only to be captured the moment they arrived. All Laguna remembered was being surrounded by soldiers and then something had hit him hard in the back of the head. When he woke up… he was here.

There was one other prisoner in the area. There was a lone Moomba, who was captured by Esthar to be used as slave labour. This was typical practice, he was told, though Laguna found it abhorrent. The Moomba had to work three times as hard as the human prisoners, and even when it struggled the soldiers did not seem to care.

At that moment the Moomba was working with the other human prisoner, holding up a set of tools to pass to him as he worked. Laguna watched them for a moment when a sharp whistle drew his attention. Looking up, he saw the Esthar soldier who was guarding the lift leading out of the corridor shove a whistle into his pocket and stalk over to him.

"The skinny one and the fat one…" said the soldier, pointing to Kiros and Ward. "Get your asses down to Lunatic Pandora!" The soldier then turned to Laguna and scowled, jabbing a finger at him. "You're gonna stay here and work!" he ordered. Then, to the rest of the people in the room: "The rest of you, get back to work!"

The prisoner and the Moomba were already working, but the soldier's eyes on them they worked even harder. Kiros and Ward both looked at Laguna, before they also turned and ran off through the open door at the other end of the room. Laguna sighed and scratched his head. He then stiffened as he heard a _tap-tap_. The Esthar soldier was glaring at him, his fingers tapping against his armour. Laguna took the hint and picked up his cloth again, carrying on with his work. Satisfied, the soldier returned to his post, though he kept his eyes on Laguna.

An hour passed by. Laguna and the prisoner were working together to clean the rails of the walkway connecting the lift to the other side. Kiros and Ward were still missing, working for the Esthar soldiers elsewhere in the building. As for the Moomba, he was still working harder than everyone else. He had wet cloths tied to his front paws and was running across the room with those same paws pressed to the floor, cleaning as he went.

Laguna stopped cleaning for a moment. Squeezing out his cloth, he wiped the sweat from his brow. He looked up at the bare ceiling and closed his eyes. What time was it? Being in Esthar, he had started to lose track of time. Was it daytime, or was it nighttime? The Esthar soldiers made them work whether it was day or night, so he had stopped paying attention.

He looked over at the door where Kiros and Ward had gone. _Are they all right,_ he wondered. Another soldier was posted at the door now, so there was no way he could sneak off and see how they were doing. It was impossible to sneak off anyway, for the other Esthar soldier—the one by the lift—was watching Laguna like a hawk.

His stomach gave a loud rumble. Laguna rubbed his stomach. When did he last eat? Putting down his rag, he went over to the soldier by the lift. The soldier, who was already standing at attention, straightened further as Laguna walked over. The ex-soldier paused and then held his stomach.

"I'm hungry…" he said.

The soldier stared, and then gave a grunt of disgust. "You!" he barked. "I said no talking! It's only been three days, you wimp! When I was young… I worked all day… all night… without sleep…!"

The soldier ranted on and on. Laguna was forced to listen to him, growing hungrier by the second. So, he had been here three days at least. Eventually the soldier said something about him getting back to work, so Laguna, still hungry, did as he was told.

Another hour passed by. On the soldier's orders, Laguna left the prisoner to finish cleaning the rails and went to conduct further repairs to the main console. The Moomba was still trying to clean the floor. He was having difficulty, for his claws had gotten stuck in the cloths over his paws and he was struggling to get them free. The Esthar soldiers did not pay any attention to him, or offer him any assistance. As the creature struggled, Laguna wished he could go over and help him. But he knew that would just get them both into trouble.

Once the repairs were completed, Laguna closed the panel and let out a sigh. Leaning back his head, he looked up at the ceiling. Somewhere, up there, was freedom and fresh air… and food. Laguna licked his lips, thinking of all the delicious foods he was missing… the Balamb Fish, and the delicious Wind Cacti with its sweet-tasting pulp… Thinking about food only made Laguna hungrier. Trying to distract himself, he turned his thoughts back to his friends. He looked over at the door, where the other soldier was still standing guard.

"I wonder if Kiros and Ward are workin', too…?" he said in a quiet voice.

Despite his attempts to be quiet, the soldier heard him. "No talking!" he shouted, spinning around to face Laguna and raising his gun. "How many times do I have to…"

The soldier's lecture was interrupted when a bell rang overhead. Laguna blinked in confusion, and then a wide smile spread on his face. "Oh… Mealtime!" he exclaimed, delighted, and raised a fist into the air. "Alright, it's time to eat!"

He started to run towards the lift, but before he could reach it the soldier there stepped forward and thrust out his hand, forcing him to stop.

"You keep working!" he ordered with a smug smile. "That's what you get for your big mouth!" Laguna's face fell. The soldier ignored him and then turned to the Moomba, who was still trying to get the wet rags off his paws. "That beast over there, you too! No meal until your work is done!"

The Moomba gave a low growl in reply, and he hung his head low. Laguna recalled the list of tasks they had been given when they started work. The Moomba had several more tasks than he did, or the other prisoner for that matter. They weren't easy ones, either.

"Hey…" Laguna said, and the soldier turned back to him. "You can't be serious! I'll be done in two or three hours, but… His job won't get done for days!"

The soldier stared at him. He then turned his back on Laguna, and he was sure that the soldier was smiling. "He just won't get fed for a few days," the soldier said with a chuckle. "If he wants to eat… he should work faster…"

Laguna clenched his fists. These Esthar soldiers… how could they be so heartless? The Moomba was going to starve to death if they kept this up, if the immense workload did not kill him first. Laguna was not a violent man, but even he felt angered by the cruel injustice the Moomba was subjected to at the hands of the Esthar soldiers. He would have given anything to put that soldier in his place, but he knew that he could not. He was unarmed, his gun confiscated. Taking on the soldier alone would help no one, and would likely get him _and_ the Moomba killed. So instead he swallowed his concern for the Moomba and turned his eyes away.

The Esthar soldier turned back and jerked his gun at the other prisoner. The prisoner obediently went over to the lift. Before he got on he paused and looked over at Laguna, whose eyes were fixed at some point on the wall, his face overcome with worry and concern. The prisoner's eyebrows drew together, as though he was thinking something over. Then he got into the lift and headed up.

More time passed by. The prisoner returned after a while and was put straight back to work on the main console. Laguna was finishing off cleaning the rails for the third time. As for the Moomba, he was on the rails behind Laguna, standing on a ledge on the outer side, tightening the bolts. A hundred-foot chasm yawned beneath him. The ledge he stood on was far too narrow for his large feet. If he slipped, it would be a long fall to the bottom.

The old Esthar soldier was still by the lift, keeping a close watch on his prisoners. The other soldier had left his post, called away to deal with a disturbance in another part of the building. After a few minutes this soldier ran back into the corridor. He was out of breath and Laguna observed that he had some scratches and dents in his armour, as well as a large crack in his helmet from what Laguna presumed to be a well-aimed fist.

"Come give me a hand," the soldier said to his companion. "I can't handle the big guy alone." Without waiting for an answer, he ran back through the door.

The old soldier hesitated, reluctant to leave his prisoners alone. Realising that he had no choice, he grunted and left his post. He crossed the bridge and stopped by Laguna, who had ceased working to listen in on their conversation.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone," he warned Laguna in a low whisper, not turning to him. "The camera is watching you."

With that he ran out of the corridor. As soon as he was gone Laguna threw down his cloth and stretched his aching muscles. Laguna was not unfit, but all this hard work was taking a toll on his body, ex-soldier or not.

He turned away from the rails and looked over at the Moomba. Even though the soldiers were gone for the moment, the Moomba continued to work hard. It was hard to tell by looking at his face, but Laguna guessed that the creature was starting to feel fatigued. Laguna looked at the creature's large paws, fumbling with tools that were made for human hands. Were they shaking out of fright, or from hunger? Laguna scratched his head. He went over to the Moomba and leaned his elbows on the rails, watching the creature work.

Laguna had had some experience with Moombas. Before being captured by Esthar, he had spent time in a village where the creatures were highly revered. They were unable to talk, except for the growling noises they made, although they understood the human language just fine. Yet before leaving that village, Laguna had managed to teach some of the Moombas to talk, or at least to say one word: Laguna. It was his one achievement, and one for which he would always remain proud, even if Kiros and Ward had only shook their heads.

"You all right?" Laguna asked the Moomba. "You look exhausted… Do they feed you all right? Got a fever or something? Or you just scared of heights?"

The Moomba stopped working and raised his head. His eyes—large and golden—fixed on Laguna's. Unlike the Moombas in that village (was it Shumi Village, or Shoobi Village?) this one did not know how to talk. Instead he gave a growl, which sounded almost like a purr.

Laguna tilted his head. "Your stomach's goin' grrr?" he asked.

He heard a laugh behind him. Laguna stood up from the rails and turned to see that the other prisoner had stopped working and was watching him, laughing.

"That's funny," the prisoner chuckled. "I think that thing's 'Grrr… Grrr…' means 'thank you.' Putting down his tools, the prisoner walked over to Laguna. "Know what? You're the first one to care about his well-being. These Moombas get worked to death for no reason. They only get half the food and sleep compared to us humans."

"That's terrible…" said Laguna, shaking his head. He turned back to the Moomba. "You need to get outta here," he told the creature. An idea then came to him, and he slammed his fist into his palm. "When we get outta here, I'll feed you all the food you want. And you'll get to nap all you want! How's that?"

The Moomba gave another growl, which Laguna took to be an agreement. The Moomba closed his eyes, and he could have sworn the creature was smiling. Laguna was just about to ask the prisoner how he had ended up captured by Esthar when the speakers overhead crackled, and a peculiar, high-pitched voice with an odd accent rang out.

"_Experiment! Experiment! Let's just do this!"_

Almost at once, the entire corridor shuddered. There was a groan from somewhere deep below, as the building shook to its foundations. Laguna could not hear what was going on, but a moment later that same voice came through the intercom again, cursing in anger.

"_Bahh! This iz a failure!"_

The prisoner, looking up at the ceiling, smiled and shook his head. "Sounds like Dr. Odine's up to something again upstairs," he guessed. He returned his gaze to Laguna. "That Odine… I don't think he knows we're here. Those scientists are all the same. All they think about is their research."

Laguna had to agree. He had been here for three days already, and he had yet to clap eyes on the infamous Dr. Odine. He did not know much about the doctor apart from his name and that he was well known for his research on the sorceresses. Kiros had tried to explain it to him once, but Laguna just couldn't follow it. All that stuff about sorceresses and their magical powers just went over his head. He knew that Esthar was ruled by a sorceress. After all, it was because of this sorceress that he had come to Esthar in the first place.

His thoughts were interrupted when the Moomba gave a low growl. Laguna turned to him. The Moomba jumped up and down and banged his fist on the rail he was fixing. He then looked at Laguna with his large eyes.

"Huh? What's up" he asked the creature. "You need a tool?" The Moomba stopped jumping and nodded. "I'll go get it. Wait right here."

The Moomba did as he was told. Laguna left him and went over to the toolbox next to the elevator. There were a few scattered tools that he recognised, and others that he had never seen before, all of Esthar design. Laguna began to root through the toolbox, trying to find the one he was looking for.

"I think there was one here…" he muttered to himself, sifting through the pile. At last he found the tool, lying at the bottom of pile. He lifted the tool out of the box and was just about to stand when a sharp voice shouted out to him.

"Hey, you over there!"

It was the old Esthar soldier. Laguna jumped to his feet and stood as stiff as a post. Even though he had not done anything wrong, he made no movements.

But the soldier did not seem to notice. "Yeah, standing next to the elevator," said the old soldier. "Go get the guards upstairs! Tell them there's an emergency!"

Laguna turned and saluted. "Roger that…" he said. _An emergency… Maybe the guys are… up to something?_

"Go now!" the soldier snapped, and he ran out again.

Laguna sighed, tapping the tool against his shoulder. "Alright, I'm goin'," he said. He started to head for the elevator, then stopped and turned back. "Oh… I almost forgot. Here, catch!"

He threw the tool. The Moomba caught it, but his large paws meant that he could not get a firm grip on it. He fumbled with the tool as it threatened to slip out of his grasp. Just as he managed to get a hold on it, his foot slipped off the ledge. The Moomba wobbled back and forth, trying to keep his balance. In doing so he lost his grip on the tool, which landed on his other foot. The Moomba gave a pained yelp and then lost his balance entirely, falling off the ledge. He grasped the edge with his paws, hanging on for dear life.

Laguna's eyes widened. "Whoa!"

He started to run, but he was too late. The Moomba's hands slipped from the ledge. With a shriek the Moomba plummeted down the side of the bridge. There were no handholds for him to grab onto. He fell, his shriek fading with him.

Laguna stood frozen, his hand still outstretched. He looked at the ledge, where the tool he had thrown still lay. A cold fear washed over him as Laguna realised what he had done. After everything he had promised—setting him free, giving him food, letting him sleep all he wanted—it was _he_ who had been the eventual cause of the Moomba's demise. Now the Moomba was sleeping the eternal sleep, and it was all thanks to him.

Laguna turned away from the rail. Grief and shame overwhelmed him and he sank to his knees. His fingers grasped at his hair, tugging it hard.

"Oh… Sorry…" the ex-soldier moaned. "I feel… so… horrible…" He shook his head, but the image of the Moomba's terrified face as he fell was etched into his mind. Squeezing his eyes shut, Laguna threw back his head and cried: "… I'm sorry!"

The prisoner watched Laguna as he shouted out his grief. He had been observing the ex-soldier very closely the whole time, ever since Laguna had first spoken up about the soldier's misconduct. Now he appeared to be coming to a decision, and he nodded in confirmation to himself.

Laguna let out another anguished yell. His mind made up, the prisoner went over to Laguna and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah," he said in a gentle tone, "I don't mean to… interrupt or anything, but…"

But Laguna was not listening. He shoved the prisoner's hand away and then forced himself onto his feet. "What?" he snapped. He clutched at his hair again. "I am just so… ashamed of myself right now." The shame welled up in him once again. Laguna dropped to his knees and punched the floor with his fist, thankful for the pain.

Beside him, the prisoner gave a small cough. Laguna raised his head and turned.

Standing right next to him… was the Moomba.

Laguna blinked. Then he gave a terrified yell, and he fell back onto the floor. He pointed a shaking finger at the Moomba, his whole body trembling in fright.

On seeing his reaction, the prisoner folded his arms and laughed. "Don't worry, it's not a ghost," he assured Laguna. He knelt down beside the Moomba, whose face was split into a wide, furry grin, his eyes sparkling in amusement. The prisoner lifted the Moomba's right ankle, where a thick table had been securely strapped. "They might be treated badly," the prisoner explained, "but they still put safety cables around them for a job like this."

Laguna blinked again. His face turned hot, and he jumped back onto his feet. "Why… didn't you tell me that first!" he demanded, embarrassed.

The prisoner let go of the Moomba's leg and then went over to Laguna. The Moomba looked down at his ankle and patted the safety cable, as though reassuring himself that it was still there as well.

"You're such a… nice guy," he said. "Not many guys like you these days. You seem like you'd be a good candidate to be our leader."

Laguna crossed his arms. "A leader?" he asked.

"That's right," said the prisoner, nodding. "A lot of us are dissatisfied with the way Adel's been ruling Esthar. We may be disorganised now… But someday we'll gather our forces to remove Adel from power. We're overthrowing the ruler of a country. A sorceress, far beyond our powers. A half-baked plan would never work. We're waiting for the right time, now… Most of us involved in the Adel resistance are specialists. It's easy to research ways to fight Adel, but… There's no one to lead the movement. That's our situation right now. We've been looking for someone like you… Someone who's strong and righteous…"

Laguna was about to ask a question when the old soldier from before came running back into the corridor.

"Hey, did you go tell them?" he asked, addressing Laguna.

The old soldier then paused as he surveyed the scene before him. "What are you doing!" he demanded sharply. He stalked over, shoving the prisoner to one side and knocking him against the rails. He stopped by the Moomba, glaring at Laguna. "Up to no good again, aren't ya…!"

Laguna scratched his head. The Moomba then gave an indignant growl. The soldier looked down at him. He scowled, and then raised a fist to strike him.

"Stop!" shouted Laguna.

He had had enough watching. He charged and rammed into the soldier. He knocked the soldier off-balance and forced him back. Before he knew what he was doing, he lifted the soldier off the ground and carried him over to the rails. The soldier struggled, but Laguna was younger and stronger, and difficult to overpower. Laguna shoved him against the rail and then, with a heave, pushed him over the edge. The soldier screamed as he fell. Unlike the Moomba, he had no safety cable to break his fall. He fell all the way to the bottom. Laguna heard a thud and then a groan, and nothing more.

Laguna turned away from the rail. The prisoner and the Moomba were staring at him. They both looked awestruck. Laguna scratched his head, embarrassed that he had let his anger get the better of him. The Moomba then jumped and clapped his paws together, and the prisoner gave him an approving nod. Laguna grinned, aware that his face was turning red.

At that moment the lift hummed into life. The doors slid open and another Esthar soldier came out. When he saw the three prisoners standing there he drew his gun and aimed it at them.

"Don't move!" he ordered.

Laguna let out a sigh. "Damn it…" he said. "I did it again…" He put his hands on his hips, shook his head. Kiros would chew him out for this, for sure. "Well," said Laguna, rubbing his nose. "Too bad!"

He charged. He caught the soldier off-guard, rammed his arm up against the soldier's throat and pushed him back. The two slammed against the wall. Laguna pinned him there, keeping his arm pressed against the soldier's throat just firmly enough to make him gasp, just a little.

Turning his head, Laguna looked at the prisoner and the Moomba. "Just get on and go!" he told them, nodding his head at the lift.

The Moomba ran over to the lift, bounding inside. The prisoner, however, hesitated, not wanting to leave Laguna to face the soldiers alone. But one look into Laguna's strong-willed eyes made him change his mind, and he also ran into the lift. The doors slid shut and the lift went up, taking them to safety.

With those two gone, Laguna turned his attention back to the soldier. He was just wondering what to do with him when he heard the sound of running footsteps. A smile spread on Laguna's face as he saw Kiros and Ward run through the door.

"Kiros. …Ward!" he exclaimed. "Great timing!"

Even as he spoke, he knew he was wrong. An Esthar soldier came running through the door after Kiros and Ward. His armour was beaten and battered but he was still armed and able to fight.

Kiros glanced back at the soldier. "Or should I say… bad timing?" he asked.

The Esthar soldier who had just run in drew his gun from its holster and aimed it at them. "Stop talking and just keep walking!" he ordered.

Ward looked at the soldier and then held his head. Laguna, who had become quite adept at reading Ward's facial expressions, knew at once what the big man was trying to say.

"It's not so bad…" the ex-soldier said, waving a hand. "Two is better than one. Four is better than two, right?" He grinned.

Kiros folded his arms. "So, who's the fourth one?" he asked. "Geez… Are you… starting to hallucinate?"

Laguna dropped the soldier he was pinning. The soldier sank to his knees, coughing and holding his throat. Laguna ran to Kiros. There was a feverish look in his eyes, but it was a feverish look of hope.

"Yeah… I can see it!" the ex-soldier said, grasping Kiros by the shoulders. "Oh… My sweet Elle… You make your uncle so happy." He then pulled Kiros closer so their heads were almost touching. "Hey…" he whispered. "Now's our chance! You know what? Let's just finish 'em off and get out of here!" Laguna looked around him. "Before we do that… Are we all geared up?"

A sly smile spread on Kiros's face and he pushed something into Laguna's hand. Laguna peered down and saw his machinegun, already loaded. Laguna returned Kiros's smile as he closed his fingers around the weapon, glad to have its familiar weight back in his hands. Then he stepped away from Kiros, his smile widening.

"Alright…" he said, lifting his voice. "Let's go!"

At once Laguna spun around and opened fire. The Esthar soldier he had pinned to the wall did not even have a chance to respond before he was hit with a volley of bullets, and he slumped to the floor.

Behind him, Ward turned and punched the other soldier in the face with his fist. The soldier reeled, dropping his gun, and the moment he did Kiros leapt in and slashed with his Katals. The soldier clutched his neck and then dropped to the floor, blood slowly pooling around him.

Laguna sheathed his gun. That was easy enough, he thought. Turning to his friends, he raised a fist into the air.

"Jaaaaaaaail break!"


	9. Part 08: Chapter 09

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Nine**

After defeating the Esthar soldiers, Laguna, Kiros and Ward jumped into the lift and headed up to the ground floor. When the lift finally stopped they ran out, weapons drawn, expecting to see a line of soldiers blocking their escape. Yet, to their surprise, they saw nothing: no soldiers, no barricades, and no obstructions to block their escape. It seemed they were in the clear.

_No security guard…_ thought Laguna with a smile. _Now's our chance!_

He took a quick glance around the room. He had thought it was empty, but now he noticed that there were some people here. There were three men standing around one of the many consoles in the room. Two of them were tall, dressed in traditional Esthar-style robes. One was sitting in front of the console, while the other stood behind, watching with interest.

As for the third man, he was probably the most peculiar-looking person Laguna had ever laid eyes on. He was much shorter than the other two, shorter than Laguna even, probably only coming up to his chest. One look at him and Laguna knew that he _must_ be that Dr. Odine the prisoner mentioned. He had every look of the crazed scientist, with a small, squinty face and beady eyes that were continuously looking around him, as though he was trying to sort through a dozen thoughts at once. His black hair was pulled back tight into a bun on his head, which stuck straight up in the air like an antennae. It was his clothes that drew the most attention. He wore the usual robes most Estharians wore, but he also had an enormous circular collar that encircled his entire neck. It reminded Laguna, comically, of the dish in the Communication Tower in Dollet. A radio dish and antennae… He wondered if the doctor was able to pick up radio waves.

At present, Dr. Odine and his assistants were mulling over some data that was pouring across the screen of the monitor they were viewing. All three appeared to be muttering to themselves and were paying no attention to Laguna's group. They did not even seem to have noticed they were there at all.

"…Vot iz…"

"Luna… weap…"

"Moon… Listen…"

Laguna folded his arms across his chest, frowning. _What the heck are they talking about,_ he wondered.

The doctor and his assistants continued to mutter amongst themselves. Laguna caught only bits of their conversation: something about using 'Lunatic Pandora' as a weapon, and something about the 'Lunar Base'. Laguna rubbed his chin. He wished he could stick around to listen in a bit more, but they could not risk hanging around and being captured again.

He motioned to Kiros and Ward and they began to move quietly across the room. The only exit was a sliding door at the far end of the room. They figured this had to be the exit to the lab for sunlight streamed in through the blue glass, illuminating the floor. As they neared the door Laguna glanced back at Dr. Odine, who was still immersed in his speculations. Laguna grinned and then ran through the door, exiting the lab.

There were no guards outside the lab either. Laguna and his friends sighed in relief and then hurried down the drive, hoping to make a quick getaway.

Before they reached the end of the drive, Laguna spotted two figures waiting for them. He started to reach for his gun but then stopped as he realised that it was the Moomba and the prisoner they had rescued earlier. The Moomba spotted him and threw his arms into the air, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Hey!" greeted Laguna, stopping and giving the creature a wave. "You waited for me?" The Moomba growled in reply, nodding his large head. Laguna felt touched by the creature's kindness. He knelt beside the Moomba, placing his hand on his furry head. "Stay on your toes!" he warned. "Don't get captured again!"

The Moomba nodded, and he made another few growls that Laguna guessed to be thanks. The Moomba then turned and ran off, bounding on all four paws down the road. Laguna watched him go, waving him off.

_Dammit,_ the ex-soldier thought suddenly. _I promised him a meal and a nap when we got out. Well… I guess he's better off running… Free._

Behind him, he heard Kiros cough. Laguna turned around to someone exiting the laboratory. It was one of the two men they had seen working alongside Dr. Odine just a few moments ago, discussing that Lunatic-whatever. Was he here to try and capture them again, wondered Laguna.

Seeing Laguna's hand move towards his gun, the prisoner ran in front of him and spread his arms. "It's ok…" he told him. "He's also an 'Adel Resistance' member. He's Dr. Odine's assistant. All the hot info about the lab comes from him."

Laguna stared at him and then at the assistant, who in turn was looking back at him with equal intensity. Laguna let his hand relax. He nodded to Kiros and Ward, who did the same.

The assistant continued to look them over. "Is he a new member?" he asked. The prisoner nodded. The assistant also gave a nod and held out his hand. Laguna accepted it, and they shook hands. "Welcome to our group," he told Laguna. "You made quite a bit of noise down there…" Laguna flushed. The assistant smiled and turned to the lab. "Well," he said, "this may be a good time to leave this facility."

"Did something happen to the doctor?" asked the prisoner. "Or did Adel stop funding this lab?"

The assistant sighed and shook his head. "No, it's Dr. Odine…" he explained, folding his hands inside his robes. "He… He's done it again. He's found a new toy he prefers over a big one like Lunatic Pandora… Some child named Ellone."

Laguna jumped. "Ellone!" he cried.

The prisoner turned to him. "You know her?" he asked.

"Know her…?" repeated Kiros. "She's really the only reason why we're here."

"…" muttered Ward.

"Where is she?" Laguna demanded of the assistant. "Where's Ellone!"

"Dr. Odine would probably know her whereabouts," the assistant replied.

Laguna took a step back. Thoughts of Ellone's smiling face ran through his mind. "So look for Odine, right?" he summarised. He turned to Kiros and Ward. "We're going back!" he announced, before turning back to the prisoner and the assistant. "Thanks for all your help. Better find some place safe now. Adios!" He started to run up the drive towards the lab.

"Wait a second!" the prisoner called after him. "I still owe you!" Laguna stopped and looked back. "If you're looking for that girl, Ellone, you'll eventually need help. Facing Esthar… and Adel with only the three of you will be difficult. Why not let us help you? We'll provide you with all the information you need."

"It's not a bad idea…" Kiros whispered to Laguna. "We don't know anything about Esthar. I never want to go through all this again. I'm sure Ward feels the same way." He looked at Ward, who folded his arms and gave a slight nod of his head.

Laguna scratched his head. "Huh?" He frowned, thinking it over. "…Hmm… Okay, fine!" he said, deciding. "We'll accept your help. In return, we'll help your Anti-'Azel' movement or whatever."

There was a moment's silence. Everyone was staring at Laguna. Then Ward shook his head, and Kiros let out an exasperated sigh. "It's ADEL," he corrected. "Start listening more closely. 'Cause it's getting embarrassing… …is just what Ward would say. Can't you see it in his eyes?"

"Yeah, sure, I always see it!" Laguna replied, waving his hand. "But… who cares! I speak with passion, from the heart! That's what matters most."

"Yes…" Everyone turned to the prisoner, who was looking at the ground, deep in thought. His eyes brightened, and he raised his head to meet their gazes. "That's right! It all sounds crazy, but… I like you! I really want you to be our leader."

Again Laguna scratched his head. He clenched his fist and grinned. "Leave it to me!" he said, and thumped his fist against his chest. "Once we find Ellone, I'll take up that offer! Well, let me go pay a little visit to Odine. Wait right here."

He turned away. As he did, the enormity of what he had just agreed to fell on him like a sack of bricks. It wasn't like he had just agreed to help them with some minor task. They were talking about overthrowing the ruler of Esthar—this Sorceress Azel, or Adel, or whatever her name was.

_Damn it, I did it again,_ Laguna cursed himself, and he felt a painful twitch in his leg. _Why don't I ever think things through before I answer?_

His thoughts turned once more to Ellone. Was she sitting somewhere in a darkened prison, cold and alone? He then thought of Raine, back in Winhill. Was she sitting alone in her pub, waiting for him and Ellone to come back home? How many months had it been since he had left her behind? Laguna missed Raine, missed her fair face and the way she scolded him over every little thing. If he committed himself to bringing down Sorceress Adel like they wanted, how much longer would it be before he could see her again? Would she forgive him?

Thinking of Raine made Laguna's heart ache. He tried to turn his thoughts away from her, focusing on the task at hand. _Well… it's been ok 'til now,_ he told himself. _I'm sure things will work out._ He nodded, clenching his fist. Yes, everything would work out fine, he was sure of it. All he had to do now was find this Dr. Odine, then find Ellone, defeat Sorceress Azel, and then he could go back home to Winhill with Ellone and his friends. What else did he need to think about?

Laguna ran back towards the laboratory. Kiros and Ward went with him, for they would never let Laguna run into danger alone.

Storming through the sliding doors, Laguna ran into the main research facility of the laboratory. He looked around. Just a few minutes before, the doctor and his assistants were working here. Now, though, everyone was gone and the area was empty. Laguna stood in the doorway, looking around at the empty room.

"…? Where did he go?" he wondered. He frowned, folding his arms. Had the doctor heard the commotion and made a run for it? Laguna's fist shook. This was the only solid lead he had on Ellone—he was not about to lose it now!

He ran towards the lift—the only other exit out of the room. He jumped into the lift and punched the button to head down, and Kiros and Ward barely had time to jump inside before the doors slid shut. The lift's only stop was the access corridor where Laguna and his comrades were held before. As the doors opened, Laguna ran out onto the bridge, looking around for Dr. Odine.

He was in luck. Dr. Odine was on that very floor, standing by the control panel near the far-end door. Laguna drew his machinegun from its holster, loaded it, and then walked forward.

"Dr. Odine!" the ex-soldier shouted in what he hoped was a commanding voice. "Where's Ellone!"

On hearing the name, Laguna saw Dr. Odine's shoulders twitch. He turned to face Laguna, and his dark eyes were fixed on the ex-soldier with a mixed look of curiosity and surprise. As Laguna took a step towards the doctor, the door at the far end of the room opened and an Esthar soldier ran in.

"I can't believe you guys came back…" the soldier spat, drawing his weapon.

A second soldier ran up beside him. "You fools!" he snapped.

Both soldiers ran into the corridor. They pushed past Dr. Odine as they made their way onto the bridge, knocking him to the floor.

Raising his gun, Laguna opened fire. The two soldiers cried out and then fell to the floor. To make sure the job was complete Ward shoved both soldiers through the rails with his foot. The soldiers shrieked as they fell, their voices fading. Then there came two heavy thuds, and the shrieking came to an abrupt stop.

With the soldiers dealt with, Laguna took his gun and rested it on his shoulder. He turned back to Dr. Odine, who was trembling on the floor. He repeated his question and again Dr. Odine flinched at the sound of Ellone's name.

"Vat are you saying!" the doctor asked, his voice quivering. Laguna saw his eyes dart back and forth. "I do not know any… Ellone."

There was a long pause. Laguna frowned, his eyes fixed upon the doctor. The doctor stared back at him. His eyes flickered about faster. A bead of sweat ran down his brow. Finally, unable to take the pressure, he caved in.

"…Okay, I vas lying!" he confessed, jumping to his feet. "Ellone… I know Ellone!"

But before he would say anything further, Dr. Odine darted forward. He shoved his way past Laguna, who was too startled to stop him. Kiros called to Ward, who made a grab for the doctor, but he missed. Dr. Odine dived into the open lift. He slammed his hand on the panel and the doors closed.

"Hey wait!" shouted Laguna. "Where's Ellone!"

He ran to the lift, but he was too late. The lift started to ascend, carrying Dr. Odine away. Laguna cursed and kicked the door. He was so close to finding out where Ellone was! He could not lose this chance, now that he finally had a chance to rescue her.

He repeatedly pressed the buttons beside the door, trying to call down the lift. About half a minute later it returned. Laguna and his friends piled in, and they took it back up to the ground floor.

To their surprise, Dr. Odine was still inside the lab. The doctor was leaning over one of the chairs, trying to grab some papers from the desk. When he heard the lift doors open he turned, and when he saw Laguna he gave a frightened yelp and made a dash for the door. Laguna again tried to grab hold of him, but the doctor was speedy and evaded his grasp. Laguna slipped, falling to his knees. Kiros ran to his side, but Laguna shoved him away.

"I'm talking about Ellone!" he shouted, as Odine fled through the door. "Where did you take her!"

But Dr. Odine was not listening. With a grunt Laguna pushed himself to his feet and ran through the door, back onto the drive. Dr. Odine was just ahead of him, running as fast as his short legs would carry him.

"Hey, wait!" Laguna called, giving chase. "Tell me where!"

At the end of the path, the assistant and the prisoner were still waiting. They turned as Dr. Odine came running towards them, with Laguna catching up fast.

Laguna caught up to him. He reached out and grabbed hold of Dr. Odine's wide collar, yanking him back. The doctor flailed and kicked out with his legs, but Laguna had a firm grip and would not let go. After a few moment's vain struggling the doctor sighed, giving in.

"…In O Lab!" he barked. "Ellone iz there."

The assistant moved to stand behind Laguna. "…He means Odine's Laboratory," he said in a low voice. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a map of Esthar. "To go there, go over here… then over there… and then here."

Laguna let go of the doctor. Dr. Odine smoothed down his robes and adjusted his collar, before he turned and ran back up the path towards the lab. No one made any move to stop him, and let him run. Laguna turned to the doctor's assistant, looking down at the map that he was holding.

"I see…" he said, folding his arms. "I didn't understand a word." He scratched his head and then turned to Kiros. "Kiros! It's your show from here!"

The assistant folded up the map and gave it to Kiros. He then gestured towards a blue car that was parked at the end of the drive, which had arrived during their absence. The prisoner got inside the car, followed by Kiros and Ward.

"We'll be joining you as soon as we can," the assistant said to Laguna before he got into the car. "Until then, good luck."

Laguna gave a silent nod. He then got inside the car, and the assistant shut the door. He then went to the driver, another of Dr. Odine's assistants. He instructed the driver to take them to Odine's Laboratory. The driver nodded, put the car into gear and drove away from the laboratory.

* * *

><p>On their way to Esthar City, where Odine's Laboratory was stationed, the prisoner tried to fill Laguna and his friends in a little more on Esthar's situation.<p>

Esthar was ruled by Sorceress Adel, a cruel and cold-hearted sorceress whose ultimate goal was world domination. She had seized control of Esthar without much difficulty some years ago, and once she had the nation in her grasp she had set her sights on the lands beyond. It was unclear exactly how she had managed to take control. There were many suspicious rumours going around, but the truth was known only to the higher government officials or to Adel herself.

Right now Sorceress Adel's sight was set on Galbadia, the only country capable of challenging her rule. With Esthar and Galbadia's military under her control, Sorceress Adel would have no difficulty in dominating the rest of the world. So far, though, Galbadia was managing to keep the Esthar forces at bay and was, in fact, becoming stronger as the war went on.

Realising that the war was not going as she had planned, Sorceress Adel sought out the aid of Dr. Odine. Dr. Odine was a peculiar scientist, whose only interest was that of research. With Adel's funding, Dr. Odine had discovered a way to harness the power of Guardian Forces to humans, enabling them to use para-magic. Although this paled in comparison to the power of the sorceress, it gave Esthar an advantage.

However, this advantage did not last long as the secret of junctioning was leaked to Galbadia, and they also began to use para-magic in the war. In addition, not everyone could use Guardian Forces or para-magic. To rub salt into an already sore wound, more people in Galbadia's military were able to use para-magic than those in Esthar's military. Esthar's advantage had turned against them.

Once Adel realised that the Guardian Forces were no longer a viable option for victory, she sought out and discovered a second mighty weapon, known only as the 'Crystal Pillar'. So far, all knowledge of the Crystal Pillar and the lab's purpose was being kept a tight secret. Even Dr. Odine's assistants had only limited knowledge on the subject.

But now Sorceress Adel and Dr. Odine had found a different subject on whom to focus their attentions: Ellone. The prisoner could offer no explanation as to why the sorceress and the doctor would hold such fascinations for a little girl. Even Laguna's story of the Esthar soldiers invading Winhill with the intent of capturing Ellone provided no clues. All Laguna knew was that they had taken Ellone in order to make her into Sorceress Adel's heir. At this the prisoner frowned, and he vowed to do everything he could to prevent Ellone being made into a sorceress.

After about an hour and a half they finally reached Esthar City. The driver told them that they would have to be careful on entering, for the entire city was under heavy guard. Every entrance was guarded by soldiers, checking everyone who went in and out of the city. Kiros wondered how they could possibly hope to sneak past the guards, but the driver just smiled and said not all soldiers were loyal to Adel. Some soldiers, it seemed, were part of the resistance. Laguna, Kiros and Ward were impressed.

After passing through the city gates, the driver headed along the road leading towards Esthar. As they drove along the glowing blue pathways, Laguna had flashbacks to Deling City during the war with Timber. Soldiers were posted at every building and every street corner. Few people walked the streets, and those who did moved quickly in order to get inside again as soon as possible.

Laguna watched the people as they drove by. Fear was etched into everyone's faces. Rumours of the sorceress' search for an heir had spread, and mothers clung tightly to their daughters, not daring to let them venture off in case they were also taken away. It was unlikely that these people knew that an heir had already been found, and even if they did the mothers would still be reluctant to let their daughters go. The fear of losing them was too great.

As Laguna watched the people, he felt a tug at his heart. These people were the enemy, but they had been thrust into a war they did not want and now they had live in fear every day of their lives. The sorceress' presence was a black cloud that hung low over the city, from which no one could escape. Even Laguna could feel it—that cold, heavy presence pressing down on him. If he could, he wanted to help these people. But before he could, he had to save Ellone.

Odine's Laboratory was located in the south-west part of the city. The driver parked outside and told them to get inside before anyone saw them. Laguna, Kiros and Ward did as they were told and got out of the car, hurrying into the laboratory. But before the prisoner could get out as well, the driver, who was too nervous to wait any longer, through the car into gear and sped off. Laguna and his friends looked back in time to see the prisoner clinging to the door and then, when the car turned a corner, leap into the road.

Kiros and Ward looked at Laguna. The ex-soldier shrugged, and they ran into the lab.

The inside of Odine's Laboratory was strangely quiet. There was no reception area, and there was no one else in sight. As the companions enter the main hallway and the glass double doors slid shut behind them, Laguna walked forward and scratched his head.

"This is the place, right?" he asked, his voice echoing in the large hall. "This place sure is weird…" He turned back. "Hey? Where'd he go?"

Kiros and Ward also turned to the doorway. There was no sign of the prisoner in the street outside.

"I think he must be lookin' for us…" said Kiros. Beside him, Ward nodded his head. "Yeah," Kiros agreed, reading the words on Ward's face, "you wouldn't usually jump out of a car…" That was the kind of behaviour they expected from someone like… Laguna.

"Whoa, it just kinda sped off," Laguna said, referring to the way the car had left them. "I hope he's all right."

"Besides," said Kiros, "we're…"

He did not have a chance to finish his sentence, for Ward gave a grunt. Kiros and Laguna turned back and gazed up at a large glass tunnel running across the ceiling. There was a hole in the wall where the tunnel exited the room, but as they watched they saw two figures come running through the hole and into the room. It was two Esthar soldiers. They spotted Laguna's party in the hallway and drew their weapons, ready to fight.

Grinning, Laguna drew his machinegun. His two comrades also drew their own weapons. This was more what he expected.

The two soldiers ran to a hatch in the middle of the tunnel. Throwing it up, they jumped down into the hall.

Kiros raised his Katals and charged to meet the first soldier. He easily dodged the soldier's blow and then returned it with a strike of his own, using his twin blades to slice through the armour to the vulnerable flesh beneath. The other soldier moved past him and ran at Ward, who grabbed the soldier and lifted him over his head. The soldier flailed helplessly for a moment before Ward flung him across the room. After hitting the ground the soldier tried to get up again, but a swift kick from Kiros kept him on the ground.

Laguna watched as his friends finished off the soldiers. As they deposited their unconscious bodies at the side of the room, Laguna wiped his brow. Watching them fight was hard work!

Now that the welcoming committee was finished, they were free to search the laboratory for Ellone. Aside from the tunnel overhead, the only way out of the room was through a large door at the other end of the room. Laguna went over to the door and pushed on it, but it did not open. Turning away from the door, Laguna looked around the room. The only other object in the room was a small platform in the middle of the floor. Laguna went over to it and sat down on it, trying to think.

As soon as he touched it, the platform started to hum. Laguna jumped up in alarm as the platform lit up and then rose off the floor. It rose just a few inches and then hovered in mid-air, with a gentle blue light shining from underneath.

Laguna backed away from the floating platform. "W-What the…!" he exclaimed.

The platform remained hovering in the air. Reaching out, Laguna touched it. Nothing happened. He looked up and saw the hatch where the soldiers had dropped through right above the platform. Was it a lift, then? Laguna turned to his friends, who both nodded. Laguna turned back to the lift. It would seem that this was their only way of getting further into the laboratory.

"So many unusual gadgets here," the ex-soldier commented as he sat down on the floating platform. Kiros and Ward came and sat down beside him.

Once all three were sat down, the platform hummed louder and began to rise. It ascended into the tunnel and then began to follow it across the room, taking them out through the opening at the end.

After a short journey through the winding tunnels they emerged inside a small room. The room was bare except for a set of double doors at the end. As the platform settled on the ground, Laguna and his friends jumped off and ran over to stand on either side of the door. Kiros pressed his ear to the wall. On the other side, he could hear the low hum of machinery. Kiros looked at Laguna, who gave a nod. The three drew their weapons and stood in front of the door. It slid open, and they ran inside.

There was a single Esthar soldier in the room, standing in front of a large monitor with a clipboard and pen, jotting down the information that was scrawling across the screen. There were a number of similar monitors in the room, each covered with various bits of data. The back wall of room was replaced with a large glass pane, which overlooked a larger room beyond.

As Laguna's party ran in, the soldier stopped what he was doing and turned. His eyes widened in surprise. Dropping his clipboard, he reached for his weapon. Before he could draw it, however, a volley of bullets hit him and he slumped onto the floor.

Once the soldier was down, Laguna kicked him aside and ran to the monitor. There were so many panels… which one would tell him where Ellone was? He scratched his head. Perhaps he should have captured the soldier instead and got him to take him to Ellone. That would have been the sensible thing. Still, it was no use worrying about that now. He had to find Ellone!

Behind him, Kiros bent down and picked up the clipboard the soldier had been writing on. There information made no sense to him, for it was all figures and calculations. The only thing that was clear was that they were recordings of experiments of some kind, though what they were testing for was a mystery.

While Laguna and Kiros were busy, Ward went over to the glass wall and peered through. It gave view to a much larger room, which reminded him very much of the barren cells in the D-District Prison. Ward looked down to the bottom of the cell, and he frowned. He turned to Kiros, who was watching him, and nodded his head towards the window. Kiros, reading his expression, patted Laguna on the shoulder and gestured to the window. Laguna ran over and looked down.

When he looked into the cell, his heart leapt into his throat. Sitting alone in the cell… was Ellone. She was hunched up in the corner, her face buried in her dress, crying. Laguna pressed himself against the glass. After all the months of searching, he had finally found her!

"Ellone!" shouted the ex-soldier. He banged his fists against the glass. "ELLONE!" Ellone did not move, and kept on crying. "Darn, she can't hear me," Laguna realised in dismay.

Ellone continued to cry. Laguna left the pane and ran back to the monitor. If he was right, that cell was just beyond the locked doors at the lab's entrance. All he had to do was find a way to unlock the door. He played with the monitors until he found the Cell Release button. Once the cell was unlocked, Laguna ran out of the room, with Kiros and Ward struggling to keep up with him.

They took the platform back to the entrance. The prisoner was waiting for them here after finally catching up, still panting as he tried to catch his breath. He shook his head when Kiros tried to help him, urging them to go on ahead. Laguna did not argue and ran to the door. This time it opened, and he ran on through.

"Ellone!"

In the cell, Ellone jumped as she heard her name. She raised her head, her face red and wet with tears. She gasped as she saw Laguna running towards her. She jumped to her feet.

"Uncle Laguna!" she cried.

Laguna slowed his pace and walked to her. "See…" he said. "I told ya I'd come save you…" He knelt. Picking her up in his arms, he held her tight. "Sorry I'm a little late, but…"

Tears ran down his cheeks. Ellone put her arms around Laguna and buried her face in his shoulder. New tears fell from her eyes. This time, though, they were tears of joy.

* * *

><p><strong>[End of Part Eight]<strong>

**[Coming Next: Part Nine: The Lunar Cry]**


	10. Part 09: Chapter 10

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Part Nine: The Lunar Cry**

**Chapter Ten**

The dream finally came to an end and Squall felt himself return to his body. He did not try to call out to Ellone for he could not feel her spirit anywhere, which meant she had already 'disconnected'.

As the feeling came back to him, Squall opened his eyes. His first thought was one of panic. Where was Rinoa? He could not see her nearby, although he knew she had been near him when he had succumbed to Ellone's power. A cold fear washed over him, and the swordsman quickly got onto his feet.

"Squall," said a familiar voice, "alright, you're back too."

Squall turned around. Zell was standing behind him, with Sorceress Edea at his side. Selphie and Irvine had awoken as well and were also on their feet. Quistis was at the back of the group, watching over Rinoa, who lay on the floor beside her. Squall ran over to Rinoa. He checked her over and then sighed in relief. She was uninjured, though she remained locked in her deep sleep. Quistis made no objection as Squall took Rinoa from her, and placed her once more on his back. As he stood, Squall thought that she felt heavier than she had before. He tried to ignore it, putting it down to fatigue.

Now that everyone was awake, they were ready to continue. Selphie took the lead, heading towards the exit. She yawned and then stretched, still sleepy from her trip in the 'dream world'. As she neared the door she stopped and looked ahead. She stopped yawning, her eyes narrowing.

"Uh oh, we got company!" she warned and ran back to the others.

At once the companions drew together. Selphie and Irvine stood guard around Squall and Rinoa, while Quistis and Zell took up positions in front of Edea. They did not draw their weapons but kept them close to hand, ready to draw if they were needed.

Down the corridor, they could hear a low hum. The sound was gradually growing louder—something was approaching them. A silhouette crossed the wall at the end of the corridor and then a vehicle turned into the station. Squall tensed, but his concern was replaced with shock when he realised that the car did not touch the ground as it moved—it was hovering in the air!

The car pulled into the station and stopped in front of the group. The door slid open and a man wearing Estharian robes stepped out. Squall recognised the robes at once, for they were the same as the ones the aides had worn in the 'dream world'—the past. Curious, Squall tried to get a look at the man's face, but age meant it was difficult to know if this was the same aide. If he had to take a guess, he would say it was not the same man from Laguna's time.

The aide stepped away from the car. He then stopped and looked around at the group, before finally turning towards Edea.

"Sorceress Edea?" he asked.

Edea stepped forward. "Yes," she replied. "We came here to see Dr. Odine."

The aide raised an eyebrow. "…Please explain what this is regarding," he asked.

"Yes, of course," replied Edea, but before she could explain Squall cut in.

"I want to see Ellone," he said. "Where is she?"

"…Ellone?" repeated the aide. He frowned in suspicion.

Squall started to say more, but Edea reached out her hand and cut him off. "Squall, calm down," she advised him, speaking in a calm voice. "Trust me. Let me handle this."

The swordsman hesitated. He then closed his mouth and stepped back, silent. Edea gave him a reassuring smile and then turned back to the aide. The man had folded his arms inside the sleeves of his robes, and his brow was creased in thought, as though trying to decide something. At last he made up his mind and looked back at Edea, who waited patiently for his decision. Unfolding his hands from his sleeves, he gestured to the car behind him.

"Please come with us," he instructed.

The aide turned and got back inside the car. Squall got in next, carefully placing Rinoa on one of the seats opposite the aide. He took up a seat beside her, careful not to let her slip out of the chair. The rest then followed and finally Angelo, who jumped in just as the door began to close. After much clambering and grunting and cursing from the others, the dog made himself comfortable on the laps of Selphie and Irvine.

Once everyone was seated the aide tapped on the window. The driver nodded and powered up the car. There was a gentle shudder as the car lifted off the ground. It turned into the corridor, made its way down and then headed out into Esthar City.

As soon as the car passed through the doors of the station, everyone gasped. Zell, who was sat by the one of the windows, pressed his palms against the blue-tinted glass, his eyes wide in wonder.

"Man, this place is huge!" he exclaimed.

The city was indeed huge. The car moved along a glass-plated road that swerved around the outskirts of some of the city's tallest buildings. These buildings towered above them and stretched out below, giving real depth as to the size of the city. There were several of these roads and walkways, each one suspended in the air on various levels, leading to different parts of the city.

As well as the walkways, there were also numerous coloured tunnels, like the ones they had seen on their way into Esthar. The tunnels were of various sizes and colours, and inside each they could see platforms shuttling through to different destinations. It was most impressive, and gave a true sense to just how advanced the people of Esthar were in comparison to their western neighbours.

Seeing the awe on their faces, the aide could not help but give a smile of pride. "We'll be arriving at the Presidential Palace shortly," he told them.

Throughout the journey, everyone kept their eyes on the windows. For Squall, Irvine and Selphie, who had seen some of this in the 'dream world', it was almost like having another flashback. The city of Esthar had changed very little since Laguna's time, but the atmosphere of dread and oppression that had clouded the city then was no longer present here.

The path swerved and then descended in a gentle curve, taking them to a different road. The car turned, and the Presidential Palace came into view. Everyone, including Squall, let out a gasp as they laid eyes on it. The Presidential Palace was by far the grandest building in the whole city. It towered over all else, a mark of the government's supremacy and leadership. Esthar's national symbol was fixed to the front of the palace, a symbol of the nation's pride.

Selphie leaned over Irvine to get a better view of the palace. "It's beautiful!" she remarked, patting Angelo as he licked her face. "Beats our Garden!"

The path swerved again, coming to run alongside the Presidential Palace. Up close it appeared even taller. It was not just tall, it was also immensely wide. Seeing it gave Squall a queer feeling of vertigo. The palace alone looked as if it would fit Balamb Garden inside of it without a problem, and the city could fit several Gardens. Squall had thought Deling City's Presidential Residence an impressive sight, but even that was insignificant in comparison to this palace.

"WHOA…" said Zell, as the car made yet another turn, moving around yet another stretch of the palace. "How big is this thing!"

"I hope Dr. Odine is there," said Edea, concerned.

"Esthar's president must be a real big shot," Irvine commented, nudging Squall.

Squall gave an absent nod. His eyes were transfixed on the overwhelming palace. Did Esthar's president really rule the whole city from this one huge building? It seemed hard to believe. He supposed he should respect any president who could manage to rule a city as large as Esthar.

The car made one final turn and came to a stop outside of the Presidential Palace. The aide got out first and then motioned for the rest to follow him.

He took them to the main entrance. There was no door there but a floating platform hovering over a track. Squall recognised this from the 'dream world', for it was just like the one seen in Dr. Odine's lab. He, Selphie and Irvine sat down on the platform without being prompted—much to the aide's surprise. Quistis, Zell and Edea hesitated, before they too sat down.

Once they were all seated, the platform began to rise. A holographic shell closed over them. _That's a new feature,_ Squall thought. The platform gave a little shake as it began to float along the tracks. The path sloped upwards and the platform followed it, heading up into the Presidential Palace.

Once they were inside, the aide led them to a waiting area in one of the palace's upper floors. There was a couch in here, and so Squall laid Rinoa carefully on it. He took care in smoothing out her hair and her clothing, folding her hands in her lap. Her Pinwheel, which he had brought along with him, he lay at her side.

Once he was sure that Rinoa was comfortable, Squall went back to join the others. Sorceress Edea was standing with the aide, explaining their situation.

"…That is the very reason I am here," the sorceress concluded. "I seek the doctor's help. I wish to be free of Sorceress Ultimecia's control."

"Zat will be easy," said a peculiar voice.

Everyone turned as a small man emerged from the back of the room. Squall recognised him at once as Dr. Odine. Time had not changed the doctor much at all, aside from flecks of grey in his hair and a few wrinkles to his face. He was even wearing the same clothes—those robes that were one size too big, and the wide, disc-shaped collar that stretched out around his neck. Seeing the doctor made Squall feel… uneasy. This was the man who had helped to capture Ellone, and had helped Sorceress Adel in her bid to dominate the world. Yet Squall could not sense anything particularly evil about him.

Dr. Odine came to stand in the middle of the room. "We just exorcise the sorceress," he explained. "There iz nothing Odine cannot do."

Edea bowed her head. "I leave everything in your hands," she replied.

The aide removed his hands from his sleeves and turned to Squall. "So you want to see Ellone?" he asked.

"Where is she?" Squall asked. "I have to bring Rinoa to her." His eagerness overtook him once more, and he ran to Dr. Odine. "We need to see Ellone, now!"

The doctor's lip twisted into an amused smile. "So, you will take Odine hostage!" he scoffed. He began to laugh. "You are a fool."

"I don't care!" Squall snapped. "Just take me to Ellone!"

Dr. Odine looked up into Squall's face. He rubbed his chin, tugging at his spindly beard. That gaze… That look of fierce determination… He had seen that same look long ago, in Laguna.

A small smile spread on the doctor's face. "Do as he says," he ordered the aide. "I give ze permission."

"…Very well," replied the aide, bowing his head.

Squall started to relax. Then Dr. Odine turned. He walked past Squall and headed straight to the couch where Rinoa lay. He leaned over the sleeping woman, his eyes narrowed in acute curiosity.

"But on one condition," he added. "You must let me observe this girl."

Everyone turned to Squall, awaiting his decision. The swordsman looked torn. Thoughts of Ellone, and what had happened to her here in Esthar, went through his mind. The swordsman folded his arms. Could Dr. Odine really be trusted?

"Accept their offer, Squall," Edea whispered behind him.

Squall glanced at her. It was easy for her to say that. Did she even know what this man had done to Ellone? Having her kidnapped and locking her in a cell… No doubt he had performed tests on her, too. What if Dr. Odine planned to do similar tests on Rinoa? What if Dr. Odine locked Rinoa in a cell and refused to let Squall see her again? The swordsman thought of Laguna, and the lengths he had gone to in order to save Ellone. If anything happened to Rinoa, he would do the same as Laguna had done. He would fight the whole of Esthar, if he had to. But if he wanted to see Ellone he had to take a risk and trust this obsessive scientist.

He turned to the doctor. "You better not do anything to Rinoa," he warned.

But Dr. Odine was no longer listening. He was gazing down at Rinoa with increasing interest, muttering to himself.

"Hmm… This iz quite mysterious. So this iz what happens…"

Squall frowned. 'This is what happens'…? What did Dr. Odine mean?

A hand touched Squall's shoulder. The swordsman turned to find Sorceress Edea standing behind him. She gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his shoulder. Looking into her face, Squall felt his own worries ease a little. Edea was older and wiser, and had also gone through much in her life. If she was able to entrust her own wellbeing to this man, then Squall had no choice but to do the same. He inclined his head, showing that he understood. Edea smiled again and then left the room, taking Rinoa's dog Angelo with her.

"You should have a look around the city," the aide was saying to the rest of the group. "When you're ready, head eastward to Lunar Gate and meet us there. We should be ready by then." He folded his hands, and for the first time since their meeting in the station, he smiled. "We have advanced much since the sorceress reign. I hope you enjoy our city." The aide then turned to Squall, who was still watching Dr. Odine as he examined Rinoa. "We'll take the girl there," he assured the swordsman. "There's nothing to worry about. Just head to Lunar Gate."

The swordsman turned away from Dr. Odine. He gave a sharp nod and then turned to leave the room. He hesitated. He gave one last look at Rinoa's sleeping face and then walked out of the room. The others followed.

Edea was waiting for them outside the room. "I asked one of the aides about the Lunar Gate," she told them. "It's a separate facility to the far east of the city. It is best to get there by car. There is a car rental to the south-east of the central district that we can use to leave the city. It really will be a while before they are ready to take you to Ellone," she told Squall, who still looked distracted. "Rinoa will be safe here. It has been a long journey. Take this opportunity to rest. Esthar is a beautiful city. Few have had a chance to see it since the Sorceress War. Why not take advantage of this time and have a look around?"

Everyone else nodded. They were all eager to have a look around this fantastic city. Quistis was eager to locate the shopping district and find a replacement for her lost whip. Yet the final decision lay with Squall. The group turned to him, waiting. The swordsman sighed, knowing he did not really have much of a choice.

They left the Presidential Palace the same way they had arrived and stepped out into the city. News of outsiders inside the city had spread, it seemed, for a number of people had gathered near the palace to get a glimpse of them.

The city of Esthar was even bigger than they had anticipated. The area surrounding the Presidential Palace was almost as big as a city by itself, and yet this was just the central complex. The city spanned further to the north, south, east and west… It would take longer than a week, perhaps longer than a month, in order to see it all. They did not have time to see everything, and so they limited themselves to the central part of the city.

Walking was a secondary mode of transport in Esthar. The best way of getting around was via the platform shuttle service. Like in the palace, floating platforms waited at appointed stations. Esthar was filled with a network of coloured tunnels where these platforms traversed, taking their passengers swiftly and safely to their destination.

Their first stop was the city's shopping district. As they had expected, it was much more impressive than the shopping districts in the other cities they had visited. It was as far from the quiet little shops in Balamb than it could possibly be. It even put Deling City's shopping district to shame.

Shopping in Esthar was very different to that in other cities as well. Instead of purchasing face-to-face with a seller, Esthar's shopping was done by computer. Monitors were set up in front of shops where shoppers could browse through a list of wares and examine them in detail. Once they made their choice and paid, the item was deposited through a hatch beneath the monitor.

Whilst it was much more efficient, Squall felt that it was all rather… impersonal. There was much to be gained from conversing with a shopkeeper about his wares. This electronic shopping removed the possibility of discussion and limited people's knowledge to just what was on the screen.

As they looked through the items on sale, they saw just how far ahead Esthar was in comparison to them. There were items on sale here that they had never seen or heard of before—amulets that protected the wearer in battle, or increased their strength without the need of para-magic.

In _Cloud's Shop,_ Irvine found a wide selection of ammo that placed a number of effects on the victim. In _RinRin's Shop,_ Quistis found rare sets of GF Scrolls that, once ready, could be absorbed by Guardian Forces to increase their strength, abilities, and other effects. GF Scrolls themselves were not rare, but the ones in Esthar appeared to be of a much greater standard than anywhere else. This was not a surprise, since the study of Guardian Forces originated here in Esthar. In fact it was Dr. Odine who pioneered that research, and it was the fruits of his work that now lined the shelves in many stores for those who were lucky enough to obtain a Guardian Force.

While the others were busy shopping and restocking themselves with items, Squall went to the exit and leaned against the doorway. He looked at the Presidential Residence, already far away from them. His thoughts drifted to Rinoa. Was she all right there? Was Dr. Odine really not going to do anything to her? What had he meant when he said he wanted to 'observe' her? Rinoa's condition was an unusual one, but that did not mean he could start watching her like she was a test subject in his experiments.

A hand touched his shoulder. Squall flinched and turned to find Sorceress Edea standing behind him with a look of concern on her face.

"You do not need to worry," she told him. "Dr. Odine will not harm her."

Squall wished he could believe that. But after seeing what he had seen in the 'dream world', he found it difficult to place his full trust in Dr. Odine. And yet Ellone had come to Esthar again of her own free will, knowing that Dr. Odine would probably find her again. Did this mean that she no longer feared being captured by Esthar and that they should trust Dr. Odine after all? Squall's brow creased in confusion. Edea, seeing that familiar look, squeezed his shoulder.

"Yo, Squall!" shouted Zell, who was over by _Karen's Shop._ "Come over here! You've gotta check these out!"

Squall sighed and then left Edea, who kept her eyes on him as he went over to the shop where Zell was waiting. The fighter was clutching a batch of magazines he had just bought from the _Combat King_ series. Squall looked down at the magazines, and he sighed again.

"You wanted me to look at your magazines?" he asked, sounding terse.

Zell looked down at his books. "Oh, these?" he asked. "No, no, these are for me! They're really cool! There's loads of techniques here I can use. But, uh"—he stammered, seeing Squall's eyes start to narrow—"there's something here I thought would interest you. It's those _Weapons Monthly_ magazines you read."

Squall laid a hand on his hip. "Yeah, so?" he asked. How did Zell even know that?

The fighter grinned. "Well, you know that series has been going for years, right? About seventeen years, in fact. Well, older issues are really hard to get a hold of. In fact, in Balamb it's almost impossible. Well—and you're not going to believe this—but this shop has the _First Edition!_ The first ever copy! It's in mint condition! And even better, the junk shop here still makes the weapons!"

Squall blinked and then turned to the monitor, which was still on. Sure enough, there it was:_ Weapons Monthly 1__st__ Edition._ First printed seventeen years ago. Seeing it on screen, Squall had to confess that he was tempted.

"How much is it?" he asked Zell. He scanned the monitor, looking for the price.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that," said the fighter with a wink. He flicked through his magazines and then pulled one out. Squall stared. It was none other than the _Weapons Monthly 1__st__ Edition._ "See, I already went ahead and got it for you. Knew you'd be desperate to read it. I heard the gunblade that they have in here is Number One in the world!"

Squall stared at the book in Zell's hands. "You… bought that?"

"Yeah! No need to thank me! Maybe you could upgrade your gunblade?"

_Upgrade my gunblade,_ Squall thought as he took the book from Zell and flicked through it. _This gunblade… it's the basic model, but it has sentimental value. I even got Griever engraved on it. It wouldn't feel right to just part with it._

But when he reached the page showing the gunblade model in question, Squall started to have a change of heart. The gunblade featuring in this edition was known as the _Lion Heart._ It was a very fine model. Even from the pictures Squall could see the quality and craftsmanship that had gone into its design. The blade was made of rare metals from across the world, polished to such a sheen that gave the impression that the blade was glowing. It absorbed para-magic with ease, allowing easy transfer from caster to weapon. Across the top of the gun barrel a wing motif that doubled as a sight. The trigger could only fire blanks, as did all gunblades, but the finely honed parts meant that the damage dealt was far in advance of all the other gunblades, including Squall's _Revolver._

Zell grinned as he saw the torn look on Squall's face. "Tempted, aren't you?" he teased, giving him a nudge. "Oh, look!" he exclaimed as Squall turned the page. "They even have a model for Rinoa's weapon. And it's a match to yours!"

_Not quite,_ Squall thought. The _Shooting Star_ was a very advanced projectile weapon. It was made with eight angel-wing blades positioned around a star-shaped centre. The blades were sharp, designed to cut and tear on contact. The only similarity it shared with the _Lion Heart_ was the wing symbol, but that was not enough to qualify the weapons as a match.

"We don't have time to be shopping," Squall tried to say, but even he could hear the temptation in his voice. Despite himself, he wanted that _Lion Heart._

Zell snorted and waved his hand. "I can understand you not wanting to part with your _Revolver,_" he said, "but think about it. This is a rare weapon. No one in Galbadia, Dollet, Timber or Balamb has one. And it's powerful. Plus," he added with a look down at Squall's sword, "your gunblade's battle-worn now. What if it breaks when you're fighting? You're stuck then. And imagine the look on Seifer's face when he sees you with _that!_" He laughed and then walked off, leaving Squall to make up his mind.

Once he was gone, Squall turned back to the page with the _Lion Heart._ The more he looked at it, the more he wanted it. He looked down at his own gunblade. It _was_ looking a little worn. He had had little time to keep up with its care, although it was far from near the stage where it should break. Maybe he could spare just a few Gil to give it an upgrade…

Squall closed the magazine. He went over to the junk shop. There was no counter, just a large slot where people could insert their weapons and have them upgraded. Squall laid a hand on his _Revolver,_ feeling its familiar shape in his hands.

He unsheathed the weapon. He cast his eyes once more over the blade. The image of Griever, carved into the blade, glinted in the light reflecting from the monitor. Squall unhooked the Griever-shaped chain he had attached to the hilt and slipped it into his pocket. He ran his fingers once more over the blade and then placed the sword into the compartment. He made his options, paid with his card, and then waited for his new weapon.

Once everyone had made their purchases, the companions left the shopping district and headed back out into the city.

Squall hefted his new gunblade, giving it a testing swing. Despite how it looked, the _Lion Heart_ was a very light weapon. The hilt was slim but strong and fitted easily into his grasp. It was, in all, a very fine weapon indeed.

He was not the only one who had upgraded his weapon. In fact, everyone but Sorceress Edea had. Zell had replaced his gloves with a set known as the _Ehrgeiz; _black and red leather gloves fitted with hard studs to deliver optimum damage. Quistis, who had lost her whip during the fight with the Abadon, had purchased _Save the Queen,_ a powerful whip made with tentacles from the monster known as Malboro. Selphie was too fond of her _Crescent Wish_ to part with it and so had bought a second set of nunchuks, called _Strange Vision._ Even Irvine had replaced his gun with the _Exeter,_ a high-powered shotgun, and had bought some new ammo from _Cloud's Shop_ to go with it.

There was one other addition to their selection of weapons. The _Shooting Star_ hung from Squall's wrist; a gift for Rinoa for when she was back with them. Squall also had a bag of _Pet Pals_ magazines, for no doubt Rinoa would want to catch up with Angel's training once she was awake.

Thinking that they had spent enough time wandering around the city, Squall advised that they start to make their way towards the Lunar Gate. They headed south to the car rental that Edea had mentioned earlier. They had figured out how to traverse the city now, so the rental was not too difficult to find.

Once they had rented a car, everyone got inside. Squall remained outside for a few moments, taking the chance for one final look at the city and the Presidential Palace in the distance.

_What an incredible city,_ he thought. Then he hurried inside to catch up with the others and they set off for the Lunar Gate.


	11. Part 09: Chapter 11

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Eleven**

After leaving Esthar the companions turned the rental car eastward, heading in the direction of the Lunar Gate.

Esthar City was even larger than they had anticipated. It spanned all along the western half of the country, from the north to the south. The city was also spreading eastward, growing larger and larger as the years went by. The city's borders were several miles east, where they entered what the on-board map labelled the 'Great Plains of Esthar'.

The Lunar Gate was an impressive facility located on the eastern side of the Great Plains. It was not difficult to find, for the Great Plains were large and flat, with clear views for miles in every direction. As such they saw the gate several miles before they reached it. The facility stood blurred on the eastern horizon, shrouded in a layer of dust.

They pulled up outside of the facility. They got out of the car and marvelled at the structure. It would have looked just like any other building except for the three large ramps that protruded from the left-hand side of the building. The ramps stretched out for several metres before sloping upwards. Squall shielded the sunlight from his eyes, gazing at the ramps. What were they for?

Two Esthar soldiers stood guard at the entrance to the facility, watching them. Squall noticed that the uniforms of the Esthar army had not changed at all since the days when Laguna was here. He motioned to the others and they made their way towards the gate. One of the soldiers stiffened to attention, while the other one came forward to meet them.

"Welcome to 'Lunar Gate'," the soldier greeted, saluting. "Our staff is waiting for you inside the complex."

The soldier stepped aside and allowed them to pass. Squall led the others through the sliding doors, where they once again stopped and stared in wonder.

The inside of the gate was surprisingly quiet, but it was very vast and spacious. The floor was plated with blue-tinted glass that radiated gentle warmth that filtered through to heat the room, yet did not provide so much heat as to make it stifling. There were several doors here, each one leading to different parts of the base and all of them closed.

It seemed they were indeed expected, for as soon as they entered the base a woman wearing a badge with the words 'Lunar Gate Staff' walked over to them.

"We've been expecting you," she said, and bowed her head. "This way, please."

She turned and led them to one of the doors at the back of the room. Squall observed that there was a nameplate with the word 'GATE' written on it in large lettering. He was just wondering what this 'gate' was meant to be when he was stopped by a loud bark. The swordsman turned back as Angelo, who had been waiting in the car, came bursting through the front door. The guard there cried out in alarm as the dog ran past him.

Angelo ran straight to Squall and stopped in front of him. He raised his head and whined, his large eyes desperate. Squall knew what he was asking. Angelo did not want to be left behind, no matter where it was they were going. But Squall knew that it was impossible. Wherever they were going, it was a journey Angelo could not make. He knelt in front of the dog and stretched out his hand. Angelo shoved his nose into Squall's palm, and whined again.

…_It's gonna be ok,_ he thought as he ruffled the dog's fur._ I'll take care of Rinoa._

Angelo, sensing that he was not going to be able to go along this time, sat down paws and dropped his head in resignation. Squall felt sorry for Angelo. All he wanted was to stay by Rinoa's side. If things went well with Ellone, Angelo would have his mistress back soon.

He gave the dog one last pet and then stood up. He turned back to the woman, who was waiting for him. "…Lead the way, please," he said.

The woman nodded and turned back to the door. She swiped her security card through the system and the door slid open. As the party disappeared through the door, Angelo sank down onto his belly. He laid his head on his paws, his large eyes sad as he watched the door, waiting for them to return.

The companions were led through the base until they reached what they were told was the loading bay. For a loading bay the room was surprisingly empty; all it contained was a tall glass pipe that rose up through the floor and disappeared through the ceiling. A cone-shaped metal container—a pod of some kind—was standing inside the pipe.

Another member of the Lunar Gate staff was waiting for them here. He turned as Squall's group entered the bay.

"Are you the ones taking off?" he asked.

'Taking off'? What did he mean by that, Squall wondered. "Yes," he replied.

"Ok, this way."

The companions followed as the man crossed the loading bay. He led them past the glass cylinder and stopped next to it. He turned back.

"Distance wise, it's pretty far," he explained, "but you'll be there in no time. You'll be there by the time you wake up."

"Where are we going?" Squall asked.

The staff member scratched his head and shrugged. "Let me give you a quick explanation about the whole process," he said. "First, we need you to enter the capsule right inside this pipe. Here, you'll undergo the 'cold sleep' process. Once this process is complete, your capsule will automatically be loaded into the booster. After that, we launch. You should be there by the time you wake up. Leave the rest to the staff once you get there…" He paused for breath. "Well, that's about it in a nutshell. I won't say there isn't any risk involved. What do you want to do?"

Squall frowned and crossed his arms. That explanation did not really answer his question. Where were they going that they needed to go into 'cold sleep'? This facility was called the 'Lunar Gate'. Did it… have something to do with the moon? Were they sending them to the moon? Had Esthar advanced so far that they could make it into space? But Dr. Odine had said to take them to Ellone. Why would Ellone be out in space?

Only one thing was clear: if he wanted to see Ellone, he had to go along with it, wherever they were going. He would go if it meant bringing Rinoa back.

"…Let's do it," he said.

The staff member nodded. "Ok, you need to decide who you're taking," he told Squall. "The girl in blue has already undergone 'cold sleep' and has been loaded in. There's room for one more."

"…In the meantime, something must be done to suppress my powers…" Edea pointed out.

"But it'd be dangerous for Matron to be alone!" exclaimed Quistis.

Zell frowned in thought. Then his eyes lit up and he ran to Squall. "Then let me be her escort!" he said. "C'mon Squall, what do you say!" He gave Squall a pleading gaze.

…_Hmmm?_ Squall closed his eyes to think. Under normal circumstances he would never trust Zell with something so important. Zell was impulsive and acted without thinking, preferring to use his fists than his brain. He also doubted that Zell understood what the task of guarding Sorceress Edea really meant. It was not just a case of shielding her from harm. It was also to watch her. There was always a chance that Sorceress Ultimecia would gain control over her and wreak havoc once again. If this were to happen, the one guarding her would also have to be prepared… to kill her. Could he really trust Zell with a task so important?

As he was thinking, Rinoa's words entered his mind. She had said he should trust his friends and rely on them more. He had denied Zell the opportunity to lead in Deling City, when he placed Quistis in charge of operating the gateway. Selphie had had her chance with the Missile Base mission and had worked together with Irvine to organise the Garden Festival. Only Zell had had no opportunity to take charge of a task, however large or however small.

"Ok," the swordsman said at last, opening his eyes. "I'll leave it in Zell's hands."

"OHHHH YEAHHH!" Zell jumped up and threw his fists into the air. Quistis and Selphie giggled as Zell rejoiced, jumping up and down in delight. Squall put his hand to his head, for a moment regretting his decision. Once Zell was done rejoicing, he turned to Edea, who was also smiling. "I'll do whatever it takes to watch over you," he told her. "Don't worry about a thing! Squall," he added, turning to him, "don't worry about us."

…_Matron is a sorceress. Don't forget that._ "Ok," Squall said aloud, "let me choose who's going."

He looked at the remaining members of the group. He could take only one of them up into space with him. Quistis did not look thrilled at the concept of going into space. Even Selphie, who looked excited about any little thing, appeared nervous. On the whole it was Irvine who presented as most comfortable with the idea, but Squall had already decided that he wanted the gunman to remain here and help Zell to guard Sorceress Edea. Irvine probably had the strongest attachment to Matron, but he also understood that, should the worst happen, their attachments had to be cast aside. Irvine would do what was necessary, should Zell fail to complete his task. That left Quistis and Selphie…

He looked from one woman to the other. There would not be any battles up in space so he could not decide through fighting ability, which made the decision even harder. Eventually he made his choice and turned to the one he had chosen. "Quistis, I'd like you to come with me and Rinoa."

Quistis's face went a little white, but she nodded and came to stand beside Squall. Selphie, on the other hand, breathed a silent sigh of relief. She grinned at Quistis, who only scowled back at her.

Once the group had separated, the staff member turned to Squall. "Is this your party?" he asked.

Squall nodded. "…Yeah."

"Ok then, those who are going, get in," the staff said, motioning to the pipe.

At his words, a panel on the cylinder slid open. At the same time, a door on the capsule also slid open. The staff member looked at Squall and Quistis and, seeing neither of them move, gave an impatient cough.

With great reluctance, Quistis entered the pod. The door closed as she entered, and after a pause the pod rose up through the cylinder and disappeared through the ceiling. As that pod left a second one rose up through floor to take its place. The door slid open. Squall turned to the staff member, who was holding out an envelope. Squall took it. He then took one last look at his friends before he too entered the pod, and the door slid shut behind him.

The inside of the pod was empty except for a metal chair with a glass-plated cover raised over it. Guessing that this was where he was meant to go, Squall went and sat on the chair. Leather restraints automatically emerged from slots on the chair, closing around his wrists, arms, thighs, ankles, waist and chest. They tightened, not too much but enough to prevent any unnecessary movement. The glass cover then came down, sealing him inside. Squall, who was beginning to feel a little nervous now, leaned his head against the chair and tried to relax.

"'Cold sleep' process commencing," said a voice through the speaker.

Small vents opened in the edges of the glass cover, and several tiny pipes poked out. There was a _whoosh_ as they blew a strange-smelling gas into Squall's face. _Sleeping gas,_ he realised. His immediate reaction was to try and hold his breath, but when he remembered that he was doing this for Rinoa, he relaxed. He took a few deep lungful's of the gas.

More vents opened in the walls of the pod and white steam poured out. Tendrils of the white smoke drifted around Squall, emitting a numbing cold. But Squall, whose head was beginning to droop from the effects of the gas, barely noticed it. He fought to remain awake for as long as possible, but his efforts did not last for long. His head dropped onto his chest. His eyes fluttered and closed.

_Rinoa…_ he thought, her smiling image drifting through his mind as he gave in to sleep. _Hold on a little longer. I… …_

Then Squall was sleep.

* * *

><p>Once the 'cold sleep' process was completed, the pods carrying Squall and Quistis rose up through the cylinder to the launch area. The 'booster' that the staff mentioned was a giant launcher that was shaped like a gun. The cylinder penetrated the booster, and it was here that the pods were deposited, ready to be launched.<p>

Inside the control room, several members of the Lunar Gate staff worked furiously, making their final preparations.

"All capsules are in place. Conditions inside the capsules are normal," one controller reported from his station.

"Boosters on standby," shouted another. "All systems normal."

Another controller was typing furiously into his console. "Launch error correction, plus two. Orbital correction, minus one. Corrections complete."

The launch leader watched through the glass window as the launcher moved ever so slightly, corresponding to the adjustments made. He nodded in approval. The orders for this launch had come at the last minute, but he was pleased that they had gotten everything ready in time. It was most unusual for outsiders to be sent into space. But the order had come straight from Dr. Odine, who was the only person who could authorise a launch aside from the president himself. The president was up at the base right now, performing his duty in service of Esthar. How would the president reach when he learnt that outsiders were being sent up to the base? The leader shook his head. Knowing the president, he would welcome them with open arms.

The controllers turned, waiting for his command. The launch leader cleared his throat. "Go!" he ordered.

"Clear!" replied the controllers.

The base gave a shudder. The booster stirred into life and rose, aligning with the launcher. A metal arm shunted forward to the launcher's rear end, which resembled the barrel of a revolver. One capsule—Rinoa's—was already loaded into the barrel. Now the arm deposited a second pod into the barrel, loading it like a bullet. The barrel then turned and clicked, and the arm moved forward again, loading the last the pod. Once all the pods were secured, the arm pulled back. The launcher hummed, growing louder as it gained power. Then…_ BANG!_

The launcher fired and ejected the first pod. It was released with great speed, leaving a trail of fiery smoke in its wake. Two more bangs immediately followed as the remaining two pods were fired. Jets fired in the base of the capsules as they sped along the ramps leading out of the base and swerved into the air. They left the earth behind at great speed, heading up into the sky.

* * *

><p>Once the launch was over, Zell and his team were guided back to the main entrance. Angelo was still waiting for them here, and when the dog saw them he jumped to his feet and ran over, his tail wagging. Zell greeted the dog and knelt down beside him, stroking his shaggy fur.<p>

"Man, I hope everything goes well," he said, troubled.

"They'll be fine!" Selphie assured him.

"I think they're in good hands," said Irvine.

"Let's pray for their safe return," suggested Edea. She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking of her two brave children who were now making the journey into space for the sake of their friend. "Ok," she said after a moment, "shall we?"

Zell nodded and stood up. There was nothing else for them to do now but wait for Squall and the others to return. Maybe when they came back, Rinoa would be with them. He hoped so. It just wasn't the same without Rinoa. The fighter folded his arms. He supposed they should head back to Esthar and wait for news.

Suddenly, Angelo's tail stopped wagging. The dog stiffened and raised his head, his ears twitching. His teeth bared and he growled. Turning away, he raised his head and howled, before running out of the base.

"Heeey," called Selphie. "Come back!" She ran after Angelo.

"Geez, what's up with her?" Irvine wondered, and he ran after Selphie.

"What the…!" exclaimed Zell, startled. What had come over everyone, all of a sudden? He started to follow them, with Edea running close behind him. Before they could reach the door there came a groan deep within the earth, and the base gave a violent shudder. "WHOOAA!" Zell stopped and failed his arms. Behind him, Edea gave a cry. The fighter spun around and grabbed her arm, keeping her from losing her balance.

After a few moments the base stopped shaking. Zell released Edea and looked around. Was that an earthquake, he wondered. Looking around at the staff, he saw that they looked at startled as he did, and he realised that they were not used to having earthquakes. If it wasn't an earthquake that caused the shaking, then what had?

"Let's go outside!" he shouted to Edea.

The two ran outside. Selphie and Irvine were waiting here, along with Angelo. The dog was still growling, his fur rising. Selphie and Irvine stood frozen, staring open-mouthed into the distance. They did not even notice Zell and Edea run up. The fighter started to say something to grab their attention when Edea placed her hand on his arm. Zell turned and looked ahead, and his mouth also fell open.

In the distance he saw the most gigantic…_ 'thing'_ he had ever seen. It looked like a giant, metal tower. It was oblong in shape and was taller than any building Zell had ever seen. It was even taller than the buildings in Esthar, which Zell had already thought to be way too tall for their own good. Even the Presidential Palace was a mere speck in comparison. Although several miles away, he could see the symbol of Esthar painted onto its side. Was this what caused the shaking, Zell wondered. In fact, forget that, he told himself, where had it even come from! It certainly had not been there before. No way could he have possibly missed something so… so giant!

"What the hell is that! It's humongous!" cried Zell, finding his voice.

No one answered him. They continued to stare the tower, overcome with awe. As they watched, they noticed that the tower was moving, as unbelievable as it seemed. It appeared to be moving slowly northwards across the horizon. Zell blinked; amazed that something so large could have the capacity of movement. It gave him a bad feeling inside and he just knew that it was trouble.

"Say," said Irvine after a moment, "wasn't the city in that direction?"

Selphie gasped. "Uh-oh! Dr. Odine might be in trouble!"

"Zell," said Edea, turning to him, "we'd better head for the city at once. Dr. Odine might know what's going on."

Zell folded his arms. He did not like that crazy old coot. But Matron was right—the doctor would probably know just what that thing was. He still had that bad feeling that, whatever that thing was, it was not good. He turned to the others.

"Alright! Who's comin' with us!" he said.

"We all are, Zell," said Irvine, shaking his head. "We have no need to split up."

"Oh, right, right," Zell chuckled, blushing a little. "I was just, you know, tryin' to sound decisive. Like Squall, you know?"

Sorceress Edea frowned. "If you wish to act like Squall," she said, "then take action. Lead us to Esthar, Zell." Irvine tipped his hat in approval of her words.

Zell's face turned redder, chastised. He then turned to the road and raised his fists.

"Okay, Esthar!" he shouted. "Here we come!"


	12. Part 09: Chapter 12

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Twelve**

On leaving the Lunar Gate, Zell and the others hurried back to Esthar as fast as they could. For the first few minutes of the journey Zell sat rather sheepish, for in his haste he had forgotten about the car they had rent and had gone running off into the Great Plains. He only became aware that the others were not following him when they came driving up alongside him, and he shamefacedly got in.

The giant tower was indeed heading in the direction of Esthar. As well as moving northwards it was also heading east, growing steadily larger with every moment that passed. Zell, sat in the passenger seat while Selphie drove, looked out of the window at the tower. It was so tall it seemed to brush against the clouds. It must have been maybe three miles tall, at least! It was hard to believe something that tall could exist, let alone float in the air.

On their arrival at Esthar, they drove through the city until they reached the central district. The tower was still some distance away, although it continued to move closer.

They were not the only ones to have spotted the tower. When they left the car rental they saw many more Estharians filling the streets, gasping and gawping and whispering in frightened tones amongst themselves. Zell tried to ask a nearby pedestrian for directions to Odine's Laboratory, but the awestruck man only pointed to the nearby shuttle station and mumbled 'that way'.

They hopped onto the platform. A label on the west-side shuttle was marked with 'O Lab', so they headed straight in that direction.

A member of Dr. Odine's staff was waiting on their arrival, as though they were expected. As Zell and his team came running up, the research assistant stepped forward the meet them.

"Are you here to see the doctor?" the assistant asked them.

"Yes," replied Zell.

The assistant folded his arms inside the sleeves of his robes. "Dr. Odine is in a good mood right now," he said, turning to look up at the building. "He hasn't been this cheerful in quite a while."

The assistant led them inside the laboratory. Zell did not know what the doctor could possibly be cheerful about. There was a great, miles-long tower that was heading right towards Esthar. Suppose its intent was to destroy Esthar?

The inside of the lab was just as Selphie and Irvine remembered it from the 'dream world'. The empty waiting area, and the door at the far end that led to the holding cells for the doctors 'test subjects'. There was even the same platform in the middle of the floor, although the signs of age and wear were visible on it now.

After instructing them to wait a few moments so he could announce their arrival, the research assistant ascended via the platform and disappeared into the lab. Zell and the others waited, impatient, and when the platform finally returned they gathered around it.

"I guess we're supposed to take this," Zell assumed, scratching his head.

They sat down on it. After a brief pause the platform lifted up into the overhead tunnel. It carried them through the base until it reached the corridor outside of the main observation deck. The door to the room was wide open, and inside they could see the assistant with Dr. Odine. Like the assistant had told them, Dr. Odine appeared to be in a state of excitement, pacing the room with his arms in the air and talking at speed in a high-pitched voice.

"Why iz Lunatic Pandora here now?" the doctor was asking as he paced the room. "Who iz moving zat thing?"

"Galbadians, sir," the assistant replied, his face grave. "They're the ones that salvaged it. We must sound the alert in the city now!"

On hearing this, Zell frowned. The Galbadians were in Esthar?

Dr. Odine snorted. He stopped pacing and folded his hands behind his back. "It will not attack us," he said with confidence. "This city iz not ze target."

"I hope so…" said the assistant, looking far from convinced. "I hope you're right."

"But Tears' Point…" The doctor rubbed his chin, tugging at the straggly, greying ends of his pointed beard. He heard the door slide shut and turned to see Zell and the others standing in the entrance. "…Hmm? So we meet again," the doctor said with a grin. "This iz exciting."

"What's so exciting about this!" Zell shouted, running over to the doctor. "This and that about Galbadia and all!" The last they had seen of Galbadia was after their defeat at Centra. Without their sorceress, Galbadia was a nation bereft of a leader and of a purpose. The Galbadian had left in disgrace, returning home to lick their wounds… or so they thought. Now the Galbadian were approaching Esthar, and Dr. Odine was excited about this! Zell shook his head, confused.

Unfazed by Zell's agitation, Dr. Odine calmed folded his hands behind his back and said: "It's been a long time since I saw Lunatic Pandora."

"That Lunatic… whatever, that big thing!" asked Zell. "What the hell is that! What the hell is going on!"

Dr. Odine's eyes lit up. "Oh! You vant to hear my story? Zat iz nice. I would be happy to tell you." He cleared his throat. "I've been investigating ze Pandora since it was excavated. So we serviced it…"

Zell put his hand on his hip and growled.

"And investigated…"

"I don't care about that!" Zell snapped, losing patience.

Dr. Odine, paused, ruffled at his story being interrupted. "Vat do you vant?" he asked, looking sullen.

"What's gonna happen?" the fighter asked. "What do we do?"

"Zat is what I am about to…"

"The enemy's comin', right!" said Zell. "And there's no time! We'll do somethin' about it! Just tell us what to do. Make it short," he added.

"Short, eh?" the doctor repeated. He rubbed his chin. "Are you sure about zat? Zat is too bad." The doctor then turned away to look at the monitor behind him, where an image of Lunatic Pandora rotated. "Yes, this could be very bad. You vant to go inside and stop it? Then look at zis."

Both he and his assistant moved away from the middle of the floor. Zell and the others did the same. Built into the floor was a large viewing screen, and as they moved away the assistant touched a button on the wall console, and the screen lit up. A map of the Esthar continent appeared on the screen. Dr. Odine waved his hand, and everyone gathered around the map.

"This iz a map of ze Esthar region," the doctor explained, still rubbing his chin. "Lunatic Pandora's current location iz here." He pointed to a section of the map. A small blue dot appeared on it, just off the coast of Esthar. Then a second dot appeared, this one red, east of the blue one. "Lunatic Pandora's expected course," Odine explained. "It will undoubtedly pass over ze city. Zoom in map."

The assistant pressed a button on the monitor, and the map zoomed in on Esthar City. A basic diagram of the city was now visible, as though the city was seen from above. It focused particularly on the central district, where they were now.

"Ze city has one outer skyway and two main inner skyways, all leading to ze palace," the doctor explained, outlining the skyways with his finger. "Lunatic Pandora will head east from ze vicinity of zis lab towards ze shopping mall."

At a nod from Dr. Odine, the assistant pushed another button on the monitor. A red arrow then appeared on the map on the west-side of the city. A holographic image of Lunatic Pandora appeared over the arrow. Even as a holographic image, it still sent shivers down Zell's spine to look at it.

"Ze time it will take to cross ze city iz estimated to be twenty minutes. Boarding Lunatic Pandora iz possible at ze following three contact points."

Everyone watched as the red arrow then began to stretch across the map, taking with it the hologram of Lunatic Pandora. The arrow moved until it reached the centre of the city, where it stopped just short of the Presidential Palace.

"Ze first contact point iz at ze centre of ze city. It will arrive there five to eight minutes after it enters ze city."

Zell nodded, folding his arms. So the first contact point was in the centre of the city. That should be easy enough to locate, he thought. He then watched as the arrow moved again to the east-side of the central district.

"The second contact point iz unknown," Dr. Odine confessed. "We believe it iz where ze two skyways cross. Lunatic Pandora will arrive there ten to fifteen minutes after it enters ze city."

The arrow moved once again. It went right to the far end of the central district, to the main outer skyway.

"Ze third contact point iz north of ze shopping mall. It will arrive there seventeen minutes after it enters ze city." The doctor then paused as Lunatic Pandora moved off the map, leaving the central district and the city. "End of briefing," he instructed, turning away. His assistant turned off the monitor. "Zat iz how it goes," Dr. Odine concluded. "Ze problem is…"

"Alright, alright…!" Zell cut in, once more growing impatient. "We gotta get goin'!"

The doctor turned to him, his face scrunched up into a pout. "I vant to talk some more…" he complained. He turned away again. "Ze culprit iz not Galbadia."

Zell laid a hand on his hip and sighed. Was Dr. Odine actually _sulking? _These scientist-types were all the same: absorbed in their research and forgetting that time was passing them by. All they wanted to do was talk and talk and talk about their research, and brag over how brilliant they were for discovering things. They did not like to be ignored, or to have their hard work dismissed. Zell sighed, scratched his head, and went over to Dr. Odine.

"Vat do you vant?" the doctor snapped.

Definitely sulking, Zell thought. "Tell me again about Lunatic Pandora," he asked.

At once the doctor's manner changed. "Ahh, so now you vant to know," he said with a smile. "You know zat monsters come falling from ze moon. Not very often it happens." He paused, catching the confused looks on their faces. "You don't know?" he asked in surprise. "Pandora has an effect on ze moon. Zat may be ze immediate problem, rather than Galbadia. Tears' Point and Lunatic Pandora together vill maximise their effect."

The doctor went on for a bit after that, talking about the layout of Lunatic Pandora and something called the 'Crystal Pillar' that was encased inside of it. None of it made any sense to Zell, whose only thought was getting out there and _stopping_ it. What did it matter what was inside? All that mattered was getting inside and stopping it from reaching this Tears' Point place.

Once the doctor had finished his long-winded explanations, Zell and the others left the laboratory and headed out into the city.

The scene had changed since they had gone in. A dark shadow had fallen over the city, and the ground was rumbling as though in the midst of an earthquake.

"Looks like it's here," said Zell.

Everybody looked up, and at once they wished that they hadn't. Lunatic Pandora was passing very close to Odine's Laboratory. It was so tall they had to crane their necks right back in order to see the top. As it moved the sun hit the top of the Pandora, making it glow a fierce orange. Looking up at the tower made Selphie feel dizzy and she sank onto her knees. Irvine knelt down beside her and laid his hands on her shoulders.

The Lunatic Pandora was not hovering directly over the city. It was just about level with the upper skyways. That meant the only way they could gain access to the Pandora was to remain on the city's upper levels. Dr. Odine had realised this, which was how he had isolated the three contact points. Zell clenched his fists. They had only three chances to gain access to Lunatic Pandora, and less than twenty minutes to do it. The clock was already ticking.

The fighter smacked his fist into his palm and turned to the others. "All right, guys!" he said in a loud voice. "Let's get moving!" He ran off down the path. Irvine pulled Selphie onto her feet and followed him as well.

They came to a stop at the junction next to the shuttle station. Lunatic Pandora, despite its large size, was moving faster than they expected. It had now passed Odine's Laboratory and was now heading east towards the centre of the city. Zell looked about, trying to locate the first contact point.

"Where is it?" he wondered.

He followed Lunatic Pandora's path. The tower passed over several skyways, but all of these were on the lower levels and as such were too low for them to reach it. Then he spotted one skyway that looked to be the right height. Zell glanced at Lunatic Pandora and, sure enough, the tower was heading towards it.

"There it is!" shouted Zell, pointing to the path, and he ran to the right.

As they were passing the shuttle station, the companions came to a stop. The station was utterly destroyed. The tubes were cracked, and one was smashed altogether. The platform was floating at an odd angle, its engine straining and throwing sparks into the air. It looked as though an explosion had ripped the station apart. Zell stared in disbelief. Who had done this?

There was an Esthar soldier lying on the ground next to the station. Zell ran to him. "Hey! Are you okay!" he asked.

When he saw the soldier's injuries, he saw that the soldier was far from okay. His armour was charred and blackened from several para-magic blasts, and there were bloody slash marks across his torso and arms. One large stab wound, no doubt from a sword, had gone right through his gut where his armour was weakest. The soldier was still alive, for the moment, but his breath was faint and rattling in his lungs.

"Horrible," remarked Edea, and she closed her eyes.

"Think he'll be okay?" asked Selphie, leaning over. Irvine clasped her shoulder and pulled her back. She looked at the gunman, who shook his head.

Zell scowled. "What the HELL!" he cried. He punched the floor. "We were only in the lab for a while. Did the Galbadians do this!"

A hand reached out and clutched his arm. Zell looked down at the dying soldier and held his bloodied hand, squeezing it tight. The soldier raised his head, trembling with the effort. Zell could not see his eyes through that mask all Esthar soldiers wore, but he could feel that those eyes were fixed on him.

"The Galbadians…" he whispered, his voice growing fainter as he spoke. "Stopped us… from approaching that thing…" He gave a sharp gasp. His hand slipped from Zell's gasp. The soldier's head rolled back, and his breathing… ceased.

Zell placed the dead soldier on the ground. Edea clasped her hands to her chest and closed her eyes, offering him a farewell prayer.

The fighter got to his feet. He turned towards Lunatic Pandora, still making its way towards the city centre. So Dr. Odine's assistant was right, after all. It was the Galbadians who were controlling that thing. Zell did not know why the Galbadians were still causing trouble, but he did know one thing: he could not let them have their way with Esthar too.

With a yell, Zell ran on ahead. The others, startled, went running after him.

Zell tore through the streets of Esthar. Though his legs were burning and his lungs were aching for breath, he refused to slow down his pace for even a moment. His objective was clear: he wanted to reach that first contact point before Lunatic Pandora passed by. For Zell, the other two contact points were now irrelevant. They did not even know the exact location of the second, and with the shuttle stations out of commission it was not possible to reach the shopping mall on foot. The only one they could reach in time was the first contact point, and Zell meant to reach it in time.

"It's heading for the centre!" the fighter shouted back to the others.

They reached the next junction opposite the car rental shop. There were more wounded Esthar soldiers here, and the shuttle station was destroyed as they expected. The windows of the car rental were smashed, and glass littered the floor. Zell kicked the floor. Galbadians again! They must have entered the city to prevent the army from interfering with Lunatic Pandora. _Well_, the fighter told himself as he tightened his fists, _they won't stop ME!_

Almost on cue, a group of four Galbadian soldiers came out of the car rental shop. There was blood on their swords, and one of them was carrying a bag of loot stolen from the shop. On seeing them, Zell gave a yell and charged right at them. The soldiers did not know he was there until he was right on them. The fighter leapt, raised his leg and brought it down on the head of one of the soldiers. The Galbadian crumpled, dropping his bag of loot.

The remaining soldiers drew their weapons. The fighter dodged a thrust and then punched the nearest soldier, sending him flying back. He jumped over the unconscious body of the first soldier and then ducked, delivering a sweeping kick to the ankles of a second soldier. The soldier fell and Zell slammed his palm against the ground. A blast of fire erupted from the floor. It hit the soldier as he landed and threw him back again.

By this point the others had caught up. Irvine raised the _Exeter_ and fired a clear shot at the soldier Zell had punched. Selphie drew her two nunchuks and went running in. She swung the _Crescent Wish_ and knocked the fourth soldier's sword off-course as he thrust it at Zell. The soldier turned to her. Selphie then swung the _Strange Vision_, and the bars smashed against the soldier's helmet. He fell to the floor, knocked out.

The first soldier was just coming around. Edea leaned over him and laid her hand on his helmet. _"…Sleep…"_ she whispered. The soldier groaned and his head dropped to the floor, out cold once again.

With the soldiers out of the way, the companions ran on ahead. They stopped by the wrecked junction and looked out at Lunatic Pandora. Somehow, they had managed to pull ahead of it—but only just. The tower was now entering the city centre, coming up alongside the walkway. Zell guessed that they had only minutes to reach it before they missed their chance.

"Come on!" he shouted.

They ran down the walkway and headed further into the city. They could see more Galbadians scattered throughout the upper levels, but they had no time to deal with them all now. They had to reach that skyway in time!

The walkway sloped down, heading towards the lower levels. Zell's heart started to plunge when he saw a stairway leading back to the upper back, and right to the skyway they were looking for. The fighter threw himself onto the stairs and bounded up onto the path.

Lunatic Pandora was here now. The tower moved alongside the path, so close it was almost scraping the sides. Zell and the others stopped beside it, panting for breath. They looked up at Lunatic Pandora.

"Oh… man…" Zell whispered. That feeling of vertigo was returning, and he felt sick. Beside him, Sorceress Edea folded her arms but said nothing.

"We're supposed to do what…!" cried Selphie.

Lunatic Pandora was still moving. Zell looked at the wall, trying to find some means of entering the tower—a doorway or a window. To his dismay he saw nothing. There were no entry points, just a sheer, flat wall. The fighter looked around again and again, in case he had missed it. Still he saw nothing. Panic started to rise: there had to be a way inside!

As if in answer to his prayers, a hatch—almost invisible to the naked eye—opened in the side of Lunatic Pandora. A Galbadian soldier stood in the doorway, his sword drawn and ready. So that was how the Galbadians were entering the city, Zell realised. The soldiers were jumping out through this hatch!

The soldier leapt out of the hatch and landed on the path. Once he steadied himself, he raised his sword and ran towards them. Zell raised his fists, but Edea placed her hands over his. Zell looked at her, confused.

"There has been enough bloodshed on their behalf," she said. Turning to the soldier, she waved her hand. _"Sleep,"_ she commanded.

The soldier struggled against the force of the magic. Then his sword slipped from his hands and he dropped to the floor, sound asleep. The sorceress lowered her hand and turned back to Zell, who only gave a silent nod.

Lunatic Pandora was almost at the end of the path. The hatch from which the soldier had emerged was still open—the soldier had forgotten to close it after he had jumped. Zell gauged the distance between the path and the hatch. It was within jumping range. The fighter smacked his fists together.

"Now's our chance!" he said.

They ran over to the hatch. Zell did not hesitate and leapt straight off the path, landing in the entrance of the hatchway. Selphie jumped in after him, followed by Edea and Angelo and then, lastly, Irvine. The gunman took one last glance at Esthar before he pushed a button inside the hatchway. The hatch closed, sealing them inside the tower.

Lunatic Pandora then moved away from the contact point, continuing east.


	13. Part 09: Chapter 13

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Thirteen**

It was very quiet inside Lunatic Pandora. Zell had expected to hear a lot of noise—the rumbling roar of the engines, for example—but he could hear nothing. A lot of power must be needed to manoeuvre something as large as Lunatic Pandora, and yet there was no sound at all, just a gentle hum from somewhere far below.

The hatch led them to a stairwell. They climbed it and entered what they presumed to be the bowels of Lunatic Pandora. The area was empty except for three tall shafts positioned at the far end of the hall. Each shaft bore a number, and a lift inside that could head up or further down into the tower.

"Well…" said Irvine, his voice echoing in the hall. "Now what?"

At first Zell did not reply. He frowned, troubled, and folded his arms. They were inside the dreaded Lunatic Pandora, the enemy's new stronghold. He had expected the place to be crawling with soldiers hell-bent on stopping them. Yet aside from the soldier they had fought outside, there was not a soul to be seen.

"Zell?"

The fighter turned back. "What's to think about?" he snapped. "We know what we have to do! We find the control room, defeat the Galbadians and put this thing out of commission! We can't let it get to Tears' Point."

"Yeah!" agreed Selphie. "Otherwise, monsters are gonna come fallin' down from the moon!" Angelo, beside her, barked his agreement.

"But…" Zell said, turning back to the shafts. "Which way do we go?"

Everyone looked at the shafts. Each one was empty. Without a guide of some kind, it was impossible to know which ones would take them to the Lunatic Pandora's control room.

Zell felt his shoulders sag, sinking under the weight of his indecision. He felt sick, like the floor was trying open him up and swallow him whole. This leading thing was harder than it looked. What if he made the wrong choice? Was this how Squall felt every time he had to make a decision? It had been easy, deferring decisions to Squall. Not once had Zell really considered how Squall might feel about having to make these choices. What would Squall do in his position?

"It is impossible to know which one is the correct one," Edea said, reading Zell's thoughts. "Zell, it is not wise for you to try to reason this out. Not even Squall would know which one you should take." She paused, and her golden-yellow eyes softened. "The best you can do is to take your best guess, and we will follow you. No one will blame you if you guess wrong."

Irvine and Selphie nodded their agreement. Even Angelo barked and came to stand beside Zell, his tail wagging. The fighter looked around at his friends. He gave a small smile, which then turned into a wide grin. As long as he had his friends with him, he could make the choice.

"Okay," the fighter said, and he turned back to the shafts. He looked at them each in turn. Each was almost identical; the only difference was the numbers painted onto the doors. After making up his mind, he turned to the first shaft, which had the number '1' painted onto its door. "We might as well start with 'NUMBER ONE'!" he said.

They headed over to the shaft. The door slid open as they approached. It was a bit of a squeeze and Angelo had to wind his way in between their legs, but they just about made it in. The lift must have been running on automatic, for the doors shut almost as soon as they entered and began to rise, carrying them up into the tower.

It was a few minutes before the lift came to a stop. The doors opened and the companions piled out, entering what was the most unusual corridor they had ever seen. The walls and floor were not made of metal like the floor below, but were made out of thick, blue-green crystal. The crystal was smooth but not slippery, and gave off a gentle greenish-blue glow. Angelo looked down and saw himself reflected in the crystal. He growled and then barked, snarling at his reflection.

Selphie took a few steps across the crystal, gazing around her in awe. Then a memory stirred within her, and she let out a sudden gasp.

"NO WAY!" she shouted, causing Irvine and Zell to jump. The girl looked left and then right, and then turned back to her friends. "I… I've been here. I know this place!"

"Selphie, that's not possible," said Irvine. "How could you have been here before? This is Lunatic Pandora. It's been underwater for years."

"I tell you, I know this place!" Selphie insisted. "It was in the 'dream world'—Sir Laguna's time! He came here with Kiros and Ward, before he ended up in Winhill and met Sis. This just has to be the same place."

She looked around her. She then let out a triumphant cry and ran down the corridor. Zell, Irvine and Edea had to run to keep up with her. The girl ran to an upward slope and then skidded to a stop, pointing ahead.

"See?" she declared, pointing to the rusted remains of a detonator part-way up the slope. "That is where Sir Laguna set off the bombs and sent the Esthar army running away in fright!"

Irvine went over to inspect the detonator. It was years old and in very bad repair. However, he did note that there were two spent fuses attached to it: one red and one blue. He looked at Zell and nodded. "She's not lying," he confessed.

"I don't fully understand," remarked Edea, "but it seems you have, in some way, been here before. Ellone… Her power must have led you here, to Lunatic Pandora as it was in the past."

"That's great, Selphie!" said Zell. "So, you can lead us to the control room, right?"

Selphie paused, thinking. She then shuffled, with a sheepish look on her face. "We… I mean, Sir Laguna never made it to the control room. He got cornered by Esthar soldiers on a cliff and… fell into the ocean."

Zell put his hand on his head. That sounded like Laguna all right. "Well…" he began. "For now, you're the only lead we've got. Lead the way, Selphie."

"Alright! Then… let's go this way!" she said, and she tore off up the slope.

They followed Selphie as she led the way through the crystal corridors. She really did seem to know just where she was going, for she made no hesitation in her choices. Every so often she stopped and looked around to gather her bearings before pointing ahead and shouting 'that way' and then running on again before the others had a chance to catch up.

The further they went into Lunatic Pandora, the more troubled Zell became. There was still no sign of the Galbadian army. There were monsters—bizarre monsters that roamed aimless through the hallways. For the most part the companions kept out of the way, but they were still concerned by the lack of army presence.

As Selphie led them up another rising path, she suddenly came to a stop. She tilted her head, confused, and frowned in puzzlement.

"Now this…" she said, "was not here before."

They entered the next corridor. The room opened up here and they stepped out onto a bridge. The walls here were made of crystal like everything else, but the bridge and the door at the far end were made of metal. This had not been here before, Selphie said. That meant that this area was added _after_ Laguna and his friends had been here, but before the Pandora was dumped in the ocean.

Zell went to the rails and peered down. The crystal walls descended very far below them, and a strong white light was pulsing at the bottom. The air was charged here; he could feel it tingle on his tongue. Was that light the source of Lunatic Pandora's power, he wondered.

They started to cross the bridge. They took no more than a few steps when they heard a loud humming noise—like the buzz of wings—coming from above them. He looked up to see something descending rapidly from overhead. The companions leapt back as it landed in front of them, blocking their way.

"…The hell is that!" exclaimed Zell.

It was a mobile weapon, but not one like they had seen before. Unlike Galbadian weapons, which were tall and clunky and brimming with over-the-top weaponry, this one was tall and slender with subtle weaponry that was difficult to identify. The only weapons they could see were a set of twin lasers set into its wide shoulders. It had no face, just a wall of flashing lights, and was coloured the same shade as the crystal walls. Zell guessed that the weapon was of Esthar design rather than Galbadia, and that the Galbadians had reactivated it for their own use: to guard Lunatic Pandora.

The Mobile Type 8 lifted from the floor and hovered in the air, waiting for them. Vents opened in its back, releasing a cloud of hot steam that curled across the floor and over the sides of the bridge. Looking at it, Zell could see now why the army had made no attempt to stop them. They did not need to. Not with this thing guarding the way. It looked powerful. However, powerful or not, they had to get past it.

"Well, no time to be ponderin'…" the fighter said. "Let's do it!"

The party ran towards the Mobile Type 8. The weapon made no moves to stop them. As they approached the lights on its face began to flicker. A bright light flashed, and the party suddenly found themselves being lifted off the floor by an unseen force. They struggled against it, but then a great pressure began to close around them. It became harder to fight against it, until gradually their movements ceased.

"Arghhh!" cried Zell. His arms were pinned to his sides, and he could not even turn his head. "M… My body… I can't move!"

The Mobile Type 8 made a beeping sound in reply. Then all of its lights flashed at once. The companions rose higher and then were thrown back across the room.

"Ugh!"

"Arrrgghhhh!"

"Noooooo!"

A hatch opened in the wall, and the companions were flung through it. For a while, all they could see was darkness as they went flying through the Lunatic Pandora. All they could hear was the rush of wind in their ears as they flew at speed, still held by the power of the weapon. Their momentum increased. Everything went red as they cleared the tunnel and entered one final room. A hatch opened and sunlight poured in, making them close their eyes.

The companions were thrown clear of Lunatic Pandora. Once outside, the force holding them vanished and they were able to move again. They began to fall towards the city. Zell began to panic. Was this the end?

Sorceress Edea spread her arms. With her magical power, she bent the gravity of the air around them. They began to slow in their descent. The sorceress twisted her body around and landed on her feet on the platform. The others landed safely beside her with no more than a gentle thud.

Zell got to his feet and looked ahead. Lunatic Pandora had thrown them a good distance and was already far ahead of them. The tower was now leaving the borders of the city and beginning its cross across the Great Plains of Esthar to where Tears' Point awaited. There was no way they could catch up to the tower now. Even if they could the result would be the same, for they could not get past that robot. Zell gave a curse and kicked the floor.

"Dammit!" he shouted. "…Kills me to let 'em go!"

He watched as Lunatic Pandora grew smaller in the distance. What would become of Esthar now?

* * *

><p>Tears' Point. To anyone else, there was nothing special about it. But to Esthar, it held a very special significance. It was the one place in the world science had concluded would be the most likely place for another Lunar Cry.<p>

The last recorded Lunar Cry, which happened almost one hundred years ago, was so destructive that it had changed the face of the planet, plunging most of the Centra continent into the ocean. Monsters never before seen descended on the planet, causing havoc and mayhem. The Centra civilisation, once the most powerful society on the planet, collapsed and disappeared. In the wake of its collapse, new empires arose: Dollet, Esthar and Galbadia.

Realising that their continent was a likely location for a second Lunar Cry, Esthar had constructed Tears' Point. There was nothing noticeably special about the area, but on that spot Esthar had constructed a shrine whose sole purpose was to _prevent_ the Lunar Cry from occurring. The power of the Crystal Pillar, encased deep within the bowels of Lunatic Pandora, was suppressed by the energy field that surrounded Tears Point. This field was amplified by dozens of security boxes that circled the centre of the shrine. Several generators marked the centre, guarded by stone statues carved into the shape of beautiful women. It was thought, by some, that these statues represented the power of the sorceresses, but in truth they were nothing more than a simple decoration.

As Lunatic Pandora approached Tears' Point, the shrine stirred into life. The energy field buzzed and flashed, trying to keep Lunatic Pandora from getting any closer. Yet the tower continued to approach and the energy field, unable to stop it, flashed and then failed.

As the tower began to cross the shrine, the secondary defences activated. The rows of security boxes lit up. Normally glowing blue, they now turned to a fiery orange as they emitted waves of power meant to stop Lunatic Pandora from approaching. Lunatic Pandora, unperturbed, continued to cross. The generators whirred as they increased their power, trying fiercely to keep the tower from getting any closer.

Lunatic Pandora's dark shadow fell over the shrine. The tower slowed and then came to a stop right over the centre. The generators were working furiously now. But as the Crystal Pillar's power pressed down on the generators, they started to fail. The lights on several of the security boxes gave out, and they went dark.

It would never be known why Esthar's defences failed. It was thought they had underestimated the power of the Crystal Pillar, or had overestimated their own defences. Others believed it was the presence of a sorceress who caused the defences to give out. Whatever the reason, the Crystal Pillar's power was too much for the generators to take. One by one they failed, and more of the security boxes went dark.

Even the statues, unable to stand the pressure, began to crack. One statue began to tremble and a long crack suddenly split its face from its eye to its cheek.

Like a tear.

* * *

><p>In Esthar, Zell could see Lunatic Pandora had come to a stop. It had reached Tears' Point. Almost at once he felt the air around him change, like it was becoming charged with electricity, just like in that room where they had encountered the Mobile Type 8. The fighter clenched his fists.<p>

"I guess we'd better fall back for now," he said.

Edea walked to the edge of the platform. She looked over at the tower, watching as the air around it began to ripple with waves of power.

"The Lunar Cry…" she whispered.

Zell, unable to watch any longer, turned away. "Let's head back," he said, and he ran off.


	14. Part 09: Chapter 14

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Not long after breaking free of the planet's atmosphere, the jets on the capsules sputtered and died. The capsules did not slow down but carried on moving forward from the momentum gained from their break-away. The blue glow of the atmosphere's outer layer fell behind them, and they reached outer space at last. Once they were clear, the onboard computers activated and turned them towards the Lunar Base.

Built in orbit around the planet, the Lunar Base was Esthar's most advanced science station. It was also their greatest secret, for no one outside of Esthar knew of its existence. The base was kept in a very tight orbit between the planet and the moon, and used the light from the sun to keep it hidden from viewers on the planet below.

The arrival of the three capsules was expected. Inside the Lunar Base's control room, two controllers were keeping a close watch on their approach.

"Three capsules are approaching," one of the controllers reported as he watched them on the monitor. "Shall we recover them?"

He glanced over his shoulder to where the president of Esthar was standing. The controller would have been awed by the president's presence if it weren't for the fact that he was dressed up in a spacesuit, ready to go outside. The president also made regular trips to the Lunar Base to complete his statutory inspections, so it was not unusual to see him.

"Of course," the president replied, his voice muffled by the suit. "What do you expect?"

The controller nodded and turned back to his console. He began to input the initial commands in preparation for the pods' retrieval. "Are these the special personnel coming aboard?" he asked the president.

The president gave a slight nod and came to stand behind him. "Yeah," he replied, "I hope they don't cause any problems."

"Shall we put troops on standby?" asked the other controller.

The president started to reply. Then he paused, frowned, and folded his arms. "I have a feeling we won't need to," he said at last.

"Then we'd better station them all the more," said the first controller, sharing a smile with his companion. Then, ignoring the president's shocked stance, he pressed a button on his headset. "Capsule recovery team, initiate recovery process," he said. "Security, go to standby."

When the controller finished his announcement, the president grunted and folded his arms again. "Thanks for the vote of confidence," he complained. "Why do you always play me like that?" The two controllers sniggered between themselves. The president flushed and made to scratch his head, but then remembered that his helmet was in the way. Instead he shrugged. "I'm gonna go check on Adel," he told the controllers. "Take care of the rest, will ya?"

"Yes, sir!"

The president gave a nod and then left the control room.

* * *

><p>The capsules were making their final approach. Beacons flashed as they neared the base, which was stirring into life. Several metal prongs arranged in a square-shape extended out in front of the base. Between these prongs several nets appeared, made out of glowing green energy and positioned at regular intervals.<p>

The first capsule slammed into the nets. The net stretched and strained but the pod passed right through it, although the impact slowed its advance. The pod passed through the next net and the next, slowing further each time, until at last it hit one net near the end of the line and came to a dead stop.

As soon as it had come to a stop, a team of base staff kitted out in spacesuits headed over to where the pod now floated, still. They took hold of the pod with its sleeping cargo and manoeuvred it away from the nets. More astronauts had taken hold of the other two pods, which had also come to the stop in other nets.

The astronauts guided the pods towards the base. The hanger was open, and several more men were making their way out. The president, leading the group heading out, turned and looked at the pods as they passed by. Then they were gone, and the president and his team drifted out of the base.

The staff led the pods over to the right-side wall. Several hexagon-shaped slots were built into the wall, and it was here that the staff were heading. They placed the capsules into the holes, pushing them down until they were in place. Once done, the men released the pods and drifted back, signalling to the control room to commence the next phase of the recovery process.

The technician inside the control room signalled back to them. He then turned to his control panel and began punching in the sequence to commence the 'thawing out' of the persons in the pods.

"Initiating 'quick-thaw'," he said into his headset, which was connected to the speakers in the pods. "It's gonna feel a bit itchy."

He finished inputting the sequence and turned to the monitor. On it he saw the recovery room: a bare corridor where one wall was filled with holes, like those in the hanger. Green lights activated and a warm heat began to permeate the room. The temperature gauge on his screen began to rise from cold to just above room temperature. Steam began to rise from the holes in the wall as the pods were 'thawed out'. The technician turned to another monitor, watching as the life signs of their guests increased as they were awakened from their state of cold-sleep.

A light flashed twice, signalling that the process was complete. The technician yawned as he flicked another switch, bringing the 'quick-thaw' to an end.

"Ok, done," he said.

* * *

><p>Inside the recovery room, three figures rose out of the hexagon-shaped holes. There was no gravity in the room and so the guests floated in mid-air, weightless and still half-asleep.<p>

Squall opened his eyes. His head still felt a little groggy and his stomach was churning. His body was also stiff and little bit itchy, which he put down to the thawing out process. Quistis was floating near to him, her face blank as she slowly came around.

Taking it slow at first, the swordsman stretched out his arms. The movement sent a wave of pins and needles shooting up his arm so suddenly that it made him gasp. He closed his eyes for a moment until the sensation passed and then opened them again. He spread his fingers, stretching out the tense muscles. He started to relax when his eyes fell on the _Shooting Star_ strapped to his wrist. Squall stared at it for a moment, thinking, when something blue and black drifted across his vision. He looked up.

It was Rinoa. The young woman had also risen from the pods, but unlike Squall and Quistis she remained fast asleep. Her skin was pale from cold-sleep, and her body curled as she floated in the weightless atmosphere. Her hair floated free around her shoulders. Her face was turned towards Squall, smooth as marble.

Squall started to reach out to her when a speaker somewhere in the room crackled and the technician's voice could be heard once again.

"Lock on to rotation ring unit," said the voice. "Lock engaged. Generating artificial gravity."

The room gave a shudder and gravity returned to the room. Squall felt the weight return to his body, and his stomach gave a sickening lurch. Quistis also looked uncomfortable and curled into a ball, one hand over her mouth to stave of the nausea.

As the gravity increased, Squall, Rinoa and Quistis began to move. At first Squall thought they were drifting sideways, but then he realised that the holes they had 'risen' from was actually a wall, and they were now moving down towards the ground. Squall managed to twist his body upright as he landed, as did Quistis. Only Rinoa, unable to adjust herself, slumped onto the floor and lay still.

As soon as the artificial gravity was restored, the chamber door opened and Piet, the scientist in charge of the Lunar Base, walked in. Another man, this one wearing a security guard's uniform, ran past him and headed straight over to Rinoa. He knelt down beside her and began checking her over.

Squall got onto his feet and turned to Piet. He looked like a typical scientist—slicked-back blond hair, white lab coat, and a curious look in his eyes. Right now those curious eyes were turned towards Squall with suspicion, yet he made no move to speak or approach. He just stood there, looking at Squall. The swordsman reached into his pocket and took out the letter the man at the Lunar Gate had given him prior to their take-off.

"Here's the letter of introduction from Esthar's ambassador," he said, holding the letter out to Piet.

Piet glanced down at the envelope. He took it without saying a word, opened it, and began to read through the contents. While he was reading it, the security guard stood up and removed his hat to run his hand across his brow.

"Wow…" he remarked, gazing down at Rinoa in amazement. "What is she, seventeen, eighteen… Is she dead?"

Squall spun around, his eyes blazing. "Don't touch her," he snapped.

He ran over to Rinoa, pushing the security guard out of the way. Kneeling down beside her, he proceeded to check her over. He was relieved to see that the trip into space had done no damage to her, which meant that Dr. Odine had kept his word about not harming her. The swordsman almost sighed in relief. Almost, for it meant that even the doctor could not figure out what had caused Rinoa's coma, or how to break her from it. Squall brushed away a few loose strands from Rinoa's face, feeling, once more, the coldness of her skin.

Piet had finished reading the letter. The scientist folded the letter back into its envelope and slipped it into his pocket. "I understand the situation," he said. "Let's get her to the med lab and we'll talk there. Please follow me."

He went to stand over by the door. Quistis followed him and then turned back to Squall. She gave him a nod. Squall gave a brief nod in reply and then lifted Rinoa onto his back, noting once more how much heavier she seemed from before. Once she was safe, the swordsman headed over to where the two were waiting. Piet then led them out of the recovery room and into the corridor. The security guard was the last to leave, making sure to lock the door behind them.

The base leader led the party to the medical lab, which was situated just a little ways down the corridor. There were only a few people in the corridor at the time, all of whom paused to watch the group with interest as they passed. Squall guessed they were not used to receiving visitors inside their base.

When they reached the medical lab, Piet took out a security card and swiped it through the lock. The lock beeped and then the door opened, and Piet led them through. Once inside, Piet went over to another door at the back, which led to the isolation chamber. Piet swiped his card through the lock protecting that door, and it opened. Turning, Piet gestured to the room.

"Take her inside this room," he said to Squall, "and have her rest."

"Right through this door please," said the security guard, standing close behind Squall.

Squall hesitated. He peered through the doorway. Beyond was a small, quiet room, with darkened lights and a window that looked out into the blackness of space. The room was devoid of everything except for a single bed in the centre of the room. It looked more like a capsule than a bed, with a sliding glass cover and soft bedding. The room was dark and isolated, but it was also safe. Squall took a breath and then went inside the room.

It was even darker inside. Through the window, the blackness of space remained perfectly still. Squall had expected it to roll by, but each star was still and did not budge an inch. In the lower half of the window he could see the edge of the planet's curve. It was just a small fraction of the planet, but Squall felt unnervingly dwarfed by it.

Staving off the overwhelming urge to be sick, Squall returned his attention to Rinoa. He placed her into bed, taking great care not to bump her legs against the glass case as he did so. The bedding moulded to her shape, and she sank quite comfortably into it. Squall was amazed they had such facilities on the Lunar Base, but he was thankful for it. Rinoa would be safe and secure here; it would be safe to leave her while he spoke to Ellone.

Before he left her, Squall laid her hand once more against her cheek. Rinoa's lips were slightly parted, and he could hear the faint sound of her breath as she breathed. He was so focused on watching her breathing that he almost did not notice his fingers going numb from the cold. When he did notice Squall removed his hand and looked down at his fingers. Why was Rinoa so cold…?

He heard a cough behind him. Turning, Squall saw Quistis and Piet standing in the doorway. "I've talked to my crew," Piet said. "Everything will be all right. Come, let's go to the control room."

The base leader then left the chamber. After a moment Quistis went with him. Only Squall remained by Rinoa's side. He looked down at her one last time before touching a button on the side of the capsule. The glass panel slid over Rinoa, encasing her inside. Squall laid his hand on the glass, peering down at her. She looked almost like one of those princesses from the fairy-tales Matron used to read. In fact, Squall realised, hadn't one of his friends made that same reference? He couldn't quite remember. Squall clenched his fist and then turned to the security guard, who stood just inside the doorway.

"You better not do anything to hurt her," he warned the guard.

"Alright, alright," replied the guard. He rolled his eyes. "You're her knight in shining armour. Got it."

Squall frowned, not liking the sarcasm in the guard's voice. He heard Quistis call his name, so he walked past the guard and headed out into the corridor where Quistis and Piet were waiting for him. Once he had joined them, Piet led them to the control room.

The control room was filled with activity. Several controllers were poured over their monitors, reeling off information from their screens into their headsets or talking amongst themselves in hushed voices. A female operator was running from console to console, scribbling down figures onto her clipboard before hurrying on to the next one.

Piet led Squall and Quistis into the control room. Squall looked around at the controllers. All of these people appeared to be very excited over something. _No, excited is the wrong word here,_ Squall thought as he looked once more at their faces. _They seem more… afraid._

Beside him, Quistis gave a gasp and ran forward to the main viewing screen. On it was an image of the moon. It was so large it almost completely filled the monitor. Quistis stared at it, awed and overwhelmed at seeing it so close.

"My goodness!" she exclaimed. "Look at how close we are to the moon!"

One of the controllers sitting in front of her gave a snort. "This is no time to be impressed," he said, terse. "Look at the monitor there." He jerked his thumb to the side.

Quistis looked over and went to stand by one of the consoles. "This monitor?" she asked. She peered down and let out another gasp. She motioned for Squall to come over and have a look.

Squall went over. When he looked down, he had to fight to keep himself from gasping as well. The monitor showed an image of the moon's surface, but it looked very different from what he expected to see. The moon's grey-white surface was marked with several ugly red blotches, as though the moon had come out in some sort of rash. Squall pressed a button and the monitor zoomed in even closer. What he saw then was that the rashes appeared to be growing larger at a steady rate. They also appeared to be shifting about, as though something was moving underneath.

…_The hell is this!_

Quistis put her fingers to her lips. "Monsters…" she whispered.

"The lunar world is a world of monsters," said the controller. "Didn't you learn that in school? As you can see, the monsters are gathering at one point."

The swordsman leaned in closer to the monitor. So underneath those red blotches were monsters. There must be thousands of them, he realised. He zoomed out the camera to get a closer look at their movements. Sure enough, these 'rashes' were steadily making their way across the moon's surface towards a single point. There they would all merge into one giant mass, and then… what?

"History's about to repeat itself," said the other controller in answer to Squall's unspoken question. The controller leaned forward as he typed into his console, transferring all the date he was receiving. "The Lunar Cry is starting. See them clustering at one point? Eventually, they're going to drop down onto the planet. This is called the Lunar Cry."

"The monster's behaviour becomes abnormal when there are irregularities in the moon and the planet's gravitational forces. I guess they're affected just like the tides are affected by the moon," summarised the first controller.

"It's a really rare phenomenon," added the female operate as she brushed past Quistis to examine another console. "You know that huge crater in the Centra continent? It's from the Lunar Cry that occurred over a hundred years ago. It supposedly wiped out the city there."

Squall folded his arms. He had heard the stories about the Lunar Cry during his days in Garden. He had originally dismissed the idea as a mere fable, but seeing what he saw now made him rethink his opinion. So the Centra civilisation was wiped out by this Lunar Cry? A troubling thought occurred to him. When the controller said that 'history is about to repeat itself', he meant that another Lunar Cry was coming. If that were to happen, what would happen to the planet, Squall wondered. Would another civilisation be destroyed, like Centra?

While he was thinking this possibility over, Piet, who had stepped outside to have a word with a member of his staff, re-entered the control room. "Did you see Ellone?" he asked Squall. The swordsman shook his head. "Ellone's room is on the second floor," he told Squall. "You can see her anytime."

Squall nodded and then looked to Quistis. The whipmaster's face was solemn, and she replied only with a nod. Squall's heart skipped a beat. The last time he had seen Ellone was when she left Balamb Garden with the White SeeD. It had taken him a long time to get here, but at last he would see her again.

They left the control room and headed up the stairway opposite to the second floor. Ellone's room was located at the end of a long corridor whose right-side wall was made up of glass panels. There was a guard outside Ellone's door, which made Squall even surer that it was Ellone's room.

The two walked along the corridor. There were a few other doors along here leading off to other parts of the Lunar Base, but Squall ignored all of these. His attention was solely on the room at the end, where Ellone was waiting for him.

As they walked, Quistis suddenly stopped and turned to the windows. Realising that she had stopped, Squall turned to her. Quistis laid her hands on the glass, her lips parted in awe.

"What is that?" she asked, and Squall came over to look.

Beyond the window was the most unusual structure they had ever seen. It was not attached to the base but was floating some distance away. Like the Lunar Base this too was locked in orbit between the planet and the moon. It was large and made of metal, with large wing-shaped structures on either side of it. The centre was a large circle that seemed to glow as it reflected the light coming from the sun. At the centre of this circle, at the heart of it all, they saw a small object.

Looking into the heart of the structure, Squall felt a cold, unexplained dread enter his heart. "That's…" he began.

"That's Sorceress Adel's seal."

Squall looked left. Two members of the Lunar Base staff were standing nearby, also looking out of the window at the 'seal'. The female crewmember, whose hair was neatly brushed behind her and her uniform in the most pristine condition, turned towards them.

"Should Adel's seal be broken," she said, "who knows what chaos may occur."

"Our president goes out to conduct the inspection personally," explained the male researcher beside her.

"Seventeen years ago," said the crewmember, "Esthar was a country ruled by the evil Adel and feared by many. The perfect gravitational balance between the moon and the stars makes this an ideal place to seal Adel and her powers."

They all looked out of the window again. Squall gazed at the mechanism, the 'seal' as they put it. So that giant contraption housed Adel, the ruthless sorceress who had started the Sorceress War and then mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Matron was right after all, Squall realised. Sorceress Adel was alive. He suppressed a cold shudder.

"So Sorceress Adel… is sealed inside that thing?" he asked.

The researcher gave a nod. "The sealing mechanism is made of a special material. It seals Adel's powers, and at the same time prevents any means of outside contact. Radio waves, sound waves, telepathic waves, junctions, you name it. The signals from our wave jamming system are so powerful that it affects radio waves down on the planet," he added.

"Of course," said Quistis, snapping her fingers. "That's why places like the Communication Tower in Dollet became derelict. Radio waves suddenly became useless, and it was impossible to send messages over the radio. That's why we developed HD as a means of communication. That was around seventeen years ago. So all of this happened because Sorceress Adel was sealed in space?"

The crewmember nodded. "If she were to revive, it'd be a nightmare just like seventeen years ago," she told them. "That's why we're doing everything we can to keep her under control."

_It makes sense,_ Squall thought, folding his arms. From what he had learnt about Adel, she was the most ruthless and cold-hearted sorceress of her time. Jamming up radio waves on the planet below was a small price to pay for keeping a sorceress such as her in check.

The researcher turned back to the window. "Look!" he said and pointed out.

Everyone looked in direction of the seal. Three people in spacesuits were making their way towards it and to the 'object' at its heart, which Squall now knew was the sorceress herself.

"That's the president," the researcher explained, "going out to conduct the inspection personally."

Squall watched the figures as they made their way towards the seal. _So that's president of Esthar,_ he thought.

"What you see out there is his work," the crewmember with said, and her face filled with pride. "Incredible, isn't it? He was responsible for containing Adel. We've maintained a tight surveillance over her ever since."

"Absolutely astonishing," Quistis breathed, shaking her head in disbelief. "To think that Sorceress Adel has been here all this time…" She shook her head again and then stepped away from the window. "Well?" she asked, turning to Squall. "Are you ready to go and see Ellone?"

"Yes," Squall replied.

He turned back to the corridor, and to the door at the far end. Beyond that door, Ellone awaited.

_Rinoa…_ he thought, as images of her sleeping in the capsule passed through his mind. _Just a little longer. Wait just a little longer._

They headed down the corridor and stopped outside the door. The guard, who had already been informed of their presence, made no move to stop them and stepped aside. Squall looked at the door. His hands were trembling now, anxious at the thought of seeing Ellone again, but at the same time excited that at last Rinoa might be restored to him. Squall swallowed, forced the shaking to stop, and stepped up to the door.

It slid open.

Inside the room, sitting on the bed with a book on her lap, was Ellone.


	15. Part 09: Chapter 15

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Squall stepped into the room. Ellone, hearing the door close, raised her head. She smiled when she saw Squall in the doorway.

"Squall, I'm so happy to see you again," she said. She closed her book.

"Me too," said Squall. He crossed the room towards her. Quistis, feeling that this conversation was best kept between the two of them, waited by the door.

Squall stopped beside the bed. Ellone looked up at him. Then her smile faded. Her eyes grew heavy and she lowered her gaze, unable to look at him.

"I'm so sorry," she apologised. "I got you involved in so many things… So much hardship."

"It's alright," Squall replied. "I understand. I understand what you were trying to do."

He recalled the grief he had heard in her voice when they had spoken in the 'dream world'. Ellone wanted to use her power to try to change the past; to keep Laguna from leaving Winhill. The despair Ellone must have felt when she realised that she was the reason Laguna could not be with Raine when she died, or for their baby's birth, must have been unbearable. For Ellone, it must have felt like losing her mother for a second time. For Laguna, whom she looked up to as a father, the pain must have been much worse. Even at the risk of being made into a sorceress, Ellone wanted more than anything for Laguna to remain with Raine. She must love Laguna very much to risk all of that, Squall realised.

"Were we of any help?" Squall asked her.

Ellone raised her head again and smiled. "Of course! You were my eyes," she told him. "Thanks to you guys, I was able to see how much I was loved. I couldn't change the past but just seeing it was more than enough. Thank you so much."

"It's ok," said Squall, though he felt troubled. He knelt down in front of her. "I came here because I need your help. You said you can't change the past, right?"

Ellone nodded. "You can find out things about the past that you never knew. And from what you've learned, you may see something differently in the present. You're the one that changes," she said, gazing at Squall. "Not the past."

"Really? There's no way to change the past?" Squall pressed, feeling his hopes sinking. Then he shook his head and stood up. "No," he said, his voice firm. "I want to find out for myself. Take me to Rinoa's past. I need to see the past through Rinoa. I want to find out what happened to her, and I want to try and warn her…"

"…You want to save her," finished Ellone. "You don't want to lose Rinoa." Squall nodded. Ellone lowered her head. Then she rose from the bed and turned her gaze to Squall. Her eyes were filled with understanding and sadness. "Squall, I can't," she told him. "I don't know Rinoa. I told you I can only send people I know in the present into people I knew in the past."

"I brought Rinoa with me," Squall said, not willing to give up. "She's resting in the med lab. Please come with me."

He looked into Ellone's face. Ellone, looking back at him, saw in his eyes a look she had not seen in a very long time. It was a look that he seemed to have lost when she met him again in Balamb Garden, but it seemed that he had found it again. It was such a pleading, needing gaze; the gaze of someone desperate for help. He was desperate; desperate to save Rinoa. He was desperate not to lose her like he had lost Ellone all those years ago.

Looking into those eyes again, Ellone felt herself waver. She faced Squall, and she took his hand in her own. There was little chance she could do anything, but if this girl, Rinoa, meant so much to Squall then all she could was try. She smiled and nodded, giving her consent.

Squall led Ellone across the room to the door where Quistis was waiting for them. When she saw Quistis, Ellone smiled and embraced her, glad to see her also.

"The others?" she asked, looking back at Squall.

The swordsman shook his head. "They stayed in Esthar to guard Matron," he told her. Seeing Ellone's confusion, he added, "Matron is free of Sorceress Ultimecia's control. Edea is now back to the way she was."

"I see," said Ellone. "I am glad." She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she reopened them she looked at Squall and Quistis, taking them in. "You have all grown so strong. But now," she added, turning to Squall. "Take me to Rinoa. I cannot promise I can do anything, but I will try."

Squall nodded. To try… that was all he could ask of her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the medical lab, Rinoa continued to sleep inside her capsule. Her chest rose and fell in a slow and steady rhythm as she breathed. With each breath, a faint cloud of condensation fell against the glass. The moon's light was the only light that fell into the room, falling onto the capsule and giving it an eerie glow. The moonlight also fell onto Rinoa's face, highlighting her paleness and making her dark hair shine.<p>

Rinoa breathed in, and then exhaled. Before the cloud of her breath could touch the glass, Rinoa made a sudden sharp gasp. The condensation pulled away from the glass, retreating back into her mouth in a low hiss.

The capsule's controls activated. They began to beep, operating by themselves. When the sequence was complete the glass case covering Rinoa slid back.

There was a moment's silence, and then Rinoa's eyes began to open.

* * *

><p>Squall, Quistis and Ellone left the room and headed back towards the main floor of the base. They passed the control room and started to head down the corridor that led to the medical lab.<p>

They did not even make it past the stairs when the alarm began to sound. The emergency lights flashed on, and everybody in the corridor came to a halt.

"What's going on?" asked Squall, looking around.

He got his answer when the security guard's panicked voice came out over the intercom: "Red Alert! Red Alert! All units report to med lab, stat!"

"Med lab…" repeated the swordsman. "Rinoa?" Squall folded his arms and frowned, and then turned to his friends. "It doesn't look good. Ellone, you'd better go wait in the control room."

"Okay," agreed Ellone. "Be careful, alright?" She then turned and ran off.

Squall then turned to Quistis. "Quistis," he said, "please take care of Ellone."

"Alright," replied Quistis, and she went running off after Ellone.

Once they were gone, Squall turned and ran down the corridor towards the medical lab. Further down he saw a team of security guards running up from the other direction, weapons drawn and shouting to one another. They reached the medical lab first and disappeared inside. Squall ran faster, and he laid his hand on his gunblade. If they so much as harmed Rinoa, they would regret it.

He reached the medical lab. Inside he could hear the security guards shouting, and the sound of someone opening fire. Squall stepped back in alarm and then started to draw his gunblade, but before he could draw it there came the sound of strangled cries, and the gunshots came to a stop. The door slid open and a member of the security team came flying out. He hit the wall with force and then slumped down onto the floor. Squall stared at the security guard, noting that his flesh was seared, his gun frozen solid.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Squall grabbed the hilt of his gunblade and turned. He then stopped and stared in horror as a figure stepped into the doorway.

It was Rinoa. She was awake, it seemed, though her head was tilting awkwardly to one side and swaying as she moved. Her arms hung limp at her sides, and her feet were dragging against the floor. She shuffled out of the doorway, looking like a puppet being dragged along by strings. What startled Squall most of all was that there was not one Rinoa, but several. Half a dozen images of her, almost like echoes, shuffled and flickered behind her as she emerged from the lab. Rinoa stepped out of the door and then turned towards Squall.

When he caught sight of her face, Squall felt his blood run cold. Rinoa's face was white and completely blank, but her eyes were open and staring sightlessly ahead. When he met her gaze, Squall felt as though an icy dagger had been thrust through his chest. She barely looked like Rinoa at all. Squall stood frozen, staring at her, his hand hovering over the hilt of his sword.

Rinoa broke her gaze away from Squall. She began to make her way up the corridor, heading towards the control room. She did not seem to notice Squall at all, and her gaze was fixed right ahead. She passed Squall by, heading onwards.

Squall broke free of his hesitation. Running towards Rinoa, he reached out and grabbed hold of her arm. The moment his fingers closed around her flesh, a searing flash of icy cold shot up his arm. Squall gasped and released her, and then a powerful force struck him, sending him flying across the corridor. He slammed into the wall and fell, just like the security guard.

Raising his head, Squall looked up at Rinoa. What happened, he wondered. She had made no move, nor did she pause. It was like a barrier had erected around her, preventing anyone from stopping her.

…_Rinoa,_ he thought. _What happened to you?_

Rinoa was still moving, making her way up the corridor. Squall got to his feet and ran after her. This time he ran through her 'echoes' and flung his arms around her, trying to make her stop. Once again that stabbing cold shot through his arms, but Squall grit his teeth his teeth and would not let go. Then the unseen force hit him and broke his hold, and he went flying into the wall again. As Squall slumped, dazed from the blow to his head, he looked up at Rinoa. She did not even see him. She continued onwards, leaving Squall behind.

Raising his arm, Squall reached out to her. _…Rinoa, _he his vision swam, and his arm fell. The last thing he saw before his vision went dark was the image of Rinoa's cold, blank face and wide, staring eyes, moving towards him.

When Squall opened his eyes again, Rinoa was gone. The swordsman groaned and raised his hand to his head. He heard a _crack_ and a shard of ice fell past his face. Squall looked down at his hands, which were covered in a thin layer of ice just like the security guard. Had Rinoa really done this, he wondered. It looked like Rinoa, but, somehow, it was not Rinoa. A vague suspicion began to form in his mind, but Squall rejected the idea. It was not possible that it was _her!_

Several shouts coming from the direction of the control room broke Squall from his thoughts. Squall jumped to his feet, fighting a wave of dizziness that swept through his throbbing head. He did not want to accept the idea, but if Rinoa had awoken here of all places, then there was only one thing she was going to do. He had to catch up and stop her before she could do it!

He ran back up the corridor. As he reached the stairwell outside of the control room he came to a stop and looked around. Several security guards were scattered throughout the corridor, all of them unconscious or wounded. Members of the Lunar Base staff were huddled against the wall, not daring to move. Squall looked down at the nearest guard, who had a film of ice across his arms and torso. There was no doubt that Rinoa had come this way.

Inside the control room he heard a loud crash, followed by Ellone's terrified shriek. Squall leapt over the fallen guard and dashed into the control room.

Ellone was inside, standing by Piet, who was lying against one of the consoles. There was a bloody wound on the base leader's head, and a matching splotch on the console where he had slammed into it. Piet put his hand to his head in an attempt to stem the bleeding, but it was not his wound he was interested in. Both he and Ellone were staring ahead, their faces pale with fright.

Quistis was standing near the doorway. She turned to Squall as he ran in. "Squall," she cried, "something's wrong with Rinoa!"

Squall looked past her. As he had predicted, Rinoa was just ahead. Her 'echoes' had vanished now, and she had solidified into one being again. Now she was making her way through the control room, heading purposefully towards the controls. The two controllers were lying on the ground, groaning, their bodies encased in layers of ice. The operator, along with the other controllers in the room, stood frozen out of terror, not daring to go near the strange girl. Everybody watched her, wondering what she was going to do.

Rinoa made her way through the control room. Halfway across she paused, and her body swivelled as though she was looking around, trying to get her bearings. Then she turned ahead and made her way to the main console, where an image of Adel's seal was visible on the monitor.

Guessing what Rinoa was about to do, Ellone stepped forward. "No!" she pleaded.

Squall looked at her, and then over at Rinoa. _…Rinoa?_ Was she truly going to…?

"That is Adel's Tomb Seal Deactivation Device," Piet exclaimed, and his face went pale.

Rinoa stopped at the controls. There was another pause as she swayed, unsteady. Her head twitched as it tilted down to look at the controls. Her hands jerked and then moved to rest on top of the controls. She pressed several buttons. Data began to scrawl across the screen, over the image of Adel's seal. The monitor flashed red and then turned green.

"Adel's Tomb Level 1 Seal Deactivated," reported the computer. "Level 1 Seal has been deactivated."

Ellone gasped and shook her head. "What happened to Rinoa?" she asked.

While Rinoa continued to work, one of the controllers on the ground behind her raised his head and glared up at Squall. "You know her, right?" he snapped. "Make her stop!"

Squall wished that he could. He looked over at Rinoa, who was standing still now, as though she was thinking of what she was going to do next. Squall clenched his fists and then ran at her. This time Rinoa did not even wait for him to make contact. The force hit him, picking him up and throwing him across the room. The operator gave a shriek and ran out of the way as Squall landed onto the ground where she was standing. The swordsman rolled until he crashed into one of the monitors. Quistis let out a gasp.

Her task complete, Rinoa lowered her hands to her sides. She turned around, and everyone in the room stood still. Rinoa's head slipped to one side as she began to shuffle out of the room. All eyes watched her as she passed, but no one, not even Quistis, made any move to stop her. Rinoa's eyes did not even move as she passed by Quistis, continuing to stare blankly ahead. It sent a chill down Quistis's spine, and she felt she had never known such fear.

Once Rinoa left the room, the spell of fear that had befallen everyone vanished. Quistis unfroze and ran over the monitor Rinoa had disabled. She was about to try and reactivate the seal when she saw that the console was covered in a layer of ice, making it impossible to get near the controls. Quistis laid her hands on the ice, and her fingertips glowed as she channelled_ Fire_ through her hands, trying to melt the ice. The ice started to glow, but it did not melt and Quistis dared not increase the magic. Whatever Rinoa had done, she had made sure no one was able to fix it.

In frustration, Quistis slammed her fists against the ice. It did not even crack. Clutching at her hair, Quistis stepped back from the monitor. Her gaze drifted around the room until it fell on the viewing monitor. The moon was still showing there, but it looked very different from when she had last seen it.

"Squall, look!" she said. "The moon's surface is changing!"

Squall got to his feet and ran over to her. He looked down at the moon, and his eyes widened. Sure enough, the moon did look different—_very_ different. The red patches had now tripled in size, and several of them were now merging into a single ugly mass. Zooming in the camera, he saw that the number of monsters gathering on the moon was now numbering millions. They were gathered and packed together in droves, all of them merging into that single point.

"It's overflowing with monsters," he said.

"It's finally starting…" said Piet, getting to his feet with Ellone's help.

Squall gave a nod. "The Lunar Cry…" The moon was almost ready. At any moment, the moon would unleash the monsters it had gathered and send them hurtling towards the planet.

"If that's the case, we definitely have to stop her," Piet told him. "If she plans to free Adel, she'll have to go out there. The Level 2 Seal is located on Adel's Tomb."

Hearing this, Squall spun around. Rinoa would have to go 'out there'? She would have to go out into space? If the Lunar Cry occurred while Rinoa was outside, then she would be caught up in it for sure. Whatever was wrong with her, he could not let that happen. He had to stop her before it was too late!

"Quistis," he said, turning to the whipmaster, "stay here with Ellone. Try whatever you can to reactivate the seal."

"But, Squall—" Quistis began to protest, but Squall was already out of the door.

After leaving the control room, Squall stopped and looked around, wondering where he should go. There was no sign of Rinoa anywhere, and the people who were here before had all fled. Then Squall heard a yell coming from upstairs, from the corridor leading to Ellone's chamber. Without any hesitation Squall threw himself onto the stairs and ran up. There was only one thought running through his mind now, and that was stopping Rinoa before she could get out of the base.

He reached the corridor. Rinoa was nowhere in sight, but the evidence of her passing was laid out before him. The security guard assigned to guard Ellone's room was lying facedown on the floor outside one of the side rooms, his body covered in ice. The researcher and the female crewmember were still here as well, frozen with terror.

As Squall ran past, the female crewmember turned and looked out of the window. She screamed and pointed.

"Look! The moon!" she shouted.

Squall stopped and looked out.

In the few minutes since he had left the control room, the moon had changed considerably. The red blotches had all converged now into a single, swollen mass that spanned almost half the moon's surface. A thick film, almost like oozing water, had formed across the top of the mass. This film was thickest at the centre, where the colour of the mass changed from red to a rippling blue. With the grey-white surface, the red mass and the blue centre, the moon now looked like some terrifying celestial eye that was glaring right at the planet.

On the moon's surface, the monsters were now swarming towards the centre of the 'eye'. The monsters were all of various types and sizes—avian, land-monsters, water-creatures. Some of the larger and more vicious monsters trampled over the smaller ones, crunching them underfoot as they made their way towards the centre.

As the swarm grew in size, the film covering the moon's surface began to swell. It stretched outwards, moving away from the moon and extending out towards the planet. As the gap formed monsters immediately rushed in to fill it. Even those monsters who could not fly found themselves being picked up by the moon's gravity and thrust into the swelling. They poured in by the thousands, forcing the bubble and stretch out even further. On the planet, the continent of Esthar was turned towards the moon.

As more and more monsters filled the bubble, the film stretched thin. The thinner it became, the more its colour changed from blue to red. It stretched out even further, now more than a mile away from the moon. A small tear appeared in the film's surface and still the monsters kept on coming. They filled every last inch of the bubble, clawing their way through.

Finally, unable to take anymore, the bubble burst open. At once the monsters were flung out and into space. They fired out in a long, single stream, dragged away from the moon and heading towards the planet. On the moon the red mass began to steadily shrink in size as all of the monsters were dragged through the hole and thrust into space.

The Lunar Cry had begun.


	16. Part 09: Chapter 16

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Inside the Lunar Base, Squall watched as the stream of monsters left the moon and started to hurtle towards the planet. Without any friction to slow it down the stream moved at a constant speed, heading straight for the continent of Esthar. The stream passed the base, only just missing Adel's Tomb. At the speed they were travelling, it would take them only minutes to break through the planet's atmosphere and hit the continent. Looking into the stream, Squall could see the thousands and thousands of monsters gathered inside, all of them heading on a collision course with the planet.

Around him, several other members of staff had gathered and were gasping with awe. "Tons of monsters…!" breathed the female crewmember beside him. "I… I believe they're headed for Tears' Point in Esthar…"

"Then, that means Lunatic Pandora is at Tears' Point," remarked the researcher, his face pale with horror. "When did this happen!"

_Does it matter how it happened_, Squall asked himself. _It's happened, that's all there is to it. And Rinoa… Rinoa's planning to go out there!_ The swordsman clenched his fists, wanting to bang them against the glass. If she went out there now, she was done for. He had to stop her! Stepping away from the glass, Squall turned to the two workers.

"Have you seen a girl come by here?" he asked them.

The man and woman looked at each other, and their faces grew paler. "Yes," replied the crewmember, her voice quaking. Turning, she pointed to the open door on the other side of the corridor. "She went into that locker room."

Without pausing to thank them, Squall ran down the corridor and through the door. When he entered the locker room he saw one of the member of the base staff lying unconscious on the floor, still wearing his spacesuit from when he had come in from outside. Squall looked down at him, and saw that the spacesuit was frozen over, the man's helmet clouded up with ice. There was no doubt that Rinoa had passed through here.

Squall looked around him. He then spotted Rinoa standing in a decompression chamber at the other end of the room. She was wearing a spacesuit and was waiting for the door to the outside to open.

Fear clenched Squall's heart. So Rinoa really did intend to go outside! He ran to the door and pressed every button he could see, but the door was locked tight. Squall ran around to the window and banged on the glass, trying to get Rinoa's attention. "Rinoa!" he cried, smacking his fist on the glass.

But Rinoa did not even acknowledge his presence. She stood still, her face turned slightly towards him. The shadows of the helmet blocked out most of her face; all he could see was her lips and the locks of dark hair framing her jaw. The room's gravity deactivated, and she floated off the floor. Then the door to the outside opened, and Rinoa turned and floated out.

Cursing, Squall punched the glass. _Damn! I need a spacesuit!_

He made a quick search of the room. He was in luck, for there was a spare spacesuit hanging inside one of the lockers. Before putting it on Squall removed his gunblade and placed it into the locker, for he could not carry it out with him. He also removed Rinoa's _Shooting_ _Star,_ which he had also brought with him, and lay it down next to the gunblade.

Putting the spacesuit on was even more difficult than it looked, and Squall had to guess where everything went. Once he was sure (or mostly sure) that everything was in place, Squall picked up the helmet and put it on. It locked into place and, almost at once, the oxygen tanks opened and filled the helmet with air.

Once he was suited up, Squall left the locker and hurried over to the decompression chamber. The room was ready now and the door was unlocked, allowing him to enter. He was forced to wait while the artificial gravity was removed, and he floated up off the floor as Rinoa had done. When the door opened Squall turned towards it. Using the walls as support, he guided himself over to the doorway.

Beyond was the capsule recovery room. The vast room was empty now, as all the staff had evacuated as soon as the Lunar Cry had started. Rinoa was the only person left in the room, and she was now making her way across the room to the large exit doors at the far end.

_Rinoa,_ thought Squall. He gripped the sides of the doorframe, crouched down low and then pushed himself off. His momentum carried him forward through the airless vacuum in pursuit of Rinoa. She was far ahead of him, but as long as the exit doors remained closed she would not be able to get outside. He could catch up to her there and bring her back inside.

Unfortunately, luck was not on Squall's side. As she neared the doors the warning lights on either side flashed, and the doors began to slide open. Seeing the black space beyond, Squall started to panic. Why were they opening the doors!

He then saw the reason why. Three people were making their way into the base. It was the Esthar president and his two aides, returning from their inspection of Adel's Tomb. They floated into the recovery room, and Rinoa floated right past them, heading outside.

One of the aides turned to her as she passed by. "Huh? What's this? Who is it?"

But the other aide had other things to worry about. "The flood of monsters is drawing near Adel's Tomb," he said in a trembling voice.

His companions, who lost interest in Rinoa, turned back. "At this rate, Adel's Tomb might fall somewhere near Esthar!" he exclaimed.

Esthar's president gave a curse. "Why is everything happening all at once?" he asked.

Rinoa passed the trio by. She reached the doors, which were still open. She did not stop but went straight on through into empty space. In the distance was the monster flow. It looked closer now than it did before. A collision between the base and the flow was inevitable. Squall, still trying to catch up, saw her as she went through. Squall tried to move faster, but in the empty vacuum there was no way he could move faster. All he could do was chase after her and hope that he could catch up to her before she reached the tomb.

Again luck proved to be against him. The exit doors began to close. Squall's last view of Rinoa was her drifting away from him into an empty blackness. Then the doors clicked shut and she was cut off from his view, trapped out in space.

Squall reached the president and his aides. The two groups passed each other without so much as a glance, for each was intent on their own goals: the president and his aides returning to the base, and Squall to catch up to Rinoa and bring her back inside before she could release Sorceress Adel.

"This is crazy!" Squall heard the president comment as he passed by. "It's like someone planned the whole thing! Who could've set this up?"

Squall closed his eyes. He could think of one person who could have done all of this. There was only one person in the whole world who would want Sorceress Adel to be released. Just one person… but that person was not in their time.

…_Sorceress Ultimecia…_

It was difficult to believe, but it was the only explanation that made any sense. Sorceress Ultimecia was from the future, with powers able to bend time itself. With Edea now free and her usefulness expired, Ultimecia had to choose a new sorceress to be her vessel in the past: Sorceress Adel. Yet as long as Adel remained sealed in space, she was of no use to Ultimecia. So Ultimecia had conceived this well-constructed plan to release Adel from her prison, and she had used her own enemies to do it.

Or perhaps finding Sorceress Adel was a bonus, Squall thought with sudden realisation. Maybe Ultimecia's initial goal was not Sorceress Adel, but Ellone. When Rinoa had fallen into her coma, his foremost goal was to take her to Ellone. Finding Ellone had been his main drive, as he believed that through her he could bring Rinoa back. Perhaps Sorceress Ultimecia realised this as well, and had done so with the sole intent of locating Ellone. Then finding Sorceress Adel was an addition, a bonus she had not expected.

_Either way, we were used,_ Squall thought with a curse. Sorceress Ultimecia had played them all for fools, and now everything was just as she wanted it.

He reached the exit doors. They were closed now, and try as he might he could not get them to open. The swordsman pushed and pulled, but nothing happened. He looked around for a control panel, but there was none in sight. As a last, desperate resort, he kicked the door with his boot. It was no use. He was trapped inside the base, just as Rinoa was now trapped outside.

Squall floated back away from the door. He took a breath to calm himself, then folded his arms and closed his eyes. _I can't get out,_ he reasoned. _I'll have to go back._ There was no other option he could take. Perhaps there was a vessel or a pod of some kind he could use to rescue her… or maybe Ellone could help. If he could get to Rinoa's past and warn her, then this situation would never occur.

With that thought in his mind, Squall turned his back on the door and began to head back. The president and his aides were already at the entrance. They disappeared inside the decompression chamber, and Squall was alone.

Thinking of the president, Squall began to wonder. There was something… familiar… about the man's voice. Squall was sure he had heard that voice somewhere before, yet try as he might, he could not place where. He probably did know, deep inside, who the voice belonged to, but right then he could not dare to think about the possibility.

When he reached the decompression chamber, the locker room was empty. The president was nowhere to be seen, and the only person around was Squall. Even the unconscious spaceman from before was gone now. The swordsman did not waste any time taking off the spacesuit. He grabbed his gunblade and the pinwheel and then dashed through the exit.

When he entered the corridor, Squall came to a stop. The president was here, along with his two aides. The aides had ditched their spacesuits, but the president was still wearing his. Squall paused in the doorway, watching them.

"It's much too dangerous now!" one of the aides was saying. "We must leave Lunar Base at once!"

"We have to evacuate!" shouted the other. "Please hurry to the pod!"

But the president shook his head. "Forget about me," he ordered, "just go!"

The two aides looked at each other in exasperation, as though somehow they expected this response. Then one of the two men stepped forward. "Please sir, we must hurry!" he said, in one final plea.

Still the president refused to move. Squall, watching, wondered just what the president was trying to prove by staying. The aides appeared to feel the same, for they both sighed as one and then came forward. They grabbed the president by his arms and began to drag him down the corridor. The president struggled and shouted in protest. Squall could not help but liken the image to grownups trying to drag a stubborn child indoors.

The president continued to struggle. He then broke away with a triumphant cry and darted back down the corridor towards Squall. The spacesuit's large boots caught against one another, and the president fell facedown onto the floor. Rather than give up, the president began to scramble across the floor. He stopped near to the doorway where Squall stood. The president looked up, catching Squall's startled gaze.

"Hey, you!" the president shouted, and Squall caught a glimpse of long, dark hair flowing inside the helmet. "Take care of Ellone!"

Before he could say anything further, the two aides caught up to him. They grabbed him by the ankles and proceeded to drag him away again. The president again started to struggle, grasping at the floor with his gloves, but it was no use. The aides dragged him out of the corridor, and out of sight.

Squall remained in the doorway, shaken to the core. It was only a brief glimpse, but… he knew that face. He was sure of it, and he could also place the voice as well. But… to run into _him_ here of all places… It was impossible… wasn't it?

Knowing he had no time to think about that right then, Squall pushed all thoughts of that man out of his mind and hurried down the corridor. Everyone that was here before was gone now, and the corridors were empty.

He reached the control room. When he arrived he saw that everyone was gathered around the main viewing screen, where Adel's Tomb was still visible.

"Dammit!" Piet shouted. "The seal's gonna be broken!"

* * *

><p>Out in space, Adel's Tomb stood silent. The stream of monsters unleashed by the Lunar Cry was fast approaching. It reached the seal and then passed right by it, continuing on its way to the planet. Against the red hue of the stream, the seal seemed to have a dark aura of evil.<p>

Aside from Adel, sleeping in her tomb, Rinoa was the only other living thing out there. Her blank face was turned towards the seal. She made her way towards it with purpose, knowing what she had to do.

Rinoa reached the seal. Inside the sealing film, Sorceress Adel remained asleep. Raising her empty eyes, Rinoa gazed up at her. For the first time since falling into her coma, an emotion appeared in Rinoa's face: smugness. A smug smile, the smile one who knows her plans have gone perfectly, spread across her lips.

Turning her eyes away from the sorceress, Rinoa focused her attention on the control panel at the side of Adel's Tomb. She floated closer to it, and as if by magic the panel opened up. Rinoa input the deactivation sequence.

As soon as the sequence was completed, the panel began to flash. Vents opened on either side of the seal and released clouds of cold steam that dissipated quickly in the airless vacuum of space. The tomb began to hum as it powered up. A warming red light began to shine behind the sorceress.

Awakening from her cold sleep, Sorceress Adel's eyes began to open. They started off as slits but then widened, glowing a fierce red, cold and malevolent. Power pulsed through her; power that had lain dormant for almost two decades. Adel, on realising that she was being released from her prison, smiled. It was a cruel smile, the smile of one without remorse.

With its power dwindling, the tomb began to drift away. It moved in the direction of the Lunar Cry, and the wall of monsters still streaming past. Rinoa, still holding onto the panel, was carried away with it.

The seal reached the monster flow. As they were about to collide, the fog in Rinoa's eyes suddenly cleared. Fear gripped hold of Rinoa then; fear like she had never felt before. She tried to keep her hold on the panel but it was wrenched out of her hands as the tomb made a sudden dash for the monster flow. Rinoa was flung away, while the tomb drove itself into the flow. It disappeared inside, submerging into the mass, carried along towards the planet.

As for Rinoa, she was thrown clear of the flow. Free yet out of control, she went spinning through space, with no hope of rescue.

* * *

><p>On seeing the events on the monitor, Squall ran forward. "Rinoa!" he cried.<p>

The Lunar Base gave a shudder. Piet looked down at the console, and his eyes widened. The base was rapidly losing power and was itself beginning to drift in the direction of the monster flow. He typed into the console, but nothing happened. The base continued to drift. Piet cursed. It seemed that Rinoa had done much more than just releasing Sorceress Adel. He turned.

"Come on," the base leader said to his staff. "We have to evacuate! Now!"

No one needed telling twice. The controllers began to hurry out of the control room, heading for the escape pods. The operator slipped her arm around one of the injured controllers and helped him from the room. Piet went with them to ensure that everyone made it to an escape pod.

Only Quistis, Squall and Ellone remained in the control room. Quistis ran over to the door leading to the escape pods, calling after Piet. "We can't leave Rinoa!" she insisted. "We have to do something…!" Piet stopped to glance at her, and then carried on running. Quistis stamped her foot and then ran after him.

Squall cursed and he kicked the floor. He knew Piet's only concern was the safety of his staff, but was he really going to abandon Rinoa to her fate? The swordsman turned to Ellone. The young woman was standing behind him, her arms folded, her face pale and filled with worry.

"Squall," she said, pre-empting his words, "you should be protecting Rinoa, not me. You're the only thing on her mind right now. She's calling you."

Squall knew. He knew Rinoa was calling out to him. Even though he could not hear her voice, he could hear the words of her heart. She was afraid, terribly afraid. Awakening in the darkness of space, alone, just as she had always feared. Without him, she would die out there. If only there was something he could do to prevent all of this from happening…

"Ellone," he begged, turning to her. "Take me to Rinoa. Please."

Ellone started to answer, but before she could say anything Piet ran back into the control room. "Next!" he ordered them. "Hurry!" He ran out again.

Ellone looked over at the door and then looked back at Squall. Her face was torn, scared, and unsure of what to do. "I don't know if I can send you," she said, her voice breaking. "I don't know." With that, she ran from the control room.

Squall reached out to her, but she fled from him. The swordsman started to give chase when the base gave another shake, and he almost fell over. He turned to the monitor, where the monster flow now filled the viewing screen. He pursed his lips. Everything was going just as Sorceress Ultimecia had planned. He ran out.

The monster stream plummeted towards the planet. They broke through the atmosphere, glowing red-hot as they passed through. When they hit the cloud bank the stream burst open and then spread out across the sky. They spread out across the continent, covering Esthar in a layer of red. To anyone watching from the horizon, it looked as though the sky had turned into an ominous red cloud that was descending towards the ground.

The monsters began to drop from the sky. Some dropped straight towards the ground, while those that were able spread their wings and flew away. Some were caught in the airstreams of the upper atmosphere and whisked away at speed, carried to other parts of the world.

At the heart of it all was Lunatic Pandora. The great tower continued to stand over Tears' Point, energy pulsing around it, acting as a beacon to attract the flow.

When the flow broke through the atmosphere, several lines intersecting like veins across the surface of the tower began to light up. Lunatic Pandora began to hum louder and emanated more power, as though calling out to the flow overhead.

The monsters were not the only things falling through the sky. Adel's Tomb also fell. It glowed bright as it made its way down through the flow. Though buffeted on all sides by the dozens of monsters, a power of unknown origin surrounded it like a shield. This shield forced the monsters out of the way, allowing the tomb free access to the ground below. The tomb headed straight down and then broke through the flow. It emerged free into the sky and headed down, to where Lunatic Pandora was waiting.

Once the tomb emerged, the veins covering Lunatic Pandora's surface shimmered and came alive. They reached up from the tower and caught hold of the tomb as it fell. They wrapped around it, sealing it within a protective cocoon. The veins pulled the tomb down towards Lunatic Pandora. The top of the tower glowed bright. The tomb hit the light and then vanished, sinking into the tower.

* * *

><p>Squall caught up to Ellone outside of the escape pod. He grabbed hold of her arm, causing her to stagger to a stop. She turned to him, and one look into her saddened eyes made him let go again. Ellone pulled her shawl around her and then hurried into the escape pod. Piet and Quistis were already here, waiting inside their capsules. Piet gestured to the empty capsule beside him, and Ellone went to stand inside it.<p>

Squall walked into the pod. "GOD!" he cried. "Rinoa is gonna die! …I can't take it. Ellone, please. I've never felt this way in my life."

He had not realised it until now, but it was true. Never before had he wanted to see someone—to save someone—so badly as much as he wanted to save Rinoa right now. The fear and pain he felt at the thought of losing was Rinoa was greater than the fear and pain he'd felt when Ellone had disappeared from his life all those years ago. He could do nothing to keep Ellone from leaving back then, but he refused to accept that there was nothing he could do to save Rinoa.

"Take me to Rinoa…" the swordsman pleaded with Ellone. "To her past."

Ellone lowered her eyes and she turned her head away. Her lips were trembling with doubt and fear, but not the fear of what she might find. It was the fear of failing Squall now, in his hour of need, which made her hesitate. Ellone bit her lip; forced herself to stop trembling. She raised her head, meeting Squall's gaze.

"Ok," she said at last. "It may not work, but we'll try, ok?"

Squall nodded, thankful. The escape pod then shuddered as the Lunar Base gave another shake. It tilted, drifting off-balance.

"Come on!" Piet shouted, growing impatient. "We have to go now!"

Squall gave a nod. The escape pods were made to fit four people, so he went to stand in the last capsule. He put his gunblade and Rinoa's _Shooting Star_ against the wall behind him and then strapped himself inside. Piet then pushed a button inside his capsule, and the glass case overhead descended over him. Squall and the others did the same.

Once everyone was secure, the escape pod powered up. It detached from the Lunar Base, rolling away from it and into space. Once clear, the jets on the base of the pod activated. The pod righted itself and then began to move away from the base, heading after the rest of the escape pods that were heading towards the planet.

Behind them, the Lunar Base continued to drift away. It headed to the monster flow. The two collided, and on impact the flow destroyed the base in a matter of seconds. Nothing remained except for a few wandering bits of debris that were thrown clear.

Inside the escape pod, Ellone took a breath and closed her eyes. Though the pod was shaking around her, she tried to clear her mind of all distractions. She lowered her head and folded her hands across her chest. In her mind's eye she conjured up Squall's image—an easy task, since she had done it so often. Using her power, she connected herself to Squall's spirit and then drew it towards her. Squall, hearing the familiar whine that signalled Ellone using her power, groaned and then slumped unconscious in his capsule.

Now that she had Squall's spirit with her, Ellone turned her attention to the much harder task: transferring his spirit to Rinoa's past. She tried to visualise Rinoa in her mind, but it was difficult. Her power only worked on those she knew in the present and past, and she did not know Rinoa well enough or for long enough to try and see into her past.

Finally, the image of Rinoa formed. Ellone began to reach out for her spirit, but as she did the image faded and Rinoa's spirit slipped from her grasp. Ellone started to give up, but when she felt Squall's spirit alongside her it gave her renewed hope. She did not know Rinoa, but Squall did. If she could use Squall's knowledge of Rinoa instead of her own…

Pursing her lips tight, Ellone tried again. She called on Squall's spirit to aid her in forming Rinoa's image. This time the image came clearer, and she felt Rinoa's spirit nearby. Ellone reached out and clutched hold of it. She drew it towards her. Ellone could have cried with relief. It had worked!

Using Rinoa's spirit as an anchor, Ellone began to dive into her past. She carried Squall's spirit with her as she dived down through the white fog of time, seeking a window into Rinoa's past where they could try the impossible and change her fate. At last the white fog cleared and a window became visible. Ellone dove towards it until at last she and Squall emerged into Rinoa's past.


	17. Part 09: Chapter 17

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Irvine, go back to the desert prison!"

"No, it's your father's order. I'm taking you back to Deling City."

The Galbadian army vehicle trudged its way across the Dingo Desert. Outside a wind was blowing and hot sand was blasting across the screen, making it difficult to see. But Irvine, sitting in the driver's seat, paid little attention to it. He kept on going, ploughing through the sand in the direction of Deling City.

When Rinoa was taken from her cell in the D-District Prison, Rinoa was sure that she was going to be tortured, or something equally horrible. Instead she was escorted to the exit, where Irvine and a very excited Angelo were waiting for her. It turned out that Irvine, being a student of Galbadia, was the only one not arrested for attacking the sorceress, and had been sent by General Caraway with a written order authorising Rinoa's immediate release. When she had asked about Squall and the others, the guards only responded by saying the order stated that only she be released, and had practically thrown her out of the prison. She had tried to protest, but Irvine just took her arm and dragged her to this vehicle. Now he was driving away from the prison, leaving their friends behind.

Rinoa sank back into her seat and folded her arms across her chest, sulking. Angelo wagged his tail and nuzzled her hand for a treat, but Rinoa was too preoccupied to notice. She could not believe that this Irvine guy was prepared to leave everybody behind like that. Did he know nothing of the Desert Prison?

She looked over at him. The gunman was focused on his driving, and was paying no attention to her. Rinoa scowled at him, but he still did not turn. Rinoa, who did not like to be ignored, stuck out her tongue at him. Still, Irvine did not respond. Rinoa scowled, and then a sly smile spread across her face. She sat up, leaned forward, and raked her nails across the side of Irvine's face.

"Ouch!" Irvine cried, letting go of the controls. He put his hand to his cheek, and was alarmed when he saw that there were a few drops of blood on his fingertips. "Are you crazy!" he asked, turning around.

Rinoa was already up and out of her seat. Irvine made to grab her and pull her back, but Rinoa kicked his hand out of the way. While the gunman was cradling his hand, Rinoa scrambled back through the car until she reached the exit hatch at the back. She popped it open, and a rush of sandy air blew into the car.

"We have to go back and help everybody!" she insisted, and then she climbed up the ladder.

Irvine, cursing, brought the vehicle to a stop and then hurried after her. Rinoa was already out of the car and standing on the roof. Irvine climbed up and made a grab for her, but she jumped out of his reach and landed on the sand. Irvine climbed out after her and stood on top of the car.

"They'll be fine," he reassured her. "I'm sure they can get outta there when the time comes."

"You don't know that for sure," Rinoa argued back. She put her hand to her head, and gave it a shake. "Squall might say 'but no one has ordered me to escape' and end up staying in there. We can't have that! We have to go help them!" She fixed Irvine with a stern glare. "I don't care if I have to force you back."

She walked forward. She climbed back up onto the army vehicle and stood in front of Irvine. The two locked gazes for a moment, each unwilling to give in. Then Rinoa placed her hands on Irvine's shoulders and shoved him back down the hatch. When he tried to fight back, Rinoa leaned over and scratched his face again. Irvine slipped and fell from the ladder, landing on the floor inside the car.

"Ow… Ow… OUCH!" the gunman moaned, rubbing both his face and his back.

With a smile of satisfaction, Rinoa jumped into the car. She helped Irvine onto his feet and then pushed him back towards the driver's seat.

"Ok, ok…" said Irvine at last, trying to keep himself out of reach of Rinoa's sharp nails. "I'll go. I'll go!" He jumped into the driver's seat, put the vehicle into gear and then set off across the desert again.

A dense white fog clouded the scene, blocking Rinoa and Irvine from view. Squall, drifting through the fog, was overwhelmed by a feeling of sadness. Rinoa's voice… It felt like such a long time since he had last heard it.

He felt Ellone's spirit pull away from the window. Squall, of course, was pulled along with her. Now that he was aware of her power, he could feel her as she turned and dived again through time. Another time window opened before them. They passed right through and entered the past.

He was once again inside Rinoa. She was standing in Balamb Garden, in the cafeteria. Zell was here this time, and the two seemed to be in deep discussion.

"Squall's ring!" exclaimed Zell, looking surprised. "I dunno where he bought it."

"I want the same one!" Rinoa said, and her face was brimming with excitement. "It looks really cool, doesn't it?"

"You mean the one with some monster carved on it?" asked Zell.

"YEAH!" replied Rinoa.

Zell frowned and folded his arms. He rubbed his chin in thought, and then nodded. "Alright," he said, patting his chest, "how 'bout I make you one? I'm pretty good at that kinda stuff."

"Really!" exclaimed Rinoa, her eyes lighting up. "Sure, OK!"

"Let's have Squall show us the real thing," Zell suggested.

At this Rinoa's smile disappeared. She lowered her head and looked at the floor. She folded her arms behind her and began to shuffle her feet across the floor. "…We can't do that," she said, her voice low.

Zell tilted his head, confused. "Why not?" he asked.

Rinoa scratched her cheek. "…It's embarrassing," she said.

"Say what?" the fighter began. He peered into Rinoa's face, which was turning pink under the intense scrutiny. Zell's eyes then widened and he took a step back. "Oh…" he realised.

"No!" Rinoa cried, seeing that Zell had gotten the wrong idea. She waved her arms frantically. "It's not what you think!"

The two of them started to say more, but whatever they said was lost as the white fog returned to cover them once more. Squall felt Ellone's spirit pull back, but instead of trying to locate another time window, she returned instead to the present. Squall opened his eyes and looked over at her.

"Ellone, that wasn't it," he said to her. "That was too far back."

He stopped. In her capsule, Ellone was panting, and there were a few beads of sweat along her brow. Squall kicked himself. He had not considered the effort it might take Ellone to use her power. Squall had often wondered why there were such long gaps between the times he had been sent to Laguna's time, and now he knew why. It took a lot of effort to transcend time. This was more difficult still, for she was sending Squall's spirit into a person she did not even know.

He gave Ellone a moment to gather herself. Ellone placed her hand over her heart to calm herself, feeling her heart race within her chest. "I'm sorry," she said, trying to hide the strain from her voice. "Let me try again."

She closed her eyes. A moment later Squall heard the whine again, and his body grew light. He slumped, as Ellone's power pulled his spirit from his body and plunged him once again through time. They drifted together, him and Ellone, until without warning a window opened and they drifted through.

Beyond the window, everything was filled with a sea of white light. It made seeing the room difficult and Squall caught only glimpses of the room around him. He looked down and saw two feet shuffling across the floor, one slow step at a time. Two hands, wearing blue cotton sleeves, were dangling in front of him and swaying with each step.

The light dimmed a little. Squall saw a metal floor beneath the feet, littered with shards of broken glass.

_(Where am I…?)_

The feet trudged over the broken shards, crunching them underfoot. Squall watched, confused. Was he inside Rinoa's spirit again? Just where was this place?

A figure then came into view at the edge of his vision. The white light clouding his sight blocked out most of this person's features, so Squall could see nothing of him except for a grey-white coat, and traces of blond hair around the person's face. As he and the person whose spirit he inhabited drew closer, the light started to clear up a little and Squall could see who it was.

_(You're…)_

It was Seifer. He was lying still on the ground, beaten, bloody, and unable to fight. Seeing him there, Squall at once realised where he was. He _was_ inside Rinoa's spirit again. Furthermore, he was at those very moments when the battle against Edea came to an end and Rinoa had fallen into her coma. He had made it!

Except that something was not right. Something about Rinoa felt… different… from the way she had felt before in those other visions. It was like there was some great power pulsing through her, bearing down upon her very soul. It not only affected her soul but her entire body, making it difficult for her to move and causing her to sway unsteadily on her feet. Squall, who now shared her spirit, could feel this pressure being pressed against his soul, too.

Rinoa shuffled forward and stopped next to Seifer. After a brief pause, she sank down to kneel beside him. As she moved, Squall felt something cold and unnatural brush across the edge of his spirit.

_(Rinoa…)_

Rinoa leaned over. Her dark hair fell over her face, but she made no attempt to move it out of the way. She slipped her hand beneath Seifer's head and lifted him up. At her touch, Seifer shivered and then opened his eyes. He looked up at Rinoa, and she back down at him. The power running through Rinoa's body grew stronger. This power, Squall thought, was not Rinoa's own. Rinoa was strong, but even she did not possess power such as this. That meant only one thing.

_(This isn't Rinoa!)_

It was her body, her face, her eyes, but it was not Rinoa's soul that he was sensing. Rinoa's soul was being pushed aside, taken over by whatever presence had forced its way into her being. Her face was blank as she looked down at Seifer, who only looked up at her in confusion as Rinoa took his other hand in her own. She closed her fingers around his and leaned in closer, until her lips were almost touching Seifer's face. She whispered, in a soft, melodic voice:

"Oh, my loyal knight, Seifer. The sorceress demands."

On hearing her speak, recognising the tone of her voice and the way the words were being said, Squall's spirit recoiled in horror. _(Ultimecia! The future sorceress is inside Rinoa! …Transferred from Edea? Where's Rinoa!)_

Desperate, he sought out Rinoa's soul. He could barely feel it within her, for she had been completely overwhelmed by the future sorceress' power. Ultimecia, controlling Rinoa's body from the future, lightly caressed Seifer's hand. Seifer, instead of relaxing, only flinched at the terrible cold permeating her fingers. Rinoa then turned her eyes to Seifer again, and a cruel smile played on her lips.

"Find the legendary Lunatic Pandora," she continued, "said to be hidden beneath the ocean. Only then shall the sorceress provide you with dreams again."

_(Rinoa! Where are you! Answer me!)_

Slowly, Seifer gave a nod. Rinoa released his hand. The swordsman then pushed himself up off the floor. He picked up his gunblade and looked ahead, as though he himself was lost in a trance. "As you wish, Ultimecia," he replied, and then he left, leaving Rinoa alone.

The light surrounding Rinoa began to fade. Rinoa remained kneeling on the floor, her body frozen. A terrible coldness was beginning to sweep through her body, as though she was being chilled to her very core. As she realised what was happening, Rinoa began to tremble in fear.

Then something strange happened. The image of another person appeared within Rinoa, as though trying to merge with her. This new person rose from her knees and stood over Rinoa, looking down at her. She was tall and lean, wearing a red velvet ball gown with two large black-wing motifs spreading out on either side. Long silver hair was pulled up into an exotic headdress, splitting it into two main sections that rose on either side of her head, while two long tendrils flowed over her shoulders. Squall gazed up at her. Was that… Ultimecia!

…_Squall,_ he heard Rinoa's thoughts whisper. _I'm scared._

_(Rinoa!)_

At the sound of his voice, Sorceress Ultimecia snapped around to face him. One look into her beautiful, cruel face and eyes sent Squall's soul reeling back. Though he should have been invisible, he felt that Sorceress Ultimecia was looking right at him.

_(Who's there!)_ the sorceress bellowed in a silent, cold voice. _(Get out!)_

As if on command, a force like Squall had never felt before reached out and struck him. It sent his soul flying from Rinoa's in an instant, sending him back through the window and into the corridors of time. The white fog closed around him and he stared, dazed, as he went spiralling back through time. He awoke with a start, once again in his own body.

"Rinoa!" he cried as he awoke, as though awakening from a nightmarish dream. The swordsman let out an anguished cry, and his head sagged.

He had failed. Try as he might, he could not get Rinoa to hear his words. He had failed in changing her fate.

Sorceress Ultimecia… She had taken over Rinoa's body after they had defeated Edea. Using her body, she had ordered Seifer to find Lunatic Pandora. Then she had placed Rinoa's body into a freezing sleep, ensuring that Squall would take her straight to Ellone. Now, because he had failed to change what had happened, Rinoa was hurtling through space, frightened and alone.

Ellone's capsule opened. She fell out of the pod and collapsed onto the floor.

"Ellone!" cried Squall. He unlocked his own capsule and ran to her side. Ellone's face was pale and covered in sweat, and she was panting hard, clutching at her chest. Squall laid his hand on her shoulder, and he felt her trembling. The effort of holding onto Rinoa's spirit had been more costly than she had anticipated. Not only that, she had seen Sorceress Ultimecia as well, a sorceress who was also hunting her for her power.

Ellone raised a shaking hand and placed it over Squall's. "Did you get to find out what happened to Rinoa?" she asked him. "Were you able to change the past?"

Squall shook his head. "I couldn't change anything… What should I do?"

Ellone looked up into his face. Reaching up, she placed her hand over Squall's cheek, caressing him. "I remember those eyes," she said, giving him a small smile. "You just looked at me with the same eyes you had when you were little. Those curious, innocent, puppy dog eyes. I loved those eyes."

"That's in the past," Squall said, with a touch of sadness to his voice.

"That's right," replied Ellone. "What's important is right now. I finally realised that."

Squall placed his hand over hers and gently pulled it from his cheek. "I have to help Rinoa now," he told her. "That's the only thing I can do now, right?"

"Yes," said Ellone. "Talk to her, Squall. Your voice may not reach her, but your heart will." Fighting against her fatigue, Ellone pushed herself onto her knees and took Squall's hands. "Are you ready?" she asked. "I'm taking you to the nearest past… To the closest present to the future…"

Ellone closed her eyes and used her power. This time Squall did not hear a whine, only a calm silence as the white fog surrounded him once again. Squall also let his eyes close, allowing Ellone's mysterious power carry him to Rinoa.

* * *

><p>At that moment in time, Rinoa was still drifting through space. The momentum she had gained from being thrown clear of the monster flow had slowed, and now she was spinning at a slow pace. She made no attempt to stop herself, for what was the point? Without power or anything to grab onto, there was nothing she could do to stop herself.<p>

Looking through her helmet, all Rinoa could see was space. An ocean of endless black speckled with stars. There were more stars here than she could ever have imagined, more than she had ever seen before. She remembered, briefly, the months following her mother's death. She had only been little then. Her father had told her that her mother was looking down at her from the stars. So Rinoa sat by her bedroom window every night gazing up at them, hoping that she would see her mother again. Of course she never did, but Rinoa had always taken comfort in watching them.

Now, though, those same stars she used to look at terrified her. She was trapped, up here in space, with no one around to help her. Her mother was not here to take her hand. Her father was not here to scold her for being foolish, or to save her from her reckless actions. Rinoa would have given anything right then to have her father scolding her.

As she made another turn, the planet came into sight. It was so large, larger than she could have possibly imagined it to be. She would have been frightened by its size, if she did not miss it so much. To walk the streets, to run through grass, to breathe the cool, fresh air of morning… how she missed it all. The woman stretched out her hands, as though she could cup the world in her grasp and pull herself to it. Of course she failed, and the planet dipped out of her sight.

Who she missed most of all was Squall. Rinoa longed to hear his voice again, to have him close by. Would he be missing her, too? She hoped so. She missed him terribly, so much that her heart ached at the thought of never seeing him again.

[Remaining Life Support System 15 Seconds.]

Her spacesuit was running out of power. Rinoa, realising this, turned her eyes to the stars once again.

_Am I… gonna make it…_ she wondered. _How? I can't do anything… Drifting… endlessly. I'm helpless…_

[Remaining Life Support 0.]

_No… I'm… That's it. I'm gonna… I'm gonna… die._

[Life Support Has Terminated.]

With that statement, the oxygen tank sputtered and powered down. No more air flowed into the helmet. Within just a matter of moments, Rinoa felt the air in the helmet start to grow thin. She thought she would be more scared, having come to the end, but instead she felt only sadness.

_Goodbye. Squall…_

_(Rinoa! No! Don't give up!)_

Rinoa turned her head, confused. She thought she had heard something, but that was impossible. She was completely alone.

_(Can you hear me! It's Squall… Rinoa! Rinoa!)_

The air grew thinner. It was becoming harder to breathe, and Rinoa was forced to take short, sharp breaths. Even so, she could feel herself starting to struggle. Her chest began to feel tight and compressed, as her lungs fought for air. Rinoa blinked a few times, as her vision started to blur.

_(Rinoa, come on! Try to remember!)_

Each breath was a struggle now. Again, Rinoa thought that she should be panicking by now, but she felt calm. Was this what it was like to die?

_(Rinoa, I'm right there with you! Listen to me!)_

Except that Rinoa was no longer listening. There was now too little air in the suit; she was starting to grow faint. Her sight began to darken, and her body felt cold. Rinoa did not fight but let the sensation take her. Her eyes closed, and her head rolled back to lie against the helmet. She took one last breath. She exhaled, and it slowly came to a stop…

In those last few moments between life and death, Rinoa began to dream. In her dream, Squall was there beside her. He was calling out to her, telling her not to give up. How she wished she could keep fighting. She wanted to fight alongside him again, or just be near him again. She did not want to die here in space, alone. She wanted to spend each and every day at Squall's side, enjoying all that life had to offer. But there was no chance she would have that now…

_Clink._

Her image of Squall faded. Rinoa frowned. That noise was interrupting her dream.

_Clink. Clink._

A shadow passed over her face. Rinoa slowly opened her eyes.

Floating in front of her were the rings: hers and Squall's. They were still attached to the chain she wore, but were now floating in front of her face. Of course, Rinoa realised, she still had Squall's ring. The one she liked, with its image of the lion. 'Griever', Squall had called it. Such a curious name… She wished she knew where it had come from. She had planned on asking Squall after the battle in Galbadia Garden, but she never had the chance. When she thought of the look on Squall's face when he realised she had it, she smiled. Rinoa raised her hands to her visor, gazing at the rings. She would never have the chance to give it back to him now…

Then something else passed over her vision. Rinoa looked at it in surprise. It was a tiny drop of water. There was no water in the spacesuit, so where had it come from. Then another appeared, and Rinoa realised with a start what it was.

It was a tear. She was crying.

_I'm still… …alive?_

Rinoa looked down, confused. How could that be? Was it because she was… Rinoa closed her eyes, not bearing to think about it. She recalled her dream, her vision of Squall calling out to her. Was that just a vision, or did she really see him?

_Squall…?_

Renewed strength and hope filled Rinoa's heart. Squall… Somehow, he was with her. She knew it. And if Squall really was there with her, then she could not give up until the very end.

Rinoa looked down at her spacesuit. Though her lungs were now burning for air, she calmly examined the front of the suit. An emergency light was flashing across the chest panel. She pressed it and the panel broke away, revealing more controls. One of these was a button marked 'Emergency Reserve Tank'. Rinoa pushed the button and a secondary air tank opened up. Welcome air flooded into her helmet. It blew her hair around her face, but Rinoa did not care. She took deep, thankful lungfuls of air, relieved as she felt the burning subside, and her vision cleared.

She had been granted a second chance to hope. With nothing else to do but wait, Rinoa looked around in search of Squall.

* * *

><p>When the vision came to an end, Squall opened his eyes and blinked. He was lying on the floor of the pod with Ellone leaning over him. The colour was back in her face now, and she was smiling widely, for she had just witnessed a miracle. Squall took the hand she offered to him, and she helped him to stand.<p>

"I'm gonna go find Rinoa," he said to her.

Ellone nodded, understanding. "You didn't need my help at all," she observed.

Squall disagreed. As Ellone had said herself, without that power he would not have come to understand what had happened to Rinoa. It had eased the guilt he had felt in his heart, his failure to protect her. He could not change what had happened to her. But he had learnt now what Ellone had learnt: it was the here and now that mattered. And, right now, he had a chance to save Rinoa.

"Thanks, Sis," he said.

Ellone bowed her head, somewhat overwhelmed at the use of the old nickname. Squall ran over to his capsule, grabbed his gunblade and the Pinwheel, turned and ran to the other end of the pod, where a ring attached to a platform waited to carry him outside. Without any hesitation at all Squall grabbed onto it. It activated at once, carrying him up through a hatch in the ceiling towards the exit.

As Squall was carried up, the glass panel covering Quistis's capsule lifted. She ran out, stopping beneath the hatch.

"Wait!" she cried. "Come back!"

"Idiot!" cursed Piet. "There's no way he can get back! He's insane! He's gonna run out of fuel and life support in no time! They're both gonna die."

But Ellone, still kneeling on the floor, did not agree. She had seen the miracle Squall had achieved—a miracle born out of his own will. It was the same kind of will that Laguna had—the kind that fought on against any odds and surpassed any hardship. With a will like that, Squall could overcome anything. He would find a way to save himself and Rinoa.

As the hatch closed and Squall was sealed off from them, Ellone folded her hands in front of her and closed her eyes in prayer.

"Good luck, Squall."


	18. Part 09: Chapter 18

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Eighteen**

At the top of the pod, the lift came to a stop. Squall let go of the ring and pushed a button in the wall. A hatch opened above him. As it did the gravity in the room disappeared, and Squall found himself floating up from the floor. He manoeuvred himself out of the hatch, entering another small compartment. Squall pushed another button, and the exit hatch opened up. All of the air rushed out of the room, and Squall himself drifted through the hatch. Once outside the swordsman grasped the edges of the pod, crouched down low and then pushed himself off.

As soon as he let go of the escape pod, it rushed away from him. Squall glanced back and watched as it hurtled towards the planet. Within moments it had entered the planet's atmosphere, and became lost in the sea of blue.

Squall, meanwhile, was moving away from the planet, heading further into space. His momentum was the only thing carrying him forward, and with little power in his spacesuit, that brief movement was all he could manage. Squall drew his legs towards him, steadying himself, and then set about in his search for Rinoa.

_Rinoa… _he thought as he looked around. _Where are you?_ The swordsman turned his head left and right, searching._ I'm gonna find out no matter what._

Again he looked around him. He looked left and then right, up and then down. Then, just ahead of him, he saw a small, moving speck. Squall stared, narrowing his eyes. Whatever it was, it was getting closer. He focused on it and he gradually saw, as it drew closer, that it was a figure, wearing a spacesuit. Squall's heart thumped in his chest. It was Rinoa! She was spinning slowly, out of control, but she was heading in his direction.

Squall glanced behind him. There was nothing behind him except the giant globe of the planet. If Rinoa kept going in the direction she was going, she would hit the planet's atmosphere and burn up. Provided her oxygen didn't run out first, in which case it wouldn't matter if she hit the atmosphere or not.

_I have to get in front of her…_ Squall told himself, turning back. _And catch her._

He watched Rinoa's movements. She was moving slightly out of sync with him, but her advance was slow. Using his reserve battery pack, Squall manoeuvred himself until he was in line with her. Of course, staying in the one spot was difficult, since he had nothing to hold him in place. So Squall had to keep adjusting his position, ensuring that he always kept ahead of her.

Rinoa drew closer. When she was close enough, Squall caught a glimpse of her face inside her helmet. She was terrified, but when she saw Squall her eyes widened in astonishment… and hope.

Squall spread his arms and braced himself for the impact. Rinoa spun upside down, and when she was the right way up she landed against him. Squall, behind her, closed his arms around her shoulders and held her close. Rinoa, in turn, clutched onto his hands (which was awkward, because of the gloves) and did not let go.

"Squall…" he heard Rinoa's voice say through the speaker. "Thank you. I heard your voice."

"…I can't believe it," breathed Squall. He could hardly believe it actually worked.

There was a moment's pause.

"Are we gonna make it?" asked Rinoa suddenly.

"Don't worry," Squall told her.

He unfolded his arms from around her shoulders, and carefully turned her around to face him. The two looked at one another. Looking into her face, Squall could see now that Rinoa's eyes were crystal clear, and her face, though pale with anxiety, had colour in it again. All traces of Ultimecia were gone now, and she was just Rinoa again. But at what cost?

Some distance away, the monster flow of the Lunar Cry continued to move towards the planet. The moon was almost emptied now, and the red mass had shrunk to a miniscule size. It would not be long before that flow came to a stop and the Lunar Cry would all be over. As for Sorceress Adel, her tomb would have crashed onto the planet by now. She would awaken, and the world would have a whole new problem to deal with. But none of that would mean anything if they could not get back home.

_Out of fuel… Low on oxygen…_ Squall let out a sigh. _What now? Die in space? I'm so helpless… I can't even save Rinoa? Come on, think!_

Rinoa watched Squall as he thought. She was not fooled. She knew their situation was dire. She also knew that Squall had risked even his own life to come out here and save her. Her reserve tank only had an extra five minutes of air, and that tank was nearly spent. She did not want to die out here, in cold space.

She looked around her. She then looked to the right and her eyes widened in surprise. She tapped Squall's arm and then pointed.

Squall looked. Nearby was a ship, spinning through space towards them. It was a most unusual-looking ship, for it was designed to look like a large dragon. The ship was old; its red paint was chipped and worn in places. Right now it was spinning out of control, heading, luckily, right towards them. Squall was amazed he had not noticed it before. Maybe it had been near the moon and was thrown out when the Lunar Cry began, sending it hurtling towards the planet. However it had come to be here, Squall realised, the fact remained that it _was_ here. That meant there was still hope.

"Rinoa, hold on…" he said to the girl.

Rinoa nodded and held on tight. The ship, known as the _Ragnarok,_ drew closer to them with each spin. Just as they were about to collide, Squall reached out and grabbed onto a handle sticking out from the side. The two were jerked as the ship pulled them along. The _Ragnarok_ then continued on its way, moving past the planet and heading back out into space.

After assuring that his grip would hold, Squall began to climb up the side of the ship. Rinoa kept a tight grip on him, not wanting to slip and float away. The ship's rotation made movement difficult, not for the risk of falling but the constant rotation of the stars—as well as the planet shifting in and out of view—was rather unsettling. Once Squall had to stop as his stomach heaved. He closed his eyes, forced the nausea down, then opened his eyes and began to climb again.

Once on top of the ship, Squall and Rinoa sought a way to get inside. There was a hatch right in the middle of the ship's 'back', with a button flashing beside it. Squall pushed it, and the hatch slid open. _The ship still has power,_ Squall thought in amazement. He took Rinoa's hand, and the two stepped over the edge. They floated down, passing through the hatch and into the ship.

They landed inside the decompression chamber. There was still no gravity here, so the two sort of floated a few feet from the floor. Squall looked around until he spotted a control panel over by the wall. He went over to it. It appeared to be working. There was even an air pressure gauge, which read as being full.

…_There's air…_ Squall thought, relieved. His own air tank would be running low soon, and Rinoa's emergency serve was almost spent.

He pushed a button on the panel. The hatch slid shut. A second later numerous vents opened and air began to flood into the room. The artificial gravity, also still working, activated and pulled them both to the ground. Rinoa and Squall waited until the monitor flashed green, indicating that the room was now safe.

…_Ok?_ Squall wondered.

They went over to the exit. The door opened as they approached. Squall nodded to Rinoa, and they both removed their spacesuits. Squall was relieved to take it off at last, for it was an awkward and heavy thing, and impractical for handling weapons. He removed the _Lion Heart_ and _Shooting Star_. His sword he hooked back onto his belt. As for the _Shooting Star,_ he turned to Rinoa and held it out to her. The young woman looked down at the weapon in confusion, and then raised her eyes to meet Squall's.

"A welcome back present—from the others," Squall lied.

Rinoa tilted her head, not fooled for one minute by Squall's apparent lie. She decided not to say anything about it, and took the weapon from Squall's hands. She gazed down at it, inspecting it. She ran her fingers along the wing-shaped blades, feeling their sharpness. Unlike her other pinwheel, this one was designed to spin as it moved, and each serrated blade would tear and enemy to shreds as it passed. Once she was done examining it she slipped it onto her wrist, clipping it into place. It was very light, and fitted against her arm perfectly.

Now that they were kitted up, the pair went through the exit and entered a dark corridor. Lights flickered on as they entered. Squall stopped, listening. The ship was silent apart from the odd _clank_, which he assumed to be the ship stirring into life again. The swordsman turned to the wall, listening to the sounds. There was also some writing there, which had faded over the years. He tried to make it out.

Whilst he was reading, Squall suddenly got the impression that he was being watched. He turned to see Rinoa standing nearby, watching him. She had her hands folded behind her and was swaying from side to side, her face blank.

_Wh… What,_ Squall wondered, taking a step back. Had Ultimecia possessed her again? His hand strayed to his sword.

After a moment, he realised that he was wrong. Rinoa had not been possessed, but she was lost in thought. Rinoa stopped swaying and raised her eyes to look at him.

"Thank you, Squall," she said. "You rescued me again. I can't thank you enough."

Despite himself, Squall felt the blood rise to his cheeks. He turned his head away from her, hoping she had not noticed. "Don't worry about it," he said. "I just did what I wanted to do."

Rinoa gave a nod. She looked down at her clothes and ran her hands along the fabric, smoothing out the creases that had formed during her long sleep. She then ran her fingers through her hair, brushing it from her face and shoulders. When she was done checking herself over, she turned back to Squall. She looked at him for a moment and then held her arms out to him, palms open.

Squall laid a hand on his hip. _Now what,_ he thought.

Seeing his confusion, Rinoa laughed. "The spacesuit was in our way before."

Squall blinked. _Huh?_

Rinoa laughed again. "Give me a hug," she said. She paused and then wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "A real tight one! I need to know that I'm alive!" She held her arms out again.

Squall stared at her._ …Alive? We still have to get back. _"We may be alive right now…" he said to her, as she lowered her arms. "But look at our situation…"

Rinoa did look around. She had to concede that Squall was right. They were standing in an apparently empty ship, without knowing if they had the power or the air to get home. They had made it here alive, but that was only the first step.

"You want to live, right," Squall continued. "You want to get back and see everyone, right?"

Rinoa nodded. She folded her hands behind her again. "And not become other people's memories?" she asked, looking into Squall's eyes.

"That's right," said Squall, nodding back. He was amazed that she remembered.

They set off again. They passed through another door at the end and came out on a long walkway overlooking the ship's hangar. The room was empty and silent, with a large door at the end of the walkway and another one right below.

They were just making their way along the walkway when a loud and terrible roar shook the path. Squall and Rinoa came to a stop and around in alarm.

"What the…"

The roar came again. Realising that it was below them, the two peered over the rails. Rinoa gasped. Walking underneath the stairs was a monster. It was tall, almost five metres in height, walking on three long, slender legs and with two long, tentacle-like arms dangling on either side. Its head was narrow, rounded off to a blunt point, with a three pairs of lidless yellow eyes running up its head. Protruding from its chest was a mound of flesh with several thread-like things dangling from it.

Looking down at the creature, Squall grimaced. If he had ever been asked to picture what an alien monster would look like, this monster came close.

The monster stepped out from beneath the walkway. Here it stopped and looked around, its eyes scanning the area. Squall and Rinoa crouched down out of sight.

"What is that…?" asked Rinoa in a low voice.

"I don't know…" Squall whispered back.

He looked once more at the creature. Was it a monster, or was it an alien? He recalled the swarm of monsters that had gathered on the moon for the Lunar Cry. Many of those monsters, although unusual, had been familiar in some way. Others were entirely new; he had never seen the likes of them before. So all of the monsters that lived on the planet now had come from the moon during the last Lunar Cry, he realised. Perhaps that monster had also come from the moon and had found its way onto this ship at some point in the past? They had seen no other life on the ship so far. Had the ship been abandoned because of the monster? It was a possibility.

Down below, the monster raised its head and let out another roar. As it did, the threads dangling from the mound on its chest quivered. The monster lowered its head, looked around, then turned and walked back beneath the walkway.

Once the monster was out of sight, Rinoa stood up. "Doesn't look like a very friendly creature," she observed.

"Let's just try to sneak by it," Squall suggested. He also stood up and put a hand on his hip. _…Better be ready for anything. Let me double-check my junction…_

He closed his eyes. Within moments of his calling, the Guardian Forces responded and his soul filled with their power. Squall opened his eyes and checked his gunblade, making sure that it was not catching on his belts. Satisfied that all was in order, he turned to Rinoa.

Rinoa, whose eyes had also been closed, jumped. "…Yes," she answered.

Squall heard the hesitation in her voice. "Hm? Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "N-No," she replied, a little too quickly. "It's just… there are such strange monsters here. It's kind of creepy."

Squall stared at her. _…You're a poor liar._

Rinoa turned her head away, not wanting to look into his eyes. "Shall we get going?" she asked.

She turned and headed down the walkway. Squall watched her go. Rinoa was acting very strangely. He put it down to everything she had been through lately: being in a coma, then being possessed, and then being left to die in space. Then there was that talk of wanting to feel like she was 'alive'. She was probably just scared, he told himself. She would get over it soon enough.

He followed her to the end of the corridor. There stood a large double door with a control panel next to it. Squall pushed the 'Open' button, but nothing happened. He tried again.

"It's no use. It won't open," he told Rinoa when the door still did not open. He turned away from the door and his eyes fell on the stairs leading down to the hangar. "I guess we have no choice but to go down…"

Rinoa looked at the stairs. She grimaced. Squall was also not thrilled with the idea. Down those stairs was the alien monster. As Rinoa had said, it did not look friendly, and they had no idea what powers it was capable of using. Unfortunately for them, going down appeared to be their only route. Squall laid his hand on his sword and Rinoa, seeing the gesture, adjusted the settings on her pinwheel.

When they were ready, they headed down the stairs. They stayed low, beneath the rails and out of sight. When they were close to the bottom they stopped, and Squall peered around the side. The monster was prowling near the other large door. It had its back to them, and had not noticed their presence yet. Squall raised his hand. He counted down from three, and then closed his fist.

On his signal, Rinoa darted out from behind the stairs. She aimed and then fired her pinwheel. The _Shooting Star_ fired at once. The weapon made a very fine _whir_ as the air rushed over the blades, spinning towards the monster. Before the monster could even register it coming, the pinwheel struck. It hit the back of the monster's shoulder, and the wing-blades slashed several deep gashes in the flesh before whizzing past.

The monster, startled, gave a screech. It started to turn, but at that moment Squall ran out from behind the stairs and leapt at the monster. He slashed with his sword and cut another gash in the flesh of one of its forelegs. The monster lost its balance and fell forward onto its knees, planting its arms on the ground to keep it from falling flat on the floor.

When Squall pulled back, Rinoa stretched out her hand and fired three balls of _Thunder, Blizzard_ and _Fire _magic. When the last one hit the monster's arms slipped and began to fall. Before it could land, Rinoa waved her hand and cried: _"Aero!"_ A blast of wind swept out from around her and flung itself at the monster. The beast was lifted off the floor and thrown against the wall. It slumped down, dazed, clucking in confusion.

"Now, Squall!" shouted Rinoa.

Squall charged. As he ran he called on the GF Quezacotl, whose electric power surged through him and into his sword. The _Lion Heart's_ blade glowed bright as the energy filled it, until lightning crackled around it. Squall jumped and brought his sword down on the monster. He struck, and at the same moment the lightning leapt from the blade. The monster let out an anguished roar as the lightning tore through its body, burning its flesh.

When the lightning faded, the monster stood stiff against the wall. Then its arms dropped, its head sagged, and it fell facedown onto the ground, defeated.

Rinoa lowered her arm, tightening the straps on her pinwheel. "Well, that wasn't too bad," she said.

"We caught it off-guard," Squall replied, sheathing his gunblade. "If it had surprised us, it would be a lot tougher. Anyway, let's move on. We need to find the control room to this place."

Rinoa nodded in agreement. She then followed Squall as he crossed the hangar to the door at the other end. Unlike the one upstairs this one was unlocked, and so they opened it and went on through.

The door closed behind them, sealing them in a corridor. Before Rinoa could stop herself, she let out a scream. There was another monster here. This one was just the same as the one they had just fought, except that this one was red instead of purple, and must have reached six metres in height. This one also had its back to them, but when Rinoa screamed the monster's head snapped around. Its six eyes flashed and it made a clucking sound. The monster then turned and began to stomp back down the corridor, moving with speed.

"Get ready!" warned Squall as he drew his sword.

The monster reached them. It drew back its arm and then struck out at them. Squall and Rinoa both dived out of the way. The arm hit the door behind them, leaving a deep dent in the metal. Drawing back its arm, the monster turned to Squall and struck again, but the swordsman countered with a blow of its own and knocked the arm off-course. The arm smashed into the wall again, right through a control panel that unlocked another door in the side of the corridor.

"Rinoa," Squall called, pushing back against the arm. "Go!"

Rinoa did not waste time arguing. With the monster's attention away from her, she bolted past it. Once clear, she made a break for the door.

But the monster, seeing her move, turned its eyes towards her. It clucked and then turned, knocking Squall down with the flesh on its chest. With him down, the monster charged after Rinoa. It waved one long arm and hit Rinoa in the back, sending her falling onto the floor.

Rinoa pushed herself up. A shadow fell over her and she turned her head. The monster had stopped and was looming over her, clucking hungrily. Its arms reached out for her.

"No!" Rinoa cried, and she swept out with her hand.

At that same moment, an unseen force hit the monster. It lifted the beast off the floor and hurled it across the corridor. It landed and rolled several feet before slamming hard into the wall at the other end. The monster lay in a crumpled heap, clucking in confusion.

Squall, who had seen everything, stared in disbelief. How had Rinoa done that?

Rinoa, also, seemed aghast. She stared at her hand with a look of wonder, which then turned into a look of absolute fear. Her fear was then diverted as the monster scrambled back onto its feet. It looked around, clucked, and then charged at her again.

Rinoa scrambled back. Squall broke free from his thoughts and darted forward. He ran past Rinoa and leapt at the monster. He plunged his blade deep into its chest and then called on the GF Diablos. The air behind him grew heavy and a dark cloud formed, which then opened to reveal the Guardian Force himself. Diablos spread his wings as far as they could and raised a hand high. The air around Squall and the monster grew heavy and began to condense. Squall held on for as long as he could before pulling out his sword and throwing himself out of the way.

The monster screeched. Diablos raised his other hand and the air grew denser still. The monster's body shuddered and then began to fold in on itself. There was a crunching of bone as the monster's joints snapped out of place, and others broke altogether. The monster seemed to crouch down, crushed by the overwhelming weight.

Then the GF spread his arms wide. The condensed air was released in a single blow and with it the monster. Thrown clear by the explosion, the monster went flying back. It hit the wall again and slumped onto the floor in a broken heap. It made a couple of strangled clucks and then fell silent.

Once sure that the monster was not going to get up again, Squall sheathed his sword and ran to Rinoa. "Rinoa," he said, kneeling beside her, "are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Rinoa replied. Squall stood and held out his hand, but she refused it and got to her feet on her own.

"What… did you do?" the swordsman asked.

Rinoa hesitated. She averted her eyes. "I… Does it matter?" she asked in reply. "You killed the monster, so we can move on, right?" Then, before Squall could stop her, she turned and ran over to the door. She stood beside it, waving for him to follow. "Come on, Squall," she said with a grin. "Time's wasting."

Squall waited a moment before following her. There was something definitely off here. That power Rinoa used to knock the monster out of the way… it was just like the one Edea had used to defeat the Abadon in the Great Salt Lake. An unseen, magical force controlled through will alone. But that was the power of a sorceress. There was no way Rinoa could possess that same power unless… she was a sorceress?

He joined her by the door, still watching her closely. Was Rinoa a sorceress? If she was, then when did it happen? Was it Ultimecia who had done it?

They went through the open door into the next corridor. They did not even take two steps when a loud roar caused them to jump. They turned. Yet another of the alien monsters was here. This one was purple, like the one they had fought in the hangar. It had spotted them and was now running towards them.

"A-Another one!" cried Rinoa.

Squall shook his head. This was ridiculous. "Forget it," he said. "Just run!"

Grabbing Rinoa's hand, he pulled her along the corridor to another door. This one opened automatically, and the two bolted through. Squall punched the panel on the other side, and the door slid shut. It also locked, and the monster was trapped inside the corridor. They could hear its frustrated roars as it banged its arms against the door, trying to get through.

"That should hold it for now," said Squall. He wiped his brow, and realised that he was sweating. _Just how many of these things are there,_ he wondered. _It's like the ship is infested with them._

A hand tapped his shoulder. Squall turned to Rinoa, who pointed ahead. Just next to them was a tall, cylindrical shaft—a lift. The lift doors were open and standing inside the shaft was yet another of the alien monsters. This one was smaller than the others, maybe three and a half metres tall, and its skin was green.

Squall's hand rushed to his sword. But the monster made no move, and did not seem to have noticed them at all. Then Squall realised that this monster was asleep, its head hanging low against its chest.

"Asleep," said Rinoa.

Squall nodded. "Let's just sneak by this one, then," he suggested, not wanting to engage in another fight after the two they had already fought. He looked back at the door, where the purple monster continued to roar and beat its arms against the doors.

Careful to move quiet so as not to wake the monster in the lift, they looked around the room. Aside from the door they had come in through, there were two other doors to this room. One was on the other side of the lift, adjacent to where they had come in. The other was a much larger door opposite the lift. This one was locked, and so they went through the other door.

The moment they opened the door they were met with a loud and fearsome roar. They did not need to see the monster to know what the roar heralded. The two drew their weapons at once and stood ready as another monster—this one six metres tall—came charging down the room towards them.

Squall pushed Rinoa out of the way and ran at the beast. He swung his blade in an upward arc, slashing across its gut. The threads dangling from the mound on its torso left a gooey, sticky substance on his arm as it passed, almost like a web. Squall then realised in horror what this mound was—it was the creature's mouth. Before the threads could get a good hold the swordsman drew back.

He dodged as the monster swung its arms in vicious arcs, trying to knock him down. Squall ducked down and rolled out of the way. When he got onto his feet he swung his sword and caught one of the monster's three legs. The monster was unfazed by the attack and swung its arm again. It caught Squall on the side of the head and knocked him back against a chair. Once he was down the monster stood over him and raised its arms, clucking in hunger.

There was a flash, followed by a fine whir. The monster started to turn but then its head was suddenly lopped from its shoulders. The beast froze, its arms still hanging in the air. Then those arms sagged and the monster fell to the ground.

The _Shooting Star_ made one final circle around the room and then returned to Rinoa's hand. Rinoa tightened its straps, securing it in place, and then turned to Squall. She flicked her hair and gave him a warm smile.

"In return for saving me," she said.

She stepped over the body of the creature and held out her hand. Squall accepted it, and she pulled him back onto his feet. The two then looked down at the monster, whose dying body was twitching.

"What are these things, anyway?" Rinoa asked. She knelt down beside it.

"Lunar monsters," replied Squall.

"Meaning they came from the moon, like the rest of them." Rinoa folded her arms in her lap and rocked back on her heels, thoughtful. "We haven't seen any people yet. Do you think these guys devoured the crew?"

Squall gave a shrug. "It's possible," he answered. "We've only been lucky because we caught them off-guard. They've probably had run of the ship for so long they wouldn't expect anyone else to come along. If they caught us off-guard, it would be a whole different story."

"I guess…" said Rinoa. She looked back down at the creature, rocked once more, and then pushed herself to her feet.

Squall looked around at the room. They appeared to be in some sort of passenger deck. There were rows of chairs on either side of the room, and the ceiling was covered in glass plates that offered a full view of space and the planet beyond. At the far side they could see the moon. The Lunar Cry was over now, and the trail of monsters had come to an end. Only a few traces remained—small blobs of red marred the starry sky where unlucky monsters had failed to make it through the flow to the planet.

"Hey," said Rinoa, and Squall turned to find her standing by a monitor at the front of the room. "There's a computer here." She leaned over, tapping the keypad. "And it's still working. It's only showing some report. I think it's about these monsters. Do you want to read it?"

Squall did want to read it. It might answer some questions. Joining her by the console, Squall brought up the report and a computerised voice began to speak.

"A report on the Monsters Breeding on this Ship. We eliminated all of the monsters on this ship, but we leave this report in case they breed again. The monsters are three to six metres tall, extremely hostile and savage. They are ferocious carnivores and have attacked and devoured numerous crew members. There are eight independent monsters, but they are also one entity. The monsters can be killed through regular combat, but it must be done systematically. For example, if you kill one monster in a certain place, and kill another one in a different place, the first monster you killed may be revived by another monster. The eight monsters work together to maintain their colony. They seem immortal, but they are not. Killing them in a certain order prevents them from reviving one another. Here is a more clear example."

The report then went on to describe how the monsters needed to be killed. Squall and Rinoa listened to the explanation intently.

"We have confirmed that the monsters that are paired up have similar features," the report concluded. "That is all the information we have. Good luck." And with that, the monitor powered down.

"Umm… So basically, we have to kill them in pairs that have the same colours, right?" Rinoa summarised.

Squall nodded. That seemed to be the gist of it. Between him and Rinoa they had killed three monsters already: a purple on, a red one, and a yellow one. If what the report said was true, then after defeating the red one, the purple one was revived. And now with the yellow one dead, the red one was also revived.

He looked back at the monster, which the report described as being called a 'Propagator'. In order to prevent this one from being revived, they needed to find and kill another yellow one. The swordsman drew his gunblade and rested it on his shoulder. He turned to Rinoa.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Rinoa nodded. "Let's go kill some monsters."


	19. Part 09: Chapter 19

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Defeating the monsters on-board the ship, which was known as the _Ragnarok,_ was not an easy task. Finding the monsters was the easy part, for the ship appeared to be riddled with them, but finding the ones with the right colours was much harder. In each of the areas they found monsters of different colours and sizes, all of them large and vicious and hungry.

To make matters harder the monsters were aware of their presence now, and were ready for them. They had to move quickly to avoid engaging in battle with the wrong monster or, if they had to fight, to fight without killing it. This was much harder than it seemed, and on one occasion Squall accidentally killed a green monster, and they had to go and take out the other green monster in the lift before they could move on.

However, at last, the eight monsters were defeated. Once the last of them was defeated, Squall and Rinoa returned to the room outside of the passenger deck. With its sleeping occupant now gone, the lift was accessible again, and they were able to make their way up to the cockpit.

As they stepped off the lift, Rinoa ran forward. She spread her arms wide and ran to the front. "Wow!" she exclaimed, and looked through the windows.

Outside she could see the planet. The _Ragnarok_ was locked in orbit around it, spinning in slow circles. She could see the white clouds, the blue waters, and the green land. Right ahead of her lay the continent of Esthar. This land was not green but brown, turning white towards the north as it became the Trabia continent. It was still daytime there, and the sun's light poured across the land. She could even see Esthar City, though not in great detail, spanning almost half of the overall continent.

Her gaze drifted east. Here the sun's light disappeared, and the planet was plunged into night. She could not see Galbadia, but she knew it was there. She thought of her father in Deling City. Would he be wondering where she was, or if she was doing okay?

Behind her, Squall watched in silence. He was not interested in the view outside. His thoughts were on the ship, and the control panels all lined up in front of him.

_Do I have to… fly this thing,_ he asked himself. He folded his arms, lost in thought.

While he was thinking, one of the consoles near the front of the cockpit began to beep. Rinoa lowered her arms and looked down at it. There was a flashing light on the console in front of one of the chairs. Next to it was a speaker, which was beginning to crackle.

"Squall," she said, looking back, "it's trying to talk."

That was impossible, Squall told himself. The _Ragnarok_ had obviously been abandoned for more than a decade. It was impossible that someone should try and contact the ship now. Who would even know they were up here?

He joined Rinoa by the monitor. The speaker was crackling, and in between the static he could hear a faint voice trying to speak. Squall gazed down at the control panel. _Volume,_ he wondered. When he found the volume dial he turned it all the way up. The crackling cleared up and a man's voice could be heard.

"This is Esthar Airstation."

At this Squall blinked in amazement. _It's…_

"Ragnarok, do you read? Ragnarok, do you read!"

…_A radio signal._

Again, it seemed to be impossible. Radio waves had not been used in seventeen years. Yet there was no doubt in Squall's mind that this was a radio signal they were receiving and from Esthar, no less. How was that possible?

Then he remembered. It was Adel's Tomb that had been the source of the radio wave jamming. The strong powers and force-fields keeping the tomb sealed had interfered with all the radio signals on the planet, making it impossible for any signal to be transmitted or received. However now, with Adel's Tomb out of the sky, there was nothing to jam the signals anymore.

The speaker crackled again. "This is Airstation," said the voice. "Do you copy?"

Squall opened his mouth to reply but he was halted when Rinoa, overcome with joy, jumped on him from behind. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. Squall pried her hands away and then leaned over to activate the intercom.

"This is the ship Ragnarok?" he said.

From the other end there was a gasp of surprise. "Is this really the Ragnarok? You're in space, right?"

"Yeah," Squall replied, "but, I have no idea where we are."

"Roger that! We can track you from here."

Squall blinked. _We can go home…?_

"Ragnarok… It's been seventeen years!"

Seventeen years… the same length of time since Sorceress Adel was imprisoned in space. Squall looked around at the cockpit, and he wondered if this ship had played some role in that. But if it had been abandoned like this for so long, would it even be able to get back to the planet? "Can we make it back?" he asked.

"Leave it to us!" was the reply. "You should have enough fuel. Enter your location into the atmosphere re-entry program and you'll be ok. Once you enter the atmosphere, we can guide you down. You'll be just fine."

Well, that was a relief. "How do I enter the data?" asked Squall.

"No sweat. We'll take this step by step. Are you in the pilot seat?"

Squall looked around. There were several seats in the cockpit. Though it did not take a genius to work out that the two seats at the very front were for the pilot and co-pilot, which one was which was anyone's guess.

"There's too many seats here," he said.

"It's the one on the right. Go sit there."

Squall did he was instructed. The seat was hard and uncomfortable, and covered in dust. Squall shuffled about and then stood up. He unhooked the _Lion Heart_ and laid it carefully on the ground beneath the seat. He then sat down again.

"Ok, I'm here," he said.

"See the touch panel in front of you?"

Squall looked down at the panel. The screen was dark and covered with dust. "Yeah, I see it."

"The rest is easy. Just enter the following data."

He leaned over the panel. He brushed the dust away, and at his touch the panel activated and lit up. The image of a keyboard and number panel appeared on the screen, along with a list of other options Squall had no idea about. Squall's laid his hands over the keyboard. "Go ahead," he instructed.

"WJHEIE…"

Squall typed. The letters flashed up onto the screen. "Entered."

"Then… 28721HD-1EW."

Again Squall typed. When he was done the letters flashed on the screen alongside the others. A bar appeared, checking the information. Once done, the keyboard faded and the words 'OKAY' appeared on the screen. "Entered," Squall reported.

"No errors?" asked the speaker.

Squall shook his head. "It's fine," he answered.

The voice on the intercom gave a cough. "Next, I'm sure you're ok, but there's something I need you to do." Squall leaned in closer. "Turn off the gravity generator. This should save some fuel. Use the same touch panel to turn it off."

"Alright," said Squall, and he looked down at the list of options next to the keyboard. One of them was labelled 'ART GVT', which Squall assumed was the activation switch for the artificial gravity. _This must be it,_ he thought.

He pushed the button. The keyboard vanished and a new option came up, labelled 'ON/OFF'. Squall pushed it and the button went dark. At the same time he heard the ship's engines hum and then power down. Squall felt the artificial gravity fade from the room as he became lighter in his chair.

"Done," he reported.

"Congratulations," said the airstation, "you're home free, Ragnarok." Squall started to lean back, but the airstation continued. "And… There's one more thing we need to tell you. From all of us at Ground Central, we wish you godspeed."

Squall sighed. "Thanks," he said.

The intercom clicked off. Squall leaned back in his chair and laid his head back against the rest. Outside, the Ragnarok stopped spinning and began to right itself in preparation for its approach. Squall watched for a moment and then turned to Rinoa, who was still standing behind him. He gestured to the seat beside him. Rinoa nodded and began to walk forward, but before her feet could touch the ground she suddenly floated up. Rinoa looked around her in alarm as she floated up and then stopped, hovering in mid-air.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

She looked around her. She flapped her arms. She then began to laugh. Drawing her knees towards her, Rinoa threw herself into a spin. She did a few spins and then stopped. She wrapped her arms around herself, laughing in amusement.

Squall, watching her, shook his head. Now she was spinning…? The Ragnarok was moving now, making preparations for its approach. Yet here Rinoa was, spinning through the air and laughing like an amused child. Squall pushed himself out of his seat and floated towards her. Rinoa did not fight as he took her hand and pulled her towards the chairs. Once there he released her hand and floated back down into the pilot's seat. He then gestured to the co-pilot's seat again.

"Go sit over there," he told her. "Put your seat belt on."

Rinoa looked at the empty chair and then over at Squall. An idea came to her, and she grinned. She floated forward, drew up her knees and then floated down into a chair, but it was not her chair. She landed right in Squall's chair, on his lap. Before the swordsman could say anything, she slipped one hand around his shoulder and laid the other against his cheek. She rubbed his cheek with her fingers, caressing his skin. Squall tensed at this, and for a moment Rinoa wondered if he was going to push her off.

He didn't push her off. Instead he looked into her face, gazing at her with that perplexed look in his eyes that he always had when something unexpected happened. She could almost hear the wheels of his mind turning, trying to fathom out what he should do next.

He must have figured it out, eventually, for Squall then put his arms around her. He gave her a quick, brief hug. He then removed his arms and nodded his head once more at the co-pilot's chair.

"Now go sit down," he repeated.

However, Rinoa was not ready to let go of him yet. She stayed where she was, and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Just a little longer," she whispered, and she nuzzled her face in the fur of his collar.

The swordsman sighed. He took hold of Rinoa's hand, the one that was placed around his neck. Gently he pulled her hand away and closed his fingers around hers. Rinoa pushed her fingers through his, forcing them to intertwine. Squall sighed again, but he allowed her to continue.

"Why are you holding onto me like this?"

"You don't like this, Squall?"

Squall averted his gaze. "Just not used to it," he replied.

He released her hand. Rinoa placed it back against his neck again, her fingertips playing with the ends of his hair. "How about when you were little?" she asked him. "Didn't you feel safe and secure being held by your parents?"

For a moment Squall did not answer her. He looked out through the windows. The planet appeared to be below them now, and the Ragnarok was making its way across the globe. Through the vast expanse of cloud that was making its way over the continent, he could see glimpses of the city of Esthar.

"I can't remember anything about my parents…" he answered, still watching the planet. "But… Ellone was there for me. Ellone was there to hold my hand.

"Made you feel safe and secure," added Rinoa.

"Sure," Squall agreed with a nod. "But she left. Just disappeared." He then lowered his head. His eyes moved from the windows and looked at the floor. "I'm afraid…" he confessed. "I'm afraid of having that feeling of comfort taken away."

Rinoa lifted her head, looking at him in surprise. "You're afraid of losing us?" she asked. "Is that why you kept your distance?"

"I was always alone…"

"Squall…" Rinoa pulled him closer, tightening her embrace. "You missed out on all the good things in life. You've missed out on so much."

Squall shrugged. "…Maybe."

Rinoa nodded. "Definitely." She loosened her embrace and laid her head against his shoulder again. "I like it like this," she said. Her fingers strokes Squall's cheek. "I liked having my mom hold me. My dad, too, back when we got along."

She felt Squall tense up. "I'm not your mom," he said.

"No, of course not," Rinoa replied, trying not to laugh. "But now… Squall, you're the one that gives me the most comfort. Comfort and happiness… And annoyance and disappointment, too!" She winked and then giggled again.

Squall frowned, knowing that he was being teased. "…Whatever," he grumbled.

"Whatever," Rinoa said, at the exact same moment. Squall turned his head away, his cheeks turning red. Rinoa just laughed again.

Squall waited until she had finished laughing. Then he clasped her hand and pulled it away from his neck. "You should get back to your seat now," he said.

But Rinoa continued to hold onto him. "Just a little longer," she pleaded. Pulling her hand free, she laid it against his neck again. She nuzzled her face deeper into his collar, letting the fur rub across her face.

Squall gazed down at her._ You'll be safer in your seat…_ he thought.

Yet he did not say it. Despite himself, he enjoyed the comfort of having Rinoa so near. Being close to her, hearing her voice… these were all the things he had missed. It was another reminder of how he had changed since meeting her. For so long he had kept this part of himself hidden, trying to bury it and forget it ever existed. And he would have succeeded, if it had not been for Rinoa. Yet, in his heart, he thanked her for it. Even if being this close was a little unsettling.

So he said nothing, and allowed Rinoa to remain sitting in his lap. Rinoa said nothing else either, and just seemed to be enjoying the moment. Her right hand continued to caress his cheek, her left playing with the ends of his hair. She took a deep breath; let it out in a long sigh.

"We're gonna make it home, right?" she asked suddenly.

"We can only hope," replied Squall.

Rinoa gave a gentle nod. She turned her eyes to the window, watching the planet is it moved by beneath them. The ship was beginning to descend, about to breach the upper atmosphere. She sighed again.

"When we get back… We won't be able to stay together, huh?"

"…Maybe," replied Squall with a shrug. He took her hand again. "No one can predict the future, there are no guarantees. Those were your words, Rinoa."

"That's not what I meant."

Squall looked down at her. Her eyes were fixed on the window and the planet beyond. Squall felt her body tense up as she gazed out at the planet. Her hand, held in his, clenched up and began to tremble. Squall looked at her hand and then back down at her. Her face was no longer smiling.

"We'll figure out what to do once we get back," Squall suggested, trying to reassure her. He closed his fingers over hers, trying to quell her trembling.

This time it was Rinoa who pulled away. She pushed herself off in a flash, catching Squall by surprise, and floated over to her seat. She sat hunched, with her shoulders tense, her fists pressed against her knees. She kept her head low, her dark hair falling over her face.

"They'll all be angry at me," she said in a low voice.

Squall barely heard her. "Angry?" he repeated. Did she mean Quistis and the others? Why would they be angry with her?

Before he could ask her what she meant, the speaker by the intercom crackled again and the voice of the airstation controller came through.

"This is Airstation. Ragnarok, please respond."

Squall turned to the monitor. The controller's voice sounded tense. "This is the Ragnarok," he said.

"We have some questions for you," the controller said. "We're collecting escape pods. We have a good idea of what happened. I hear no one from Lunar Base is on the Ragnarok. How many of you are there?"

"Just two," Squall replied, with a quick glance at Rinoa. Except that Rinoa was not looking over at him. Her gaze was fixed on the floor. In between the strands of her hair he caught a glimpse of her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and her face had gone pale. Squall looked at her hands, which were trembling.

"…Your names?" asked the controller.

Why the hesitation, Squall wondered. "Squall. I'm a SeeD from Balamb Garden."

"And the other?"

Now Squall hesitated. "…Rinoa," he replied.

The controller let out a gasp. "Rinoa? The sorceress! She's on the ship!"

Squall looked over at Rinoa again. _So… it's true? Rinoa's a sorceress?_

That explained everything. How she had been able to survive in space, when she should have died. Or how she had heard his voice in the past when even Ellone herself had not managed such a feat. That power she had used against the monsters… Squall also suspected that she had not even needed to call upon a Guardian Force to use her other magic, and it had come to her through will alone. Then there was the way she had behaved ever since their arrival: her reluctance to speak about it, her desire to be close to him, and now this sudden claim that people would be 'angry' with her.

Knowing that she could not hide her secret any longer, Rinoa turned to face him. Squall was startled by the change. All traces of the former giddiness, the happiness, had been drained from her face. She looked pale, her face filled with overwhelming sadness.

"I've… become a sorceress," she confessed. "I can't stay with you anymore, Squall."

Squall's heart began to race in his chest. What did she mean?

"Respond, Ragnarok!" came the controller's voice, but Squall ignored him. He turned to Rinoa, listening to her every word.

Rinoa turned her eyes away, unable to hold his gaze. "I don't want the future," she said. Her hands clenched into tight fists, shaking in fear. "I want the present to stand still. I just want to stay here with you."

Squall could not bring himself to say anything. _Rinoa…_

"Nobody would want to be around me anymore…" Rinoa whispered.

Through the speaker, several low voices could be heard whispering. Then the controller's voice returned, sounding tense. "The sorceress will be seized upon arrival," he informed them. "Be sure to follow the crew's instructions."

Squall shook his head. His mind was racing. Why was this happening? They were going to seize Rinoa? Just for being a sorceress? Why!

Rinoa raised her head. Her dark eyes were filled with tears. "I'm… scared," she said.

"Squall, do you copy? Is the sorceress listening, too?"

'The sorceress'… Like Rinoa was not even a person anymore. Squall angrily leaned over and turned off the intercom, cutting the controller off. He then turned back to Rinoa, who was now trembling from head to foot, barely able to hold back her tears.

"I'm scared, Squall," she said.

Drawing her knees up, she wrapped her arms around them. Without any hesitation Squall left his seat and knelt down beside her. He took her hand in his. Something fell down and splashed onto her knee. Squall stared in amazement and then looked up into Rinoa's face. He was startled: she was crying.

"I don't wanna go back," Rinoa sobbed, her voice breaking.

Squall reached up and pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Rinoa did not fight. She buried her face in his shoulder, crying out of fear. She did not know the fate that awaited her back on the planet, but she did know that it would mean leaving Squall behind, and she did not want that. Her fingers clutched his shirt, not willing to let go. She wanted to be near him and never wanted to let go.

Squall kept hold of her. He laid his head against hers and stroked her hair. All the while Rinoa cried, clutching him. The swordsman wanted to say something to comfort her, but his words were lost. There was nothing he could say to ease her fears, nothing he could do to stop her tears. All he could do was be by her side, right now, when she needed him most.

He looked out of the windows and the world beyond. The clouds were zooming in closer as the Ragnarok made its approach. He saw the Esthar continent. Somewhere on that planet, people he had never met were already deciding Rinoa's fate for her.

He looked down at her again, still laid against him with tears rolling down her cheeks. Squall felt a painful ache in his heart—that familiar ache that came with loss. His own hands trembled, and he pulled Rinoa closer to him. He kept her close, not willing to let her go.

_I don't know what to do…_ he thought. _This is just another crossroad in my life. But, for the first time, I don't know which way to go. I've come this far because I've… fallen for you… Rinoa…_

_Now… am I just supposed to let you go…?_


	20. Part 09: Chapter 20

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Twenty**

Not long after Rinoa's shocking revelation, the _Ragnarok_ re-entered the planet's atmosphere. Esthar Airstation maintained radio silence until they were free of the clouds, when they announced that they were taking over the ship. The _Ragnarok_ responded at once, and they were guided back to Esthar.

Rinoa was very quiet during the trip. In fact she did not say a word, nor did she look at Squall. She just sat in her seat, her body rigid. The tears that had stained her cheeks were now dry, and her face had assumed a mask of silent resolve.

Squall, also, was silent. His heart and his mind were in turmoil; thoughts racing inside his head. Rinoa's confession of becoming a sorceress like Edea, Adel and Ultimecia, had struck him cold. He felt lost and confused, and he did not know what to do.

All his efforts; all the work he had put in, seemed to be slipping right through his fingers. He had only just succeeded in rescuing her, and now that she was back she was going to be snatched away from him again.

In his mind, he asked himself the same question, over and over. _What should I do?_ It was such a simple question, but he could not find the answer. Nor could he make his eyes look over at Rinoa. He almost didn't want to. He was afraid that if he looked at her once, and then looked again… she'd be gone.

The silence could not last forever. The _Ragnarok_ reached Esthar within the hour, landing on the Great Plains outside of the city. A military convoy, made up of combinations of scientists and soldiers (the greater number being the latter) had been set up to meet them.

Once the ship was settled a ramp opened in the dragon's chest and Squall and Rinoa disembarked. They walked in silence, walking side by side. On seeing the number of armed soldiers awaiting her, Rinoa jumped and ran to hide behind Squall. The swordsman held out his arm to shield her. He moved his other hand close to the hilt of his gunblade, ready to draw if he needed it.

One man, who did not seem to be at the military to judge from his clothing, came forward to meet them. He nodded to Squall and then bowed his head to Rinoa. "Sorceress Rinoa," he greeted. "Hyne's descendent."

Rinoa flinched at this use of her new title. She paled and clutched Squall's arm. Squall closed his hand over hers, feeling how her fingers trembled.

She looked up into his face. He was trying so hard to keep his face solemn and serious like it always was, but she could see the confusion in his eyes. She knew that, if she asked him, he would fight any enemy to keep them from taking her. But she also knew, as he did, that there was no other choice.

So she swallowed her fear. When she had buried it as far as it would go, she nodded to Squall, and he released her hand. She walked out to face the Estharians. All at once, the soldiers in the area stiffened, and a few of them even raised their weapons in case she resisted. Rinoa tried not to look at them, tried to pretend that they weren't there. She faced them, and she nodded.

Another man walked forward. "Come with us," he instructed. "We must seal your power for the sake of the world."

Rinoa lowered her head. This was what she had feared would happen. Now that she had become a sorceress, she was a threat to the rest of the world. The people of Esthar had already lived under the rule of one sorceress, with disastrous consequences. And now Galbadia had dealt with the same, even if Edea was being controlled by another sorceress from the future.

The power of a sorceress… Power descended from Hyne, legendary father of humanity. This power caused too much fear, too much hatred, and too much death. With a new, unknown sorceress, Esthar felt their only option was to seal her away before she could cause the world any harm. Rinoa cast her eyes to the soldiers waiting in the background. She did not need to ask the reason for them being here. Esthar was prepared to take her, whether she was willing or not.

She did not want to go. To go with them meant she would be leaving everyone behind, including Squall. She would never see him again. Yet if it meant that the world would be safe from danger, then what alternative did she have?

"…All right," she said in a quiet voice.

The two men relaxed. They gave each other relieved glances. Then the second of the men signalled to the soldiers, who turned and walked away.

"Thank you for understanding," the first man said to Rinoa. "Tell us when you're ready."

Rinoa gave a nod. She folded her hands and looked at the ground. Then she nodded, coming to a decision, and turned back to Squall.

One look into his face, and Rinoa felt her will waver. The swordsman had not moved from where he stood. He could not meet her gaze and kept his eyes firmly on the ground. His jaw clenched, and his fists tightened. He looked so lost, so hurt… He did not know what to do. For a moment, Rinoa wanted to change her mind and escape with him before Esthar could capture her. But she couldn't. The soldiers would shoot them both before they could even reach the ship. Rinoa just had to be strong and resist that urge.

"…I should tell you this before I go," she began. "I was possessed out in space. There was a sorceress inside me. Ultimecia, a sorceress from the future. She's trying to achieve time compression. She's the only one who would be able to exist in such a world. She, and no other."

But Squall said nothing. Rinoa took a step towards him, her hand over her heart, trying to make him understand.

"As long as I'm free, she'll continue to use me to accomplish her goal. I… We can't let that happen, right…?"

At this point her voice trembled, and she was forced to stop. Her lips quivered, and despite her efforts she could not make them stop. She closed her eyes, took a breath, and pushed her fears back down. Her lips slowly stopped moving. Rinoa then released her breath, which she had held, and turned away. She opened her eyes, facing the men.

"…I'm ready," she told them.

"All right," said the second man. "We'll be heading to the Sorceress Memorial."

Both men turned and walked back to the convoy. Rinoa did not follow them right away but stayed where she was, her face frowning in thought. She looked back at Squall, whose eyes were still on the floor. She lowered her head, bidding him a silent farewell. Then she turned and began to walk away.

Hearing her footsteps, Squall's head snapped up. He saw Rinoa walking away from him, about to step out of his life forever. His mind's eye transplanted Ellone's image over Rinoa's. She had walked out of his life once, without knowing if he would ever see her again. If Rinoa left now, he never would.

Before he knew what he was doing, Squall ran forward. He grabbed Rinoa's arm and pulled her back to him. "Rinoa! Don't go!" he pleaded.

Rinoa hesitated. She then turned her head and raised her eyes to look at him. For the first time since they had landed, she smiled and tears welled up in her eyes. "…Thanks, Squall," she said, sincere. "But I have to go…"

…_Rinoa,_ thought Squall, his heart aching.

His hand slipped from her arm. Rinoa turned away. She took a few steps away, but then stopped and turned back to him.

"Oh… I still have your ring," she said.

She touched her necklace; the one with the two rings dangling from it. Squall looked at them. His ring, _Griever_, lay against Rinoa's ring. That ring was his favourite possession, and it meant a lot to him. He had felt odd without it. Yet its loss seemed paltry when compared to the woman who wore it now. Now that he thought about it, didn't Rinoa once say she wanted the same one?

Slowly, the swordsman shook his head. "You keep it," he told her.

Rinoa blinked in surprise, knowing just how important the ring was. "You sure?"

"Yeah…" Squall replied, nodding.

Rinoa nodded back. She held both of the rings, clasping them between her palms. This ring was a symbol of great strength and pride for Squall. For him to give it up like this, it meant a lot to her. Perhaps more than Squall could ever know. She would be honoured to keep it with her. It would be the source of strength she needed in the task ahead and her only comfort once it was all over.

She let go of the rings, letting them fall back against her chest. She turned, walking after the men who were waiting for her. After a few paces she stopped and took one last look at Squall. Rinoa gave him one last, brief smile. Then she turned and walked away.

The Esthar soldiers kept their eyes on Rinoa as she walked up to the car that was waiting to escort her to the Sorceress Memorial. They waited until she was safely inside before returning to their own vehicles. Then all of the cars, including the one bearing Rinoa, turned and drove off into the distance, leaving Squall behind.

* * *

><p>…<em>This is what Rinoa decided. There's nothing I can do about it… right?<em>

Squall paced the full length of the _Ragnarok's_ passenger deck. The ship was quieter now without the alien monsters infesting it, but it was even quieter without Rinoa.

As he finished his third pace of the floor, Squall stopped and laid his hand on his hip. It was easy to tell himself that it was Rinoa's decision, yet his heart and mind remained torn. Like when Ellone left and Rinoa first fell into her coma, he felt as though an important part of him had been stripped away. He told himself over and over that there was nothing he could do; the decision was out of his hands. But was it? Squall put his hand to his throbbing head, squeezing his eyes shut.

Deciding that he was getting nowhere by pacing, the swordsman went over to one of the chairs and slumped into it. He held his head in his hands, letting it throb. Thinking just made it worse. He wished he could just stop thinking…

Just as he was thinking over this very thing, the door to the passenger deck opened. Squall looked up his hopes rising. But it was not meant to be, for it was not Rinoa who walked through the door, but Quistis. He got to his feet.

"I'm home," she greeted, giving him a wave.

Squall tried to hide his disappointment. "How did you get here?" he asked her.

"Well…" Quistis tapped her chin with her finger. "A lot of things happened. I was unconscious for a while after the escape pod touched down. When I came to, it was just me and Piet."

_Piet?_ Squall frowned, folding his arms. _Oh, the guy who escaped with us. What happened to Ellone._

"Ellone wasn't with us anymore," Quistis continued, pre-empting his next question. "Not only that, there were signs of a struggle. I hope she's safe. The Esthar rescue crew brought me here. The rescue crew told us about this ship, and that you were all safe."

"I see."

His frown deepened, and he folded his arms. So Ellone had vanished again. But where had she disappeared to? Quistis described there being some sort of struggle. Had Ellone struggled with Esthar soldiers? The swordsman closed his eyes. He didn't know the answer. He couldn't think clearly.

Quistis watched him closely. She rubbed her chin. "Squall…" she said. "When you jumped out into space, you didn't think about anything else, did you?"

Squall contemplated arguing against the fact, but his thoughts were too messed up to think of a reply. "That's right," he admitted.

"I wonder if there's anyone who'd do the same for me?" she wondered, and her face was wistful, no doubt remembering some past affections. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Oh well…" She composed herself and then looked around at the deck. "So where's the princess that changed our ever-cautious Squall?"

Squall hesitated. _Rinoa is…_

Before he could explain, the door opened again. This time it was Zell who ran through the door, face red and sweating from a long run. Quistis smiled as she saw Selphie and Irvine run in behind him, also panting. Barely a day had gone by since they last saw each other, though it felt more like a lifetime.

"S'up Squall!" said the fighter in his loud voice. "So glad you're safe! I hate to tell you this now, but we've got major problems down here!" Zell paused to collect himself, and then stood at attention. He saluted. "Well, here it goes! Some big thing called Lunatic Pandora came out of nowhere. Matron couldn't achieve what she set out to do because of it. Which is ok. Matron's not a sorceress anymore. Matron gave away her power to someone without realising it."

Squall lowered his head. Of course, so that was how it happened. Edea did not want to be a sorceress anymore. She had wanted Dr Odine to suppress her powers, but when that couldn't happen she managed to get rid of them on her own. Through her own unconscious will, she had passed them on to a new successor… _To Rinoa…_ he realised.

"And, ah…" Zell rambled on. "Oh yeah, the Galbadian military is controlling Lunatic Pandora. They excavated it from the ocean where Esthar sank it years ago. Inside the Lunatic Pandora, there's this thing called a 'Crystal Pillar'. It calls monsters from the moon. Then monsters came falling from the moon. Total panic down here."

Quistis nodded. She could imagine the panic that occurred from the Lunar Cry.

Zell paused for breath before continuing. "It wasn't just monsters that came falling down. Sorceress Adel came down along with the machine that confined her. I guess the stream of falling monsters engulfed the machine. Lunatic Pandora caught Adel from that stream! Dr Odine thinks that may have been Galbadia's true intent. Meaning…"

Squall waved his hand, cutting him off. "Zell, that's enough for now," he said.

"But Squall," the fighter protested, his face falling.

"I know," replied Squall, turning away. "I know we've got problems. But I can't think right now."

"What's wrong?" Quistis asked him.

The swordsman hesitated. There was no use hiding it from them. They would find out the truth, sooner or later. He turned back to them. "Rinoa is a sorceress now," he said. Both Quistis and Selphie let out gasps. "She received Matron's powers. An escort from Esthar came to pick Rinoa up. Rinoa's in Esthar now."

"We have to go get her!" cried Selphie, and she ran out of the room. Irvine started to follow her but then stopped and turned back to listen.

"Was she taken by force?" Quistis queried, eyeing Squall.

The swordsman shook his head. "No. It was Rinoa's decision. She was scared about being a sorceress… Scared of being feared… hated… Scared that no one would want to be around her… She said she couldn't handle that."

At this, Irvine let out a grunt, and he stalked out of the room.

"Didn't you try to stop her, Squall?" Quistis pressed. There was a dark line appearing on her brow, and the corners of her lips were turned down.

"It was Rinoa's decision," Squall answered with a shrug. "What right did I have to object."

"Oh!" Quistis snapped, her temper fraying. "Stop that. What are you talking about?" She walked right up to Squall. "Why did you go all the way out into space to save Rinoa!" she demanded. She prodded him in the chest. "To hand her over to Esthar! So that you might never see her again! Wasn't it because you wanted to be with Rinoa?" She started to say more, but she bit back her words. She stepped back, shaking her head. "You're a fool," was all she could say.

"Seriously," Zell agreed. He was also scowling at Squall, also unable to believe that he would just let Rinoa go so easily.

Squall looked at them both. _A fool, huh,_ he wondered. "…Maybe," he confessed.

He closed his eyes. _What am I doing…_ he asked himself. _I may never get to hear Rinoa's voice ever again… What the hell am I doing?_

Quistis was right. He had not come to Esthar, gone all the way out into space, and risked death over and over, just to watch Rinoa walk out of his life forever.

Then it hit him. Hit him with such clarity that it may just as well have been a verbal blow. The signs were all there. Rinoa… she did not want to go with Esthar. She never had done. Her talk about comfort, security… Rinoa had wanted him to save her. She had been reaching out to him for help and, as usual, he had been blind. Rinoa did not want to be sealed away in space like Sorceress Adel had been. She wanted to be here, alive and free, with everyone who loved her. In that moment he knew what he had to do. Knew what he had to do to make everything right again.

…_Of course…_

Seeing that the fog had finally cleared, the lines on Quistis's brow eased. "Have you decided?" she asked.

"Heading to Esthar, right?" asked Zell, and he grinned.

Squall raised his head. He nodded at his two friends. "Pandora whatever and Sorceress Adel are out of my hands," he said. "I don't even know where to look for Sis. The only thing I know is Rinoa. The only thing I want to do for sure right now is for Rinoa. We're going to get Rinoa back!"

Zell smacked his fists together. He knew Squall would come to the right decision eventually. He just needed a little push. Quistis smiled, walked up to Squall, and patted him on the arm.

They headed for the exit. Before they could reach the door, the ship gave a sudden shake. The floor heaved and somewhere, deep within the ship, the engines gave a deep rumble.

"Whoa!"

"Ahh!"

The trio fell to their knees. The floor tilted further, forcing them to grab onto the chairs. Zell threw his arms around one of them, holding on for dear life. He looked around in alarm. His gaze then fell on the windows. The ground outside had also tilted and was rapidly disappearing out of view, replaced by blue skies.

"Hey…!" the fighter exclaimed, pointing to the window.

After a few moments the ship righted itself, and the floor became level again. Quistis got to her feet and ran over to the window. She peered out. What she saw startled her. The _Ragnarok_ was no longer on the ground but was high up in the sky, and climbing higher. The ground, already far below, rushed by.

"Ahh…" she stammered. "Excuse me, we're flying?"

The two men also got to their feet. Zell then groaned and held his head. "I hope this isn't the case," he said, "but, I can picture Selphie in the pilot seat, and…"

"…Selphie screaming, 'Whoo-hoo, we're flying!'" Quistis finished, looking equally dismayed.

Squall crossed his arms. _And standing next to her, a very excited Irvine…_ The picture was too easy to envisage.

They left the passenger deck and took the lift up to the cockpit. Sure enough, the scenario they had imagined turned out to be true. Selphie was sitting in the pilot's seat with a feverish gleam in her eyes as she worked the controls, manoeuvring the ship through the sky.

"Whoo-hoo!" she cried, her face elated. "We're flying!"

Standing next to her, was Irvine. When Squall and the others entered the cockpit, the gunman turned to them and flashed them an excited smile. "Selphie's just amazing!" he remarked.

Squall held his head. They were both so predictable. Yet he had other concerns. "You sure you can fly this?" he asked Selphie, standing next to her.

"It just kinda took off!" the girl replied with an innocent look, which Squall did not believe for a moment. Selphie seemed to have realised this as well, for she sobered up fast. "I don't know," she replied honestly. She looked down at the controls. "It's pretty easy. I think I'll be fine. But there's no guarantee it won't crash!"

Squall watched her as she worked the controls. He had not had the chance to examine them himself since Esthar did most of the work, but it did look to be simple enough. The control stick Selphie was working did most of the manoeuvring work, and the ship's computers did all the other operations. They had no problems getting back to the planet, so it should have no difficulty moving through the air. It was also a lot faster than walking, _and_ it could fly over Esthar.

_No one can predict the future, right,_ he told himself.

He thought of Rinoa. Again, it was her words. Her words had influenced them all. "Selphie," he said, turning his attention back to her. "Head for Esthar. She's probably at the Sorceress Memorial. We're gonna go rescue Rinoa."

Selphie beamed. She gave a nod. She then gripped the controls, turned the _Ragnarok_ eastward, and sped off towards the Sorceress Memorial.


	21. Part 09: Chapter 21

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The Sorceress Memorial. It was a large structure that was built in the ending days of the Sorceress War. By most, it was considered to be a memorial to commemorate the end of the bitter war. However it housed a much darker secret, one that was known only to those who needed to know it.

In truth, the Sorceress Memorial was a 'sealing facility'. Designed by Dr Odine himself, its sole purpose was to seal away magic and those who used it. It was in this very building that Sorceress Adel eventually met her fate, though Squall and the others did not know that right then. Now, seventeen years on, the facility was going to be put to use again to seal away another sorceress: Rinoa.

Selphie guided the _Ragnarok_ over the facility, giving them all a birds-eye view. Squall, in the passenger deck with Quistis and Zell, examined the building close. It was a large facility, and built like a fortress. There was one main building, with several 'branches' that extended into the plains. Towards the rear there was open space, but it was the centre that caught Squall's attention. Three long launch-ramps formed a triangle that ran to the centre of the building, turning swiftly upwards so that they went straight into the sky. Squall gazed down at the ramps, and he remembered how Sorceress Adel's Tomb had hovered in orbit around the planet. So had the tomb been launched from this facility as well?

He also saw that they had been spotted. A number of guards had gathered outside of the facility and were staring up at them. He was not surprised. The _Ragnarok_ was an unusual ship and impossible to miss. In fact Squall was surprised that Esthar had not reclaimed the ship after they had seized Rinoa. When he asked Quistis about, she just shrugged and said they did not mention it at all. Zell took this to mean they were free to keep it for themselves. Squall thought this unlikely, but it was pointless to argue after the fact.

After completing a few circles of the base, Selphie manoeuvred the ship into an easy landing outside the entrance. She stayed behind to guard the ship while the others approached the memorial. They walked up the three flights of steps until they reached the door. Only two sentries remained outside now, and they raised their weapons as Squall's party approached. Squall gestured for the others to remain still while he approached the guards, his palms spread.

"What are you doing here?" one of the sentries demanded. He looked Squall up and down, suspicious.

Squall lowered his hands, but kept them clear from his gunblade. "The sorceress…" he said, as the others walked up behind him. "She is our friend. We did not want to let her go without saying a proper farewell."

The two sentries looked at one another. For a moment, Squall wondered if they had seen through his ruse. He had no specific plan for rescuing Rinoa. All he wanted was to avoid fighting for as long as possible. If they caused a ruckus too soon, they risked putting Rinoa in further danger. But if the two sentries did not believe him, they would have no choice but to use force. The others sensed this, too, for they casually moved their hands towards their weapons.

However it seemed their ruse had worked, for the two sentries turned back.

"You want to see your comrade off…" said the first sentry.

"I'll make an exception," said the other. "Go ahead."

The men stepped aside. Squall bowed his head in thanks. He motioned to the others, and they hurried through the door, entering the facility.

* * *

><p>Inside the control room, three engineers were working tirelessly on the sealing mechanism. The lead engineer checked his monitor, and jotted down the data on his clipboard. As he calculated the figures, he smiled. Everything was coming along nicely. Even more so because their subject was participating willingly, meaning they had enough time to make sure everything was in order.<p>

He looked through the window and down into the heart of the facility. There was the cryo-capsule—a large, circular machine with several pipes feeding into it. A double layer of plastic-like film was placed on either side of the centre, and in between these two halves was the sorceress. Once activated, those plastic films would fill with freezing liquid and compress tight, trapping the sorceress inside. She would be frozen, almost in time, and her magic would be a threat no longer.

It was a shame, he thought. She was so young, and beautiful, too. It was not her fault she had become a sorceress. She might never have known she was a descendent of Hyne at all, if the power had not passed to her. She could have lived a life most peaceful. But that was the curse of the sorceress' power.

He looked back down at the monitor. Everything was nearly complete. The cryo-capsule was the most secure method of sealing. Once frozen, nothing could pass through it to reach the sorceress. He compared the figures on his screen once more. In just a few moments they would be ready to get things underway, and then Esthar would be safe again. He looked over at his two comrades, and gave them a nod. They nodded back. They were ready anytime.

He was just about to signal that they get things started when the door opened and Squall's group ran into the room. The engineer turned in surprise, and he glowered when he saw them.

"What are you doing here!" he demanded. "This is a restricted area!"

Squall walked up to him. "…To do something I should have done earlier," he said. "I'll never know unless I do it."

"What are you talking about?" snapped the engineer.

He started to move in front of Squall, but the swordsman just pushed him out of the way. He walked to the front of the control room. He saw Rinoa inside the cryo-capsule. He could not see her face clearly, but he knew she was terrified. She turned her head around until at last she raised it. Her eyes fell on him, and he saw her mouth open in surprise. He pictured her floating in space, a silent entity forgotten by the rest of the world. Squall clenched his fists. He would be damned if he let that happen to her!

"…I know what I want and what I have to do…" he said, turning back to the engineer. "There's still a chance. I'm not gonna look back." He narrowed his eyes. "I'm taking Rinoa with me."

"What!" the engineer scoffed. "You must be joking. It's too late."

He laughed. The other engineers laughed as well. But Squall's team were not in the mood for jokes. At Squall's signal, his friends drew their weapons and stood ready for battle. At the sight of the weapons the engineers stopped laughing and stepped back in alarm. The other two backed into a corner, arms raised. The first engineer, however, backed away to the door, where he then turned and fled.

"Squall, come on!" Irvine shouted, clicking his gun barrel shut. "Go!"

Squall did not need to be told twice. Leaving the engineers in the capable hands of his friends, he hurried over to the other door and ran out of the room. The other engineer was nowhere to be seen in the corridor—he had fled for his life. However, before doing so, he had triggered the security alarm, which began to ring loud and clear as Squall ran down the corridor. Squall ignored the alarm and hurried to the lift at the end, which took him down to the sealing room.

On seeing Squall enter, Rinoa raised her hands and beat them upon the seal. The plastic film bent but did not break. Instead she shouted out to Squall, but he could not hear her. Squall saw fear in her eyes, but there was also hope.

Squall ran to the foot of the seal. "Rinoa, hold on!" he called, even though she could not hear him. "I'll get you out in a sec!"

He looked around at the cryo-capsule. There were so many controls here—which one would unlock the seal? His eyes drifted over the pipes that crossed over the front of the seal. There was something drifting through them, some gas or liquid. There was nothing he could see that he could use to break the capsule open and release Rinoa. Finally, losing patience, he hit the machine.

"What am I supposed to do!" he cried out in frustration. What did they want him to do, cut his way through?

On second thought, he thought, that might not be a bad idea. Squall stepped back away from the machine and gave it a quick second look. The pipes that cross the machine—they seemed to be channelling the fuel that powered the seal. If he wanted to stop that machine from sealing her, then all he needed to do was break them.

He drew the _Lion Heart_ from its sheath. He focused his attention on what he thought would be the weakest point. He then raised his gunblade high and brought it down on the pipes with all of his strength.

The _Lion Heart's_ well-designed blade did not disappoint him. It sliced right through the pipes, cleaving them in two. At once the contents were released, spewing clouds of freezing gas into the room. The cloud numbed Squall's skin as it passed over him, but he had other things on his mind.

He looked up at the seal. At the moment when the pipes burst the tomb had been engulfed in the smoke, and Rinoa vanished from his view. His heart went as cold as the smoke that flowed around him. What if he had done the exact opposite, and caused the sealing process to begin?

Then something moved from within the smoke. It cleared a little, and he saw Rinoa. She had broken free and was now heading towards him. Squall dropped his gunblade and turned, his arms outstretched as he reached for her. He caught her and then pulled her towards him. He put his arms around her, holding her close. Laying one hand upon her hair, he stroked it lovingly.

Rinoa, in turn, closed her arms around him. She buried her face in his jacket; the fur on his collar tickled her face. She could feel his heartbeat. She could feel his warmth. She felt the softness of his touch as he caressed her hair and then laid his cheek against her head. In that moment, standing there in his arms, Rinoa felt more alive than she ever had done. She felt alive… and loved. And she loved him. More than anything else, she loved him. She never wanted that moment to end. She wanted to stand in his embrace forever. But tears welled up in her eyes, for she knew it could not be. After all, she was a sorceress.

So it was with great effort that Rinoa pulled herself away from him. "Squall, don't!" she warned him. "I'm a sorceress."

But Squall just shook his head. "I don't care," he told her.

Before she could say anything more, he grabbed her and pulled her close again. This time Rinoa did not pull away. Instead she clutched him tighter, surrendering her heart to that simple feeling of being alive.

It was Zell's urgent voice that eventually broke their embrace. "Squall! Rinoa!"

Squall looked up. Zell was standing in the doorway, signalling for them to hurry. Up in the control room, Quistis and Irvine were also waving. The swordsman looked down at Rinoa.

"Let's go," he said.

She looked back at him. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and then nodded. Squall started to turn, but before he did Rinoa threw her arms around him once more, holding him one last time. Squall returned it, and then they parted. Squall picked up his gunblade and sheathed it, before following Zell out of the corridor. They re-joined Quistis and Irvine, and with Zell they formed a barrier around Rinoa as they led her out of the control room. Seeing how all her friends had come to get her, Rinoa felt her eyes fill up once more. She raked her sleeve across her eyes, stopping them before they could fall.

They made their way back to the entrance. The two sentries had gone, but in their place was a patrol of Esthar soldiers blocking their path. Squall looked down at the _Ragnarok._ There were a dozen more soldiers gathered around the ship. He also saw Selphie lying facedown on the ground, with a gun pointed at her head. Squall cursed. So they were going to have to fight. He reached for his sword, and the soldiers quickly raised their guns.

Then something strange happened. A figure, who had until then been standing silent halfway down the stairs, came up to them. He was a large man, dressed in the traditional robes of Esthar. On seeing him, the soldiers changed their attitude at once. They lowered their weapons and turned, raising arms in salute. The man gave them a grim, silent look. The soldiers hesitated and then stepped aside.

The man walked past the soldiers and up to the companions. He gazed around at them all. He looked at Rinoa, who paled and averted her gaze. Irvine stepped in front of her, his hand on his gun. But the man then seemed to lose interest in her and looked at Squall instead. His eyes gazed at the swordsman intently, as though taking him in. Squall stared back at him, a rather peculiar feeling brewing in his chest.

The man broke his gaze. He then stepped aside and gestured for them to pass. Squall blinked in amazement. Was he letting them go? He looked back at the man, whose grim-faced expression had not changed.

_That man…_ he thought.

He slipped his gunblade back into its sheath. The others also withdrew their weapons. Irvine took Rinoa's hand and quickly led her down the steps. Quistis and Zell took up flanks alongside them, keeping their eyes on the soldiers.

Squall started to follow them. He only made it a few steps when he stopped and looked back at the man. The large man was still watching him, his blue eyes fixed upon him. Squall stared back. That feeling in his chest was growing stronger.

_I've seen him before,_ he realised. He was also sure he knew just where it was he had seen this man before, but at that moment in time his mind was unwilling to make the connection. Instead he gave the man a nod of thanks, which the man returned with an incline of his head.

Squall turned and ran to catch up with the others. The soldiers guarding the _Ragnarok_ had moved away, and Selphie was on the ramp calling for him to hurry up. Once the swordsman was on board, Selphie punched the button and the ramp began to close. Before it did, she took one last look at the soldiers. She stuck out her tongue, and then the ramp closed.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Rinoa?" Quistis asked. She replaced Selphie in the driver's seat.<p>

Rinoa put her hands over her face. "I'm just a little… embarrassed," she said.

"Why?" asked Zell, with a grin.

The _Ragnarok's _engines hummed as they powered the ship through the sky. The Sorceress Memorial was now only a tiny speck in the distance. For a while they wondered if Esthar would come after them in pursuit, but it seemed their fears were unnecessary. Even so, they wanted to put as much distance between them and Esthar as they could, and so they kept on moving.

Rinoa folded her hands behind her. "I was so set on staying in Esthar," she explained. "But then, when you guys rescued me… It made me so happy, and…"

"No need to be embarrassed!" Irvine assured her, clapping her on the shoulder.

"Yeah, happy is good," remarked Selphie.

Rinoa looked around at her friends. Feelings of gratitude and belonging filled her heart. Not all that long ago, she had been worried that she did not fit in with their group. After all she was not a SeeD, and had not received any military training.

Even from the beginning, Rinoa knew that she was outclassed. Their skills and knowledge were far greater. So she worked twice has hard and acted like she understood everything, so that she might fit in with them and be accepted. At first she thought it impossible, especially after her grievous mistakes in Timber and Deling City. But even so, they never turned her away. They always included her, and treated her as one of their own. She was welcomed into Balamb Garden, and even Headmaster Cid seemed to consider her as one of them.

Now, though, things were different. Rinoa felt as though she truly belonged now. It was as though she had caught up at last, even if she was a sorceress.

"Thanks… everybody."

Everyone smiled. The feelings were mutual. Zell turned in his chair and looked at Squall, who had said nothing since their return from the Sorceress Memorial.

"Squall, you're awfully quiet," he observed. "What's up?"

Squall shrugged. _I have a lot on my mind…_ he thought.

"As an expert Squall observer…" began Quistis, in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "He's thinking: what do we do now? Blah blah blah…" She glanced back at him. "If you think and worry too much, everything tends to turn bad. Squall. Why don't we just picture a brighter future?"

Squall tensed, as once again Quistis had managed to see right through his thoughts. "…Whatever," he replied, and he turned away from her.

"But seriously," Zell continued. "What do we do from here? I'm not really sure, but… Don't we have to do something about that 'Lunatic Pandora' in Esthar? After all, the Galbadians are controlling it. Which means Seifer is behind all this too, right?"

Squall turned back. "Seifer is… Ultimecia's puppet."

"Yeah, and that Ultimecia!" cried the fighter, smacking his fist into his palm. "We can't let that sorceress from the future mess up our world! Let's go kick her ass! We're SeeDs! We're here to destroy sorceresses, right!"

"ZELL!" Squall shouted, with a quick glance at Rinoa.

Zell clamped his hand over his mouth. "…S-Sorry…" he mumbled, giving Rinoa an apologetic glance. Rinoa lowered her eyes to the ground.

A long silence fell on the group. It was only broken when Angelo, who had grown tired of everyone being so quiet, gave a low bark.

Irvine used the moment to turn back to their original conversation. "So Squall… where we goin'?" he asked.

Before the swordsman could answer, Rinoa stepped forward. "Umm… Can we go to the orphanage you guys were talking about in Trabia?"

Everyone was surprised at this request. "That place is in shambles," said Quistis.

"There's nothing to see there," Selphie added.

Rinoa crossed the room. She sat down in one of the empty seats. Folding her hands in her lap, she looked down at the ground.

"I want to stay away from places where there are lots of people…" she explained, her voice barely a whisper. "I'm a sorceress. If Ultimecia possesses me again…"

She did not need to finish. Everyone knew what would happen. They had seen the results of Ultimecia's possession already. If the future sorceress possessed her again, she could be made to do much worse than freeing Adel. Worst case scenario: they would have to end up fighting Rinoa as they had done with Edea. They had managed to free Edea only through luck, and Squall was not even sure it was that. He suspected that Ultimecia released Edea because she had served her purpose, or because she had found another potential candidate for her possession: Sorceress Adel. With Adel now free, Ultimecia had two sorceresses to choose from. Whether she chose Sorceress Adel or Rinoa, the consequences would be disastrous.

Squall walked over to Rinoa. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She raised her head and met his gaze.

"Let's go," he told her, and then looked at Quistis. "Head to Edea's House."

He looked down at Rinoa again. She smiled back at him, and she placed her hand over his. Her lips mouthed the words 'thank you'.

The _Ragnarok_ turned south, and they headed towards Centra.

* * *

><p><strong>[End of Part Nine]<strong>

**[Coming Next: Part Ten: Time Compression]**


	22. Part 10: Chapter 22

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Part Ten: Time Compression**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

The next morning, the _Ragnarok_ arrived at Centra. As they passed over the forest near the south-western part of the continent, they all saw the damage left from the battle with Galbadia Garden. The missing treetops and the scrapes in the dirt where the Gardens had clashed with one another were all a testament to the battle's fierceness. Rinoa, who had not seen the damage until now, was shocked by what she saw. It would be a long time before the landscape forgot the battle, longer than those who had lived through it.

Quistis brought the ship down in the fields about half a mile from the orphanage. The companions then disembarked, crossing the fields until they reached the old building. Angelo strained against his lead, so Rinoa let him off and let him run ahead. The dog bounded up to the gate and then turned, barking and wagging his tail, as though urging them to hurry.

Everyone waited at the gate while Rinoa took her first steps into the orphanage. Her friends had not lied; the place was in a shambles. The building was in total disrepair; it looked ready to fall down at any moment. But it was _quiet_—a quiet place that was far from any town or city. It was also peaceful, and filled her with a sense of calm. Rinoa closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She could smell the salt of the ocean, and combined with it, the sweet fragrance of flowers.

She opened her eyes again. The others had entered the grounds now and had spread out in the remnants of the garden. Angelo was sniffing about curiously, checking out every corner. He pawed at the dirt near one of the old flower beds. Before he could dig it up, however, Selphie snuck up behind him and tugged on his tail. The dog turned and barked, but Selphie was already running, giggling and laughing. Angelo gave chase, his prize forgotten.

It was not long before the others had joined in the fray. Zell, who had found an old stick lying in the dirt, began to throw it around the garden for Angelo to chase. Then Irvine joined in, and he and Selphie teamed up to lead the dog in a merry chase around the garden, fighting over the stick.

Rinoa stood at the side with Squall and Quistis, watching the others as they played. Rinoa smiled. It was nice; all of them being together like this. How she wished they could just spend their days like this, laughing and being together. But it couldn't last, not with danger still hanging over their heads.

"Squall…" she said, turning to him. "I'd like to see Edea."

Squall nodded, understanding. He looked at Quistis. "We'll wait here," the former instructor replied in answer to his question. "You two go on ahead."

Squall led Rinoa across the garden and into the orphanage. Rinoa looked around at the broken tables and the dust-covered windows. Despite how run-down everything first appeared, she could still feel the life and love that had once run through this building's halls. She also guessed how painful it must have been for Squall and his friends, returning to their former home to see it like this.

They found Edea in the orphanage's backyard. The former sorceress sat on the crumbling wall, her gaze turned out to the ocean. With her sorceress powers gone, there was no need for her to remain in Esthar any longer. So she had returned here, to the place that was a source of many happy memories, to live in peace with the man she loved. Headmaster Cid, sitting beside his wife, placed his hand over hers and caressed it. Rinoa watched as Edea turned to look at him, and her eyes filled with love. She was happy.

A hand touched her shoulder. Rinoa nodded to Squall, and they stepped out into the yard. Cid and Edea, hearing them approach, rose to greet them. Edea must have guessed at once why they had come, for she walked straight to Rinoa.

"So you are… Rinoa," she said. Her eyes filled with regret, and she bowed her head. "Forgive me… I have changed your life drastically…"

"I… don't think it could have been helped," Rinoa replied, and she also bowed her head. "I don't blame you for what happened. So instead… Please advise me. I'll be looking up to you as a wiser, experienced sorceress."

"…Thank you… Rinoa," said Edea, and she was touched by her kindness. "Once you get used to the sorceress' powers, they will not bother you as much." She then turned to Squall and said: "Therefore, please give Rinoa your understanding until her time comes."

Squall nodded. She did not need to ask.

"Rinoa has received Edea's powers," said Cid. He put his arm around his wife. "Edea was unaware when it happened, but she feels very bad about it… I mean… But of course, it is Rinoa who will bear the burden, but still…"

Edea laid her hand upon her husband's arm. Squall still found it odd that these two should be married. Edea then came forward, put her arm around Rinoa, and led her away to the wall. The two sat and talked for a while, as Edea answered Rinoa's questions on how she should make use of her newfound powers. Rinoa listened with eagerness, hanging on the former sorceress' every word. Squall meanwhile filled Headmaster Cid on everything that had happened since they left in search for Ellone. When he heard about Sorceress Adel's release and Ellone's disappearance, a dark shadow spread on the headmaster's face.

"This could be very bad," he said when Squall had finished. "If Sorceress Adel is free to roam this land, there is no place in the world which will be safe for Ellone. Squall, you must find her."

The swordsman nodded. He intended to find Ellone. But first he had to make sure that Rinoa was safe.

When the two women were finished with their discussion, Rinoa left Edea and re-joined Squall. She looked a little more at ease now that her questions had been answered, although Squall could see that she was still troubled. Leaving Cid and Edea in peace, they returned to the garden where the others were waiting.

Angelo was still bounding around the garden. The others, meanwhile, had grown tired of play and were spread out around the garden, taking this moment to rest. They looked up as Rinoa entered, crossed the garden and went over to Angelo. The dog came to her at once and pushed his nose into her hand, asking for a treat. Normally Rinoa expected him to perform a task before a treat, but this time she relented. The dog munched the treat down hungrily. He then turned and went over to a broken gate by the wall. He turned, barked, and then ran out.

Rinoa followed him to the wall and peered out. She gave a slight gasp, and then she smiled. On the other side there was a vast field that was filled with flowers. This was the source of the fragrant scent she smelt earlier. She couldn't believe she had missed this field on her way in. _Perhaps I had too much on my mind to notice,_ she told herself.

She climbed through the gate and stepped out into the field. The long stalks of grass crunched under her boots, but she took care not to step on the flowers. The wind carried their scent all through the filled, mixed with the salty scent of the ocean. The wind ruffled her hair, sending it flying about her face. It made the grass and flowers rustle, and here and there a few flowers lost their petals and sent little spots of colour drifting over the field.

Raising her head, Rinoa looked up at the sky. The sky was so clear today, and the sun was warm. Rinoa closed her eyes, feeling its warmth upon her face, cooled only by the blowing of the wind.

'_Once you get used to the sorceress' powers, they will not bother you as much.'_

The sorceress' powers… Rinoa was still afraid of it, but she was already becoming used to the feeling. Selphie and Zell had both quizzed her about what it was like to be a sorceress, but she found herself unable to describe it. The closest she could get was that it was like having a constant power surging through her body, which she could call upon at any moment. Edea had advised her to think of it just as using ordinary para-magic, but warned her that it was much stronger. Rinoa had looked fearful at this, but Edea just smiled and told her she would master her powers with time and practice. Rinoa still had her doubts, but it was a comfort to know that Edea had faith in her.

While she was thinking about this, she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. Even before she turned she knew that it was Squall. Rinoa smiled when she saw him. She extended her hand. Squall looked at it but did not take it. He came to stand beside her. Rinoa lowered her hand and turned her eyes back to the field. There they stood for long moments, just the two of them, watching the field.

"Hmm, I don't get it," a voice said suddenly, breaking the silence.

Squall turned. It was Selphie. "Get what?" he asked her.

"I never imagined you two would end up together," the girl replied, walking up to them. "I mean, you guys are complete opposites. So I didn't think Rinoa's straightforward approach would work." She laughed. "I'm glad I was wrong!"

Squall said nothing. Rinoa, on the other hand, turned and asked: "What about you, Selphie?" She thought of Irvine, and how fond he was of the girl.

"Oh, me?" said Selphie, surprised. She thought for a moment, scratching her cheek. "I just like being surrounded by lots of friends," she answered.

She then turned and walked away. After a moment Angelo followed her. Rinoa giggled, hiding it behind her hand. It looked like Irvine still had a long way to go before he caught Selphie's attention.

Once Selphie was gone, Rinoa turned back to the field. Hearing Selphie talk about her and Squall being together gave her a warm feeling inside. In truth she had never imagined it, either. She recalled the night they met. It was the SeeD inauguration party, and she and Squall had danced beneath the stars. Squall had participated reluctantly, of course, after she had quite literally pulled him onto the dance floor. He had seemed so hopeless at first, but then he surprised her by being able to dance quite well. She had often thought about that moment, wondering whether Squall's claim that it was just another skill he needed to have as a member of SeeD was nothing more than fabrication.

Back then, she believed that it was Seifer whom she was in love with. How wrong she had been! They had a brief history together, and talking to him made her feel like she could take on the world. But that was not love. She had come to realise that not long after she joined Squall and his friends on their mission to defeat Edea. It was that moment when things began to change.

In the beginning, she had found Squall cold and callous. He seemed to have a complete disregard for the feelings of his comrades. It annoyed Rinoa to no end, and no matter how she tried she could not understand his way of thinking. Yet the more she got to know him, she could not help but feel drawn to him. He was aloof, yet he commanded a certain respect from all those around him. Squall could not see this for himself, of course. More and more Rinoa found herself wanting to spend more time with the swordsman and getting to know him. Before she knew it, strong feelings had formed in her heart, and that had been that.

Rinoa folded her hands behind her and shuffled the floor with her boot. However it had happened, it happened. She knew what her heart wanted, and that was Squall. She also knew he felt the same, although he did not show it very well. But she had that memory of him in the Sorceress Memorial. His love for her had shown through very clearly then, and it made her smile to remember it.

Remembering the Sorceress Memorial brought back other memories as well. Her smile faded. Her shuffling stopped. "What'll become of me?" she wondered.

"Don't worry about it," Squall assured her. "There've been many good sorceresses. Edea was one. You can be like her."

Rinoa turned to him. "But Edea's still… I can't guarantee anything, either. If Ultimecia possesses me again…" She looked down, her face torn, as though recalling the memories was painful. "You saw me. She controlled me in outer space and made me break Adel's seal. What might happen next time? What will I end up doing? Will I end up fighting everyone? …Scary thought, isn't it?"

Squall did not know what to say. He had thought about that all through the night, and in his dreams. In his dream he replayed his fight against Edea in Deling City. Only it was not Edea he was fighting, but Rinoa. And it was not Seifer who was guarding her, but himself. He had to fight against himself. Then, when he did get through, Rinoa just raised her hand and called icy spears into her hand. She flung them at his chest, and he fell…

_Rinoa…_ he thought as he looked at her. _Even if you end up as the world's enemy, I'll… I'll be your knight._

While he was thinking, Rinoa looked down at her necklace. "If I fall under Ultimecia's control again…" she began, clasping the rings in her hands, "SeeD will come kill me, right? And the leader of SeeD is you, Squall… Squall's sword will pierce my heart…" She pursed her lips and gave him a weak smile. "I guess it's ok if it's you, Squall. Nobody else. Squall, if that ever happens…"

"That's enough!" Squall shouted, and Rinoa jumped. "I'll never do anything like that. The sorceress I'm after is not you, Rinoa. My enemy is the sorceress from the future… Ultimecia."

"Ultimecia lives in the future and possesses me," argued Rinoa. "She uses my body as her extension in this world. How? How will you save me?"

Squall hesitated. "I'll come up with something… There's gotta be a way."

Rinoa still did not look convinced. Squall put a hand on his hip, frowned in thought, and then went over to her. He took her hands in his, holding them close.

"Don't worry," he told her. "Trust me."

She looked at his hands. She knew that this was not a simple gesture. Squall truly meant what he said. "…I trust you," she replied. She looked down for a moment, and then met his gaze. "Well, until you find a way, maybe… Maybe I should stay in Esthar, at that memorial. Wouldn't that be better?"

"No…" The swordsman released her hands, shaking his head. "That'd be pointless. I'll just end up going after you again." He closed his eyes. Coming to a decision, he nodded and opened them again. "Rinoa… Just stay close to me."

"Oh…" Rinoa gasped. "Those words!"

"What?" asked Squall, looking confused.

Rinoa grinned. "That's what started everything."

Squall laid a hand on his hip. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember?"

"Something I said?"

"Oh, just forget it!"

"No, it's because of the GF. That's why I forgot."

"That's just an excuse."

There was a pause as they looked at each other. "Feeling better?" Squall asked.

"Yeah," replied Rinoa.

Her face grew solemn. She looked down at the rings again. "Can I tell you a story?" she asked. "I had a dream. It was a scary dream. We make a promise. We promise to see shooting stars together. I got dressed up and put on your ring. But the thing is, I don't remember where I'm supposed to meet you. I start to panic. I really want to see you, Squall, but I don't know where to go.

"I start running through the mountains, the desert, the plains… Through Timber, Balamb and Galbadia… When I realise I can't run any longer… I… I just want to see you so badly… So I scream, Squall, where are you! Then I woke up. I was crying."

Here Rinoa paused. Just talking about her dream set her hands shaking. It was as though the desperation and terror she felt into her dream passed into her waking being. She turned to Squall, whose eyes were closed as he listened to her story.

"I'm sorry," she apologised. "You don't have to say anything. I just felt like I had to tell you."

Squall thought for a moment. Then he shrugged. "It was just a dream…" he told her. "It doesn't mean anything. Don't worry about it."

"…I guess you're right," said Rinoa, although she still looked troubled.

Squall saw this as well, for he said: "How about this… I'll be here…"

"…Why?" asked Rinoa. She gave him a curious gaze.

"The reason you couldn't find me," Squall explained, "is because we haven't promised yet."

"Promised…?"

The swordsman nodded. "I'll be waiting for you," he said. "If you come here, you'll fine me. I promise."

Rinoa thought this over. Then she raised her eyes and smiled. "I'll be here, too," she said. "It's a promise! Thanks, Squall! Next time, we'll meet for sure!" Now she could not wait to dream again.

She was about to say something more when, in the garden, Angelo gave a bark. Zell leapt over the wall and ran over to them, his face red and panting hard. When he saw them together he skidded to a stop, crushing some of the flowers.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. He hurriedly turned away. "Sorry to interrupt! But it's an emergency. We got radio contact from Esthar's Presidential Palace. They have a plan to defeat Ultimecia. They want to hire SeeD to execute it."

"Might be a trap to get Rinoa back in Esthar," Squall wondered, and behind him Rinoa shuffled uncomfortably.

Zell carried on. "Oh, and ah… The guy we spoke to, his name's Kiros." The fighter turned. "Could he be… that Kiros?"

"Kiros is in Esthar's Presidential Palace? He wants to hire us?"

Squall frowned and crossed his arms. There was little doubt in his mind that it was the same man, but why would he be in Esthar's Presidential Palace? Wasn't he a Galbadian? Then Squall recalled the large man outside the Sorceress Memorial, the one who had let them escape. If Kiros was in Esthar, then that man had to be Ward. Which meant that the man he had seen on the Lunar Base…?

"…Alright," the swordsman decided. "Let's go."

The fighter nodded and ran back towards the garden to inform the others. Squall, meanwhile, turned back to Rinoa. She looked troubled, her mouth turned down. Squall was about to assure her that he would not let Esthar get hold of her when she raised her head and smiled, and he knew that his words were unnecessary. Rinoa had made up her mind. She would not stay in Esthar now.

They returned to the garden. Zell and the others were waiting for them beside the gate. Angelo was already out in the plains, eager to get on the move again.

They were just about to leave when Edea's voice called out to them.

"Squall!"

Everyone stopped and turned. Edea was in the doorway. "There is something I must tell you," she said, and she hurried down the steps. "It's about me…"

Squall looked back at the others and nodded. They went on ahead. Meanwhile Squall returned to the garden and went over to Edea.

"Yes… I believe it was thirteen years ago…" began the former sorceress. "This is when my story begins. I first became a sorceress when I was a child. And once again… thirteen years ago. That day… right here, I encountered a sorceress on the verge of death. I received her powers of my own will. That sorceress was an entity of fear for my children. I could not let her get to them. But… This turned out to be the beginning of my painful story.

"At this very minute, my bitter story has ended. I now understand there is an end, no matter how painful it might be." Edea closed her eyes for a moment and then raised them to Squall, her gaze determined. "Therefore… Squall? You must fight to the end! Even though it may bring tragedy to others!"

Squall understood what she meant. If Edea had not accepted that sorceress' powers that day, then it was possible that Quistis or Selphie or even Ellone could have been made into sorceresses, if they had the potential. Edea had taken on a second great burden in order to protect them. But Ultimecia was different. She was not looking for a sorceress' heir. Her goal was to compress time, and she would use the bodies of past sorceresses to accomplish it. Squall did not know what that meant, but he knew one thing: she could not be allowed to succeed. Yet the thought of having to fight or kill Rinoa to prevent that… well, he could not bear that thought. He had to defeat Ultimecia herself, not the ones she possessed. He had no idea how he could do that, but perhaps this plan Esthar had devised would reveal a way.

After saying his farewells to Edea, Squall hurried out of the garden. Rinoa had stayed behind to wait for him at the gate, and so they left together, walking after the others.

Edea watched them from the gate. Her heart was torn. The story she had told, although true, had certain details neglected from it. But she reminded herself that she could not tell them the whole truth of that day, for it was not yet time. Time would reveal the truth eventually, and then they would understand. Besides, she had faith in Squall, and indeed all of them. Each one, whom she thought of as dearly as her own, had the strength to do what was needed.

Then her eyes fell on Rinoa, and again her heart filled with guilt. For so long she had carried the burden of being a sorceress. For so long she prayed to rid herself of its power. If she had ever thought that her power might pass on to someone so dear to Squall as Rinoa was, then she would never have wished for it.

A hand reached out to touch her shoulder. Edea turned and smiled as she saw Cid standing behind her. Seeing him, Edea suddenly realised something. Just as she had her husband, Cid, to stand beside her in her times of need, so too did Rinoa have the one she loved at her side.

Edea placed her hand over her husband's. He closed his other hand over hers, enveloping it in his palms. They then turned and watched as Squall and Rinoa walked across the plains to where the others were waiting for them. They walked on, and only when the companions were out of sight did Cid and Edea turn and return to the ruins of their former orphanage… to wait and to hope… and to pray for their safe return.


	23. Part 10: Chapter 23

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Later that day, Squall and his companions were being escorted through the halls of Esthar's Presidential Residence. The aide who was escorting them walked stiffly with irregular steps, and he kept making nervous glances towards Rinoa. In fact Squall saw that many of the people in the building were careful to keep their distance, the curious gazes they had held on their first visit replaced by looks of wariness and suspicion.

They had no difficulty getting into Esthar. There were no ambushes or any attempts to wrest Rinoa from them. In fact, aside from a few stiff and short remarks from the guards, they were being treated as guests. All the soldiers would say on the matter was that they had received 'direct orders from the President' that nothing should be done to them. Yet the companions noticed that the soldiers were not pleased with the order, and kept watch on them at all times. In turn the companions also kept a close watch on the soldiers, and Rinoa stayed by Squall's side at all times.

At last they reached the President's Room. The aide knocked once and the large double doors opened, and he escorted them into the room.

The President's Room was much grander than they had imagined. The walls and ceiling were made of silver metal patterned with numerous intricate carvings. A chandelier more than five metres in width spanned over the ceiling, casting colourful rays of soothing light across the walls. The emblem of Esthar was painted proudly on one side of the room. The floor was made out of glass and reflected the light of the chandelier, giving the rest of the room a soothing glow. At the far end of the room there was a large table with an enormous stand next to it, bearing a crystallised canopy that shielded the desk from the light above.

As Squall gazed about the room, he had little doubt that this was the president's chamber. The room was too grand and splendorous to be for just any ordinary person. Yet something about the room seemed empty, as though it was a room made more for show than for the one who ruled all of Esthar.

There were three men waiting in the room. Two of them stood nearby, while the third had his back to them at the far end of the room. The aide bowed and then left, closing the doors behind them. Squall turned his gaze to the two men standing nearest to them. One of the men was tall and slender, with dark skin and long hair that was tied into a braid. The other was taller, broad-shouldered, with a grim, silent face. Both were dressed in the robes of Esthar officials. Squall eyed them up and down. They were older, but it was definitely them.

_Ward,_ he thought, as he eyed the larger man. He then turned back to the slimmer one. _Kiros._ He then turned to the third man._ And that's probably…_

He examined him closely. This man was not dressed in Estharian robes, but rather in a plain light blue shirt and brown trousers, with dark hair that he had tied back in a ponytail. The man did not seem to have noticed them yet and kept his back turned, seemingly lost in thought.

Squall shook his head. _What is up with this country,_ he asked himself. To have that man as president, of all people…?

Ward shared a look with Kiros, who nodded. Ward turned and ran over to the third man. He patted him on the shoulder, and the man turned his head.

"Oh, sure," the man replied, although Ward had not said anything. Then Squall remembered how Ward had lost his voice years ago, whilst fighting Esthar. So the big man never did recover it…

Ward left the man and returned to stand with Kiros, whose eyes never left them. The third man put his hands on his hips, thinking, and then turned to face them.

Squall gazed at Laguna. He had not changed much over the years. The face was older and a little wiser, and there was a look of seriousness now present in the once fun-loving and carefree eyes. There was also a little grey in the air, Squall noticed, but aside from that Laguna had not really changed at all.

"Hey there!" said Laguna. He waved in greeting and then ran over to them. "Been wanting to meet you guys! You guys are the ones who were inside my head, right? Ellone told me. It was like there were some kind of waves running through my head. They gave us so much power during battle. We thought they were some kind of faeries flying over us." Laguna grinned and then held out his hand, shaking each of theirs in turn. "So I'm Laguna. President Laguna Loire of Esthar. Pleased to meet ya."

He reached Squall and stuck out his hand. The swordsman hesitated before taking it. Laguna gave it a firm shake and smiled, as though he was greeting an old friend. Squall supposed he was, in a way. Thanks to Ellone's power, he and Laguna had shared some experiences together. Yet there was also a look of fondness Laguna's eyes, as though he felt a bond had formed between them through that experience.

Once they had shaken hands, Laguna stepped back to address the group. "If we weren't in a state of emergency, I'd talk to you some more, but… Well, whatever. Let's talk. What do you wanna know?"

"You'll never get going if President Laguna keeps talking," Kiros pointed out, hiding a smile behind his sleeve. "So why don't you guys throw out some questions, and he'll try to answer them."

Laguna's jaw dropped. Behind Squall, Selphie giggled. It was nice to see that their friendship was still as strong as ever, even after all these years. Laguna scratched his head, sheepish. He then shrugged it off and turned back to them. He looked at Squall, and once again that strange look returned to his eyes. Squall tensed his shoulders. Why did Laguna keep staring at him like that?

"Man, you look way too serious," the president commented.

Squall shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever," he replied. "Where's Ellone?"

Laguna sighed and put his arms behind his head. "What the heck has he done with his life?" he asked. "Don't you wonder?"

Not really, Squall thought. But then he remembered how much Laguna liked to hear himself talk. Keeping his frustration to himself, he let the president continue.

"When Ellone was two, there was a massive hunt for girls in Esthar," Laguna explained. "Esthar soldiers came to Winhill and Elle's parents resisted. They were killed on the spot. The massive hunt was to find the successor for Esthar's ruler, Sorceress Adel. Ellone was raised by Raine, who lived next door. And I came to know her. Then there was another massive hunt for a successor in Esthar again. Elle was taken away, even though I was there… It's the most painful episode of my life. So I rescued her and sent her off to Winhill. Shortly after that, Raine died. And Ellone was sent to an orphanage."

There was a look of pain on Laguna's face when he spoke of Raine. Squall recalled what Ellone had said once, how Raine died following the birth of her baby. She had kept calling out for Laguna to come home, but he never did. Instead he had remained here in Esthar, as their president. "Why didn't you go back to Winhill with her?" he asked Laguna.

"I wanted to!" Laguna replied. "But I had my reasons." He quickly changed the subject. "I found out about this afterward, but… The reason why Ellone had to leave the orphanage was because of her special power. Doc Odine wanted to do research on Ellone's special power. He looked for her everywhere. The owners of the orphanage were Cid Kramer and his wife Edea. You know them better than I do. The Kramers took Elle out of the orphanage to protect her. They prepared a big ship to accommodate her. Gracious of them, huh? After a while, the ship turned into another orphanage and Elle looked after all the kids. She said her life on the ship was a happy one, but who knows…? I don't know how she could've been happy on a ship. She was on the ship for over ten years."

Squall had to agree. The idea of living on a ship for ten years, out in the ocean, unable to walk freely on land, must have been very hard on her. Ellone told Laguna she had a happy life, but he wondered if that was really true. She must have been lonely. And frightened, for she had to live in constant fear of people like Dr Odine coming after her. Then there was the guilt she felt over Laguna remaining in Esthar instead of returning to Raine's side and being with her when she died. All of that would have been a very great burden on Ellone. Yet she still managed to smile so happily. Laguna had always called her special, but she truly was an amazing young woman.

"That ship was attacked by Galbadia recently," Laguna carried on. "Esthar's ship rescued them, and she finally met up with me. It was pure luck that we found her. I was out in space at that time. Ellone followed me out in space." He closed his eyes, and his face became wistful as he remembered. "Little Elle was all grown up… Then she told me everything."

"Did she get back safely from space?"

At this Laguna shifted, uncomfortable. Even Kiros and Ward had to look away. "Our escape pod rescue time was a little late," the president answered at last. "Ellone was taken into custody by Galbadia. She's inside Lunatic Pandora. We're gonna rescue her. Help us out, ok?"

Laguna sighed, taking a break from his story. Meanwhile, Squall frowned in thought. So it was as he feared. Ellone had been taken hostage by Galbadia. Seifer was in charge of the army now, manipulated by Sorceress Ultimecia. Seifer had to know who Ellone was, and why Ultimecia needed her. Did he even care anymore? He had started off wanting to follow his dream of being a sorceress' knight, but instead ended up as her puppet.

Squall looked back at Laguna. He wanted to go and rescue Ellone, but there were other questions he needed answers to. Like: "What are you doing here?"

This question seemed to please Laguna, for he grinned and puffed out his chest. "You know what I've been doing all my life, right?" he asked.

Squall nodded. He did know, thanks to Ellone's power. "You were a silly Galbadian soldier," he replied. "I didn't like your attitude at all. But I understood the bond between the three of you. Then you changed, after you went to Winhill. Then Ellone was abducted by Esthar and you went on a journey. A journey to get Ellone back. You wrote articles and appeared in movies to get by. You were trying to find a way into Esthar. You somehow got into Esthar and rescued Ellone."

"I got a lot of help along the way," Laguna added. He looked back at Kiros and Ward, who both smiled.

That just about summed up Laguna's journey as Squall knew it. "What I don't understand is… Why are you the president?" he asked.

"Wanna know?" Laguna asked in return. "It's a long story."

Squall thought about this for a moment. They didn't really have time for one of Laguna's long stories, but he was curious to know how Laguna ended up as president of the silent nation. Plus he could feel Selphie, who had been a fan of Laguna's since the outset, drilling holes into the back of his head with her eyes, daring him to refuse.

"Let's hear it," he said.

"You wanna hear it? Really?" Laguna's face brightened and he rubbed his hands together in eagerness. "Okay. I'll tell you."

The president walked back to his desk. Squall, who was already regretting his decision, held his head. Laguna fiddled about with some papers on his desk, and then turned to lean against it. He cleared his throat, and then began his story.

"I only set out to rescue Ellone, but of course that wasn't the end of the story. It's a country ruled by Sorceress Adel with the genius yet inhumane Odine. Both of them were interested in Ellone. We couldn't just pack up and leave."

* * *

><p>"Adel will be angry!" Dr Odine protested, shaking his fists at Laguna. "My research will be kaput!"<p>

They were back in the main control room of Odine's Laboratory. Laguna watched as Dr Odine, red-faced and furious, hopped from foot to foot.

"_Odine only thought about his research. But, while researching under Adel's orders, he was still making inventions… It was a device to seal magic—a Sealing Facility. Maybe Adel can be defeated. I owed a big favour to the Adel resistance who helped me rescue Ellone."_

The doctor continued to rant and rave. Laguna said nothing. He did not care about Dr Odine or his inhumane research. He did not care about Sorceress Adel, either. All he cared about was Ellone. Sweet, little Ellone… Raine would be thrilled when she heard he had managed to rescue her.

The doctor's obsessive rants about her 'power' began to upset Ellone. She began to cry again, crying for Laguna and Raine. Hearing her tears, Laguna knelt beside her and stroked her hair. Still Odine continued to shout until Laguna, his temper fraying, turned and raised his fists. Dr Odine flinched, but he stood his ground.

Then Ward walked up. At the sight of the large man and his equally large muscles, Dr Odine cringed further, letting out a small, frightened squeak. He closed his mouth and backed off, but that was not enough for Ward. He advanced on the doctor, who always backed away. He advanced further. Dr Odine's courage then failed him, and he fled. Ward chased him around the room, ignoring the doctor's terrified cries. It looked so comical that Ellone stopped crying and began to follow suit. She chased after Ward, laughing gaily. Laguna just watched them, scratching his head.

"_I spoke with my comrades. Two issues came up. First… stopping the Crystal Pillar from calling monsters from the moon and destroying everything like what happened in Centra. Second… Freeing Esthar from Adel's hands. We planned and planned. Based on my brilliant ideas, of course."_

The car parked outside of the laboratory. Laguna, Kiros and Ward stepped out and gazed up at Lunatic Pandora, which stood towering over the landscape.

"_We're back… Back in the Lunatic Pandora Research Facility. There is only one goal…"_

Dr Odine, who stepped out of the car after them, ran on ahead. Laguna followed at once, not willing to let the scientist out of his sight for a second.

It was with great reluctance that Dr Odine was cooperating with the resistance's plan. He would have refused, but he was in a corner. Without Adel's backing and funding, he could not continue his research. Yet as long as Adel ruled, he was beholden to her will and whim. The scientist wanted to continue his research on Ellone, for he had discovered she had unusual wave patterns and wanted to explore these further. But Laguna was adamant that he would not allow the doctor to perform any tests on her.

After much argument and persuasion, the parties had reached a tentative agreement: Ellone would be released and allowed to return to Winhill. In exchange for the doctor's aid in freeing the country from Sorceress Adel, he would be allowed to continue with his other experiments. This seemed to pacify the doctor, although Laguna could tell that he still mourned over the loss of a subject like Ellone.

Once inside the lab, Dr Odine led them to the main control station. Through the windows, Laguna saw the Crystal Pillar, encased in a tall, metal casing. He found it hard to believe that such a structure could be capable of calling monsters down from the moon.

The doctor explained how he had constructed the special casing, known as 'Lunatic Pandora' to contain and house the Crystal Pillar. Lunatic Pandora emitted special waves that amplified the pillar's power, and was built with powerful engines (powered by the pillar itself) that made it mobile. Dr Odine gave a brief explanation on how the Pandora worked. Then Laguna took over the controls. After a few tense moments the Lunatic Pandora began to move, causing the laboratory to shake.

"Whoa!" Laguna remarked, and he waved goodbye to the pillar.

"_Following Odine's instructions, we operated the panel and moved the Crystal Pillar. We set the course and the stop point in the ocean, and… goodbye. That was easy. But… we were found out. So we gathered for a final battle to lure Adel. Adel appeared as we expected."_

Sorceress Adel made her way to towards the Sealing Facility. She saw a group of men standing at the foot of the stairs, huddled together and whispering amongst themselves. When they saw the sorceress approach, the men silenced at once. They gathered into lines, fell to their knees and began to bow in reverence of her.

Laguna was among the men. Around him were Kiros and Ward, and other members of the Adel resistance. They kept their heads low, making a show of worshipping the sorceress.

Seeing Sorceress Adel for the first time, Laguna saw why no one dared to challenge her rule. Unlike the beautiful and kind sorceress portrayed in the movie he had starred in (which was apparently selling quite well!), Adel was tall and fearsome. She looked more masculine than feminine, and her face had a cruel streak he had never seen in a human before. Her flaming red hair cast dark shadows over her face, accentuating the coldness of her features. There was no warmth in her appearance; no kindness in her eyes. She was every bit the cruel and cold-hearted sorceress he had heard about and he knew, just by looking at her, that she could kill them without hesitation.

Adel reached the stairs. She looked up at the building. She then turned to the resistance still bowing before her. She scowled.

"What is going on?" she demanded.

Her voice was so deep, so chilling… Laguna suppressed a shudder and got to his feet. "We hunted down the culprit who moved the Crystal Pillar," he told her.

"Where?" asked Adel.

"Inside there," replied Laguna. He pointed up towards the Sealing Facility. "Ellone's been taken hostage."

The sorceress' expression changed at once. For a moment it was a look of suspicion, which quickly changed into rising anger. She shoved her way past Laguna and stormed up the stairs towards the building.

"_I knew she would go in right away if I mentioned Ellone."_

Laguna followed Adel up the stairs. The sorceress did not even hesitate before she threw open the doors and walked inside. The inside of the facility was dark but that did not stop Adel as she walked through the empty corridors. The sound of her heavy footsteps echoed through the silent corridors. Her anger permeated the halls, charging it like an electric current.

She reached the upper control room. From there she could see straight into the heart of the facility. Her eyes fell upon the cryo-capsule waiting at the centre. Inside she saw the small, meek figure of Ellone. Recognising her at once, Adel exited the room and made her way down to the sealing room.

Once there, she realised at once that she had been tricked. The figure of Ellone, although life-like in appearance, was nothing more than a simple hologram. Adel's lips turned down into a dark scowl as she spun around to face Laguna, who had entered the room behind her. She glowered down at him as he knelt before her, worshipping her once again.

"You thought I would fall for that trick?" she asked with a laugh.

"_Adel realised that Ellone was a hologram… But… it was too late."_

Laguna stood up. "Yeah…" he confessed, grinning sheepishly. "Of course. My plans are… always… Perfect!"

He ran forward and threw himself against Adel. The sorceress, unprepared for this kind of assault, raised her arms to defend herself. Though Laguna was only a little over half her size, he managed to knock her off-balance. Adel stumbled and fell back against the base of the cryo-capsule. She fumbled against the pipes, trying to regain her balance.

"Now!" shouted Laguna, raising his hand.

Up in the control room, one of the resistance members activated the machine. A cylindrical beam of light fell over Adel. Before she could resist, the beam grabbed her and puller her into the cryo-capsule. Ellone's image disappeared, and Adel's body sank through the plastic film. The pipes released their freezing liquid, which spread quickly throughout the capsule. The coldness caused the film to compress tight, sealing together. It also closed over Adel's body, trapping her inside. All of this occurred in an instant, and then it was all over.

Laguna let out a sigh. He began to laugh. Before him, Sorceress Adel stood trapped inside the seal. Her face was a mask of rage, but that rage could not escape the confines of the capsule. The ex-soldier put his hands on his hips, nodding in satisfaction.

"Piece of cake!" he commented.

He heard footsteps and he turned to see Kiros and Ward run into the chamber. When they saw that they were too late and Adel was already sealed, they fell to their knees in relief.

"_Adel was careless. She may be a sorceress, but after all, she was human. We succeeded. But… we couldn't keep such a dangerous sorceress around as a trophy. We had to do something… So… we decided to send her far, far away… Some place very far… Into outer space…"_

The cryo-capsule bearing Sorceress Adel's body was fixed onto another of Odine's inventions, which Laguna had aptly named 'Adel's Tomb'. It was a fitting name, for while the sorceress was still alive, she was unable to escape.

The tomb was placed on a launch pad at the rear of the facility and then fired out through the roof. At the same time, three aircraft built into the shape of dragons launched into the sky. The airships latched onto the tomb with their claws, holding the tomb as they carried it up and up into space.

Down below, everyone rejoiced. For at last, Sorceress Adel was gone, and Esthar was free once again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Note from the Authoress<strong>_

I would like to announce that, as of this moment, I have actually finished writing _Final Fantasy VIII._ I completed writing it up this morning. I kept my target of staying ahead of what I uploaded just in case of writers' block, but it seems I have developed a bigger gap than I intended. There are thirty-eight chapters altogether, plus the epilogue, so I've developed a sixteen-chapter gap.

As the poll was a draw on _Crisis Core, Final Fantasy XIII _and_ Dissidia_ when I closed it (due to me drawing close to the end and needing to begin research for the next one) I have had to make my own choice. I promised myself that if it was a draw I would do _Crisis Core_, as that was what I had promised when I completed _Final Fantasy VII._ And so, I will now commence work on _Crisis Core._ I know a few people have messaged me regarding _Final Fantasy XIII_. It is on my list, and that will follow _Crisis Core._

Now in terms of uploading, we obviously have a lot of updates to go through before _Final Fantasy VIII _is all online. I think I've developed too much of a gap, so I will provide updates three times a week on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Hopefully this should close the gasp and bring this story to an end a little quicker for everyone. At sixteen chapters, you're looking at just over a month before it's all online.

But as of this moment, I am starting _Crisis Core._

~Emerald Princess of Vernea


	24. Part 10: Chapter 24

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"And that about wraps that part up," Laguna concluded. "But the real work began after that. A fierce debate ensued about who should govern this country after Adel was gone. I wasn't paying close attention while they made me up to be this hero of the revolution, and I ended up being president. Odine made a lot of noise about wanting to do research on Ellone."

The president sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It was a mistake to send Ellone alone back to Raine," he confessed. "Raine died, and Ellone was sent to the orphanage. If I had only gone to Winhill with Elle… I would've been able to see Raine one last time. Raine was dead. Ellone, missing. My job kept me busy. I was left here thinking about this and that and before I knew it, all this time had passed." He sighed again. "Well, that's about it."

Everyone was silent for a moment or two as they took in the conclusion of Laguna's tale. So this was how Laguna, ex-soldier of Galbadia, had ended up as the President of Esthar. For some, it was still hard to picture a man as easy-going and carefree as Laguna ruling a nation as secluded as Esthar. Yet here he was, still ruling even after seventeen years. Selphie was the only one not surprised by the tale. She had listened to his every word with a look of awe on her face, and everyone knew that in her mind she was already planning out the next pages of her online diary that was dedicated to Laguna's life.

Squall folded his arms. He had just about exhausted all the questions he had wanted to ask Laguna. Now it was time to move back to the reason they had come here.

"Explain about the mission to defeat Ultimecia," he said.

"Ah, straight to the heart of the matter," said Laguna with a smile. He pushed himself from the desk and walked towards him. "Just like a workaholic SeeD."

"Iz it my turn?" came a voice.

Everybody turned as the chamber doors opened and Dr Odine walked in. Seeing the scientist still gave Squall an unpleasant shiver down his spine. Even after everything he had gone through with Laguna, he had still wanted to do research on Ellone. The swordsman tried to remind himself that, without the doctor's assistance, Laguna would not have succeeded in containing Sorceress Adel.

Laguna turned to Odine. "Yeah," he said. "Make it short and easy to understand."

Odine's face turned red as he faced Laguna. "I will talk however I want!" he snapped. Laguna took a step back, scratching his head. The doctor turned away from him and looked at Squall. "Egh, Sorceress Edea told me everything. Sorceress Ultimecia comes from ze future to possess ze sorceress of ze present day. Meaning she leaves her body in ze future and sends only her consciousness here. Does zat sound familiar to you?"

It did. "It's like when Ellone sent our consciousness back to the past," Squall said.

"You're a smart one!" remarked Odine, giving him a look of approval. "My first guess was zat someone in ze future with an ability like Ellone was sending a sorceress back to our time. But no! Zat is not ze answer. So how does ze sorceress come back to this time…? You vant to hear how?"

"Yes!" replied Squall, growing exasperated. He was starting to believe that Dr Odine liked to talk more than Laguna did.

"Eghhhhhh!" The doctor gave a high-pitched laugh. "I kept this a secret to surprise you… It iz because of me, Odine! I researched Ellone's power long ago. I made a pattern from ze electric current running through Ellone's brain. Once ze pattern was determined, it was easy to mechanise. It may only be a toy now, but in ze time of Ultimecia, it iz an impressive working machine! Which means there iz a machine which imitates Ellone's power. It iz I who made ze first model of zat machine. I named ze machine 'Junction Machine Ellone'! It iz a vonderful thing to know that my invention is used in ze future!"

Squall frowned. He was pleased the doctor was so happy, given how much trouble his 'toy' was now causing them. "Junction Machine Ellone," he repeated.

"That's about it," said Laguna with a nod.

"So Sorceress Ultimecia came to know about Ellone," Squall summarised, "from that machine?"

Laguna nodded again. "And Elle became Ultimecia's target. You can't blame Odine," he added, as he saw Squall's face darken. "It's no use."

"You vant to go outside!" the doctor demanded, raising his fists at Squall. "You vant fisticuffs!"

The doctor was only a little over half Squall's height. It would have been comical, if the doctor did not look so serious when he said he would fight about it. Squall guessed Laguna had gone through this scenario many times before already.

Seeing that Squall was not going to fight, a look of triumph lit up the doctor's eyes. He put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest, victorious.

"Ok, we continue ze story!" he said, and he rubbed his chin. "Let's see… There iz only one way to defeat Ultimecia. You must kill her in ze future!"

At this, everyone looked at one another. Squall frowned and looked away. How did the doctor expect them to kill Ultimecia in the future?

"There iz nothing we can do unless we go to ze future," Odine repeated, ignorant of their doubtful gazes. "There iz no way to jump to ze future under normal circumstances. But there iz still a way!"

Here he paused. He was expecting everyone to gasp in awe and throw out questions like 'you're amazing, how can we do this?' Except that no one did. They all remained silent, waiting for him to carry on. Feeling a little deflated, the doctor coughed and carried on.

"It iz because Sorceress Ultimecia plans to compress time. Compressing time with magic… Vat good will it do for ze sorceress to compress time? There may be many reasons, but it doesn't matter. Let's just figure out vat Ultimecia is up to. In order for Ultimecia to exist in this time, she must take over ze body of a sorceress from ze present."

At this, Squall looked over at Rinoa. So Ultimecia could only take over the body of sorceresses from the past? So that was why she had possessed Rinoa's body at Centra. She had already known that Rinoa would be a sorceress.

"But ze machine must have a limit," Odine continued. "Ultimecia probably needs to go back further in time to achieve time compression. Only Ellone can take her back further into ze past. Zat is why she is desperately seeking her. We must take advantage of Ellone's power.

"There are two sorceresses in our time. Sorceress Rinoa and Sorceress Adel. Of ze two, Adel has not awakened yet. Once regeneration is complete, neither Laguna nor I will be safe. Sorceress Adel is probably in ze process of awakening inside Lunatic Pandora. Ultimecia will want to possess Adel, if Adel wakes up. Zat will be a horrible event. Adel iz a horrible sorceress. If Adel's consciousness wins over Ultimecia, Adel will first destroy this era. So we must use Sorceress Rinoa to inherit Ultimecia's powers.

"Zat's all for ze mission briefing. First, go to Lunatic Pandora. Ellone's probably being held captive, so rescue her first. Then kill Sorceress Adel before ze awakening process is completed. Now, we're left with Rinoa as ze only sorceress of this era. Then we wait for Ultimecia to possess Rinoa. When Ultimecia arrives, it's Ellone's turn. Ellone will send Rinoa back to ze past with Ultimecia. Ellone will have to send Rinoa and Ultimecia inside another sorceress she knows in the past. Edea or Adel… Zat's up to Ellone.

"Once Ultimecia iz in ze past, she'll use ze time compression magic. We will see some influences here. I don't know vat kind of influence, but once Ellone feels it, she'll cut Rinoa and Ultimecia off from ze past. Rinoa will come back to this world. Ultimecia also goes back to her own world. Vat would be left iz ze time compressed world. Past, present and future will all get mixed together. You will keep moving through ze time compression toward ze future. Once you're out of ze time compression, zat will be Ultimecia's world. It's all up to you after zat."

The doctor cleared his throat after his long speech. He folded his arms behind him, shot a quick glance at Laguna, and then walked out. The aides closed the doors after him. Squall went over to Laguna, who was leaning against his desk.

"So you were briefed about the mission?" he said. Squall nodded. "I don't really understand it, either," Laguna admitted. "Will you do it?"

Squall thought it over. In truth, he did not understand Dr Odine's plan. To him it sounded more like they were helping Sorceress Ultimecia achieve her goal. Besides, wasn't Ultimecia the only one who could survive in the time-compressed world? He also did not like how Odine spoke of Ultimecia possessing Rinoa so casually, as though it was just a simple matter. The thought of being possessed by her again was terrifying for Rinoa. Did Odine really not understand that?

Then he thought of Ellone, held captive by Galbadia. Whether they carried out this plan or not, once Sorceress Adel awoke and Ultimecia possessed her, she would be forced to send them both back in time. If they followed the plan, they would eliminate the threat of Adel's fury being unleashed. After that, all they could do was hope. If there was even a chance that the plan could succeed then they had to take it, whatever the risks.

"Yes," he told Laguna.

"Alright!" said Laguna.

He ran over to the door, which the aides opened. Laguna stood in the doorway and waved to the others. "Let's go!" he called. "We'll get aboard _Ragnarok_. Let's do the final breathing in there! I always wanted to ride that thing. Plus the name sounds so cool!" He then ran out of the room.

Behind him, Squall saw Kiros and Ward shake their heads. The swordsman laid a hand on his hip. It looked like some people really did not change at all.

* * *

><p>Not long after, the companions, Laguna, Kiros and Ward were all gathered on the <em>Ragnarok's<em> passenger deck. Zell was up in the cockpit, steering the ship away from Esthar.

As the ship flew away, Laguna looked out of the windows at the city. There was a look of excitement in his eyes, and that same feeling of anticipation coursed through his veins. It had been a very long time since he had done anything like this. He had been stuck in Esthar for seventeen years. There were times when he had almost forgotten that there was a world beyond its borders. To be out of Esthar again, to see the world like he had done all those years ago, gave him a deep thrill. He just wished that the circumstances were less dire.

Ellone… Once again she had been made a victim, all because of her power. Life had never dealt kindly to her, and yet she had always managed to find a smile. It was this, more than her power, that made Laguna feel that she was special. He hoped that she was holding out okay. Laguna straightened up and patted his cheeks before he turned to address Squall and the rest of his companions, who had gathered for the final briefing.

"Alright!" he said. "Everyone! From here, we go straight to our final target, Ultimecia! Let's go over the plan again. First, enter Lunatic Pandora and rescue Ellone! Next, you fight Sorceress Adel. It'll be a surprise attack. Show no mercy. Now, here comes the tricky part! Adel will need to pass on her powers before being defeated. "Rinoa,"—he turned to her—"will you be willing to accept them?"

Rinoa nodded. "Yes!"

"Good! Next, we wait for Sorceress Ultimecia to possess Rinoa." The president looked at her again. "This'll be hard on you, Rinoa," he said, "but will you do it?"

This time Rinoa hesitated, but she nodded. "…Yes," she agreed.

"That's the spirit!" said Laguna. He turned back to the others. "Then, Ellone sends Rinoa and Ultimecia to the past! Ellone brings back Rinoa! Then, head for the future through compressed time! Ultimecia lives far in the future where none of us can technically exist. There's only one way to make yourself exist in a world like that!"

Now he grew serious as he looked around at each of them.

"As friends, don't forget one another! As friends, believe in one another! Believe in your friends' existence! And they'll also believe in yours. To be friends, to like one another, and to love one another… You can't do these things alone. You need somebody. Right, guys? What place reminds you of your friends? Imagine being in that place with all your friends. Once time compression begins, think of that place and try to get there! That's all! That place will welcome you. You'll be able to get there no matter what period you're in! You need love and friendship for this mission! And the courage to believe it. It's all about love, friendship and courage!" The president clenched his fist. "I'm counting on you guys!"

His speech certainly had a profound effect on his listeners. Selphie went running out of the room, eager to take over the controls and begin the mission. Quistis, Irvine and Rinoa followed. Squall, now alone with Laguna and his friends, turned to face him.

"Love and friendship and all that sounds corny," he remarked as he walked towards Laguna, "but everyone seems to be up for it."

Laguna nodded, sheepish. He scratched his head. "You think it'll succeed?" he asked.

Squall shrugged. In all honesty, he did not think that love and friendship would be enough to win this battle. But right now it was those words that were giving his friends the courage to keep going. It would be wrong of him to dash those hopes. "We'll try," was all he said, and then he left the passenger deck.

Laguna watched him go. He then looked down at his left hand, where he wore a small wedding band on his ring finger. Ellone was right. Squall… he looked so much like _her_. Laguna had been startled when he saw Squall for the first time, and had almost let it show. He had wanted to say something to Squall before the mission started, but the time wasn't right. Maybe… maybe when all of this was over, they could talk.

A sharp pain shot up his leg. Laguna winced and keeled over as his muscles cramped up. The president started to shake out his leg, and then paused as yet another memory surfaced that he had almost forgotten through time. He smiled.

It was funny how time played out.


	25. Part 10: Chapter 25

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

High above the clouds, the _Ragnarok_ whooshed across the sky. They flew so high that a thin layer of ice had begun to form over the ship's sleek body. The engines whirred as they powered the ship with ease across the sky. Down below them the ground could not be seen; all they saw was an ocean of fluffy white clouds.

When the online map told him that they were approaching Tears' Point, Zell manoeuvred the ship into a steady dive. The _Ragnarok_ descended. Everything became a blur of white as they slipped into the clouds. Then they dropped below cloud level, and they saw Lunatic Pandora.

The tower was impossible to miss. It stood miles high, still hovering over Tears' Point. For those who were gazing upon the tower for the first time, it was an intimidating sight. Even those who had seen it before were still awed by its size, as well as the sheer power that was radiating from it.

Those most affected by the sight of Lunatic Pandora were Laguna and his two friends. After all, the trio had an intimate history with the tower that spanned back even before they had encountered Ellone and Sorceress Adel. The trio now stood in the passenger deck, gazing out at the tower as it hovered over Tears' Point. All of the defences protecting the shrine had failed now, completely overcome by Lunatic Pandora's power.

Laguna walked to the windows and laid his arm against the glass. Somewhere in that giant hunk of metal were Ellone and Sorceress Adel. If Adel awoke, her wrath would be unimaginable. She would seize Ellone, perhaps even kill her in retaliation. Laguna's fingers curled into a fist. No matter what, they could not allow that to happen. He had to have faith that Squall and his friends would be able to save her from that fate.

Lunatic Pandora was coming up fast. In the cockpit, Zell slowed the engines down a little and looked back at the others.

"Here we go!" he cried. "Let's bust in there!"

Quistis was sitting at another of the consoles, looking at a readout on the structure of Lunatic Pandora. "I wonder if we can get through," she murmured.

"Ahh, don't worry about it," said Irvine.

"Are the machineguns and main cannon ready?" Quistis asked Selphie.

Selphie, who was sat in the pilot's chair, raised her hand in salute. "Rrready!" she announced. "Let's just fire like crazy and make a big hole, BOOM!"

Everyone looked to Squall, awaiting his decision. The swordsman folded his arms. Once they entered Lunatic Pandora, there would be no turning back. He had no doubt that they would have to fight many battles in order to get to Sorceress Ultimecia. They had to face every battle head on, no matter how difficult. They had to win every battle, without fail. They could not hesitate or hold back. If they wanted to save Ellone and stop Ultimecia in her tracks, then they had to give everything they had. That was the only way they would succeed.

He walked forward. He gave only a single nod. This was enough of a signal for Zell and Selphie, who grinned and turned back to the controls.

The _Ragnarok_ made its final approach on Lunatic Pandora. Zell kept the ship flying steady, heading towards what he presumed to be the heart of Lunatic Pandora. As the ship drew nearer, Selphie opened up the machineguns, sending volley after volley of gunfire raining upon the tower.

Several feet from the tower the bullets came to a stop. The air rippled around them as they struck against an invisible shield, before falling from the sky.

It was too late to stop the _Ragnarok._ The ship hit the force-field, and it shuddered as it was engulfed in a glowing green light. The ship slowed, bouncing in the air, before it was gently pushed back away from the tower.

"Shields!" shouted Irvine, clutching onto the back of Zell's chair.

Only Selphie was unperturbed. "WHOO-HOOO!" she cried, her eyes lighting up.

The engines groaned as they pushed against the shields of Lunatic Pandora. The control stick shuddered in Zell's hands, but he kept his grip and pushed the _Ragnarok_ forward. He could hear the engines as they heaved and shuddered against the counter-force, but they did not give way.

Slowly, the ship began to make its way forward. The shields resisted against them, and more than once the ship was pushed back. Just as they thought they would not make it through the shields weakened, and the head of the _Ragnarok_ emerged out the other side.

More of the ship followed. As soon as the guns were clear Selphie opened fire again. Now there was nothing to stop the bullets as they slammed into the side of the tower. The tower walls were no match for the might of the _Ragnarok_, and the bullets ripped straight through.

Selphie clapped her hands, laughing in exhilaration. She charged up the cannon and slammed her hand down on the button. A powerful energy blast was fired from the cannon. It was so powerful it caused the ship to rock, but that was nothing compared to what it did to Lunatic Pandora. A giant, gaping hole was blasted in the side of the tower, laying its innards bare for all to see.

At this point the _Ragnarok_ was almost clear of the shields. Operating the controls of the ship's left arm, Zell raised it up and then slammed it down on the ground inside the tower. The claws screeched as they scraped against the metal. They grabbed hold and then clenched, holding the arm in place. The right arm followed suit. Now the ship was clutching the tower, and no force would budge it.

Zell powered down the engines. He jumped out of his seat and ran to Squall and the others, who were already on the elevator.

They hurried as fast as they could towards the exit. Here, Laguna, Kiros and Ward were waiting for them. Before disembarking, Squall went to Laguna. The two men looked at one another. Though years separated their experiences, it was through Ellone's power that these two men had at last come together. A mutual respect, a mutual _bond_, had now formed between them. Squall could feel it, despite himself. He still felt that the plan was too farfetched to succeed, and yet he wanted to put his whole heart into it. More than anything, he did not want to let Laguna down.

Laguna opened his mouth as though to speak. Then he paused, and he grinned instead. He clapped Squall on the shoulder. The president then stood aside and waved his hand towards the ramp. Squall nodded in understanding and then ran out of the _Ragnarok _with his friends in tow.

The ship had crashed into a large hall. Chunks of rubble from the collision were scattered about the chamber. The shield was still rippling, with the tail-end of the _Ragnarok_ still sticking out of it. Squall looked around at the hall and the stairs beyond it. There was no sign of the Galbadian army yet. Perhaps they had not expected the ship to break through the Lunatic Pandora's shields and were now trying to mobilise. If that was the case, it would not be long before they showed up to stop them.

The companions left the _Ragnarok_ and headed to a set of stairs leading down to the main part of the hall. They were just about to head down those same stairs when they heard two loud, familiar voices approaching.

"Big sound, this way," said one deep voice. "It's probably them, ya know?"

"THEM?" said another voice, this one female. "NO, IMPOSSIBLE."

_That voice…_ Squall thought.

The swordsman raised his hand. Everyone gathered behind him, their hands already reaching for their weapons.

Two people emerged from a corridor at the far end of the hall and began to run towards the ship. Squall did not even need to see them to know that it was Raijin and Fujin. They had not seen the pair since the battle against Galbadia Garden, but he knew that they would be wherever Seifer went.

Raijin and Fujin, on the other hand, were very surprised to see them.

"Ahhhhhh!" cried Raijin. He almost dropped his pole. "It IS Squall, ya know!"

"SHOCK," Fujin agreed, although her face showed no emotion. She looked around at the area they were gathered in, as though to make sure that they were alone. "GOOD," she concluded, turning back. "CONVENIENT."

Raijin grinned as he latched onto what he was thinking. "That's right," he said. He gripped his pole in his hands and pointed one end at the group. "Hand over Rinoa, ya know!"

Squall's eyes narrowed as he realised their intent. "NO!" he shouted, and behind him Rinoa jumped for joy. "I'll never hand over Rinoa! And we're taking Ellone! I won't let you resurrect Adel, either!"

The pair exchanged glances. Then Raijin scoffed and jabbed his pole at Squall again. "You're greedy, ya know!" the man barked. "Not fair, ya know!"

"PERSUASION, USELESS," said Fujin. She walked in front of Raijin, reached behind her and drew her blue-flame Pinwheel. Drawing the cable, she attached it to the strap on her wrist and then held it ready. "SEIZE," she commanded.

"She's right, ya know!" said Raijin, and he came to stand beside her. "Let's go!"

He ran up the stairs, taking them three at a time. He leapt at Squall and brought his pole down hard, but the swordsman leapt back out of the way. The pole slammed into the floor. Drawing his gunblade, Squall charged at Raijin. Raijin charged as well. Both men swung their weapons and then clashed. Squall expected the gunblade to cut through the pole, but was surprised to find that it did not. He took a quick glance at the weapon and saw its surface shimmer. So the weapon had been reinforced with magic to prevent it from being broken like the last time. He glowered at Raijin, who smirked.

"See," Raijin remarked with a look back at Fujin, "just like I said, ya know?"

Fujin said nothing. Raijin looked back at Squall. Gritting his teeth, he pushed back against Squall. His muscles bulged and he clenched his jaw. With great effort he pushed Squall back. The swordsman staggered, and as he did so, Raijin spun and thrust the butt of his spear against Squall's chest, forcing him to the floor. Raijin grinned and then raised his pole above his head.

Before he could strike, Zell ran in. He leapt over Squall, startling Raijin, who stepped back. The fighter swung his fist, dealing a powerful blow to Raijin's jaw that sent the man almost flying backwards. Realising that he was perilously close to the edge of the stairs, Raijin jammed the end of his pole against the floor, using it as a support, and then used it to throw himself forward. He threw himself against Zell, and both men tumbled to the ground. They struggled for a moment before Raijin won out.

Pinning Zell to the floor, he began to punch the fighter over and over. With each punch, he grinned. This was easier than he had anticipated. He had trained a lot since their last fight in Galbadia Garden. His physical abilities had almost doubled. Even though he and Fujin were outnumbered, these SeeD were no match for them now.

Squall got to his feet. He heard Irvine shout and looked over at Zell. Seeing Zell was under attack, Squall ran over to help him. Sheathing his sword, he hooked his arms under Raijin's shoulders and dragged him off. The man struggled, broke free, and turned to punch Squall across the face. He struck again, this time with his backhand and then, lifting up his pole, prepared to strike.

"No!"

Raijin hesitated and looked back at Rinoa. At the sorceress' gesture Angelo leapt from her side and ran at Raijin. The dog jumped and clamped his jaws around Raijin's right arm. Ignoring the man's cries of pain, he tried to drag Raijin away. Raijin cursed and kicked the dog away. He looked down at his arm, where the dog's teeth had drawn blood.

He saw a flash of movement. Acting upon instinct, Raijin leapt out of the way as Rinoa's pinwheel came whizzing past his head. Zell had recovered from the previous assault and was back on his feet again. Charging at Raijin, he swung several blows, each of which Raijin dodged with expert accuracy. A well-aimed strike from his pole knocked the fighter off-balance and then made a dash for Rinoa. He was just about to grab her when Squall darted in front. The swordsman gave a warning slash with his gunblade, and Raijin took a step back. Then, ignoring the warning, he ran at Squall and struck with his pole. Squall raised his gunblade in defence and then returned the blow with a strike of his own, which Raijin also defended.

The two men remained at odds for several moments, dealing and defending against the strikes of the other. His companions were forced to keep their distance, watching as the two men fought. Raijin was the stronger of the two, but Squall was more agile and experienced with his sword. More and more of Raijin's blows missed their mark as Squall latched on to his fighting style and was able to respond faster, blocking and returning the blow before Raijin could raise his defences.

The men clashed once more. With their weapons pressing against one another, they looked at the other. Raijin smirked, for he knew he was the stronger. Knowing he could not win against a battle of strength, Squall closed his eyes and channelled his para-magic into his blade. The _Lion Heart's_ blue blade turned white-hot. Raijin's eyes widened and he leapt back just as an explosion of flame burst from the blade.

A shockwave of sparks and energy filled the arena. Raijin, caught up in the blast, tumbled down the stairs. Squall also was caught in it, and he skidded back towards the others, where Zell and Irvine caught him and helped him up.

Raijin came to a stop halfway down the steps. Grunting, he got to his feet. His clothes were charred, and he had minor burns to his arms where he had tried to defend himself. The man slammed the butt of his pole against the floor and threw back his head in laughter.

"Not bad, Squall!" he said. "I see why you're Seifer's rival!"

Squall said nothing. He may be Seifer's main rival, but it was the presence of his friends around him that made him truly strong, just as Seifer was strong with Fujin and Raijin standing by him.

Until this point, Fujin had made no moves against them. She watched as Raijin fought against the enemy, assessing their moves. When Squall used his magic to send Raijin tumbling down the stairs, she glanced down at him in concern. She then looked back to the top of the stairs where Squall and the others were gathered, looking back down at her.

Quistis walked forward. She took a few steps down towards Fujin. "Fujin!" she said, her voice pleading. "Please, stop this. Surely you understand that what Seifer is doing is wrong!"

Fujin hesitated. For a moment, a flicker of doubt crossed her face. Then the doubt disappeared without a trace. Fujin's eye narrowed and she glared at the group.

"DECISION. DESTROY. HELP. SEIFER," she said.

She extended her hand, which glowed as she began to channel her para-magic. The chamber darkened as a shadow fell over them all. The air itself seemed to open up, revealing an endless, black expanse.

From the darkness, several tiny pinpricks of light emerged. They grew larger and larger, as though something was heading towards them. Quistis, recognising the spell that Fujin had cast, spun back to the others.

"Get down!" she cried.

Everyone dropped to the floor. Quistis spread her arms and shouted: _"Shell!"_

There was a flash and a shimmering barrier rose around her. She poured more of her energy into it and the barrier expanded to cover the rest of her companions.

The objects then emerged from the open space. They were meteors—no larger than footballs but deadlier than any normal weapon. They broke through the space and ignited, becoming balls of flame. One by one they crashed against the _Shell_ barrier that Quistis had raised. Its magical properties meant that the meteors could not pass through the barrier, though it could not stop the intense, freezing heat that came from them. Even though she could not touch them, Quistis felt her arms go numb from the cold they radiated.

Fujin waved her hand, and a second volley of meteors emerged from the open space. These too pounded against Quistis's barrier. With this second volley Quistis felt her strength begin to weaken, and the barrier started to waver. Sweating with the effort, Quistis grit her teeth, struggling to maintain control.

Someone walked up behind her. Quistis looked over her shoulder. It was Rinoa. Lowering her _Shooting Star,_ Rinoa raised her hands above her.

"_Shell!"_ she shouted.

A powerful wave of energy swept through the barrier. It grew larger and became stronger, flooded with a surge of magic. The strain on Quistis lessened almost to non-existence. After a moment she lowered her arms, allowing Rinoa to maintain the barrier.

Rinoa also lowered her arms. Even without her conscious effort, the barrier remained in place. Turning her eyes back to Fujin and Raijin, she extended her hand towards them.

"_Reflect!"_

The barrier shimmered and changed form. The meteors slamming against it disappeared, absorbed into it. The front of the barrier then opened up—revealing black space—and the meteors fired out again, heading back towards its caster.

The meteors slammed around Raijin and Fujin. The pair, overcome by the shockwaves, were blown back down the stairs. Raijin hit the floor hard and rolled. Fujin, meanwhile, kept on her feet but skidded back, shrouded in dirt and dust from the blast.

The shockwaves passed. Fujin straightened up and drew her pinwheel. Attaching it to the cable around her wrist, she held it ready.

"RAIJIN," she commanded.

Raijin got onto his feet. He spat on the floor. "Got it," he said, "ya know!"

The pair charged forward. Fujin ran at Rinoa, who drew her _Shooting Star_. The two pinwheels flashed as the women clashed against one another, blade against blade. Seeing Fujin's hand glow, beginning a spell, Rinoa once again summoned _Reflect _around her. When the fiery blast hit her it fired back upon its caster, and Fujin was blown back.

Raijin, who had run back to fight Squall and Zell again, turned his head. As he did, Zell leapt and dealt a blow to the back of his head, knocking the large man off-balance again. Raijin turned back and swung his pole, only narrowly missing Zell, who had stepped out of the way.

Raijin raised his pole again. Behind him there came a _crack_ as Quistis lashed her whip. The tail latched around his pole and Quistis tugged to yank the weapon from Raijin's unsuspecting hand. Turning to her, Raijin lunged and grabbed the whipmaster. Swinging her towards him, he pulled back his weapon and then threw her back towards her companions.

Meanwhile, Fujin was locked in a fierce battle with Rinoa and Selphie. The two women ganged up on her, driving her back with repeated blows. Fujin, forced onto the defence, did all she could to block them. When she found an opening, Fujin prepared to throw her weapon.

A shot fired. Fujin cried out as her weapon broke from the cable and was wrenched from her hand, her arm almost pulled out of its socket. The pinwheel clattered to the floor near the bottom of the stairs. Fujin looked over at Irvine, who had been waiting for her to strike. The gunman placed another round into the barrel and raised it, aiming at her. Fujin curled her lip in disgust, but she would not surrender that easily.

Selphie ran at her, swinging her nunchaku. Fujin kept her eye on the bar as it came swinging towards her. At the last second she dodged out of the way, ducked beneath Rinoa's pinwheel as it whizzed past her, and then made a dash for her weapon. Seeing her move, Irvine opened fire, but his shot missed her. Fujin dived and rolled. She snatched up her pinwheel, turned around and then flung it back towards Rinoa.

Seeing the weapon coming, Rinoa spread her arms. _"Protect!"_ she cried, and a protective barrier flashed up around her. Fujin's pinwheel slammed against it, not penetrating, and clattered back to the floor.

Selphie used this opening to run at Fujin again. She swung the _Strange Vision_ and Fujin dodged and rolled out of the way. She came up behind Selphie and kicked the girl in the back, trying to force her to the floor. But Selphie maintained her balance and turned to swing her weapon again. The weapon struck and the chain latched around Fujin's wrist. With a yank, Selphie pulled Fujin towards her.

"_Blizzara!"_ she cried, and thrust out her hand.

But Fujin had seen it coming. Still attached to Selphie's weapon, she jumped back and pulled the girl forwards. Selphie's spell miscast and ice spread out flat along the ground. Slipping on the ice, Selphie fell to her knees. Fujin used this chance to untangle herself from the nunchaku. Seeing movement behind her, Fujin turned and used the nunchaku to knock aside her pinwheel, which Rinoa had fired back at her.

Fujin threw the nunchaku to the floor. _"HASTE!"_ she commanded.

A clock appeared beneath her feet. The clock hands sped up until they were a blur. When they struck twelve the clock vanished and Fujin darted forward at speed. Visible only as a blur of movement, she ran at Rinoa. She circled her a few times until the woman, dizzy, sank to her knees. Irvine tried to find an opening to slow her down, but Fujin moved too fast—he could not find a clear shot.

Selphie was just getting back onto her feet. Fujin switched tactics and ran back at her. She grabbed Selphie by the hair and dragged her across the floor. Picking up Selphie's weapon, Fujin used it against her, striking her several times across the head and torso. Selphie cried out with each blow, too dazed with each blow.

The _Haste_ magic began to fade. Fujin stopped striking and dropped Selphie's weapon._ "PAIN!"_ she called out, and placed her hand against Selphie's chest.

A painful shockwave ripped through Selphie's body. Inside herself, she felt the Guardian Forces she had junctioned with cry out in one voice, as though they too were affected. Her connection to them was lost, and with them her magic. Picked up by the magic, Selphie found herself thrown back across the battlefield. She hit the ground and rolled past where Squall and the others were fighting against Raijin. Irvine hesitated, but a quick gesture from Rinoa was all he needed. He ran to Selphie's side.

Now Rinoa was facing Fujin alone. Squall, Zell and Quistis were preoccupied with Raijin, who had found his second-wind and was keeping them at bay. The two women faced each other, looking into each other's faces, trying to read the other's thoughts. Fujin's was a cold mask, completely unreadable. Rinoa knew she looked less confident. But then when she thought of the others behind her, giving their all, she felt renewed courage. She raised her head defiantly at Fujin. She then beckoned for Fujin to come at her. Fujin did not disappoint and ran in for the attack.

Meanwhile, Raijin continued to hold his own against the onslaught of the others. Irvine, standing over Selphie's unconscious body, kept his eye on the battle. He wanted to help, but he could not risk leaving a member of the party undefended.

Zell dodged a blow from Raijin's pole and then moved aside as Quistis ran in to strike. She missed and had to move quickly to also avoid being hit. Squall, behind them, raised his sword high. Sensing what he was about to do, Zell and Quistis quickly leapt apart. Squall brought his gunblade down. When it struck the ground, a blast of energy shot forth from the blade. It zipped across the ground and then jumped into the air. It grew and took form into that of Cerberus, the three-headed hellhound.

Cerberus's shadow fell over the battlefield. Raijin staggered back in alarm as the hound descended and slammed onto the ground, causing it to shake. The three heads looked this way and that and then focused, all at once, on Raijin. Three pairs of yellow eyes narrowed to slits. Three sets of lips snarled and bared large, yellowed teeth. Claws that were larger than a human hand scraped across the ground in readiness.

Those six yellow eyes were now fixed on Raijin. The fighter raised his pole, but he was obviously awestruck by the GF's size and power. Cerberus looked at the pole with disdain. He then roared—a powerful, ear-splitting roar that made even Rinoa and Fujin, locked in battle, stop and take notice.

Cerberus leapt. Raijin crossed his pole in front of him, but with a swipe of his claws, the Guardian Force knocked it aside. Raijin was also knocked off his feet. He hit the ground and rolled down the stairs. Fujin and Rinoa both had to jump out of the way as Raijin passed them. He rolled until he reached the bottom. There he stopped and slumped facedown in the rubble.

Fujin glanced down at him. While her attention was distracted, Rinoa channelled her magic. Fujin caught the spell just in time and jumped away from the electric blast that Rinoa discharged from her body. Still the blast touched her arm, and Fujin cried out in pain. She landed on the stairs and held her arm, which had gone numb from the electrical charge. She glared at Rinoa and then glanced back at Raijin.

The man was just getting to his knees. Fujin saw he had a set of deep wounds across his arm and torso where Cerberus's claws had ripped through his flesh. Raijin was panting, and blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth where he had cut himself on the rubble. With great effort he kneeled. Seeing Fujin's concerned look, he shook his head.

"I… I lost again, ya know…" he said between painful breaths. Fujin could hear his ribs crack as he breathed—the hellhound GF had not held back with his blow.

Fujin considered her own situation. Her arm was still numb, and it would be several minutes before the feeling returned to it. She could wield her pinwheel with her other arm, but her strength and accuracy were greatly reduced. She could not heal Raijin, and he had used up all of his potions. If they persisted with the battle, both of them could end up dead. Fujin accepted this fact with a grim smile as she lowered her numb arm and placed her pinwheel behind her.

"CALLOUS…" she whispered. She straightened her back and gestured to Raijin. "RETREAT," she commanded, "TEMPORARY."

Raijin nodded. "R-R-Right!" he agreed, and he also forced himself to his feet, clutching his ribs. He turned to Squall and the others. "We're not through yet, ya know!"

The two turned to flee. Cerberus then roared in anger, and the pair came to a stop. They looked back. Cerberus bowed his heads, and the right-side one picked up Raijin's pole. Rinoa hid a smile behind her hand as the hound then threw it back to Raijin, like a rebellious dog returning an unwanted stick to its master. Raijin hesitated before picking up the weapon, which had deep teeth marks in the wood. Raijin gave them all a slight nod before he turned and fled after Fujin.

As soon as the pair had gone, everyone sheathed their weapons. Quistis then hurried over to Selphie, who lay unconscious in Irvine's arms. The girl's body was dark with shadow, cursed by the _Pain_ magic cast by Fujin. Blinded, silenced, cursed… Selphie had been rendered incapacitated in a flash. Quistis counted their blessings that Fujin had not managed to use that spell on all of them, or the battle would have had a much nastier outcome.

Placing her hand on Selphie's forehead, Quistis murmured: _"Esuna."_ A gentle wave of healing light passed over Selphie's face and body. The darkness faded, restoring Selphie to her normal colour. As soon as the darkness was gone, Selphie's eyes flickered and opened. She saw Quistis and Irvine peering down at her, and then saw the others standing around her.

"What are you all staring at?" she asked in confusion. She then bolted upright. "What happened to Fujin and Raijin? Did I… miss the battle?"

"You bet you did," laughed Zell, scratching his nose. "You slept the whole way through. And I thought we were done with all the 'sleeping princess' stuff!" He laughed.

The others laughed also. Only Squall did not laugh, and just folded his arms. Selphie's face flushed hotly. Picking up a piece of rubble, she chucked it at Zell. The fighter dodged nimbly out of the way, and then tripped and fell down the stairs. Everyone laughed harder. Again only Squall's face remained solemn. Walking past the red-faced Zell, he made his way down the stairs. At the bottom he stopped and laid his hand on his hip. He looked back at his friends.

"Let's go," he said.


	26. Part 10: Chapter 26

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Knowing that the _Ragnarok_ would be safe in Laguna's care, the companions left the chamber and hurried into Lunatic Pandora. Fujin and Raijin were long gone by now, disappeared down one of the tower's many winding corridors.

Squall could not help but think that it was a mistake to allow Fujin and Raijin to escape. They would go straight to Seifer, of course, and warn him of their arrival. Seifer would then send out the army out to stop them. The only alternative was to kill the pair, but Squall was reluctant to take such action. Like Seifer, the two were only pawns in Ultimecia's scheme. It was only through their loyalty to Seifer that they had gone this far. Still, it was done now. If letting them escape proved to be a mistake, then so be it.

Lunatic Pandora was unusually quiet. Zell, who had been inside the tower before prior to the Lunar Cry, reported that it was the same back then. They had expected Galbadian soldiers to be wandering around, yet there was not a soul in sight. It was impossible that the army could not know they were here by now. Even with Raijin and Fujin gone, no one came to intercept them. The companions did not complain, however, for it meant they could move freely about the tower.

After making their way across the rubble left over from the crash, they reached the stairs leading up to the inner walkways. The companions were just about to make their way up the stairs when Squall thrust out his hand and brought his friends to a halt. Signalling that they should remain silent, the swordsman nodded his head to the stairs.

It seemed they were not entirely alone in the tower after all. At the top of the stairs were two Galbadian soldiers. One wore a red officer's uniform, and the other was dressed in blue. The two appeared to be deep in conversation. The one wearing the red uniform stood sullenly: his arms folded and his head low, his foot tapping in irritation. The blue soldier was trying to placate him without much success. They had not noticed the group yet.

"Why the heck do I have to take orders from some kid?" the red soldier asked, sounding grumpy.

Squall raised an eyebrow. He recognised that voice. It was Biggs, the soldier they had fought at the Dollet Communication Tower and at the Desert Prison, according to his friends. After another silent signal, the companions snuck around the side of the stairs and hid out of sight.

The blue soldier, whom they now knew to be Wedge, tried again. "Well, he's our superior…" he reasoned.

Biggs gave a rude snort and waved his hand dismissively. "Don't you think I know that!" he snapped, and Wedge flinched. Biggs took a deep breath and sighed. "I chose the wrong career," he said. "Being ordered around by some punk…"

Wedge let out a laugh. "That's pretty funny!" he remarked. "Then why don't you quit and find another career, sir?"

Biggs frowned. "…Hmmmm…"

Seeing the serious look on his commander's face, Wedge laughed again. "Just kidding, sir," he said, hiding his smile with his hand.

But Biggs was not listening. His frown deepened, seriously considering the matter. Then his lips set into a firm line and he looked up at Wedge. "You're right!" he said. "You're absolutely right!" Wedge then watched in shock as Biggs wrenched off his communicator and wrist armour and threw it onto the floor. "I QUIT!" Biggs shouted, and he kicked the armour down the stairs.

Startled at this sudden display, Wedge was unsure how to react. "Uhh…"

Biggs cut him off with another wave of his hand. He turned to his subordinate and clapped him on the shoulder; another gesture that made Wedge flinch.

"Wedge," the man said, in tones so genial and pleasant that for a moment Squall did not recognise it as Biggs's voice. "Let's go home and have a drink."

"Oh…" said Wedge, and he relaxed. Then he grasped what Biggs was suggesting and he jumped. "What!" he cried. "Me, too?"

"Of course," Biggs replied, as though it was obvious that Wedge would be quitting the army with him. "Now, come on," he ordered. Biggs then walked away from the stairs, without looking back.

Wedge hesitated for a moment, unsure. "But, but…" he began. He fell silent. If he left with Biggs, his career in the army would be over. As for his pay, well, there was little left to it anyway. The army did not pay well to begin with, and pay was almost non-existent now. He would find much more money in a simpler job. So the soldier unsheathed his sword, looked down at it, and then threw it onto the floor. Sighing in relief, he followed Biggs out of the chamber.

The group waited until Biggs and Wedge were gone before coming out of hiding. This was not what they had expected, either. If the rest of the army felt like Biggs and Wedge did, then perhaps their plan had a chance of success after all.

It was a little sad to see Biggs and Wedge go. Though the two sides had no love for one another, it was a bit anticlimactic that they never managed to settle their differences in one final showdown. Selphie ran to the step where Biggs's armour had come to a stop. She knelt beside it, remembering that it was fighting against those two that had first formed the kinship she now shared with her friends.

While the companions waited a moment to give the two Galbadians time to leave, a voice called out to them. Turning, they saw Laguna running across the chamber towards them. Kiros and Ward ran awkwardly behind him, finding it difficult to run in their government robes.

"What are you guys still doing out here?" Laguna asked them, coming to a stop. Even though he had only run a short distance, the ex-soldier was panting.

_He must be getting old,_ Squall thought. He explained about Biggs and Wedge, and how they had given up the battle. Once he was done explaining, Laguna folded his arms and frowned, deep in thought.

"This could work in our favour," he said, concurring with Squall's opinion. "The army has only this guy Seifer's word that they're working for Ultimecia." He looked over at Squall. "This Seifer guy… He's one of your lot, isn't he?" Squall nodded. Laguna's frown deepened. "You know what you may have to do, right?"

Squall knew what Laguna was getting at. If Seifer got in the way of their plan, they might have to kill him. But Squall had already anticipated this and was prepared. He had been prepared ever since that night in Deling City, when he saw Seifer standing alongside Sorceress Edea, whose body was already possessed by Ultimecia.

"So what are you planning to do?" he asked the president.

"We have some other business to take care of," Laguna replied. He thumped a fist on his chest. "Don't worry about us. We'll be right behind you. Just keep ploughing forward until you find Ellone."

The party nodded. They bid a second farewell to Laguna and his friends and then hurried on into Lunatic Pandora.

After several minutes of wandering through the empty corridors, the companions arrived at a large chamber. Zell recognised it at once as the lift room he had visited during his own trip to Lunatic Pandora. On Squall's instruction the fighter took the lead (with less enthusiasm now he knew how hard it was to be a leader) and took them up through the lift he, Selphie and Irvine had taken before.

When the lift came to a stop and the doors opened, Squall saw that he also knew where they were. The lift came out in one of the crystal tunnels he had seen in the 'dream world' when Laguna and his friends got lost at Centra and were fleeing from Esthar.

The only person who had not seen the inside of Lunatic Pandora before was Rinoa. She looked a little lost as she followed her friends, who walked and talked as though they knew where they were going. Irvine, on seeing Rinoa's face and remembering her feelings about being left out, took her hand and pulled her along. For a moment Rinoa looked confused, but then she smiled happily.

The companions made their way through the winding crystal tunnels. They encountered only a couple of Galbadian soldiers, all of whom made hasty retreats on sight of them. Even the monsters kept their distance, hiding away in corners.

Squall knew why they were hiding. There was a sense of evil inside the Lunatic Pandora; an evil that only seemed to get greater as they headed further in. No one said it, but they all knew the source of the evil: Adel. The sorceress' malevolence and wrath was filling every inch of the Pandora. This could mean only one thing: that Sorceress Adel was close to awakening. Realising that they were running out of time, the companions picked up their pace.

Eventually they came out at the bridge. Here the party stopped as they looked out at two people standing in the middle of the bridge, blocking their way across.

It was Raijin and Fujin. Healed up and ready to go, the two appeared to be waiting for them. On seeing them, the party drew their weapons and stood ready.

But Raijin and Fujin made no move to draw their own weapons. Instead they just looked at the companions, their faces solemn. Squall observed that Fujin was still holding her arm, which was still numb from the previous battle.

At a nod from her, Raijin walked forward. "We meet again, ya know!" he greeted them with a sneer. "We'll take you on, ya know!"

Fujin shook her head. "NOW, NO FIGHT," she said. "NEXT TIME."

"That's right!" agreed Raijin. "We have a surprise, ya know!" He sniggered.

Fujin raised her hand and then brought it down. A loud humming noise came from overhead. The companions looked up as a shadow descended from above. It grew larger as it descended, getting closer and closer. When Zell saw it he let out a yell, recognising it as the robot that had thrown them out of Lunatic Pandora before. It swept down and came to a stop over the bridge, sending a gust of air shooting over them. As the robot straightened, Raijin and Fujin turned and fled down the corridor, leaving them alone with the robot.

"Not this thing again!" shouted Zell. He ran forward to face the robot, and smacked his fists together.

"I take it you guys have encountered this robot before?" Quistis asked him.

"You bet we have!" replied Selphie, as she ran forward to join Zell. "We have dibs on this one, so leave it to us! It's got payback coming!"

Squall stood beside them. "We fight together," he said, drawing his sword.

"Be careful," Irvine said in warning. "The last time we were here it threw us out of Lunatic Pandora. We didn't stand a chance against it. Not even Matron was able to stop it."

The robot, known as Mobile Type 8, waited for them to attack. Then it must have changed its 'mind', for it then straightened itself up in preparation to attack. A synthesised voice spoke from its 'head'.

"Mobile weaponry attack mode ON. Support weaponry attack mode OFF."

Once it had finished speaking, the robot's engines began to whir. The plates covering its shoulder armour dropped down to reveal a set of powerful laser cannons. The robot trembled a little and the laser barrels began to glow.

Seeing the cannons powering up, Squall spun around to his companions. "Move, NOW!" he ordered.

No one dared to disobey. They scattered, running back along the bridge. The lasers then fired and struck the bridge right where they had been standing. A shuddering explosion rocked the bridge, which was then engulfed in a thick cloud of smoke. The companions coughed as they huddled against the sides of the bridge. The smoke poured over them, blocking everyone out from view. It then poured over the rails, drifting down into the chasm.

When the smoke started to clear, Squall took a quick glance around at the others. Rinoa and Selphie were with him, while Irvine, Zell and Quistis were crouched on the other side of the bridge. Everyone was safe; they had not been hit.

He then looked at the bridge. The floor where the lasers had landed was charred almost black, and the impact had left two deep dents in the metal. If they were hit by those lasers, it would all be over.

The shoulder plates rose to cover the lasers again. The Mobile Type 8's head turned slightly and lights on its face flickered as it considered its next attack. It then made up its mind and the base of its pointed tail opened up. A long energy whip slid out and dangled beneath it. It then surged into life and began to flick in all directions, moving as quickly and easily as a separate limb. Sparks radiated from it with each movement, emitting a high-pitched buzzing sound.

Its whip now ready, the Mobile Type 8 surged forward. It moved quickly across the bridge, its whip flicking wildly.

With the party split up as they were, the mechanism had to choose which targets to attack first. Its face flickered and then the robot turned right, heading toward Irvine and his group. Squall started to shout out a warning, but his friends had seen it too and had already begun to move.

The whip flicked at them. Irvine and Quistis both jumped back out of the way, but Zell, who was closest to it, was unable to get out of its reach in time. He dropped to the floor. He felt the rush of the whip as it passed over his head, and his skin prickled at the head coming from it. Once it had passed Zell rolled over and got to his feet, preparing to strike before it could attack again.

Before he could move, the whip made a sudden sharp turn back at him. It hit Zell before he had a chance to react, striking him across the shoulder. The fighter was thrown back about five feet and then hit the ground, skidding to a stop. He grasped his shoulder and winced. His clothing was singed where the whip had struck, and he knew his skin was burnt.

With its sensors telling it one of the targets was vulnerable, the Mobile Type 8 switched attacks. The shoulder plates dropped down again and the laser cannons powered up. Squall, seeing this, rushed in front of Zell and raised his sword.

The lasers fired. Rinoa let out a cry as they struck, and the bridge was once again rocked as an explosion shook it. Smoke poured over the area, blocking Squall and Zell from view. Rinoa started to run forward, but Selphie grabbed her arm. Rinoa glared at her but stayed where she was, looking into the smoke.

For a moment, she feared Squall was gone. Then as the smoke started to clear, she saw two silhouettes, one standing and one kneeling. Rinoa almost sank to the floor in relief; they were both alive.

Squall stood with his sword crossed in front of him. With amazing luck the lasers had both struck the _Lion Heart's_ blade and got no further. The blade was unmarred by the strike, though Squall's gloves, gripping the hilt, had smoke rising from them. When the smoke cleared Squall lowered his sword, wincing as a sharp pain shot through his hands.

With Squall and Zell safe, Selphie left Rinoa and ran forwards. Quistis ran with her, approaching the enemy on its other side. With the pair split up, the Mobile Type 8 was once again forced to pick a target. It chose Quistis and started to turn towards her, its whip still flicking about. Irvine then opened fire. His shot hit the robot's right shoulder, causing the machine to pause. Only then did Selphie and Quistis run in. After dodging the whip's lashing blows Quistis cracked her whip but missed her target. Selphie swung her nunchaku and also missed, and then had to run back as the energy whip flicked back towards her.

Zell had recovered from the initial blow and was back on his feet again. He charged forward, preparing to take the robot head-on while its attention was diverted on his companions. He dodged the whip and then jumped, preparing to punch the robot's tail, but the whip made a sudden turn back again. It struck him again, this time across his chest.

The pain was unimaginable. Thrown back once again, the fighter clutched at his chest. He opened one eye and looked back at the Mobile Type 8. It had not even noticed and continued to attack his friends.

Gritting his teeth, the fighter forced himself onto his feet. The Mobile Type 8's energy whip was still lashing about, preventing his friends from getting too close. As he watched he saw the whip strike Quistis, knocking her to the floor. Squall soon followed as an unlucky blow caught him in the arm. The only ones who were able to attack were Irvine and Rinoa. Irvine kept at a distance, firing magic-imbued shots whenever he saw an opening. Rinoa aided him, using both her pinwheel and her magic to stall the mechanism and allow her friends to attack.

Zell rubbed his chest, which burned from the painful lash. He watched the whip's movements, but it was impossible to glean any kind of pattern to its movements since it moved so wildly and out of control. Selphie gave a yell as the whip struck her on the leg, and even Angelo found himself struck as he ran in to help.

The only way they could get close enough, Zell thought, was to disable the whip. He frowned and folded his arms. Then it came to him. He held out his fists and began to channel his para-magic. The hairs on his arms stood on end as electricity began to crackle around his fists. Once the magic had reached the second level Zell unleashed the magic in a single bolt.

It hit the base of the robot's tail. The charge was sent shooting along the whip and also up into the robot. The mechanism shuddered and a small explosion ruptured it from the inside. Smoke began to pour out of its tail. The energy whip flickered and then died out.

"Nice one, Zell!" said Irvine. Zell grinned and rubbed his nose, proud.

With the whip disabled, the companions rushed in for the attack. Squall leapt and delivered a slashing strike to the robot's lower half. The blade pierced the metal, exposing its inner circuitry. Once the swordsman was down and had gotten out of the way, Quistis ran in and cracked her whip. Another electrical charge shot down the tail as it cracked. On striking the exposed circuits, it caused another explosion that rocked the mechanism with such violence that those fighting around it were forced to fall back to avoid being caught up in it.

The smoke cleared. More than half of the Mobile Type 8's lower portion had been blown away. Damaged circuits crackled, threatening to cause another explosion, and flames licked about the inside of the open wound. The damage was severe but not crippling, as the mechanism would soon prove.

The lights on its face flashed as it processed the extent of its injuries. Then, in retaliation to the attack, the mechanism drew itself up tall.

"Mobile weaponry attack mode OFF," the synthesised voice said. "Support weaponry attack mode ON."

There came a humming noise, and the crackling around its damaged lower half increased. The robot lifted away from the bridge, hovering several feet over it. The shoulders detached and lifted away, hovering on their own on either side.

Now operating on their own, the armour plates covering the probes dropped. Realising that it was once again preparing to use its lasers, Squall turned back to his friends. "Fall back!" he ordered.

One by one the probes fired. The lasers hit the bridge, narrowly missing the companions, who were scrambling to get out of the way.

Angelo bounded across the bridge. One laser blast landed close to him, and he slipped and skidded to the floor. One of the probes turned to him and prepared to fire. Rinoa, not willing to leave her dog to die, ran in and hurriedly cast _Protect_ over herself and Angelo. Within seconds of raising the magic, the laser fired. It hit the barrier, and Rinoa almost buckled under the strain. Even with her sorceress' power it was hard to maintain the barrier under such an assault. Yet she held firm until the laser ceased firing. Then she scooped up Angelo in her arms and ran back to the others.

After about thirty seconds of relentless attacking, the lasers came to an end. The plates lifted, covering them once more.

The bridge was in a terrible mess. The surface was now marred with dents, some so deep they had almost blasted through the other side. The ground was hot and the air reeked with the stench of burning metal. The companions were split up on various parts of the bridge. Those who were able to had shielded themselves with _Protect_, but these now crumbled and they sank onto the floor, exhausted.

The Mobile Type 8's face began to flash once more. Knowing that it was about to prepare another attack, the companions braced themselves.

There came a click, followed by a rumble. The armour plating covering the robot's chest unlocked and lowered to reveal a circle-shaped cannon.

Zell let out a groan. "Not another laser!" he wailed.

The robot's head lifted back, exposing the entire cannon. The barrel began to glow hot as it powered up, causing the air around it to ripple.

Realising that this attack was going to be more powerful than the others it had unleashed so far, Squall turned to Rinoa. "Can you stop it?" he shouted to her.

Rinoa shook her head. _"Protect_ won't be strong enough," she replied. Then she blinked. "But, I might just…"

She ran ahead, leaving Angelo behind. Squall tried to grab and stop her, but she ignored him and kept on going. She stopped in the middle of the bridge, facing the mech.

Closing her eyes, Rinoa searched through her mind. The Guardian Forces responded to her call at once. Each one of them was powerful and ready, but none of the ones she had summoned before would be able to withstand the blast, not even the mighty Ifrit.

Then she found the Guardian Force she was looking for. She had not told the others about him yet, for he was not one she had junctioned with willingly. This particular Guardian Force had come to her by accident, transferred to her along with the sorceress' power. It was the Guardian Force of the former Sorceress Edea; the GF Alexander.

The Guardian Force's presence flooded into her mind. Its strength was unimaginable, far greater than any she had ever summoned. At first Rinoa was afraid that the GF would not obey her. Alexander sensed her fear, and she in turn sensed his assurance. He would obey Rinoa as he had done his previous master. On the GF's instructions, Rinoa raised her hands high.

"Alexander!" she cried.

A white light shone around her. It dropped like rainfall around her body and pooled beneath her feet. The light then swept up in front of her and took form and then, in a flash, it vanished. In its place was Alexander. The Guardian Force resembled a cross between a noble knight and a monstrous fortress. Its girth was so wide that it completely filled the bridge, acting as a barrier between the Mobile Type 8 and the humans behind.

Rinoa had summoned Alexander just in time. Almost as soon as the light vanished, the cannon unleashed a powerful blast of energy. The blast hit Alexander head on, and the GF was shrouded in smoke and flame.

Behind him, Rinoa and the rest of the companions stood in awe. Alexander did not even shudder and was completely unfazed by the assault. Though they felt the searing hit of the blast, not one bit of it managed to make its way past the GF's massive frame.

The cannon finished firing, and the robot's head lowered again. The armour plating clicked back into place and the robot hovered, waiting.

The smoke around Alexander cleared. The Guardian Force then shifted his stance from defence and stood tall, ready to attack. A deep and booming voice spoke from the hidden depths of his helmet.

"Holy Judgement."

The air above the bridge opened to reveal a bright, heavenly light. Several rays of shimmering white energy burst out of that light and fell like meteors onto the mech. Alexander's aim was perfect: not a single one missed its target. They ripped through the body of the mech, tearing through it as though it was air. Even the two shoulder probes were not spared from the assault. After a few hits both probes fell to the floor and then burst into flames, wrecked.

The rays steadily came to an end. When the last of them had fired, the air sealed up again. Alexander lowered himself down. Vents opened at the base of his towering arms, sending waves of steam billowing over the bridge. The white light returned and swept over him, and Alexander vanished.

The party looked over at the Mobile Type 8, or what was left of it. Its shoulder probes were a smouldering mess on the floor. Pieces of the robot's main body were scattered all over the place. Large chunks of its body were missing, revealing gaping holes in its machinery. To their amazement the robot was still hovering, though its body jerked and shuddered with little control. And it was still able to attack, as they were about to see.

The robot's face flashed in confusion. It was irreparably damaged, but its programming meant that it could not retreat until all targets were destroyed. Its blasted chest armour lowered, and after a few jerking motions, its head also leaned back. The cannon on its chest began to glow again as it prepared its most powerful attack: Medigo Flame. Its engines whirred noisily as beams of lights flashed from its chest. These beams began to move about the bridge, searching out its targets.

No one needed to be told that this last attack was meant to be the finisher. "If that goes, off, this whole bridge will be destroyed!" exclaimed Quistis.

"Irvine!" shouted Squall, as the light beam passed over him. "Disable it, quick!"

"I'm on it!" said Irvine.

He knelt down. Raising his gun, he settled his sight on the cannon. One of the searchlights passed over his face, momentarily blinding him. When he could see again, Irvine took aim again and then pulled the trigger.

The shot struck home. It ripped through the cannon just as it was about to fire, turning the blast back upon its user. A crippling explosion ripped through the robot, destroying what was left of its already-damaged circuitry. Its hovering system short-circuited. One of the engines then failed and the machine swerved sideways. Now out of control, it swung towards the side of the bridge. It hit the sides and then bounced off. Another explosion rocked it and sent it flying back to the other side of the bridge. When it hit the side its other engine gave out. The Mobile Type 8 tumbled back over the edge of the bridge and fell down into the chasm below.

The companions ran to the side and peered down. They watched as the Mobile Type 8 fell deep into the chasm, until it was merely a dot. It must have hit the ground then, for they saw a sudden burst of flame, followed by rising smoke.

Selphie let out a sigh and sank onto her knees. Zell also leaned over, breathing a heavy sigh of relief. Quistis handed Zell a Potion to heal the injuries he had sustained.

While the others worked on healing themselves, Rinoa went over to Squall. The swordsman was still looking over the side at the rising pillar of smoke coming from the depths of the Crystal Pillar. She tapped him on the arm. Squall turned, and she smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked him.

Squall nodded. He turned away from the bridge and faced his friends. "Is everyone ready?" he asked.

Everyone nodded and stood up. They all looked across the bridge, to the doorway where Raijin and Fujin had fled once the battle started. Squall gripped his sword-hilt. It would not be long now.

They ran through the door and came out in a large, open chamber. The back wall was made of red-tinted glass, giving them a clear view of the sky outside.

As they had anticipated, Raijin and Fujin were here, along with Ellone, whom Fujin was holding with Ellone's arm twisted behind her back. When she saw Squall, Ellone let out a gasp. She tried to take a step towards him, but Fujin pushed her arm into her back, making her gasp again in pain. Squall glared and started to approach them, when he heard the faint clash of metal striking the ground.

He lifted his eyes to a raised platform at the far end of the room. There, standing tall and alone, and yet filled with pride… was Seifer.


	27. Part 10: Chapter 27

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Squall and Seifer: one the leader of SeeD, charged with the elimination of sorceresses who were a threat to the world; the other a Sorceress' Knight, determined to fight to the end in service of his sorceress.

The two men gazed at each other from across the room. It seemed almost fate that one day they would both face each other like this. But Squall was not a believer in fate. He did not believer his future was preordained; decided from his birth. He believed he had made it to this point because he had decided at each turn which path to take. He had made right turns and wrong turns, but without those choices he would never have made it here. No one, not even Sorceress Ultimecia herself, could have predicted this day would come: the day when Squall and Seifer would face each other for the final time. For this would be the final time. This time Squall intended to end this game for good. Whether it would end in Seifer's death, then so be it.

Seifer knew this as well. His face was grim as the group entered. He had known they would make it this far. He had hoped, too, for he wanted to be the one to stop them in their tracks. Once the companions were gathered, Seifer spread his arms and bowed his head in welcome.

Squall was in no mood for pleasantries. "We've come to take back Ellone," he said.

Seifer's lips parted into a sneer. "Looks like we got company," he declared in a loud voice, and his words echoed throughout the chamber. Drawing his sword, he pointed it at the group. "Show 'em your hospitality," he said to his friends.

Giving a nod, Raijin stepped forward. He took hold of his pole and walked forward to face the companions. At a nod from Squall, his friends also readied their own weapons.

Then something unexpected happened. A lone voiced shouted: "RAIJIN, STOP!"

And Raijin _did_ stop. He lowered his pole and turned away from the companions. They, in turn, lowered their own weapons. All eyes turned to Fujin, still holding onto Ellone. Fujin ignored the group and looked solely at Raijin. Her lips parted but she said nothing; just gave a gentle nod. Raijin understood her meaning and nodded back to show that he was in agreement with her.

Seifer, however, did not understand. "What's up?" he asked them.

He looked at Raijin, and then at Fujin. Fujin did not raise her gaze and just shook her head, as though she was unable to speak. Seeing that Fujin was unable to speak, Raijin took over. He slipped his pole behind him and walked over to the podium where Seifer stood. It took him a moment but then he looked up at his friend and said:

"We've had enough, ya know…"

Seifer frowned in confusion. Before he could speak, Fujin let go of Ellone and gave her a shove forward. Ellone stumbled and had to grasp her shawl to keep it from slipping off her arms. She looked back at Fujin with a questioning gaze, but Fujin just nodded and said: "GO."

Ellone did not need to be told twice. After giving Fujin a thankful look, she hurried over to where Squall and the others were waiting.

"Wait outside," Squall instructed. He jerked his thumb behind him. "Laguna should be here soon."

At the mention of Laguna's name, Ellone's face flooded in relief. She clasped Squall's hand and pressed her forehead to it. She then ran from the chamber as fast as her legs could carry her, in search of Laguna.

The sound of Seifer's voice drew their attention back. "Hey, hey…" he said. "Come on people."

"Seifer, we're quittin', ya know?" Raijin repeated, and his voice was firmer this time. "Don't know what's right anymore, ya know…"

"Exactly my thoughts," replied Seifer. "I thought we were a posse."

"POSSE…"

Fujin's voice was almost melancholic. She tried to speak, but her voice failed her. She bit her lip to bring herself to her senses. She turned to face Seifer, and raised her head to meet his gaze. When she finally spoke, it was not with the sharp, abrupt manner that they were all used to hearing. It was a soft, wistful voice, full of feeling and emotion. It caught everyone by surprise.

"We are. We always will be. Because we're a posse, we want to help you. Whatever it takes to fulfil your dream, we're willing to do. But… You're being manipulated, Seifer. You've lost yourself and your dream. You're just eating out of someone's hand. We want the old you back!" She took a step forward, and her voice grew stronger as she spoke. "Since we can't get through to you, all we have now to rely on is Squall! It's sad… Sad that we only have Squall to rely on…" She paused and then clenched her fists. "Seifer!" she called up to him. "Are you still gonna keep goin'?"

It was the longest speech anyone had ever heard Fujin say. No one, not even Squall, could miss the depth of emotion from which Fujin spoke those words. And at last Squall came to fully understand why she and Raijin had come as far as they had. It was more than just standing by Seifer, or being afraid to betray him. They wanted to help him achieve his dream. Even if it meant abandoning their Garden and their own dreams, they were willing to do it if it would help Seifer. But now they had gone as far as they could go; they could do no more. Now Fujin was making one last attempt to reach out to her friend; trying one last time to sway him from his path.

Her words did reach Seifer, as shown when a look of pain crossed over his face. The swordsman closed his eyes. Squall, watching from below, knew what he was doing. He was saying farewell to the two friends who had followed him so loyally all this time. Then the look vanished as Seifer's face hardened, and his eyes showed no pain as he opened them again. He held his gunblade high.

"Raijin," he said in a loud voice, "Fujin! It's been fun!"

Fujin's face fell, but she said no more. Raijin shook his head, and Squall saw him wipe a tear from his eye. Both of them then turned to Squall. Neither of them needed to say anything: Squall understood their meaning, and he reassured them both with a nod. He would do as they wanted. No matter what, Seifer's tirade would end here.

Raijin and Fujin fled from the chamber. Once they had gone, Seifer jumped down from the platform and walked over to the party. He stood in front and gazed around at them. His cocky smile was back.

"Are you gonna continue with this knight thing?" Squall asked him.

Seifer sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "The knight has retired," he replied. "I guess you could call me a young revolutionary."

A revolutionary to what, Squall wanted to ask. All he could see was a pawn eating out of the hand of a sorceress whose influence spanned even time. Squall shook his head. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"I've always gotta be doing something BIG!" said Seifer. He laughed. "I don't wanna stop. I'm gonna keep running! I've come this far… I'm gonna make it to the end, to the goal!" Seifer caressed his gunblade and then swiped it through the air. When he was done he pointed the blade at Squall. His smile vanished. "There's no way I'm sharing it with you!" he declared, and he ran at Squall.

Before he could strike, Zell ran in from the side and punched Seifer across the jaw. The blow was unexpected and sent him reeling. Seifer staggered, almost knocked off his feet. He put his hand to his mouth; gaped when he saw it come away wet with blood from a busted lip.

A shadow fell over him. Seifer looked up to see Zell was now overhead in mid-leap, his fist drawn back in preparation for another blow. At once Seifer threw himself to the side, dodging Zell's fist as it slammed into the ground where he had stood just a moment before. The impact of Zell's blow caused the floor to dent, but the studs on Zell's gloves did not even crack.

"Hmph," remarked Seifer as Zell stood up and cracked his knuckles. "So you've gotten a little stronger." He sneered. "But you're still a chicken-wuss."

In the old days, this comment would have angered Zell. It would have sent him into a blind rage, causing him to lash out without thought or reason. Except now it didn't, and Zell knew the reason why. Back then he had felt inferior to Seifer, but no longer. He knew he was not inferior, not to Seifer or Squall or anyone else. He was their equal and at last he had a chance to prove it.

"You can't mess with me anymore, man!" he shouted, and he turned to punch Seifer again.

He kept on striking, keeping Seifer on the defensive. He delivered blow after blow, kicking and punching and never letting up. It was all Seifer could do to dodge those fists, and as time passed he was able to dodge less and less. Each blow that landed jarred his body and his senses, and Seifer was amazed at the sheer power Zell had over him.

A bar and chain came whizzing towards his head. Seifer leapt away from Zell and skidded as Selphie swung her nunchaku a second time. Seeing she had missed, Selphie turned and cast _Blizzara_, sending a ball of ice flying in his direction. Seifer dodged and then, when a second came his way, raised his sword and cut the ball in two. The two halves flew past Seifer and then shattered, falling like a shower of icy shards.

"Shame the people of Trabia Garden never got told about the missiles, eh, messenger girl!" the swordsman taunted with a laugh.

Selphie scowled. With a wave of her hand she cast three more balls of _Blizzara _magic. Instead of hitting Seifer, they struck the ground at his feet. The ice rose and spread around Seifer's legs, rising to his thighs and trapping him where he stood. Selphie ran forward and jumped onto the ice. Flipping over, she landed behind Seifer. The man turned his head to look at her. Selphie hooked her nunchaku back on her waist and placed both hands on Seifer's back.

"Well, I have a message for you," she told him. "And it goes like this: this is for Trabia!"

Flames burst from her hands. Seifer yelled in pain as he was engulfed. The ice glowed with the heat and began to crack. Selphie jumped back, drew her nunchaku, and swung it at the ice. That blow was all that was needed to cause the ice to burst apart, releasing Seifer and sending him flying forwards.

When the flames faded, Seifer got onto his feet. He coughed and then clutched his throat, which was seared by the heat of the flames. Tiny shards of ice fell from his jacket as he stood up. Using _Cura_, he healed the damage to his throat. He then turned back to Selphie and started to laugh.

There was a _crack,_ and Seifer's laugh turned into a cry as he crumpled to his knees. He held his thigh, which stung. He turned to see Quistis standing at his other side. Her whiptail was crackling with electricity. Raising it high, she struck him again. The lash unleashed its charge on contact and Seifer crumpled to the floor. His lungs tightened until it became painful to breathe; his whole body tingled from the effects of the magic. He glared up at Quistis with hate in his eyes. Fighting the numbness of his body, he forced himself to sit up.

"You… you're still on my list, Instructor," he spat.

Quistis's response was to crack her whip again. Seifer gave another yell and slipped back to the floor. Lowering her whip, Quistis knelt by his side.

"You're behind the times, Seifer," she told him in a gentle voice. "I'm not an instructor anymore. And I finally understand why. I never had the qualities to be a leader. It was never about grades or being perfect at everything you do." She looked over at Squall as she spoke. "To be a leader, you need to command respect from the people around you. Then people will follow you, no matter what decisions you make. That is also why," she continued, turning her eyes back to Seifer, "I told you that you would never become a SeeD."

Those words struck home, perhaps more harshly than any blow. A fleeting look of pain crossed Seifer's face. Fleeting only, for Seifer's eyes then narrowed. Fighting the numbness of his body, he jumped back onto his feet. He grabbed hold of Quistis, spun her around and then threw her over his shoulder. The instructor cried out as she landed, banging her head against the floor. Seifer gave a triumphant yell as he then raised his sword high, preparing to end it.

A shot fired. Seifer dropped his gunblade and cradled his hand, grunting in pain. Opening his palm, he saw blood pooling in his palm where the bullet had ripped through his glove. Quistis used this chance to escape and she hurried over to Irvine, who lowered his smoking gun.

Seifer glared at him. He clenched his fist, biting his lip as the pain wracked him. _Cura_ magic began to glimmer around his hand, healing the wound. When Seifer opened his palm the wound was gone, leaving only a small scar. Seifer picked up his gunblade, cocked it, and then pointed it at Irvine.

"You are the worst of them all," he said. "You're a traitor to your own country!"

"Better that," Irvine replied, opening the shotgun to insert another round, "than a traitor to my friends."

He clicked the barrel shut and prepared to fire. This time Seifer dodged as the bullet whizzed past him. He then made a dash towards Irvine. He swung his sword at the gunman's head but missed as Irvine leaned back. The gunman then lunged forwards, passing Seifer and then turning to kick him in the back. Seifer stumbled. Outraged, he turned and swung his fist. Irvine caught Seifer's fist in his own and then, with ease, shoved him back.

Tripping, Seifer fell onto the floor. His face flushing with both embarrassment and anger, he got onto his feet again. He started to raise his sword, but the sound of a _click_ behind him made him freeze. He turned his head.

It was Rinoa this time. She had Angelo by her side, his teeth bared and growling in anger. The dog would never move without Rinoa's order, though it was plain to see in the dog's eyes that he wanted to attack. The clicking sound he had heard had come from Rinoa's _Shooting Star,_ which she had just prepared to fire. The wing-blades were just inches from his head. With just a push of her finger, the blades could remove his head in a flash.

Seifer looked at the blades and then looked into Rinoa's face. Her face was cold like marble, her lips pressed into a thin line. Yet her mask could not hide the pain in her eyes; the pain of what she might have to do. Gazing into those eyes, Seifer was suddenly reminded of the day he had first met this carefree young woman. She had looked at him like that then, too, he recalled. He had never spoken of those memories to anyone, not even Raijin and Fujin. They were memories for him and Rinoa alone and, looking into her eyes, he knew she felt the same.

"Rinoa…" he whispered.

"Enough, Seifer," she said, her voice sharp. "Just stop this."

Seifer smiled. "You won't kill me and you know it," he told her. "You're not strong enough. You think this is still a game?"

There was a flash and Seifer winced. A second later, a drop of blood fell and splattered onto his jacket. The blood came from his earlobe, which had been slashed open. Rinoa held her arm level, and Seifer saw that the edge of one of the blades was stained with his blood.

"I'm no longer the child you met back then," she answered. "I grew up. I know this isn't a game anymore. I'm… a sorceress now. I have Squall… and my friends… behind me. They give me the strength I need. I will do what I have to. Even if that means I have to kill you." Her eyes hardened. "I'm prepared."

Seifer was taken aback. Rinoa had indeed grown; he could see that now. She had found a place where she belonged, here with Squall and the others. On top of that, she had become a sorceress, blessed with untold power. Seifer wondered, in that moment, if things could have been different. If he had not gone with Edea that day would he have ended up being Rinoa's knight?

His thoughts were broken as he heard footsteps approaching. Seifer turned to see Squall ahead, walking towards him.

Seeing Squall, that old rage began to bubble inside of him. It was an instinctive reaction; something he could not stop. Every time he looked at Squall it came, gnawing at his insides until they burned. He forgot about Rinoa and their past and he was overwhelmed with only one desire: to beat Squall into the ground.

"Hah," he said with a snort, looking at Squall. "I won't go down that easily."

He suddenly turned and brought his sword up in a sharp arc. Rinoa saw the strike and jumped back, leaning back as the tip brushed past her face. She released her pinwheel in retaliation, but her angle was off and it missed Seifer by several inches. This allowed Seifer the opening he needed to strike back. He grabbed hold of Rinoa's wrist and closed his eyes, preparing his magic.

"_Flare!"_

A bright light burst between them. Seifer released Rinoa's wrist as she was pulled away from him. Rinoa screamed as she was carried back by the magic and thrown across the chamber. The magic's light burned through her body, and everything went black.

Squall saw Rinoa hit the ground. He started to run towards her when a ball of flame flew past his face and hit the ground nearby. Skidding to a stop, Squall turned to glare at Seifer.

"Now, now," Seifer said, eyes blazing. "You've got me to deal with, Squall. Don't disappoint me now!"

Squall ignored him and looked over at Rinoa. Quistis and Selphie were with her now. He saw Selphie's hands glow, and Rinoa twitched. Quistis looked over and gave a nod.

Squall returned the nod and then turned back to Seifer. The fellow swordsman was laughing. He ran a hand through his hair, brushing back a few stray strands that had fallen loose during his fight with the others. When he was done Seifer raised his gunblade and gestured, offering the challenge.

"Show me what you got, Squall!" he called.

The two men ran at one another again. As he drew near, Seifer raised his blade high. A shot landed near his feet and the swordsman staggered, caught off-guard. He then saw the flash of magic being cast and dodged to the side as a bolt of lightning—cast by Zell—flashed past him.

Squall was on him now. He swung his gunblade and Seifer has to raise his own to block the blow. The two stared into each other's faces, glaring at one another. Seifer's eyes moved to the scar that ran across Squall's face. Seeing the scar reminded him of his own scar. The memory of that day burned more than any wound they could inflict. It was a memory of pride and shame. Pride that he had defeated Squall that day, but also shame that he had been so careless as to allow Squall to leave his own mark in retaliation.

With a snarl, Seifer pushed Squall back. Seeing Irvine raise his gun, Seifer leapt back another few feet. Then, to avoid another magic blast by Zell, he turned and ran back to the base of the platform.

"Enough of this!" he shouted.

He jumped onto the platform. He raised his hand. _Fira_ magic began to swirl around his arm, growing stronger and stronger. With a triumphant yell, Seifer released the magic, sending a stream of fire hurtling towards his enemies.

While Squall, Zell and Irvine were busy trying to fend off the magic, Seifer jumped into the air. The gunblade glowed as he channelled more energy into it.

"Bloodfest!" said Seifer, and he swung the sword in a wide arc.

A thin blade of energy swept off the sword. It hit the ground in front of Squall and his friends, leaving a glowing, horizontal mark. Seifer swung his sword again and another mark, this one vertical, was left in its wake. Seifer clenched his fist and the glowing energy exploded. Flames shot up out of the ground and engulfed the trio, trapping them in a wall of flame.

Seifer landed at the base of the platform. He looked into the flames, and he grinned as he saw the struggles of those inside. Two of them had managed to protect themselves in time, but one, probably Zell, was shouting on the floor. But Seifer was not interested in Zell. There was only one he wanted to see burn.

A glow rose up around one of the silhouettes. The air began to ripple and the flames pulled apart to reveal Squall standing at the centre. Squall lowered his arm, and the _Water_ magic he had summoned dropped onto the floor. The flames sizzled and died out, leaving smoky tendrils behind.

Seeing the swordsman was unharmed, Seifer's mouth turned down into a scowl. His jaw clenched so hard his teeth ached, but he did not notice. He could not believe that Squall was managing to counter every one of his attacks. Seifer raised his sword, reissuing the challenge.

"Let me add another scar for you!" he cried, and then ran forward.

Squall responded to the challenge. They clashed blades. Each one made several strikes, and each one was countered by the other. Seeing that he couldn't break through Squall's guard with brute force alone, Seifer leapt back and case _Firaga._ Squall dodged out of the way of the flames. He retaliated with _Thundaga,_ and Seifer had to take several leaps back to avoid the many bolts.

Seeing the fight continue, Zell clenched his fists. "Alright!" he said. "Time for me to get in there, too!"

He started to run forward. A hand then grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. Zell turned and was surprised to find that it was Irvine.

"Leave this one to Squall," the gunman said in explanation to Zell's curious gaze. "Seifer's not interested in us. The only one he wants is Squall." He tipped his hat. "Let them finish it between themselves."

He let go of Zell's arm. The fighter grunted, but he made no moves. He knew that Irvine was right. As much as he wanted to be the one to beat Seifer, that right belonged to Squall alone. Irvine came to stand beside him. Selphie and Quistis joined them, along with Angelo and Rinoa, now fully healed from the _Flare_ magic that had injured her. The companions stood together and watched as the battle with Seifer came to its conclusion.

The two men continued to clash blades. Seifer swung his sword but missed. Squall then ran in and returned the blow with a strike of his own. His gunblade scraped against Seifer's as he raised it to defend himself. Squall pulled the trigger on contact, and the jarring blow sent Seifer staggering back. Wanting to keep Seifer on the defensive, Squall kept moving forward, swinging his sword back and forth. He left Seifer with no openings through which to retaliate, waiting for his chance to land a final blow and end the fight for good.

That moment soon presented itself. He allowed Seifer a single opening, which the swordsman took advantage of at once. He lunged and thrust out his sword, forcing Squall to move back to avoid being impaled. As he landed he stepped aside and then lunged himself, bringing his sword up towards Seifer's head.

But Seifer was prepared for such an attack. When he saw it coming he ducked and threw himself forward. He rammed his arm into Squall's gut and shoved him back. Then as he straightened, he held out his hand. Flames swathed around him, forming into a ball in his palm.

Seeing those flames, Squall was reminded also of that fateful day in the training field. Back then Seifer had used that same magic to knock him off his feet, and struck him while he was down. But this time Squall knew what he had to do. He did not stop to raise his guard but ploughed on through. He ran up to Seifer slammed his hand against his opponent's.

"_Firaga!"_ he shouted.

Flames shot across his hand. They merged with the flames Seifer had summoned, and thus turned the magic upon its caster. An explosion rocked the chamber, causing the floor to quake and the walls to rattle. Squall braced himself against the explosion and held his ground. Seifer tried to do the same, but with the full force of the explosion aimed right at him he was powerless. Picked up by the shockwave, Seifer was thrown back across the room. He hit the wall by the platform. The flames fell over him, and he gave a yell of pain.

The flames passed as quickly as they had come. Once they had gone Seifer dropped onto the floor. He coughed, and blood spat from his mouth. Using his gunblade as support, he forced himself onto his feet. He tried to walk forward, but made it only a few steps before he fell to his knees again.

Footsteps approached and a shadow fell over him. Seifer looked up to see Squall standing over him. The swordsman's face was emotionless as he looked down at Seifer, his gunblade still in his hand. Seifer's eyes narrowed and his face flushed with anger.

"Well?" he demanded. "Get on with it!"

Squall raised his sword. Seifer closed his eyes. Squall brought the blade down. There was a _whoosh_ as the blade skimmed past Seifer's face. Seifer flinched, but then he paused. There was no slice; no searing pain as the metal sliced across his skin. In fact there was nothing, only the rush of air.

There was a _clink_. Seifer opened his eyes and saw Squall lowering his sword. He looked at the sword and then at Squall, his confusion apparent in his face.

Squall also looked at his sword. Then he hooked it back onto his belt. "I have no need to kill you, Seifer," he said, clipping the sword into place. "It's over."

Seifer was in no position to argue. As much as it pained him to admit it, he was done. Against all of them together, he was no match. Even fighting one on one with Squall, his rival, he could not win. The swordsman coughed and clutched his chest. He then slumped facedown onto the floor, unconscious.

Hearing the others approach, Squall turned. His friends gathered around him. After a moment Zell excused himself, muttering something about letting Ellone know that it was over.

Rinoa knelt down next to Seifer. She ran a hand through his hair, which had fallen loose and was covering his face. It was a sad moment for her to see the man she had once admired and believed herself to be in love with lying defeated on the ground. Despite all that he had become, she could not bring herself to hate him. It was not his fault that he had lost sight of his dream.

"Seifer…" she whispered, stroking his face. Standing, she turned to Squall. She smiled and then walked out of the chamber, unable to stay any longer.

As soon as Rinoa was out of the room, Seifer's eyes snapped open. He jumped onto his feet, startling the others, who fumbled for their weapons. Seifer ran forward before they could draw. He punched Squall in the jaw, knocking him back, and when the others rushed to help him, Seifer made a break for the door. He stopped in the doorway and turned back, his eyes glittering.

"Not yet!" he cried. "It's not over yet, Squall!"

He ran out of the room. A moment later there came the sound of a clash and a thud, followed by a woman's terrified scream.

"Squall!" shouted Rinoa.

The door reopened and Zell ran into the room, holding his face where Seifer had struck him. "Squall!" he cried. "Seifer's got Rinoa!"

Squall cursed. He ignored Irvine's hand and got onto his feet. He drew his gunblade and cocked it before turning to his friends. "Let's just go after Seifer!" he ordered.

Everyone nodded. Squall went over to Angelo and knelt down before him. The dog's large eyes looked up at him. Squall pulled one of the treats Rinoa had given him before they had disembarked. 'Just in case', Rinoa had said at the time. Now it seemed they had a real need for Angelo to help them locate his lost mistress.

Angelo took the treat with eagerness. He chomped it down in two bites and then put his nose to the ground. After picking up Rinoa's scent, the dog ran out of the room. Squall and the others followed him out and hurried through Lunatic Pandora in search of Seifer.

* * *

><p>The door to the Awakening Room opened. Seifer then entered, dragging Rinoa behind him. She tried to resist but Seifer yanked her none-to-kindly away from the door. She slipped and fell, and when Seifer made to help her she jumped up and threw herself against him. This knocked Seifer off-balance, but he recovered in time to grab hold of her again as she bolted for the door. With a heave he pulled Rinoa back inside, kicked the door shut, and then turned her to face the centre of the room.<p>

In the centre, Sorceress Adel waited. The awakening process was near completion, and the rubbery seal that kept the sorceress trapped was growing weaker. Wrinkles and tiny tears had formed in its surface, allowing bubbles of air to seep inside. For the moment the sorceress was still asleep, but it would not be long before she awakened.

Seeing Adel up close for the first time since being in space, Rinoa felt suddenly afraid. Here was a sorceress whose power and experience dwarfed even Edea's, and certainly more than Rinoa's own. Even in sleep, Rinoa could feel that immense power radiating around her, as well as her malevolence. Rinoa had never felt such hatred in another being before, especially one that was not even awake yet! Rinoa felt insignificant when compared to such a being. Twisting her head, she looked back at Seifer.

"Seifer, stop it!" she pleaded with him. "Haven't you done enough! I know you're not like that!"

But Seifer shook his head. "Can't go back now!" he said. "I can't go anywhere!" He inched forward, pushing Rinoa closer to the platform where Adel's seal waited. He looked up at Adel, and there was a feverish glint in his eyes. "The sorceresses as one!" he declared. "That is Ultimecia's WISH!"

They reached the edge of the platform. Rinoa looked up at Adel and then back at Seifer again. Her eyes filled with pity: pity for the man whose romantic dream had been twisted into a dark, distorted nightmare.

"…Seifer."


	28. Part 10: Chapter 28

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

The sounds of the battle must have awakened something, for the monsters seemed to be coming out of the woodwork to meet them. The companions tried not to waste any time on them, fighting only to get them out of the way before hurrying on.

The Galbadians were also in no mood for fighting. As Squall and his friends made their way upwards, the Galbadians were heading downwards. Those few soldiers they did run into simply stepped aside as the group came tearing past. They made no moves to stop them, and once they were gone the soldiers continued to head down. It was as though they sensed the battle that was about to begin, and wanted to be nowhere near when it happened.

Angelo led them to a door on the uppermost levels of the Crystal Pillar. He stopped and whined, pawing and scraping at the door. Squall stood beside the dog and looked up at the door. Immense power was radiating from inside and was making his skin crawl. After giving the dog a treat, Squall pried open the door and peered through.

Beyond the door there was a chamber. He saw Seifer, standing at the base of a wide platform. He had Rinoa with him, and he appeared to be pushing her towards that platform. Squall looked at it and his eyes widened as he saw Adel's Tomb standing at the back end of the platform, with the sorceress still trapped inside. It was towards the tomb that Seifer appeared to be pushing Rinoa towards, but for what purpose Squall did not know.

"…Seifer," he heard Rinoa say. "No more… Please?"

Seifer, holding her arm, felt himself falter. "Rinoa…" he whispered, and doubt passed over his face. He loosened his grip just a little and Rinoa smiled, thinking that he had changed his mind.

Perhaps he would have done, if not for Squall choosing that very moment to run in. "Seifer!" he shouted, drawing his sword. "NO!"

The sound of Squall's voice eliminated any doubt from Seifer's mind. He tightened his grip on Rinoa, squeezing her arm so hard that she gasped in pain. Seifer raised his eyes to the platform where Adel stood waiting. He laughed, and his eyes had a feverish gleam to them.

"Rinoa and Adel!" he cried. "The sorceresses as one! Watch closely, Squall!"

He pushed Rinoa closer to the platform. They stopped at the edge. Seifer gave Rinoa a shove and she stumbled forward. She fell onto her knees in the middle of the platform. Squall started to run to her, but Seifer turned and thrust out his gunblade. Squall looked at the blade and then glared at Seifer, who just smiled.

Rinoa looked up. The tomb of Sorceress Adel loomed over her. The sorceress, still sleeping within the seal, towered several feet over her. From where she knelt, she looked like a monstrous giant from an old nightmare.

The tomb began to hum as power flooded through it. The final vents opened, releasing a wave of hot air that washed over Rinoa and rustling her hair. She heard crackling as intense heat drifted through the pipes, and even the seal began to glow with the warmth.

Her gaze fell on Sorceress Adel. For a moment nothing happened, and then the sorceress' eyes opened. Rinoa felt her blood drain from her face as she locked gazes with the sorceress. She remembered seeing those eyes in space, surrounded by the monster flow of the Lunar Cry. She had known then what evil lay behind those eyes. Now those eyes were open again, and locked straight on her.

As Sorceress Adel awakened, the cryo-capsule surged into life. It began to move forward, straining against the thick, golden cables that held it in place. Some were unable to take the strain and snapped. Adel, now fully awake, unfolded her arms. A smile—cruel and malevolent—appeared on her face. Rinoa knew she had to flee, but her body refused to comply. She stayed where she was, unable to tear her eyes away from that terrifying gaze.

The capsule moved as far as it could go and then stopped. Sorceress Adel pushed her hand against the seal. She began to push, and her long fingernails dug into the substance. The seal stretched and strained but did not break. Adel, unperturbed, continued to apply force. At last her fingernails pierced the rubber. The seal ripped apart, and Adel was free.

With nothing left to hold her, Adel forced her way out of the tomb. She headed straight for Rinoa and reached out for her. Rinoa finally broke free of her trance and scrambled back. Knowing she could not escape, she raised her arm in a feeble attempt to defend herself. She screamed Squall's name. The swordsman tried to rush to her aid, but the tip of Seifer's blade pushed against his chest and he was forced to stop.

Sorceress Adel grabbed hold of Rinoa and yanked her to her feet. As the two came into contact a bright glow surrounded them both. Rinoa's scream filled the chamber, followed by Adel's haunting laugh.

The light faded. Quistis let out a horrified gasp. Irvine closed his eyes and turned his head away, not able to look. Even Seifer, who had known all along what would happen, appeared mortified.

"Rinoa…" he whispered.

Except she was Rinoa no longer. Nor was she Adel. The being that stood before them was a horrific merging of the two—two humans melded together to form one body. It was Adel's body for the most part, but Rinoa's was half submerged into her torso. Rinoa's hands and arms, waist and feet were completely absorbed into Adel's torso, leaving only her head, chest and legs visible. Adel's flesh seemed to stretch and close over Rinoa's limbs, leaving a seamless seal, as though the two had always been one. Rinoa's head was dangling, and her hair had fallen over her face. She moaned, but was unable to speak. Her eyes were glazed over, as though she was locked in some sort of trance. It was probably a blessing, for no one could imagine the suffering she would be enduring.

Just as their two bodies were merged into one, so too did their power. Rinoa's power began to flow through Adel. Feeling her power increasing, Adel grinned and spread her muscular arms wide. It had been eighteen years since she had last moved, let alone the thrill of her powers. This young sorceress she had merged with was new to her art, and Sorceress Adel could sense her fear of her power, of what it could do. Yet as that same power terrified Rinoa, it excited Adel. The sorceress clenched her fists as the power flowed through her veins. Throwing back her head, she laughed, her voice deep and terrifying.

At the other end of the room, the companions continued to stare in horrified fascination. Zell was the first to break free and hurried over to Squall.

"Gotta save Rinoa!" he said.

Squall agreed. Except that as long as the two were merged as one, then it was almost impossible for them to attack. If they were joined as one being, how could they kill Adel without killing Rinoa, too? Squall scowled as he realised that had been Ultimecia's intention all along. She had anticipated their plan and had ensured that Adel and Rinoa were brought together just for this purpose. Perhaps she had even possessed Sorceress Adel already and was using Rinoa as a hostage to prevent them from attacking.

Yet, despite the risks, they had no choice but to take out Adel. Squall could not—_would_ not—kill Rinoa. They had to find a way to defeat Adel without harming her. Squall brushed past the awestruck Seifer and approached the platform. He jumped up onto it and faced Adel. He raised his sword.

"Just go for Adel!" he ordered.

His friends drew their weapons and came to stand beside them. Sorceress Adel cast her gaze over them. When she saw Squall, her lips parted into that terrifying smile. The swordsman studied his opponent closely, looking for a sign to say that Sorceress Ultimecia _had_ possessed Adel already.

Adel gave him no sign. Instead she raised her arm and held out her hand. Veins popped up on her muscles as she clenched her fist tight, curling her fingers into her palm.

"_Flare!"_

A sudden, blinding light erupted around the companions. Though only light, it caused the whole room to shake and quiver. The party was ready for the attack and held their ground as the burning light swept over them. Yet Adel had only just awakened, and her magic was not as strong as it should have been. This the companions noticed quickly, as they realised that the _Flare's_ light was doing them little damage.

Sorceress Adel realised this as well. Knowing that she needed more power in order to fight, she threw back her head and let out a monstrous bellow. Her skin glowed and Rinoa stiffened and let out a silent scream. Bubbles of red energy forced their way out of her skin and flew into Adel's open mouth.

Once the transference was complete, Rinoa sagged against her bonds. She breathed hard, and a trickle of sweat ran down her face. "AHHH…" she moaned.

Adel closed her mouth. She licked her lips. She took a step forward and raised her hand again. This time the magic flared into life without hesitation, and the blast that followed it was much stronger. The companions were unable to hold their ground this time around and were blown back against the chamber walls. They dropped to the floor, groaning in pain.

Squall was the first to get to his feet. Smoke was rising from his jacket, and his cheek stung where the _Flare_ magic had burned his skin. He glanced around at his friends to make sure they were okay and then looked over at Rinoa. Her head was bobbing weakly against her chest, and she looked drained. Squall then realised what Adel had done—she had drained Rinoa's very life energy in order to strengthen her own magic.

The swordsman gripped his sword. If Adel continued to do suck out Rinoa's life like that, then she would eventually run out of energy and die. Yet it also meant that the two were not completely joined, which meant they were free to strike Adel down without harming Rinoa.

A smile crossed Adel's face as she saw Squall rise. She stepped forward, her body moving awkwardly since it had been eighteen years since she last moved. Once she reached the edge of the platform she held out her other hand and then lifted it above her head.

"Energy Bomber!" she cried.

A wave of light swept along her arm. The air around her began to vibrate as Adel closed her fist. The energy was drawn into her hand, gathering around her fist like a glowing ball. Adel drew back her fist and then punched outwards. The energy ball fired from her hand and hit the ground close to Squall. The impact lifted Squall from the ground and threw him against the wall again. When the light faded he dropped to the floor, smoke rising from his body.

"Squall!" shouted Quistis.

She rushed to his side. That attack was much stronger than _Flare_ and had left several burns on the swordsman's body. Quistis used _Cura_ to heal some of the wounds, but they were slow to heal even with second-level magic.

Seifer had seen the attacks and how easily Squall had crumpled beneath the sorceress' might. He lowered his sword, his jaw hanging open. He wished he could say that he was surprised at this, but he wasn't. He had expected this to happen and yet he had not expected to feel so… dumbstruck.

He took a step backwards and walked into Irvine. The gunman grabbed hold of his collar and shook him, his face uncharacteristically angry.

"See what you've done!" he demanded. He shoved Seifer aside. "Get out of here and leave this to us!" Irvine ordered, and he ran forward to join his friends.

Seifer watched him go, his face blank. Irvine rejoined Selphie and Zell, who had teamed up to face Adel alone. Seifer then looked over at Squall, who was sitting up now while Quistis worked to heal his wounds. He looked back to Adel, who leaned back as she drew even more energy from Rinoa before retaliating on those who stood in front of her. Another _Flare_ spell ripped through the chamber, and the trio facing her cried out in pain.

Seifer looked down at his hands. His gloves were ripped from fighting; his sleeves were torn and black from flame. At that moment it was as though a veil had been lifted from his eyes and Seifer saw, for the first time, just what he had done. He backed up to the door, took one last look at the group, and then slipped out.

Sorceress Adel laughed as the light from the _Flare_ spell faded. Her power was increasing with every moment that passed. As she clenched her fist her nails dug into her palm, awakening her senses with delightful pain. She drew even more energy from the young sorceresses embedded in her torso, and shivered as her power filled her once more. As for Rinoa, she gave another moan and sagged further, her face growing even paler as her life was drawn from her. Adel paid little attention to her, however, and focused her attention on the SeeDs who tried to resist her.

She cast _Flare._ She followed it with _Quake._ The room shook, and several plates on the walls and ceiling broke loose and fell onto the floor. When the tremors stopped the companions, taking their chance, spread out and advanced on her.

Adel knew what they were trying to do. They were trying to surround her, to force her to focus her attacks on a single target and then strike when her attention was diverted. She responded to this by alternating her attacks, first selecting magic that targeted a single opponent and then switching to one that attacked on a much larger scale. This kept her enemies at bay and prevented them from getting close enough to strike.

One of them—Quistis—saw an opening when the sorceress' attention was fixed on fending off Irvine and Squall. Adel knew she was coming and waited until the woman was in range before turning and thrusting her elbow into the woman's gut. Quistis choked as the air was pushed out of her lungs. She hit the ground and skidded, gasping for breath.

With Quistis down, Adel quickly turned and cast _Flare_ at Selphie as she ran up from behind. Selphie dodged the blow, but a second blast hit her in the chest.

Adel turned her gaze ahead. Zell had given up trying to sneak up on her and was going for the direct approach. He leapt at her and Adel crossed her arms over her face to block the blow. Then, grabbing hold of Zell's wrist, she threw him over her shoulder. Adel smirked. She was far more powerful than these pitiful humans.

Someone jumped up behind her. Adel leaned to the side as Squall jumped and thrust out his sword. The blade scraped across her shoulder. Adel felt the warmth of blood rushing over her. She looked down to see it pool down her chest and down her back. The sorceress grimaced, but then she smiled. She started to turn towards Squall, but he had already withdrawn and was moving out of range.

A bolt of lightning struck her in the back as she turned. The sorceress staggered, almost losing her balance. She forgot about Squall as she turned to face Selphie, who was preparing another spell. Adel crossed her arms to shield both herself and Rinoa from harm. She accepted the blast in its entirety, grimacing as the electricity rocked her body. When the charge faded, she drew more energy from Rinoa and then spread her arms wide.

"_Meteor!"_

The sky opened up. Meteors began to rain down from the opening and struck the chamber floor. The companions ducked and rolled as the boulders landed around them. Squall slashed one with his sword. Zell struck another with his fist, and the boulder shattered into dust.

Adel watched them with amusement as they scurried about the chamber. They looked like insects scrabbling for their lives. She drew some more energy from Rinoa and raised her arms over her to cast the spell again.


	29. Part 10: Chapter 29

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Seifer's footsteps echoed as he ran through the hallways of the Lunatic Pandora. The Awakening Room was far behind him now, but he could still hear the battle going on. That was good, he told himself. If he could still hear the battle, that meant Squall and the others were still alive and fighting.

The building gave a sudden shake, and the ground lurched beneath his feet. Seifer dropped to his knees and clung to the wall. Through the vibrations, he heard Sorceress Adel's laugh ring throughout the hallways. It was a most chilling sound, and even Seifer felt his soul shrivel before it. He waited until the vibrations had passed before getting up and running again.

Why? Why had he gone along with it all? He had only wanted to be a Sorceress' Knight. When he discovered that Matron was the sorceress, it had not bothered him at all. After he learnt that it was not Matron after all, but Sorceress Ultimecia possessing her from the future, he had not cared. She was still a sorceress, and he was her knight, and that was all that mattered. All he cared about was that he had a chance to prove himself a greater warrior than Squall.

Another quake shook the Lunatic Pandora. This time Seifer did lose his balance and fell forward. He rolled down the path until he reached the bottom. His gunblade broke free of its sheath and skidded away from him. Seifer sat up and leaned back against the wall. He turned his eyes to the ceiling, staring at his reflection as it gazed back down at him.

_Is that really it,_ he asked himself. Maybe it never was about becoming a Sorceress' Knight. Maybe all he ever wanted was to be a stronger fighter than Squall. The two men had been rivals ever since childhood, in the orphanage and in Garden. Squall only took up the gunblade after Seifer did. Since then, the two men had spurred each other on, each pushing the other to greater and greater heights. Squall had eventually attained leadership and respect, but what of Seifer? What had he become? A torturer, a puppet, and a fool.

He closed his eyes. Sorceress Adel was the most powerful sorceress of their time. With Rinoa's power, she would be even stronger. Add Ultimecia's wrath, and she was Destruction Incarnate. Yet Seifer knew, deep down, that Squall would succeed. He had a true goal: to rescue Rinoa and stop Sorceress Ultimecia. With a goal like that, he could not fail.

A shadow fell over him. Seifer opened his eyes and looked upon the figure standing over him. He smiled. He shouldn't have been surprised to see _her_ here, but he was all the same. He looked behind her, where her companion, Raijin, was picking up his sword.

Fujin extended her hand. Seifer took it, and she pulled him onto his feet. Raijin threw him his sword. Seifer caught it and looked down at the blade for a moment. Then he slid it into his sheath, perhaps for the final time. He nodded to his friends. It was time to go.

Raijin and Fujin hurried off. Seifer stayed behind for a moment longer. He looked back up the tunnel, where the sounds of the battle could still be heard.

"You win, Squall," he whispered, and then he ran after his friends.

* * *

><p>"<em>Holy!"<em>

The holy light blast shook the chamber. Its light was so intense that it caused the lights in the room to crack and then burst. The rubbery seal of Adel's Tomb withered and burned away to blackened shreds. More of the strings holding the cryo-capsule in place broke under the strain.

As for the companions, they did all they could to protect themselves against Adel's fearsome magic. She was growing stronger with each spell, and it was becoming harder to block them. Those who could raised shields to defend themselves, while Quistis summoned the GF Carbuncle to capture Adel's magic and reflect it back at her. The attempt was in vain, as they saw when Adel swiped the magic aside with a wave of her hand.

With her attack over, Adel drew even more energy from Rinoa. This time Rinoa did scream. She shuddered and then sagged, breathing hard.

Hearing Rinoa's scream made Squall falter. Adel was drawing energy from Rinoa as though she was a well. She did not care whether Rinoa's power dried up or not. If that happened, Rinoa would die.

Before he could decide what to do, Adel raised her hand again. _"Meteor!"_

Once again meteors began to fall down from the sky. They added more craters to the ones already left from the previous attack. Zell did not bother to dodge and just smashed them with his fists, while the others tried to dodge or do the same.

After one meteor smashed into the ground in front of him, Irvine jumped over it and fired a shot at Adel. The bullet hit Adel in the shoulder, causing her to lose her concentration over the magic. The meteors stopped falling then, allowing the others to recover and move in to attack.

Selphie came up behind Adel and swung her nunchaku. The bar struck Adel on the head, stunning her. With a second swing the chain wrapped around Adel's braided hair. Selphie yanked the braid tight and then ran back, dragging Adel back with her. The sorceress tried to hold her ground but the blow on her head caused her to lose focus and she slipped, falling onto the ground.

Selphie stamped her boot onto the braid. "Now, Squall!" she shouted to the swordsman. "Get Rinoa out!"

Squall leapt onto Adel. Grabbing Rinoa's shoulders, he shook her.

"Rinoa!" he said. "Rinoa, wake up! Snap out of it!"

But Rinoa did not respond. Her face and eyes were empty. Her skin was so pale now she looked like a ghost, and she was icy to the touch. Squall shook her again, but she refused to wake up. As a last resort he tried to pull her out of Adel. It was no use; Rinoa would not budge. Whatever magic it was that held them together, it would not break so easily.

His tugging on Rinoa caused Adel to reawaken. She fixed her red-eyed gaze on Squall. Her lips twisted into a malicious grin as she thrust out her hand and slammed it against his face. Before he could respond, she closed her fingers around his skull, holding him tight.

"Squall!" cried Quistis.

Adel rose to her feet. She lifted Squall up, holding him firmly by his head. The swordsman struggled to break free, but the sorceress' grip was like iron and he could not break it. The sorceress tightened her grip and Squall let out a yell as her long nails dug into his flesh, drawing blood. The swordsman, unable to breathe, kicked and smacked his fists on her arm. Adel did not even flinch, and she laughed at the attempt.

Zell tried to help him. He ran up to Adel and raised his leg, but the sorceress stopped his kick and then threw him aside. She turned her attention back to Squall, who was beginning to weaken. His struggles grew faint. She could feel his desperation. In a final attempt to break free he reached for his gunblade, but Adel snatched the weapon from his hands and threw it to the back of the room.

"Now then, SeeD," she hissed. "Let's put an end to this!"

She started to close her fingers. The swordsman grunted as the pressure increased. Her physical strength was unreal. He knew what she was doing; she was going to crush his skull with her bare hands. With the strength one only found when at the point of death, he beat and kicked at Adel's hand. Yet even that strength was not enough. It dissipated quickly, and after a moment his arms fell limp at his sides.

The door at the back of the room was flung open. The figure that stood there raised a machinegun and fired a single round. Adel yelled and released Squall, who dropped gasping onto the floor. Adel clutched at her arm as blood poured down it and dripped onto the floor. Squall, still panting, turned to the door, wondering who it was who had saved him.

It was Laguna. The former soldier lowered his gun and turned his blue eyes on Squall, giving him a gaze so stern that Squall almost did not recognise him.

"On your feet, Squall!" the president shouted to him. "Remember: Adel is not at her full strength! You can beat her!"

Seeing Laguna, recognising his voice, Adel was filled with a sudden burst of rage and loathing. Her anger towards that man was so formidable that even Sorceress Ultimecia was unable to hold onto her, and the future sorceress was blocked from her mind. Adel forgot all about Squall and his friends. In her mind ran only one thought: to _kill_ the man who had imprisoned her.

The sorceress crossed her arms. She drew even more energy from Rinoa, but instead of devouring it into herself she channelled it into the palm of her hands. The energy condensed into a powerful ball of light, which Adel raised above her head. Seeing the sorceress was preparing to attack, Laguna drew something from his pocket and threw it up to the ceiling. The ball of light in Adel's hands intensified, and her face lit up in euphoric triumph.

"_Ultima!"_

She flung the ball away from her. It whooshed across the ground, tearing a deep gouge in the floor. Laguna tugged on the item he had thrown. It made a _whirring_ noise and the president was lifted up from the floor. He flew over the _Ultima_ blast and swung over to the wall. He jumped straight off and threw himself towards Adel. She had no time to react as he swung at her with his gun and smacked her on the side of the head. The sorceress staggered, and as Laguna swung away he shouted out to Squall: "Do it!"

Adel recovered from the blow. She started to turn towards Laguna, but staggered as Squall appeared in front of her. There was a flash and Adel froze in mid-turn. Her jaw dropped, and her eyes widened in shock. Lowering her eyes she saw, to her horror, Squall's sword embedded in her chest. It had narrowly missed her heart, but the damage was severe. The swordsman withdrew his sword, the _Lion Heart's_ glowing blade stained red.

Blood filled her mouth. The sorceress coughed, tasting its iron taste in her mouth. She glared down at Squall and, for a moment, she thought she saw Laguna standing there. Her eyes narrowed, and she raised her hand to strike.

She heard a _click_. The sorceress looked up. Laguna was right in front of her. Still holding onto the cable that he had hooked onto the ceiling, he now dangled a mere few feet in front of her. In his other hand he held his machinegun, its barrel aimed directly at her. Adel's lips twisted into a sneer as she looked at him, her eyes filled with bitter hate.

"You…!" she hissed.

But the time for talk had passed. Laguna kept his eyes on Adel as he ever-so-gently squeezed the trigger.

As the shot fired, Adel was thrown backwards. She did not fall but slid back along the platform. She hit the tomb, slamming against it so hard that the rest of the cables, broken though they were, fell loose and tumbled to the floor. Smoke and flame swathed over the sorceress' face, hiding her injuries.

Adel began to tremble. They were small at first but then grew in strength, until her whole body was shook with uncontrollable tremors. Her skin glowed and changed colour, from red to blue, from green to yellow, and other colours. Steam rose up from her skin, as though she was burning up from the inside. The sorceress stiffened, her arms pinned to her sides. She let out a terrifying cry—one that would haunt them all in their dreams for a long time to come.

In her last moments, Adel thrust her arms high. A bolt of energy fired from her fingertips and then shot down into Rinoa—transferring her sorceress' power. The transition completed, Adel fell onto the floor. A cloud of steam surrounded her. Her terrifying cries died away.

Through the steam, a sole figure rose. It was Rinoa, free of the spell that bound her to Sorceress Adel and made her a slave. Ash fell from her body as she stood; that was all that remained of the formidable sorceress. Rinoa walked forward, out of the steam and away from the ash. Squall started to go to her, but Laguna grabbed his arm and shook his head.

Rinoa stopped at the edge of the platform. She swayed a little. Then she raised her head. Her eyes glazed over once more. She raised her arms and held them out, her head thrown back in triumph.

Sorceress Ultimecia was here.

With Rinoa's possession by Ultimecia complete, Laguna threw the next part of the plan into action. He ran to the door and beckoned to Ellone, who was waiting outside. She hurried into the room. She paled when she saw the possessed Rinoa, and further still when she saw what remained of Sorceress Adel.

"Ellone," said Laguna, "now's your chance!"

Ellone tore her eyes away from the remains. She closed her eyes and folded her hands in front of her. A gentle green light began to shine around her. It flowed up from her feet, ruffling her clothes and her hair. Sparks of that green light drifted away from Ellone and began to swirl around Rinoa, who stood expectantly, waiting. The light shimmered around her, and Squall heard a faint, high-pitched whine. Rinoa's face became blank. Her arms fell to her sides and she dropped onto the floor.

"Ok, Ellone," Laguna said. "Just get Rinoa back."

Ellone nodded, hearing his words even though her soul was lost in the past. The green light began to withdraw from her, and the light surrounding Rinoa turned blue as her soul was also pulled away from the past. When the transference was complete Ellone gave a sigh. She sagged but Laguna caught her before she could fall. He patted her head, stroking her brown hair. Ellone beamed.

Squall rushed to Rinoa's side. He touched her cheek, and at his touch Rinoa's eyes opened. She looked up at him and smiled. Squall sighed with relief; she was all right. He helped her to sit up, and Quistis knelt down beside them. Her hands glowed with healing magic, and the wounds Rinoa had sustained began to heal. When all the wounds were healed, Squall helped her to her feet.

"I… was inside Adel…" she said. "The young Adel…"

"Ultimecia's inside Adel," Laguna reported. "Exactly as she wanted." He smacked his fists together. "Ok, this is the showdown, folks! Time compression is about to begin. 'Love, friendship, and courage'! Show 'em what you got!"

Taking Ellone's hand, he led her out of the room and closed the door behind him. Now the companions were alone in the Awakening Room.

They did not have long to wait. Within moments of Laguna and Ellone leaving, something in the room 'changed'. At first it was barely noticeable, but then it definitely was.

The walls of the room began to ripple, like water. Adel's Tomb, now devoid of its occupant, seemed to sink into the wall. It lost its three-dimensional aspect and became a rippling wave, melting and merging into the wall.

Squall took a step forward. He lurched as his foot missed the ground. When he looked down he saw that he had not missed at all—it was the floor that had moved away from him! Just like the walls and the Tomb, the floor had lost its solidity and was rippling like water. He saw Quistis wobble back and forth, while Zell slipped and fell into a dent.

_This is Time Compression,_ Squall wondered. It was more like the world was just… melting.

The floor sank deeper. Now everyone lost their balance and fell down into the bottom of the pit that had formed. Selphie screamed, and Irvine put his arm around her. Rinoa grabbed Squall's arm and held it tight. He looked up to see the ceiling, along with the walls, close over them. Everything went dark, and all they could see was the mismatched colours of what was once a solid room.

The base of the 'floor' began to glow.

And then… it burst.


	30. Part 10: Chapter 30

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Thirty**

When the bubble burst, it was though the world itself had imploded. The party dropped through the hole and fell into the sky. Fell into it quite literally in fact. Lunatic Pandora had gone, and below them was nothing but endless sky. There was no beginning and no end to this sky, and no world to look down on. This was the sky of the past, the present and the future. All of these skies had merged together to form one single, massive sky.

This was time compression.

As the companions fell, Squall looked around him. There was no wind brushing past his skin. It felt more like they were floating rather than falling. He turned his gaze downwards, where the clouds were blending together to form bubbles. They fell past these bubbles and when Squall looked at the he saw that there were images trapped inside.

These were their memories. Some were memories of their past—they saw Sorceress Edea as she was during the parade at Deling City. Some were memories of a past beyond theirs, with people and places they did not know and never would. Squall gazed into the bubbles as they floated past, taking in all those memories.

"Yo!" called Zell from somewhere above him. "Where are we supposed to go!"

Squall closed his eyes. He recalled Laguna's words: _"What place reminds you of your friends? Imagine being in that place with all your friends. Once time compression begins, think of that place and try to get there!"_

Far below them a large memory bubble began to form. The companions were falling right towards it, with no way of avoiding it.

They hit the bubble. Its surface bent and burst, letting them sink inside. As they passed through the landscape changed and they found themselves falling through not sky, but water. They were in the ocean—the oceans of the past, present and future. Their first instinct was to hold their breath, but it was not necessary. In this time compressing ocean the air flowed free, unheeded by the water. They did not even feel the water against the skin, just as they could not feel the wind when they fell through the sky. Once everyone realised they could still breathe they relaxed, allowing themselves to sink deeper into the water.

Squall tried to think. What place reminded him of his friends? There was Balamb Garden, but that was only important to most of them. So what place was there that was important to them all?

Then a single place came to mind: the orphanage. It was the place where he had met all of his friends. It was also the place where their destinies as SeeDs were forged. Furthermore, it was the place where he and Rinoa had made their promise: that if they should ever lose another, they could find each other there.

Squall opened his eyes. He looked deep into the ocean, where the waters never grew dark and light flowed free from an unknown source far below.

"To Edea's house!" he said.

Everyone nodded. They pictured the orphanage in their minds. They pictured the old stone building with its rundown gardens, the old lighthouse that was weathered with age, and the field of flowers that surrounded it all. Once they had the image they held onto it, not letting it go for even a moment.

They almost lost their concentration as fish began to swim past them in large shoals. They had never seen so many fish in one place before. There were fish of all shapes and sizes and colours, all swimming together for the first time. The fish paid no attention as the group sank past, sinking further into the ocean.

While the others concentrated on their task, Rinoa did not. She turned to look back up at the fish, which were already beginning to disappear as the effects of the time compression overtook them. Her eyes saddened and she looked away.

"I'll… probably disappear…" she whispered.

Squall looked back at her. "Just stay by my side!" he told her. "I won't let you disappear!"

Rinoa gazed at him in amazement. Those words… they were so close to what he had said to her in Deling City. After he had rescued her from the Iguion, when she was too frightened to go on, he had told her to stay close to him. That was when her feelings for him started to change. She had tried to explain it to him once but, due to the Guardian Force's influence, he seemed to have forgotten. Maybe he hadn't really forgotten. Maybe the memory itself had faded, but its imprint was still there. Hearing a bark behind her, Rinoa turned to see Angelo falling beside her. Reaching out, she grasped the dog's collar and pulled him close not willing to let him disappear either.

They approached the glow at the base of the ocean. The companions braced themselves as they broke through the barrier to find themselves once again falling through the sky. The sky was now coloured a deep, burning orange as the sun—the sun of all ages—set at the edge of an unseen horizon.

A screeching noise below made them jump. The companions looked down to see seagulls flying beneath them. Selphie gasped. There must have been hundreds of them, perhaps even thousands. Like with the fish, the birds of every era had been drawn together into this place with no idea what was happening to them.

They looked through the swarm of birds. Far below, the birds were gathering into a single point. They started to fly in a spiral, creating a large, swirling vortex. They had no way to avoid it and so fell straight into it. Wings skimmed past them, missing them just by inches. Realising that in the moment they had forgotten their mission, they refocused their thoughts on reaching Edea's orphanage.

Once they had the image back in their minds, the scenery began to alter. The birds flattened out, winking out of existence one by one. A bolt of lightning flashed past them and lit up the tunnel. More bolts followed it, and the sky and the birds faded away to leave them falling through an electrified tunnel. Now they could feel its effects—the electrical charge made the hairs on their bodies rise and their skin tingle.

Squall felt something tug at his soul. Fearing this was the time compression trying to force him out of existence he closed his eyes and concentrated hard on the orphanage. He felt another tug and fought against it, but it yanked him off-course. Opening his eyes, the swordsman found himself falling free and out of control down the vortex, with whatever force that was protecting him no longer gone. He did not have to see the others to know they were suffering the same fate. They fell into the light at the end of the tunnel, and everything went white.

Their descent slowed. The light faded and they saw, to their amazement, that there was a room below them. They were heading towards it, so the companions straightened themselves and landed smoothly onto the floor.

They looked around at the room. They had landed in a large chamber where lucent curtains hung from the walls and spread out along the floor. A cold white light shone down from a glass dome in the ceiling, casting eerie, dancing patterns onto the floor. There was a set of double doors at the far end of the room, which were currently closed. Aside from that, the room was empty.

Walking forward, Rinoa looked around her. Something about the room was familiar; she was sure she had seen it somewhere before. Then it came to her and she gasped, putting her fingers to her lips.

"Squall…" she whispered, and her voice echoed in the room. "This room is…"

Squall nodded. He also recognised it. "The sorceress' chamber…"

Behind him, Irvine gave a grunt as he also recognised the room. The others had never seen this room, but this was where Squall and Irvine had rescued Rinoa from the Iguion, after Sorceress Edea eliminated the president of Galbadia and began her reign of terror. The only thing missing from the room was the chair in which the sorceress sat and, of course, its occupant.

"But how…" Rinoa said. "We were thinking of the orphanage, weren't we?"

"Something pulled us away," said Squall, remembering the tugging feeling he had felt when they were falling through the vortex.

"Sorceress Ultimecia?" asked Zell. He looked around him, as though he expected the future sorceress to walk out of the curtains at any moment.

But Squall shook his head. He did not know how, but somehow he knew that this was not the doing of the future sorceress. "No, not Ultimecia," he said. "Someone else managed to survive the time compression."

"Another sorceress?" suggested Selphie.

"It's likely," Squall agreed. "Someone who wants to stop us from reaching the future, that's for certain." _And a sorceress would have the power to do that,_ he added to himself. Shaking his head, he faced his friends. "If it is a sorceress, she'll show herself soon. Better be prepared."

No one needed to be told. They were already prepared.

They crossed the room. When they reached the double doors, Squall pulled on the handle. The door was unlocked and opened easily. The swordsman threw open the doors, expecting to find the sorceress who had brought them here waiting on the other side.

Except that she wasn't. In fact, to their surprise, they found another chamber, exactly identical to the one they had just left.

"Another chamber…?" breathed Quistis, curious.

They piled into the room. The door closed of its own accord and clicked shut. Selphie ran back and tugged on the handle. It would not budge.

"Locked," she reported, turning back.

She started to speak, but was interrupted when a cackling laugh sounded throughout the chamber. Everyone looked about them in alarm as it echoed around them, coming from all directions at once. When the laugh stopped, Squall turned to the door waiting at the other end of the room. "Looks like we have no choice but to go forward," he said.

They went through the next door. Beyond it was yet another identical chamber, also empty. And so it went. With each room they entered they found another identical room, and each time the door closed they heard the sorceress' laughter. Squall knew what she was doing. She was trying to frustrate them and lure them into tiring themselves out before attacking. He whispered his suspicions to Irvine, who nodded his agreement. The gunman then passed this on to the others, along with Squall's own plan to lure the sorceress out.

When they entered the next room, the companions made a show of becoming tired and frustrated. Zell was the best at performing this act, for his loud voice and robust manner always gave the impression of frustration. In fact he performed his act so well that some of the others found it difficult to keep a straight face, and Quistis had to give Selphie a hard nudge to remind her that the sorceress was watching them.

Their acting worked, however, for when they entered the next room they saw a different scene. They found the same identical room with the same identical doors, but there was one distinct difference. There was a chair in the middle of the room, and sitting in this chair was the sorceress.

On seeing her sitting there, the companions let out a horrified gasp.

"It can't be!" exclaimed Squall.

The sorceress was Edea. Or at least it looked like Edea. She wore the same purple dress that Edea wore, as well as the same headdress with its horns and shells. Her back was to them so they could not see her face, but they could see her arms with their long, vine-like fingers dripped along the arms of the chair.

The door clicked shut behind them. As it did, the sorceress began to laugh. The companions readied their weapons as she rose out of the chair. Squall noted that as she moved, echoes of her body moved with her.

The sorceress stood tall. Her body shimmered and then split into two. Now there were two sorceresses standing before them. In perfect synch the sorceress turned to face them. One look into her face and they saw that it was _not_ Edea after all, but a different sorceress altogether. Using her magic she had created an illusion of Edea's image to frighten and confuse them. It had almost worked.

The two sorceresses raised their hands. A wave of gentle light swept over her and the illusion disappeared to reveal her true form: a tall and elegant sorceress with icy blue skin and dark blue eyes. She looked like a sorceress from the past, dressed in an old-fashioned dress with a wide ruffle around her waist and a long veil trailing down her back. Two golden spirals, glowing with power, dangled from the sides of her headdress.

The sorceresses held out their arms. They both rose off the floor and hovered a few feet in the air. After admiring this spectacle for a moment, the companions looked up into her icy gaze.

"Now then," the two sorceresses said together. "Shall we get this started?"

They clicked their fingers. At once the scenery around them changed and the companions looked around in amazement as they realised they were no longer standing in Deling City's Presidential Residence, but on the streets of Timber.

"What the—!" exclaimed Rinoa, looking around in alarm. Angelo, disturbed by the sudden change, began to bark.

"Don't lose focus!" said Squall. "She's using our memories to disorientate us!"

The sorceress frowned. Then she shrugged, as though she did not care that her strategy had already been worked out. She and her double extended their arms and floated back down onto the ground. Once they had landed, one of the copies drew her arms towards her, her hands sweeping in complicated gestures.

"_Fira!"_ she shouted, and shot a blast of fire towards the party.

The companions dodged the blast. Then Squall took his sword and darted forward. He slashed it across the sorceress, cutting through her dress and leaving a deep gash across her flesh. He expected her to cry out in pain, but she didn't. Instead her mouth spread into a euphoric smile, as though the pain delighted her, not harmed her.

She started to raise her hands. Squall jumped back and lifted his sword to defend himself against her attack. Except that she did not attack. Holding her arms above her head, she laughed and then disappeared.

Selphie gaped. "She… she disappeared!" she exclaimed.

"Selphie!" shouted Quistis. "Look behind you!"

The girl turned. The other sorceress was right behind her. Her hands were glowing blue as she channelled _Blizzara_ magic into her hangs. Selphie swung her nunchaku just as the sorceress unleashed her magic, causing the ice ball she cast to shatter before it could reach her. The sorceress scowled and pulled herself back to avoid another swing of the weapon. As soon as the weapon passed her she lunged forward to catch Selphie off-guard, but Irvine ran in front of her and fired at her. The bullet hit her in the middle of her forehead, forcing her back.

"You got her!" cheered Selphie, jumping and clapping her hands.

The sorceress shuddered and stiffened. Then her lips also curled into a grin. She laughed, and then she also disappeared.

Irvine lowered his gun. "Another copy…" he said.

The scenery changed once again. The streets of Timber disappeared, replaced with soft sand. They heard a splash and turned to see the ocean nearby. Squall recognised at once where they were: the shores of the Balamb continent.

They heard a cackling laugh overhead. Looking up they saw the sorceress hovering in the air above them. Energy pulsed around her as she floated down to them. The energy caused the sand to shift and swirl as she landed, her heels crunching it underfoot. Without a pause, she raised her hands.

"_Thundara!"_

Bolts of lightning shot from her fingertips. The bolts spread out and hit four members of the group, throwing them back across the sand. Zell was among those hit. He rolled over the sand, and when he came to a stop he jumped onto his feet. His arms felt a little numb from the magic, but that was all.

"Hah!" he laughed. "You call that magic! I'll show you magic!"

He cast _Thundaga_ back at the sorceress. The blast hit her head on and sent her reeling across the beach. The magic she was using to levitate her body kept her from losing her balance, but she was startled by its power. She wobbled, hesitant, and then raised her arms above her head.

Knowing what she was about to do, Squall charged at her. "No, you don't!" he cried, and swung his sword.

He was too late. The sorceress disappeared, and his blade passed through the air. Her laughter echoed on after her body was gone, mocking his attempt.

The scenery began to change once again. The companions were expecting it this time and kept together as the landscape shifted. When it had finished changing, they found themselves standing on the raised bridges of Esthar City.

Zell stamped his foot. "The hell!" he demanded. "What is she doing!"

"Calm down, Zell," said Quistis, her back to him. "She's trying to confuse us. Just keep your cool and don't let her get to you."

Zell started to respond, but was cut short when the sorceress reappeared a few feet away from him. Smirking, she held out her hand and beckoned to him.

The fighter fell for her ruse hook, line and sinker. Ignoring Quistis's shouts he charged right up to the sorceress and swung a fist at her. She leaned back, dodging his punch with ease, and then with a wave of her hand sent him flying back across the path.

Drawing energy into her hand, the sorceress sent a blast of air swirling towards him. The blast was stopped by Rinoa, who ran in front and cast _Shell_ to stop it in its tracks. At her whistle Angelo ran in and leapt at the sorceress, but she was quicker and stepped out of the way, and with another wave of her hand she also sent the dog skittering along the path.

The sorceress smirked at Rinoa, only to find that she was smiling back. Before she could ponder this Squall, who had been sneaking up behind, ran in and thrust his blade into her back. For a second the sorceress' mask slipped as she looked down in shock at the blade emerging from her chest. Then her face split into a grin, and she disappeared.

As they anticipated, the scenery changed again. This time they were in the Bika Snowfields, in the icy forests close to Trabia Garden. The sorceress reappeared above the trees, her eyes closed as she used her magic to descend to the battlefield. The snow shifted as she landed. It then drew up and gathered around her, gathering in her open palms.

"_Blizzara!"_

She cast the ball away from her. Squall, her target, cut the ball in two with his gunblade. With a smile that could almost have been appreciation, the sorceress readied another blast.

Before she could launch her attack, Quistis ran over and flicked her whip. The tail lashed the sorceress' arm and wrapped around it. The sorceress' concentration diverted, the ball shattered in her hands. Angelo then leapt and closed his jaws around the thick ends of the sorceress' dress, holding her in place. With the sorceress now temporarily bound in place, Irvine raised his gun and fired a bullet straight into her heart.

The sorceress' head was thrown back. For the first time she screamed in pain, and the companions thought they had finally got her. The golden spirals on her headdress splintered and then shattered, sending golden dust falling onto the ground. Quistis and Angelo let go of her. The sorceress remained frozen in place for a moment. Then she grinned, chuckled, and disappeared.

Once more the scenery changed. Now they were standing in the outer gardens of Balamb Garden. After a moment's pause the sorceress reappeared, and they turned to face her.

She looked different this time. Her skin was now white as snow, and her medieval dress had been replaced with a thick cloak of red, orange and yellow. It encompassed her whole body and hid much of her figure from view. Her heels clicked on the floor as she landed on the path. Turning to face them, she grinned.

"Not bad," she said, in a much deeper voice than she had used before. "Let us see how you handle this." She lifted her hands high over her head. _"Thundaga!"_

Bolts of lightning fired down from the sky. The party, expecting a magic-based attack, quickly cast _Shell_ to protect themselves. As soon as the lightning stopped falling, they rushed in for the attack. The sorceress was stronger in this form and her magic had a more devastating effect. Yet as the companions quickly realised, her magic was not as strong as theirs, and they soon came out on top.

It was Zell who landed the blow to defeat the sorceress this time. The force of his punch knocked the sorceress off her feet. When she got to her feet she laughed again and then, as always, disappeared.

And so it went on. When the sorceress reappeared, they were in the D-District Prison. Then it was Ifrit's Lair in the Fire Cavern. After that it was the village of Winhill, though the village's occupants could not be found.

After Squall defeated the sorceress in Winhill, she laughed and disappeared. The swordsman jumped back to regroup with his companions, waiting for the landscape to change and for the sorceress to reappear.

The group was growing tired. Selphie was on her knees and Rinoa was wiping sweat from her brow. Angelo's tongue was hanging out, and his ears drooping with fatigue. Irvine tried to reload his gun, but his arms were aching and kept fumbling with the latch. Squall's body was also aching, but he could not allow himself to lower his guard just yet.

The sorceress must have decided that they were worn out enough, for she decided to abandon her game. The imaginary scenery that she had created from their memories faded away, and the companions found themselves standing not in Winhill, but on a giant, floating rock. The sky was replaced with dark crimson clouds that swirled around the rock—a magical barrier summoned by the sorceress to keep her victims trapped inside. These clouds parted only for an instant, as the sorceress emerged in her true form and slammed into the ground in front of them.

'Slammed' was an adequate choice of phrase. Her real form, corrupted by magic, the time compression, and her own malice, had given her the form of a monster. She resembled a lamia—ancient creature of legend—and stood more than ten feet taller than the companions. Her tail was a thick as an oak tree, her shoulders wide and hunched. Her arms hung limply at her sides, as though they had no bones to support them. Her face was covered by a metal plate, and it seemed as though her whole head was squashed into her shoulders. It was grotesque, warped; a nightmare. More than one of the companions turned their heads, finding it uncomfortable to look at her.

Unfazed by their disgust at the sight of her true form, the sorceress reared herself up and attacked. She slithered forward, her thick coils pushing her across the ground. She swung her torso, sending one of her jelly-like arms whipping at them.

The companions scattered. Despite having no bones to support it, the arm struck the ground with force, cracking the rock. The flesh stretched like elastic as the sorceress pulled back. Her hand made a sucking sound as it peeled off the ground, returning to her body.

Quistis approached her from the side. Ducking beneath her swinging arms, she flicked her whip and struck the sorceress' side. The sorceress flinched and swung an arm at her, but Quistis dived out of the way.

Zell approached her from the other side. Also ducking beneath her arms, he jumped onto her tail. She tried to turn towards him, but her large body could not manoeuvre fast enough. The fighter leapt and kicked her in the middle of her back.

Caught off-balance, the sorceress began to topple forward. Rinoa fired her pinwheel. The blades caught the edge of the sorceress shoulder, stopping her in mid-fall. Irvine then fired his gun, striking the base of her head, and she was thrown back upright.

Selphie lowered her nunchaku. She summoned the Brothers, Sacred and Minotaur. The two Guardian Forces charged at the sorceress, who was still reeling from the initial blows. Sacred reached her first and leapt. He punched her in the jaw with his massive, stone-like fist, and sent the sorceress reeling backwards to where Minotaur was waiting. The bull-like GF was lying on his back with his feet in the air. He caught the sorceress as she fell, grunted under her immense weight and then, with amazing strength, pushed her into the air. Jumping to his feet again, Minotaur held out his arm as Sacred leapt onto it. The younger brother threw his elder up into the air after the sorceress.

Sacred drew his mace. He passed the sorceress, twisted his body and brought his mace down hard into her gut. His blow sent the sorceress flying back towards the ground. Minotaur dived out of the way as she came crashing onto the ground, landing so hard that her face-mask cracked and spewed greenish liquid.

The only one left to attack was Squall. He saw his chance and ran in to strike. He jumped onto the sorceress, who lay stunned on the ground. Standing on her chest, he positioned the tip of his sword where he presumed her heart to be. The _Lion Heart's_ blade flared as Squall channelled his para-magic into it. He raised the sword high and then, with a yell, plunged the blade into her heart.

The sorceress let out a piercing shriek. Her arms flailed and reached for him, but Minotaur and Sacred each grabbed an arm and held it down.

Squall was still on her chest. He twisted the blade, causing the sorceress to shriek once again. More green liquid began to ooze out of the wound, staining the blade. The sorceress' tail flicked dangerously back and forth. Zell and Selphie threw themselves onto it, trying to hold it down. Angelo helped as well, digging his teeth into the rubbery flesh.

Squall gave the blade another twist. He felt the sorceress stiffen, her voice choking off with the pain. A bright glow formed around his gunblade. Seeing it, Squall withdrew the blade and leapt off. The _Ultima_ magic exploded a second later, enveloping the sorceress and throwing all those holding her away. Minotaur and Sacred also lost their grip and vanished in a flash of light.

The sorceress rose up. Her limbs were trembling, her arms quivering at her sides. Blood oozed out of the wound in her chest. In her dying throes, she tried to raise her arms to attack. A wracking pain tore through her body and she stiffened. Her arms flicked to her sides and her head was flung back in a silent scream. Her flesh began to blacken, and the companions saw the glow of flames burning within. Squall smiled; at last his magic had taken effect.

The sorceress' flesh tore open. Flames burst out and enveloped her body in a wreath of flame. Her flesh began to melt, and she started to sink into the ground. Her mask broke and fell away, and at the sight of her distorted face Rinoa screamed and turned away. Then the flames swallowed the sorceress up, and she disappeared from view.

With the sorceress' death, the magic holding them in that place died with her. The red clouds withered away, and the rocky platform began to crumble. The companions ran to the centre, but it was no use. The floor crumbled beneath them and they fell down, down into the blackness once more.


	31. Part 10: Chapter 31

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

When Squall opened his eyes, he thought that he was dreaming. White clouds were drifting across a clear blue sky, and the air carried the faint scent of flowers. Squall was not a cloud-watcher, but even he felt a strange sense of tranquillity watching the clouds go by. That feeling came to an abrupt end as he shifted and a sharp rock he was lying on dug into his shoulders, reminding him that he was not dreaming after all.

He sat up and rubbed his head. At first he was disorientated, and he did not know where he was. Then it all came back to him with sudden clarity. _The others…!_

He looked around. He had landed (if that was indeed what he had done) in the middle of an old garden, with an equally old building nearby. It took Squall a moment to realise that it was the orphanage building, and they had landed in the front garden.

There was no sign of Zell, Selphie or Irvine. That was concerning. Squall last saw them after they defeated that sorceress and had fallen into the blackness. They had fallen away from the rest of the group, but Squall had assumed they would all end up in the same place. _Did they not make it then,_ he wondered. He shook his head, refusing to believe it. They would have made it, he was sure.

Squall got to his feet. He picked up his gunblade, which had fallen nearby, and then went over to Rinoa. The dog lifted his head as Squall approached, and he whined. Squall gave the dog a pat and then shook Rinoa's shoulder. Rinoa stirred, opened her eyes, and looked up at him.

"Squall?" she asked, confused.

When everything came back to her and she got to her feet, Squall went and woke Quistis. The former instructor was immediately concerned for the safety of their missing friends, and they set out in search of them.

The orphanage appeared just as they had left it in the present. The building was in the same disrepair and the garden in the same state of overgrowth. They tried calling out to their friends, but they received no answer. Rinoa went to the wall bordering the flower field and called out their names, but she got no reply.

They left the gardens and went into the orphanage. The inside was also just as they had last seen it. Squall was beginning to doubt that they had made it to the future at all, for nothing seemed to have changed in the slightest. The only difference, as far as he could see, was the absence of Edea and Headmaster Cid from the building. That and his friends, who were still nowhere to be found.

They headed through the orphanage, checking every room as they went. They found nothing. When they finished searching the building they headed out into the backyard. They stopped in the yard and looked out at the cliff and the beach, hoping against hope that they would spot their friends nearby.

Now they were outside again, Squall noticed that something was… off. Everything was eerily quiet. The ocean waves made no sound as they splashed against the shore. Squall felt the wind on his face but it too made no sound, not even when it blew through the broken windows and made the shutters rattle. The swordsman frowned and laid his hand on his hip. _What's going on,_ he wondered._ Did we even make it?_

Just as he thought this, the landscape began to change. Dark storm clouds rolled in from the north, covering the sky in a blanket that was as dark as the night. The wind picked up, becoming a fierce tempest that caused the orphanage to creak and groan, and the shutters to slam against the walls. The ocean waters grew dark, and the waves became wild and turbulent. They battered the shores, slamming against the cliffs.

Squall looked over at the lighthouse, which was receiving the full brunt of the onslaught. He then watched as the lighthouse itself vanished from sight. The ocean swept over the spot where it had stood, covering the cape in black water.

Some spray from the ocean reached so high that it rained down on the yard. Rinoa covered her face as the drops fell on her skin, and she gasped at the iciness of the water. She started to reach out for Squall but then stopped as a loud rumble caused her to turn.

The orphanage began to shake. The rocks split and cracked open, seeping a foul-smelling gas. The air around the building rippled and the building faded from sight. In its place was a distorted structure of mismatched colours, impregnable and indescribable. Quistis, fearful that the others might be trapped inside, ran to where the door had once stood and tried to pry the structure open. Her efforts were useless and, after a minute, she gave up.

Squall turned back to the cliffs. The landscape had changed entirely to form the land of the future. He watched the cliffs as they became withered and worn. He then stared in amazement as a gigantic chain appeared out of nowhere and hung in the air. It appeared to be stuck in the cliff wall below them, and stretched out over the ocean. Several other chains appeared, some along the cliffs and some from the ocean. Each one was sloping up towards the sky. Squall started to follow them upwards when Rinoa screamed and pointed downward. Squall looked down.

Lying at his feet there was a body. Several more bodies then appeared, scattered throughout the yard. Despite himself, Squall stepped back in alarm, unable to believe his eyes. Each body was dressed in the white uniform of a White SeeD.

"…Future SeeD…" he breathed. "We're fighting across generations."

It was an incredible sight, as well as a horrifying one. The bodies of countless SeeD lay forgotten about the ruins of the orphanage. Obviously the victims of an unknown battle, they had been left to rot in the stormy air. Squall knelt by the nearest body: a young man no older than himself. Squall felt that the young man looked very much like the leader of the White SeeD ship from his time—a descendent, perhaps?

Squall took a moment to examine the body. The SeeD had been killed by some form of magic blast, though whether it was fire, ice or thunder, he did not say. Touching his skin, Squall noted that it was cold. Rigor was also setting in, making his body stiff. Squall was no scientist, but he figured that meant these SeeD had been dead maybe a day at best.

He stood up. He went to the next body. This one was a young girl, probably about sixteen. She had suffered multiple wounds to her face and torso, leaving her almost unrecognisable. _A monster, _Squall guessed.

The rest of the bodies had suffered similar fates. Burns, cuts, slashes, claw marks, bite marks… all of the SeeD had suffered some horrific attack. There were no enemy corpses around, so Squall assumed the SeeD had been annihilated. So where had the attacks come from?

His eyes fell again on the chain rising from the cliff. Now for the first time, he followed it up.

What he saw made his eyes widen. Up in the sky above them, floating on a giant platform that appeared to have been wrenched from the ground, was a castle. It was about the same size as Galbadia Garden, with several rising towers and darkened windows. Stone gargoyles, terrifying in appearance, stood perched among the battlements, their faces made all the more frightening by the lightning bolts that danced across the black sky. From the base of the castle dark clouds seeped out of unseen crevices, shrouding the building with a dark and evil aura. All the chains they saw were attached to this castle, as though they were keeping it anchored in the sky.

Never once taking his eyes from the castle, Squall rose to his feet. That castle… It was not necessary to ask to whom it belonged. The sorceress of the future had changed the entire land to suit her whim. She had destroyed the orphanage, their former home, and had set her own home in the sky over it—her personal throne to oversee all that she now ruled. Ruling unchallenged now, if the bodies of the White SeeD were anything to go by.

When he thought of all the lives Sorceress Ultimecia had sacrificed and ruined in pursuit of her goal, Squall could barely contain his anger. He gripped the hilt of his gunblade, his fingers twitching over the trigger. "Ultimecia's reign…" he said through clenched teeth. "We have to end it now."

Rinoa and Quistis, watching him, nodded their agreement. Even Angelo gave a bark, showing that he too wanted to put an end to the humans' nonsense.

With no sign of the others anywhere in the ruins, Squall suggested that they make their way up towards the castle. At first Quistis protested, wanting to continue the search for their friends. Yet with the distorted building blocking their way, they could not get back through. Eventually Quistis relented, and they headed down the path towards the beach.

The beach was no more, and the path came to an abrupt end partway down the cliff. Here the spray fell thick and heavy, drenching their bodies and making them shiver. The bodies of more White SeeD lay here. Rinoa kept close to Squall as they made their way past the bodies, trying not to look into their dead faces.

After passing the bodies they came to the end of the path. Here the chain was embedded deeply into the rock and the ground had closed around it as though trying to trap it in. The chain—and those around it—appeared to have come from Ultimecia's castle. There was nothing left of the beach where the orphans had once set off fireworks, just a swirling mass of water.

The companions stopped at the base of the chain. It was as wide as a road and each link was longer than Squall was tall. The chain moved very little in the wind, which was thankful because it seemed that the chain was their only way up to the castle. Angelo, sniffing the base of the chain, growled his dislike.

"Sorry, Angelo," said Rinoa, kneeling to pat the dog on the head. "But I think this is our only way up. Right, Squall?" she asked, looking up at him.

The swordsman nodded. "It appears so," he replied, though even he did not like the idea of going up the chain. It looked strong enough, but if it detached while they were walking then they had a long drop to the bottom.

There was no other way up to the castle, so they swallowed their fears and began the ascent. The chain did not break or make any sudden movements. When they cleared the cliffs the chain began to slope gently upwards, taking them up towards the castle. The fortress seemed to loom over them, like a dark shadow at the end of an equally dark tunnel. The only light came from the irregular flashes of lightning, which did nothing to ease their worries, for they lit up the misshapen statues in sudden, startling bursts. They felt that each gargoyle eye was turned towards them, watching their approach.

It was Angelo who suffered the most. Frightened by the thunder and lightning, the wind and the long drop below, the dog kept stopping. He whined and kept his head low, unable to move on. It took both Rinoa and Squall together to calm him down, and Rinoa used kind words and gentle commands to usher him onward.

When they were near the top of the chain they stopped as they came across the most peculiar sight. Pillars of marble several feet tall had risen out of the ocean to stop on either side of the chain. On top of each pillar there was a doorway made out of the same marble, adorned with glittering crystals. The doorways were radiating with power, and when they looked inside they saw nothing but a white-blue glow. Squall assumed these were portals of some kind but he had no time to wonder where they might lead, for the castle was just ahead.

Whatever luck had carried them this far was still with them, for the chain they had ascended led them right to the front door. The group stepped off the chain and walked up to the bottom of a tall set of stairs, gazing up at the castle.

There were not there even a minute when a loud, familiar voice called out to them: "Hey, guys!"

The group turned. Rinoa exclaimed in delight as she saw Zell running up the chain, and again when she saw Selphie and Irvine running up behind him. On seeing them, Squall sighed with relief. Wherever they had landed, it must have been just a little further away from Squall's group.

"Good," he said when the others had caught up to them. "We all made it."

Zell panted and then looked up at the castle. He must have looked at it for the first time, for his eyes widened. "… Whoa…!" he exclaimed. "So this is her castle?"

"Finally," said Selphie with a sigh.

"I've never seen anything so creepy," remarked Irvine. "You think what's-her-face really lives here?"

"We've come this far," Rinoa said. "She's got to be here."

"So this is the future," said Quistis. "This is where Ultimecia reigns…"

All eyes turned to Squall. The swordsman gazed up at the battlements with their stone guards. Like on the chain, the eyes of the gargoyles appeared to be turned down to him. He turned his back on them and faced his friends.

"I don't know what's going on," he said. "But since we're still here, I think we still have some time to finish our job."

Everyone nodded. "What are we going to do, Squall?" asked Quistis.

The swordsman walked up the steps. He stopped partway up and folded his arms. He disliked the idea of splitting up, but in a castle as large as this one, he had little choice. Searching every room in a single group would take time, and time was the one thing they had little of. Squall did not know how long they could survive in Ultimecia's time-compressed world. At any moment her time magic could overwhelm them and wipe them from existence. Their only choice was to find her and defeat her as quickly as possible.

"We'll divide into two parties," he told them. "Rinoa, Irvine, you two come with me. Quistis, you take Selphie and Zell with you. Our meeting point will be just inside the castle. Search and meet back at the entrance in an hour."

Everyone nodded. Squall turned to head up the steps, when a though occurred to him. He turned back.

"Don't take on Ultimecia alone," he told them, his face stern. "We face her together. If you find out where she is, come back here. Then we'll all go together. Is everyone clear?"

His gaze was particularly directed at Zell and Selphie. The two caught his gaze and did their best to look innocent. Squall did not think the two would really be so foolish as to take on their foe alone, but it was best to make sure.

With their plans in place, the companions headed up the steps. They stopped outside of the doors, which loomed tall over them. Squall was about to try the handle when the doors opened on their own, confirming Squall's suspicions that Sorceress Ultimecia was already aware that they were here. To think that the sorceress was watching them from somewhere unseen was unnerving, but there was nothing they could do. At least she was not trying to keep them from entering. That meant she did not think they would get to her, or she was confident in her own ability to stop them.

White smoke seeped out of the doorway. It spilled onto the stairs and drifted past their ankles, cold and chilling. Squall took his eyes from it and looked at the open doorway. This was it. There was no going back now. They had to face Sorceress Ultimecia and win, or it was all over for the world—and time—as they knew it.

Squall pushed open the door and the companions went inside.


	32. Part 10: Chapter 32

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

The castle was just as eerie inside as it was outside. It was also very impressive. The main hall alone was vast with a dark marble floor that was polished to a crisp shine. In contrast, ornate pillars rose up to the ceiling and were covered in cobwebs. Large spiders resting in their webs clicked their mandibles as they turned their eight eyes on the group, who appeared as insects themselves on the floor below.

Several oak doors led out of the main hall, though to where each led was anyone's guess. In the middle of the hall, a wide set of stairs led up towards the first floor. Balconies lined the upper tier, with even more doors leading out. The hall was lit by candlelight, a strange addition that only added to the already chilling atmosphere. No one could help but think that the castle truly fitted their expectations of what they expected the home of an evil sorceress to be.

Once they were all inside, the front door closed on its own. It clicked as it locked. A green light lit up the hall. At the same moment several voices screamed inside their minds. They came so loud and so sudden that they each dropped to the floor and clutched their heads in pain. Only Angelo was unaffected, as he watched the companions writhe.

After a few moments the screaming passed, and the green light faded. Squall got to his knees, wincing as his head throbbed._ Those screams…_he thought. _Those were… the GF?_

He tried to call out to them, but he got no response from the Guardian Forces. Too late he realised the truth. Ultimecia had allowed them into her castle, but by doing so they activated her trap. Their connection to the Guardian Forces had been severed, leaving them bereft of both them and their para-magic.

It was not just the Guardian Forces and their magic that had gone. Other items had disappeared as well, such as their Potions and Ethers, and Irvine's magic-hued bullets. Their abilities had also been affected, as Zell realised he could not remember the fighting moves he had picked up from his _Combat King_ magazines. Even Rinoa's sorceress' power was sealed. The young sorceress found herself

All they had left were their weapons. It was a small relief. Squall took out his _Lion Heart_ and looked it over. Even the blade appeared duller than before, as though the power it was imbued with had also been sealed. Grunting in frustration, the swordsman placed the weapon back into his sheath.

"So this is how it is, huh," he muttered to himself.

"What are we gonna do!" cried Selphie in dismay. "We don't stand a chance against the sorceress without the GF, right?"

The others looked equally dismal. For a moment Squall found himself agreeing with them. Then he gripped his sword and pulled it out of its sheath. Though without its power, it was still as good as any other gunblade, including his original blade, which he had traded back in Esthar.

"With or without the GF," he began, "we have no choice but to go on. Sorceress Ultimecia thinks we won't be able to face her without our GF, but she's wrong. We can do it. I have faith in everyone." The swordsman paused, uncomfortable. Rinoa put her hand on his arm. There was no need for him to say anymore.

The group split into their two teams. They were about to decide where they should begin searching when a bright light shone from above them. It was followed by a loud roar. The companions turned and gasped as a monster suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs, stepping out of a portal of white light.

The monster was known as 'Sphinxaur'. One of several guards under Ultimecia's command, his task was to protect the main hall of the castle. Large and bulky, he sat on all fours with large black claws scraping across the ground. His body was covered with runes and intricate patterns written in the language of magic. His face was covered by an enormous mask, yet the mask's visage was so ghastly it was hard to imagine the ugliness of the face that lay beneath it. Four curved arcs made of gold and emerald rose from his back to form a half-sphere. Each arc shimmered with power so intense it made the air waver.

Sphinxaur took a few steps down the stairs. He stopped and roared an animalistic roar, ensuring that he had captured their attention.

The monster did not need to roar to grab their attention. His appearance alone was enough. Still the companions approached with caution, taking only slow steps up the stairs. When Sphinxaur deemed they had come close enough he raised a claw and slammed it hard onto the floor. The companions stopped.

"Face my wrath," Sphinxaur spoke in a deep voice, "for seeking thy sealed power…"

Without any further warning, Sphinxaur attacked. His claws left grazes in the wood as he leapt from his post and bounded down the stairs towards them. The companions jumped back to the bottom of the stairs but Squall stayed put, facing the monster head on. Bringing his gunblade up in a sweeping arc and pulling the trigger, he knocked the leaping monster off-course. The monster missed him, its claws only narrowly scraping across his jacket. Sphinxaur hit the stairs and rolled down towards the bottom.

The monster lay there stunned for a second or two. A shadow fell over him and Sphinxaur quickly re-gathered his senses. Scrabbling to his feet, he jumped back as Selphie landed in front, the bar of her nunchaku slamming into the ground.

Sphinxaur landed a few feet away. He crouched down, back legs coiled as he prepared for another assault. He caught sight of movement as Angelo dashed towards him, but the monster pushed himself up, soaring high above the dog and the humans below him.

He landed on the stairs. After quickly glancing around he caught sight of Squall further up. With a snarl, he charged at Squall again. The swordsman raised his sword, feigning a charge, and when Sphinxaur struck out with his oversized paw the swordsman leapt out of the way. He jumped onto the rails, balanced himself and then slid down towards the bottom.

Sphinxaur turned just as Squall reached the end. His large body made manoeuvring on the stairs awkward, and he was vulnerable to attack as long as he remained there. He crouched down again and was about to pounce when Rinoa's _Shooting Star_ came flying towards him. Instead of leaping forwards, Sphinxaur jumped back. He landed on the top of the stairs, and looked down to see who had attacked him.

The _Shooting Star_ turned back towards Rinoa. The sorceress held out her arm and caught the weapon. Once it was attached, she flicked back her dark hair and turned to face Sphinxaur.

"Squall's not your only playmate," she said. "Don't forget the rest of us."

Behind his mask, Sphinxaur snarled. His orders from Sorceress Ultimecia were very clear: that the swordsman should be eliminated. When he had asked about the fates of the others, the Sorceress of Time had said to do as he pleased. Sphinxaur and his fellow guardians took this to mean that they were free to kill the intruders. And Sphinxaur, as guardian of the main hall, intended that no one but him would have that honour.

Why Sorceress Ultimecia was so fixated on the death of this particular human was a mystery. As far as Sphinxaur could see, he was nothing more than a regular human. Yet Ultimecia was adamant in her desire for his death and in this castle her Desire and Will were law. Whether they understood her commands or not, they would do as she bade them.

With that in mind, Sphinxaur leapt from the stairs. When he reached his highest point, he stretched his body out. Electricity crackled between the arcs on his back and then fired out at the companions. Several bolts struck the ground in quick succession, forcing the companions to dive out of the way. Zell dropped down low and rolled across the ground. Irvine took shelter behind the stairs; Rinoa behind one of the pillars.

Quistis also made a dash for the pillar. She dodged one bolt and then another hit the ground right in front of her. The shockwave knocked her off her feet and she slammed against one of the pillars, causing the cobwebs to rattle and the spiders to retreat into their webs.

Seeing that one member of the group was down, Sphinxaur ceased his attack and dropped to the ground. He ran at Quistis, who was just getting to her feet. The monster prepared to launch at her when Irvine ran in front and opened fire. Sphinxaur twisted his body and dodged the first round, but the second hit him right in the forehead of the mask covering his face.

The monster skidded to a stop, shaking his head. For a moment Irvine thought he had got him. Whatever damage he had dealt did not bother the monster, for Sphinxaur then recovered and resumed his charge.

Rinoa fired her pinwheel in an attempt to stop the monster's advance. Her strategy worked as the weapon slashed across the mask. Each sharp blade cut a deep gash in Sphinxaur's mask, disfiguring an already horrific face. This did cause the monster to stop for a brief moment as he shook his head to clear the ringing from his mind. When he recovered he turned back to the pillar, only to find that Quistis and Irvine were gone.

Movement came from his left. Sphinxaur turned in time to see Zell jump up from the side and swing his fist. Even with the Guardian Forces to strengthen his fist, the fighter dealt a mighty blow. The _Ergheiz's_ studs struck home in the mask. The cracks made by the _Shooting Star _grew wider and then the mask split open, breaking into several pieces. As for Sphinxaur, he was knocked to the side by the force of the strike. Sphinxaur hit the ground and skidded, claws flailing, until he slammed into the wall.

Zell landed and unclenched his fist. He winced as he opened his fingers, feeling the muscles tense with pain. He then turned to Quistis and Irvine, hiding behind another pillar. He grinned and gave them a thumbs-up. When they did not return the gesture he followed their gazes and turned around.

Sphinxaur was no longer by the wall. Moving with unbelievable speed, the monster was now right beside him. With the final pieces of the mask falling from his face, Sphinxaur raised a paw and swiped it at the fighter. Unable to raise his guard in time, the paw slammed into him. Overwhelmed by a strength greater than his own, the fighter was lifted off his feet and thrown across the room. As he had done to Sphinxaur, he too slammed into the wall and slumped onto the floor.

"Zell!" cried Selphie, and she ran over to help him.

Sphinxaur lowered his head. The last pieces of the mask fell from his face. All eyes turned to the monster, each one preparing for the face that was now being revealed to them.

The face they saw was not what they had expected. The true face of Sphinxaur was far from hideous. In fact it was quite beautiful. Female in appearance and framed by an elaborate golden headdress, the face had smooth red-hued skin with crimson paint lining soft, round cheeks. The eyes were closed as though asleep, with long eyelashes that glistened. The lips were full and round, and gently parted as they breathed.

This was the true identity of their foe: Sphinxara. Acting almost as an alter ego, Sphinxara had until now remained hidden behind her mask. With her mask removed, her true self began to emerge. Any reasoning she had was maintained as long as she wore the mask that kept her true self in check. Without it, her mind was filled with only one thought: to kill.

Sphinxara opened her eyes. The pupils were blood-red and full of hate. She parted her lips into a grin, and they saw a row of sharp white fangs. Sphinxara hissed and then shrieked in outrage, the deep voice of Sphinxaur replaced with a high-pitched, feline cry. When she was done she turned and glared at the one who had broken her mask—Zell. Her claws flexed and scraped the ground. She dropped down low and then charged towards him.

Irvine tried to halt her approach by firing a round at her, but the bullet bounced off her flank. She kept on charging, her claws leaving scratches on the floor with each bound.

Seeing the sphinx approach, Selphie left Zell and turned to face Sphinxara. Without her magic to defend her, she faced the monster with her nunchaku alone. The monster leapt at her, teeth bared and claws outstretched. Selphie dodged to the side at the last moment and then, as the monster landed, spun around to swing her nunchaku at the monster's face.

There was a sickening crunch as the bar slammed into Sphinxara's face. The bar came away wet, as blood fell from her mouth and nose. The nose was busted, and a fang was missing, forever marring the perfect beauty. Sphinxara dropped to the ground in pain, batting her face with her claws. This gave Selphie time to run back to the still-stunned Zell, grab his hand and pull him away to safety.

Once she had recovered from the shock of her wounds, Sphinxara turned back to the group. The six had gathered in the centre of the hall. The swordsman, their leader, appeared to be issuing instructions. Sphinxara had keen ears, but in her blind rage she paid no attention to their mutterings. All she wanted was to kill them, kill them and end their miserable lives.

Squall finished giving his orders. "Got it?" he asked them.

"It's risky, Squall," Quistis said with a frown. "You could get killed."

"It could be our only chance," Squall replied. He looked over at Sphinxara, who was preparing to attack again. "At least let's give it a shot. Now, go!"

They spread out. Sphinxara, seeing that they were done talking at last, immediately switched onto the attack. Using her large forelegs to carry her, she ran across her hall. Her large paws thudded with each step, sounding like a terrifying drumbeat. The arcs on her back began to glow, as Sphinxara prepared to use magic to stop them before they could strike.

On Squall's orders, Rinoa and Irvine ran back away from the others. Irvine took aim and fired two shots, striking Sphinxara in either shoulder. The assault did nothing to slow her and she kept on coming. Rinoa's _Shooting Star_ then zipped through the air, heading towards the monster. The blades slashed across her chest, causing just enough pain to make Sphinxara falter.

She recovered quickly and resumed her attack. On Rinoa's command Angelo left her side and darted to face her. Seeing the dog's approach, Sphinxara skidded to a stop. She swept out with an oversized paw, but at that very moment Rinoa gave a high whistle and Angelo jumped from the ground. He sailed over Sphinxara's paw and landed on top of her head.

Outraged by the dog's invasion on her body, Sphinxara reared up on her short back legs and tried to swipe Angelo from her head. This was just as Squall had anticipated, and once she was standing he signalled to Zell. The fighter nodded and then charged towards her.

With Sphinxara's attention focused on Angelo, she had left her guard wide open. Before she could realise what was happening Zell broke through her guard, threw himself onto the ground and skidded to deliver a sweeping kick to her hind leg. Thrown off-balance and startled by this sudden attack from below, Sphinxara fell forward and slammed onto the floor. Angelo gave a bark and bounded away.

Now it was Quistis and Selphie's turn to strike. Following Squall's instructions, the pair fanned out and ran up on either side of Sphinxara. The former instructor wrapped her whip around Sphinxara's right front paw, while Selphie wrapped her nunchaku around the left. The two women nodded to one another and then both ran back. Sphinxara's bound paws were pulled out from under her and she slipped, her body slamming on the floor. Now she lay prostrate on the ground, open and exposed to attack.

"All right, we got her!" cheered Selphie. "Now do it, Squall!"

Squall was already moving. His sword raised level, he charged. Too stunned and bound to the floor, Sphinxara was an open target. Squall held his blade level as he ran, the sharp tip aiming for her head. As he drew near he pulled the blade back, preparing for the strike.

Sphinxara's eyes flew open. Seeing the swordsman's charge, realising his intent, her eyes glowed bright. The arcs on her back glowed as well. Squall felt himself begin to slow down. Thinking that it was just fatigue, he fought against his feeling. His body slowed down further until he was almost walking, and he realised that it was not fatigue that was slowing him down, but Sphinxara's magic! Seeing that he was getting nowhere fast, Squall came to a stop.

With her target unable to advance, Sphinxara returned her attention to the two women who had her bound. Sphinxara tugged against her bonds, pulling her paws towards her. Selphie and Quistis held on tight, trying to keep her pinned.

Sphinxara managed to get onto her feet. She yanked her right paw and pulled Quistis off her feet. The former instructor made the mistake of trying to keep hold of her weapon, thus allowing Sphinxara to throw her about. The whip fell loose and Quistis went flying into Zell, who had been running up from the side. The monster then turned to Selphie, who was trying to unlock her chain from around the other paw. With a swipe of her hand, Sphinxara freed the weapon and the girl, sending her scuttling across the floor.

Now free once more, Sphinxara rose to her full height. She roared in triumph and then turned to Squall, who was still standing before her. Licking her blood from her lips, she started to advance.

Both Rinoa and Irvine did their best to halt her. Bullets rained and the _Shooting Star_ went flying across the field, but Sphinxara did not halt. Even when Angelo ran up, barking, Sphinxara silenced him with a wave of her hand. She stopped in front of Squall and rose up on her back legs.

Squall gazed up at Sphinxara as she towered over him. Still affected by the _Slow_ magic she had cast, he was almost completely immobilised. He tried to move, but his movements were too slow. It was as though he was trying to wade through a vat of glue. Then, realising he could not get away, he gave up and turned to face his opponent.

Sphinxara also knew he was trapped. Her bloody, bashed face glared down at him. He saw the hate in her eyes. The blood-stained lips twisted into a smile as she already started to savour her victory. She raised a clawed hand high.

In a last attempt to save himself from death, Squall focused all his efforts on two things: one, to move his body out of the way, and two, to raise his sword. His arms moved so slow it was unbearable. Squall grit his teeth and focused every ounce of energy he had on lifting his sword to an attack position.

Just as he managed to get the sword pointing upwards, Sphinxara's paw came down. Though he had tried to move out of its way he could not avoid it entirely. The claw slammed against his shoulder, and he buckled. The sudden drop caused Sphinxara to lurch forward, and in that moment, Squall thrust upwards with every ounce of speed he could muster.

The blade tip pierced her chest. It did not delve deep, but it was deep enough. Sphinxara let out a roar of pain. She thrashed and tried to pull back, but the blade was wedged between her ribs and would not come free. Equally, Squall would not let of his hold and was dragged along with her.

Realising that her efforts were in vain, Sphinxara stopped struggling and began to rise onto her hind legs again. Squall used that moment to push the blade deeper. He even pulled the trigger to give himself a jolt that would push the sword even further.

He must have pierced her heart, for Sphinxara let out another mighty roar. She roared, and Squall could hear a gurgle as blood filled her throat. It then emerged through her open mouth, dripping down her chin and spilling onto his sleeve.

Sphinxara began to tremble. Squall felt heat begin to radiate from her. An explosion wracked the inside of her body, and smoke poured out of her mouth. As her strength began to fail she began to slump forwards.

Thanks to the magic that was still affecting him, Squall was unable to move out of the way. Sphinxara's weight pressed down him, forcing his gunblade from his hands. The monster then fell on top of him, and the swordsman was buried beneath him.

Rinoa, who had until then been held back by Irvine, broke free of his grasp and ran to help him. She only made it a few steps before a bright light enveloped the body of the monster. It began to dissolve into specks of light that floated up away from where it had fallen. Rinoa waited, her heart thudding in her chest, until at last she caught a glimpse of Squall. The moment she saw him she ran forward and knelt beside him. The others gathered around her.

The swordsman was lying limp on the ground. Fear gripped Rinoa's heart. Grabbing his shoulders, she shook him. Squall's eyes flew open and he sat up. Clutching his chest, he coughed.

"Are you okay?" Rinoa asked him. She looked him over.

Squall waved her away. "I'm fine," he said, though he sounded a little out of breath. He accepted Irvine's hand and the gunman pulled him to his feet. The magic that had slowed him down was beginning to fade, but his movements were still a little sluggish. Zell handed him the _Lion Heart,_ which had fallen free once the monster had disappeared.

With Sphinxara defeated, a cool glow filled the hall. The companions looked up as the light washed over them as coolly as a gentle breeze. Rinoa held out her hands and leaned her head back, allowing the light to wash over her. She closed her eyes, and for a moment, all she could hear was the sound of her own breathing. Then she opened her eyes and frowned. She turned back to the others.

"Did anyone else feel that?" she asked.

"I did," said Selphie.

Quistis held her head. "It was… a voice," she whispered.

Squall closed his eyes. He reached out with his mind. As he suspected, he felt a faint but definite response. "Our GF…"

Everyone reported the same. "Awesome!" cheered Zell, throwing a fist. "So we have our GF back?"

"Not all of them," said Rinoa, shaking her head. "I still don't have Alexander. And my magic is still sealed."

Selphie groaned. "So we only got some of our powers back?"

"So it appears," said Irvine. He frowned and rubbed the brim of his hat between his fingers. "So what do you want to do, Squall?"

The swordsman folded his arms. He thought about everything they had learnt so far since arriving at the castle. "That monster said, 'face my wrath for seeking our sealed power'…" he said, thinking aloud. "I think we can safely assume that there are more of those monsters inside the castle, and it's them who are responsible for our GF and magic being sealed. If we defeat them all, our GF will be returned to us."

"So what do we do?" Quistis asked.

Squall gave a shrug. "Do just as we had planned. Split up and search the castle. That monster we just fought was probably sent to stop us here, so the others won't be far off. If any one of us defeats them, we should all feel the effects. Ultimecia wants to stall us with this little game of hide-and-seek, so let's indulge her."

He paused, looking around at his friends.

"Okay," he said. "Let's go."


	33. Part 10: Chapter 33

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

The companions soon discovered that navigating through Ultimecia's castle was not an easy task. The castle was much like a maze with several rooms and corridors. There was also no logic to the structure of the building, or the order of the rooms. The only thing that was consistent was the state of disrepair of most of the rooms and the feel of emptiness that dwelt within. If Ultimecia truly lived in this castle, she did not make good use of most of the rooms.

More than once during their search the two teams ran into each other as different corridors led to the same location. On one occasion Squall's team found themselves back at the entrance and had to double-back to find their way on. They could find no traces of the monsters that dwelt here but they knew they were waiting somewhere.

It was Quistis's group who finally stumbled upon one of the monsters. It was entirely by chance that they encountered it. After ascending the stairs in the main hall, they went through a set of double doors at the top and entered a large, empty room with an open floor. An enormous chandelier was perched in the gap, creating a path to a door on the other side of the room. When the team stepped on the chandelier it jerked and fell down into the banquet hall below. The chandelier smashed onto the floor, breaking open a hatch that had previously been locked. Zell, losing his balance, fell flat on his face.

Intrigued by the hatch, the team opened it and descended down a set of spiral stairs into a wine cellar. The room had obviously been sealed off for a long time, for the air was thick with the stench of dust. Crates and barrels of wine were piled up along the walls and there, waiting in the middle of the room, was the monster.

Tri-Point, as it was called, was once a living dragon. He was captured by Sorceress Ultimecia who, using her magic, had transformed him into a machine and bound him to serve her in her castle. Yet even the sorceress was unable to completely dominate the will of this monster and so, in anger, she had locked him in her wine cellar.

Since Tri-Point had been locked up here for several years, he was sluggish in his attacks. He even helped the companions by announcing that whatever elemental attacks he did not use, he did not like. His primary attribute was thunder, and so with their newly restored GFs Ifrit and Shiva, they put the dragon out of its misery and moved on.

* * *

><p>Squall's team were making their way through the art gallery when they felt the effects of Tri-Point's death, as they felt more of their Guardian Forces return to them. Rinoa also felt a change as some of her sorceress' power also returned to her. She felt instantly relieved when she felt the power through her veins again; a change that shocked her, given how much her power had terrified her at first. It was a sign of how she was becoming used to being a sorceress in such a short amount of time, just as Edea had told her she would.<p>

The art gallery was located on the first floor of the castle. It was one of the most luxurious rooms in the castle so far, and in a much better state than the others. The room had two floors connected by an oak staircase and dozens of candles lined the walls, providing light and a gentle warmth.

Several paintings hung from the walls. All of them were of various styles and each had an archaic name. Names such as _Ignus_ (meaning 'Fire') and _Iudicium_ (meaning 'Judgement'), were some such names they saw. Only Rinoa, who had been taught such things by her governess when she was a child, was able to translate the names of the paintings.

On the gallery's ground floor there was one painting that was much larger than the others. It almost spanned an entire section of the wall, and its frame was of a far more intricate design. The painting portrayed a landscape scene, but it was far from tranquil. It showed a stormy sky with black clouds hanging low over a dark lake. The sun peered out faintly from between the clouds, illuminating the ruins of buildings on either side of the lake. Rinoa felt it was a sad-looking scene, as though all the joy and hope had been seeped out of the paint.

"The title is…" Squall leaned over, trying to read the name carved onto the plaque at the base of the frame. He frowned and shook his head. "It's too faint to read."

Rinoa also peered down at the writing. The carving had almost completely worn away with age, and most of the letters were too faint to make out. Running her fingers over them, Rinoa tried to discern the lettering. Some of the words, she realised, were familiar, as though she had seen them before. Then she realised that she had, in the titles of the paintings already hanging in the gallery.

"The title of this picture is… _Vividarium et Intervigilium et Viator,"_ she read. Seeing Squall and Irvine's confused faces, she blushed and added: _"In the Garden Sleeps a Messenger."_

As she spoke the translated title aloud, the picture suddenly changed. The black clouds withdrew from the paint to reveal a clear and sunny sky. The waters of the lake seemed to sink away to show a sandy cove. The moss and cracks left the buildings as they formed anew, regaining their lost beauty.

From the base of the painting, a dark cloud began to seep out. Realising that this was what had caused the painting to lose its splendour, the companions quickly stepped aside. The cloud floated over to the stairs and then swelled. It coalesced and then parted to reveal the next monster.

It was more of a robot than a monster, built of shining golden armour. The light of the candles glinted off its surface, hurting their eyes. "Face my wrath," the robot, known as 'Trauma', declared. "For seeking thy sealed power…"

Rinoa looked at Squall, and he nodded. The trio then drew their weapons and rushed in to attack.

* * *

><p>And so the companions went on. For the next hour or more they roamed the castle grounds, searching out the remainder of the monsters.<p>

In a prison cell located in the castle basement, Quistis's team encountered the Red Giant – a huge war machine whom Ultimecia had granted magical powers. Armed with a sword that was as large as his own body, he tried to cleave the humans in two. Yet with their powers fast returning, the Red Giant fell quickly before them.

After figuring out that the chandelier would not fall if someone held onto a lever in the banquet hall, Squall's group enlisted the aid of their other party so that they could cross the room and go out through the other door. They ended up on the balcony overlooking the courtyard. Here they also found Krysta—a crystallised monster born from a jewel that Ultimecia had given life to. Bitter and full of rage, Krysta attacked them without mercy. It was a narrow victory, but even Krysta succumbed to their power.

The rest of the monsters were not as easy to find. After picking up the Treasure Vault Key from the fountains in the castle courtyard, Quistis's team were able to unlock the Treasure Room on the west wing. The room was more of a tomb than a treasure vault, as all they found inside were several coffins. These coffins opens shortly after they entered, releasing more dark energy that formed into the body of Catoblepas, a mighty behemoth. This creature was as powerful as it looked, using his gigantic horns to smash through anything he ploughed through. Yet even he fell eventually, and the group continued on.

In the Armoury Room Squall's team found Gargantua—a being related to the Visage of Esthar. The room was locked until Quistis's group accidentally found the key by knocking it off a bridge overhead, sending it falling into the prison chambers. Here Squall's group picked it up and they were able to enter and defeat the monster, and thus regain even more of their powers.

They found the last monster inside the clock tower, which lay just beyond the castle courtyard. Zell's team ran into him on their way up the spiral staircase. A powerful dragon, larger than any they had ever seen, flew past the windows and landed on a balcony outside. After using the swinging pendulum to cross over to the other side of the tower, the group went out to face the dragon.

Tiamat was the most powerful of Ultimecia's guards. He had once been a Guardian Force, as legendary as and more powerful than the GF Bahamut. Like Tri-Point, Tiamat had been transformed by Ultimecia's formidable will, leaving him as nothing more than a monster. Doomed to serve the sorceress until the end of time, he fought all who crossed his path relentlessly and without mercy.

Out of all the monsters they had encountered in the castle, Tiamat was the most difficult to defeat. 'Dark Flare' was his most devastating attack, and it almost put an end to them. They would not have defeated him at all if Squall's group had not arrived to help them out. Reunited at last, the companions were finally able to subdue Tiamat and defeat him. Free of Ultimecia's powers, the Guardian Force gratefully returned to the spiritual plain from which he had come.

With Tiamat defeated, all of their powers were now released. The party sighed with relief as the rest of their Guardian Forces were returned. Rinoa in particular was overjoyed as she felt her own powers flow freely throughout her body again.

Now that the game was complete, they were able to continue their search for Sorceress Ultimecia. They did not have to search for long. As Tiamat disappeared, a wrathful scream filled the air and echoed throughout the clock tower and the hallways of the castle. The scream originated from another tower adjacent to the clock tower. Both of these towers were joined by a path just beneath the clock-face. The companions hearts were racing in anticipation as made their way onto the path and then hurried along the walkway.

After what felt like forever, they finally reached the other side. The companions stopped, breathless, outside of the door leading into the tower. The door was guarded by two stone gargoyles, their wings spread and arms raised above their heads, their grotesque stone faces twisted into expressions of agony. Three human skulls were carved into the rock above the door, their eyeless sockets seeming to glare down at the group as they stood outside catching their breath. The air seemed to grow colder outside this building, and the only light came from two candelabra on either side of the door. The light from the candles must have been created by magic, for not even the wind could blow them out. The companions gazed at the door and then at Squall, waiting for his order.

Squall walked up to the door. _This is it…_ he realised. _Ultimecia is here. _The swordsman flexed his fingers around his gunblade. _Let's get it over with,_ he thought,_ and fight her now._

Even though the doors were closed, he could feel an immense power radiating from inside. A cold fear spread through him, as it began to dawn on him that this was truly it. Beyond that door, the sorceress was waiting for them. They had long since passed the point of no return, but Squall took a moment longer to reflect on the journey that had brought them all here.

It felt like such a long time had passed since the day of the SeeD exam. So much had happened since that day. He had gained in strength, and found powers through the many Guardian Forces he had junctioned with along the way. He had even found friends he knew long ago, even if their memories of that time had, at first, been lost to time. He had found Ellone and, through her, had met Laguna. Through all of this he had even met Rinoa, who had in her own way restored a part of him he thought was lost forever.

He was not the only one thinking back. Everybody was, recalling events that had left permanent marks in their memories. They tried to remember all of the memories that had brought them to this place. Some memories were painful, while others made them smile. They wanted to protect each of those memories, and protect a future where they could be together and create more of them.

When they were done reminiscing, everyone turned their eyes to Squall. The swordsman gripped his gunblade and then pulled it from its sheath. The _Lion Heart's_ blade shone bright in the darkness that surrounded them, like a beacon of hope. Seeing him draw, the others also brought out their weapons. The time for thinking about the past was over. It was time to face the present, and the future.

Squall approached the door. It was unlocked, so he pushed open the doors and walked through.

The moment they entered, a glaring white light blinded them. The companions shielded their arms until it passed. When they lowered their arms, they found themselves in Ultimecia's throne room.

The throne room was an open-air chamber. It offered a full view of the clouds above, which hung low over the castle. Lightning still flashed now and again, illuminating the castle and the chamber. The sun, its light pale and dwindling, flickered from between those clouds.

Giant pillars of stone circled the chamber. They supported an enormous stone dais that ran around the top of the room, carved with numerous magical rooms that gave light to the chamber. This light filtered down to the very centre of the room, from which rose a platform. On top of the platform, bathed in the light of the dais and the candles flickering around it, was a throne. And there, seated on the throne, with her long legs crossed and her arms resting at her sides, was Sorceress Ultimecia.

Seeing the sorceress in the flesh for the first time, the companions could not help but feel awed by her. Every part of her being overflowed with power, from her red velvet dress that parted revealingly over her torso, to her ornate headdress that separated her long silver hair and lifted it high over her head. The black, feathery wings of her cloak flowed on either side of the throne, the feathers rustling in the gentle wind. The sorceress' face was smooth and cold as marble, and painted with runes. Those same runes and patterns adorned her bare legs and feet. She was beautiful, magnificent… and terrible.

The sorceress lowered her gaze and looked down at them. Her eyes were the same colour as Edea's, and in them Squall saw the same loathing and hatred that he had seen in the Matron's eyes when they fought her. That loathing and hate belonged to Ultimecia alone.

For a moment the sorceress did not speak. She just stared down at them, taking them in. She looked to her left, towards Rinoa, Angelo and Zell.

"…SeeD…"

She then shifted her gaze right, to Selphie, Quistis and Irvine.

"SeeD… SeeD…"

Finally she settled her gaze on Squall. The swordsman resisted the urge to flinch as he looked into her eyes. He had never seen such hate before. The sorceress' whole body seemed to radiate with it, pouring out from her eyes and boring into his soul. Ultimecia's lip curled into a scowl. Clenching her fist, she slammed it against the arm of her throne, making everyone jump.

"SeeD, SeeD, SeeD!" she cried. "Kursed SeeDs." Squall noticed that her voice had a peculiar accent to it. The sorceress leaned forward in her throne and swept her arm out. "Swarming like lokusts akross generations. You disgust me. The world was on the brink of that ever-elusive 'time kompression'! Insolent fools! Your vain crusade ends here, SeeDs. The price for your meddling is death beyond death. I shall send you to a dimension beyond your imagining. There, I will reign, and you will be my slaves for eternity."

She laughed. It was a bitter, terrifying sound that made even Angelo whimper and huddle closer to Rinoa. Its sound echoed throughout the chamber and was carried to every nook and cranny of the castle. But the party did not balk and stood firm, showing her no fear.

Ultimecia rose out of her throne. The folds of her dress slipped from her hips and slid down her thighs, gathering at her feet. The black-wing cloak rose of its own accord and wrapped around her body like a protective cocoon. The sorceress walked up to the edge of the platform. Here she stopped, one bare foot perched on the edge. The sorceress smiled, and her black wings unfolded and spread out on either side of her.

"Whom shall I exterminate first!" the sorceress asked. A pool of energy began to swirl around her feet, rising over her legs and hips. The sorceress raised one long-fingered hand and pointed at them. "I'll start with you three!"

She spread her arms. At once a white light flashed. Squall, blinded, raised his arm to shield his eyes from the light. In that instant when the light flashed, Quistis gave a scream. Squall dared to peer back and glimpsed the instructor as she was lifted off the ground. Over by the doorway, a hole opened in the air, revealing empty blackness. The instructor was thrown into the portal, and she disappeared inside.

The next to go was Irvine. The gunman clutched his hat as it threatened to blow from his head. Then he too was lifted and thrown back into the portal.

Squall watched, aghast, unable to do anything as his friends vanished before his eyes. _Damn it,_ he thought. _Isn't there anything I can do!_

"Squall!"

He turned back. His eyes widened as he saw Rinoa rise from the floor. She struggled, but she was unable to resist. Angelo gave a bark as he too was lifted up, his paws scrabbling in the air.

Unwilling to let Rinoa be taken, Squall made a dash towards her. He neared her and stretched out his hand. She reached back. Their fingers almost touched, but then Rinoa was suddenly yanked back. Squall caught a glimpse of her terrified face as she as thrown into the portal, Angelo following just a second later. Once they were inside the portal closed, and the light faded.

Sorceress Ultimecia lowered her arms. Squall stood staring at the spot where his friends had vanished. Then he snapped back around to face Ultimecia, who had folded her arms now and was looking down at him.

"Where are they!" he demanded, his eyes narrowing.

The sorceress ran her fingers over her lips and chuckled. "Oh, my," she remarked, amused. "Impetuous, aren't you? Oh, don't worry," she continued, seeing Squall's glare. "They are quite safe… for now. I've sealed them into the abyss of time. There, their souls will be absorbed into the rivers of time and cease to exist. But fear not! Soon the rest of you will join them!"

Zell's fists shook. He ran up to the foot of the platform, his face red as he shouted up to the sorceress. "YOU—! Why'd you do that! You afraid or somethin'!"

"Yeah, why don't you fight is all together?" agreed Selphie.

But the sorceress just smiled, amused by their distress. "Why take you all on," she asked, "when I can enjoy seeing you squirm as I pick you off one at a time?"

Suddenly, she disappeared. Selphie let out a cry and Zell stepped back in alarm as she reappeared amongst them. She walked up behind Squall and laid a long-fingered hand on his shoulder. She leaned in close and whispered into his ear.

"Or is it you who are afraid to take me on alone?" she asked.

Squall did not turn, though he felt her eyes boring into him. Trying not to attract the sorceress' attention, he closed his other hand around his sword. "As long as our friends are alive," he said, beginning to raise the blade, "we're not alone!"

He spun around. At the same time he brought up the gunblade and brought it around to cut Ultimecia down where she stood. But the sorceress anticipated his attack and had already teleported herself out of the way. Squall cursed as his blow missed. He turned back to the platform where Ultimecia had reappeared. She floated in the air, her bare feet resting on an invisible platform.

"Enough play!" the sorceress declared, as she raised her arms high again. "Let's get this started! It's time for you to die, SeeDs!"

Her eyes began to shine as her power filled her veins. At the same moment a cloud of ice began to rise round her. Ultimecia cupped her hands as the ice gathered between them. The ice grew and the sorceress spread her arms. Squall saw the ice become opaque as it grew denser and more compact.

The sorceress' lips parted into a smile. _"Blizzaga!"_

The ice burst. Shards sharper than daggers fired away from Ultimecia and spread to all corners of the battlefield. Those that hit the pillars broke through the stone and delved deep, some cutting right through that they came out the other side and hit the wall beyond. Many shards went harmlessly up into the sky, making the dark clouds sparkle.

Seeing the attack, Squall raised his sword high to protect his head and torso. The shards struck the blade of the _Lion Heart_ with such force that it jolted his arm, but none pierced the blade itself. It was not possible to defend his whole body, and Squall winced as he felt shards strike his clothing. One shard pierced his thigh, and through the numbing cold he felt the warmth of blood. Behind him, Zell dived out of the way of the shards while Selphie protected herself with a powerful _Shell_ barrier.

Once she had cast her magic, Ultimecia vanished. She reappeared in front of Zell and raised her hand. Knowing the psionic wave all sorceresses possessed, Zell leapt out of the way. Once her hand had passed, he lunged and punched at her. Ultimecia smiled. Time around Zell seemed to slow down. The sorceress stepped out of the way of the punch, moved behind Zell, and waved her hand again. This time the blow landed and Zell was thrown across the chamber.

While Ultimecia was attacking Zell, Squall quickly healed himself with _Cura_ and then charged on the sorceress. Selphie ran behind him, swinging her nunchaku in a large circle. Ultimecia turned to them as they drew close. She jumped back as Squall swung his sword at her and then, while Squall was leaning over, Selphie jumped on his back and into the air. With all the momentum she had built up when swinging her weapon, she now brought it down hard on the sorceress. Except that instead of striking the sorceress, the weapon hit the ground, for Ultimecia had already gone.

Ultimecia reappeared at the far end of the chamber. She folded her hands over her chest and her fingertips began to sparkle with a white light. The sorceress then extended her hands and splayed her fingers, her eyes shining.

"_Maelstrom!"_ she bellowed.

A blast of white energy erupted around her. In a flash it grew to fill the chamber. With no roof to contain it, the light burst up into the dark sky. It illuminated the castle as bright as a flash of lightning. The light was visible for miles around, if anyone in this time-compressed world was left alive to see it.

Overwhelmed by the magic, Squall and Selphie were lifted off the ground. Great gravitational energy encompassed their bodies, and Selphie screamed in pain. Then the light flashed out of existence. The two were released, and they dropped onto the floor.

Sorceress Ultimecia smiled, admiring the way the two had succumbed to her magic. Then she heard a yell behind her and started to turn when a fist struck her in the jaw. Knocked off her feet, the sorceress hit the ground and skidded across the stone. She hit one of the pillars and lay there, stunned.

Zell smashed a fist into his palm. Having protected himself with a combination of _Shell_ and _Protect_, he had used the distraction to sneak up on Ultimecia and pay her back for the blow she had given him. Now he charged, wanting to keep the sorceress on the defensive.

Getting to her feet, Ultimecia put her fingers to her lips. When she pulled her hand away, she saw that her fingers were stained with her blood. Her rage increasing, she glared at Zell and waved her hand. Even though he could not see the blow he managed to dodge it, but then a second blow struck him and he was thrown back again. Ultimecia left the pillar and stalked towards him. Her hands began to crackle as she walked. Channelling _Thundaga_, she raised her arms.

She caught sight of movement to her left. Cancelling out her attack, the sorceress leapt back as the GF Ifrit landed in front of her. His giant claws scraped the ground as he positioned himself between her and Zell. Clouds of steam puffed out of his flared nostrils as he focused his eyes on Ultimecia. The Guardian Force roared, but Ultimecia did not flinch. Hearing footsteps behind she began to turn. Catching sight of the glow coming from Squall's gunblade, she leapt back. Yet she had been caught off-guard and could not move out of the way fast enough. Squall's strike slashed across her shoulder, cutting a deep gash in her dress and piercing her flesh. Blood soaked through the fabric and stained her skin.

The sorceress staggered back. Then, remembering Ifrit was behind her, she teleported out of the way just as the GF's fist went slamming into the ground where she had stood.

She reappeared near the platform. She clutched at her wound, but she was not interested in her wound. She was only interested in getting revenge on the one who had inflicted it. She drew back her free hand as she prepared to cast _Holy,_ but then stopped as she caught sight of another glow coming from her left. Selphie had dropped her nunchaku and was channelling _Firaga_ into the palms of her hands. The magic was already the size of a football and growing larger, the intensity of the flames making it glow white.

A glow came from her right. The sorceress turned her head and saw that Zell had recovered from his blow and had snuck around the platform to come up on her other side. Like Selphie, he was also channelling magic, though he was preparing _Thundaga._ The electricity covered him almost from head to foot, making the hairs on his arms rise and his clothes ripple.

Finally a glow came from her front. Looking ahead, she saw Squall preparing _Blizzaga_. Despite being outnumbered and disadvantaged, the three had coordinated themselves to ensure that Ultimecia was caught in the middle of them. Ultimecia's lip started to curl when she suddenly realised that she could not see Ifrit.

She looked about her. A roar came from overhead, and she looked up. The Guardian Force was in the sky over her. He had an enormous fireball in his hands, which he lifted high over his head. With a roar the GF cast the ball down, and at that same moment the three SeeDs unleashed their own attacks.

Knowing she could not defend herself against such a combined attack, Ultimecia crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Ifrit struck, and the three magic-attacks landed just as the sorceress disappeared from their sight. For a moment they heard the sorceress' scream in pain, but then the sound faded. Ifrit roared in triumph and then disappeared in a cloud of fire.

Ultimecia reappeared above the platform. Her dress, once beautiful and exotic, was now black from the flames. Burns from fire, ice and thunder marred her once-smooth skin, and her silver hair was frayed and burnt. Her own innate magical defences had saved her from serious harm, but the damage dealt was still great.

The sorceress floated down onto the edge of the platform, her arms hanging limp at her sides. Suddenly she shuddered, and a coughing fit wracked her body. She clutched at her chest, struggling for breath.

On the chamber floor, Squall and his friends gathered. They did not lower their weapons or their guards, for their own experiences with sorceresses had taught them that this was far from over.

Their experiences told them they were right. After she had recovered from her coughing, Ultimecia's head snapped up. Her yellow eyes were almost ablaze as she glared at them, Squall in particular.

Ignoring the pain in her shoulder, the sorceress forced herself to stand straight. She crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes. Feeling her power surging through her veins, she began to rise up from the floor. Sparks of glittering energy began to shine around her as she rose higher and higher. Her black-wing cloak spread, the burnt feathers rustling.

"The most powerful of GF…" she said in a low voice. She opened her eyes and spread her arms wide. Her face became euphoric as the magic pulsed through her, and her voice lifted to a high shriek. "You shall… SUFFER…!"

She laughed and then thrust out her arm. A white wave of energy flowed around her arm and gathered into a ball at her fingertips. It then dripped from Ultimecia's hand and floated down towards the companions. When it hit the floor it spread and melted into the ground.

For a second, nothing happened. Then a bright light erupted from the floor and spread throughout the chamber. It covered the walls and floor, swallowing up the pillars and the dais, and even the platform where the sorceress' throne stood. The dark clouds were blotted from their sight. The light continued to spread until it had covered everything, and they were standing in a room of pure light.

Ahead of them, a dark shadow appeared in the 'ground'. It opened and a creature began to rise. It spread its wings and lifted from the floor, roaring in anger.

Squall almost dropped his sword. "No…!" he cried. "It… can't be! …Griever!"


	34. Part 10: Chapter 34

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

"Griever…" Squall repeated, shaking his head. "It can't be!"

As though in response to his name, Griever threw back his head and roared. His mane ruffled as he bellowed, and the ground shook even though it could not be seen. At the same time, Ultimecia's harsh laugh split the air, as though she too revelled in the horror the sight of this Guardian Force brought to them.

Squall stared up at Griever. The Guardian Force was just as he had always pictured him to be: tall, majestic, and powerful. His lion's head bore a main of pure silver split with five curved, red horns. His skin was dark and covered not with fur but a body of pure muscle. Taller than a house, he stood on two powerful back legs but could also go on all fours if he needed to. His hands and feet were large; tipped with sharp claws. He floated over the group, flying on two large, rugged wings protruding from his back. Every part of him was toned and compact; a living weapon of destruction.

Of all the Guardian Forces that existed in the world, Griever was among the rarest and most powerful. He was more powerful than Bahamut and Tiamat, and probably even the two combined. Squall had long-admired Griever, going so far as to have his symbol engraved on his first gunblade. He even wore the symbol around his neck as a reminder of the qualities that Griever represented, and he wished he had in himself.

As far as he had read, no one had been able to conquer Griever. The Guardian Force was among those people believed they would never be able to summon. Yet somehow Ultimecia had managed it, and in a cruel twist of fate she had summoned him to fight against the very one who revered him most.

With the GF's summoning, the light vanished. They were no longer in Ultimecia's throne room. Using her magic, Ultimecia had brought them to that spiritual plane where the Guardian Force resided. They stood on a platform of rock, surrounded by several other platforms scattered throughout the area. The dark sky had gone, replaced by an empty landscape.

The sorceress could no longer be seen. Griever floated down towards the platform, his clawed feet hovering over the ground. The GF flexed his large hands, beat his wings, and then dived in to attack.

As Squall anticipated, Griever came straight at him. With few places to run on the platform, Squall decided to hold his ground. He brought up his sword and slashed the GF's hand as he swiped at him. The sword sliced a thin gash in Griever's hand, not enough to cause any actual damage but enough to make him flinch. With a beat of his wings, Griever flew back up to the sky.

The swordsman waited, following Griever's movements. Something was wrong, he realised. Normally after an attack, Guardian Forces disappeared to return to their normal plane. But Griever did not disappear—he remained. It then dawned on Squall that this was because they were not in Ultimecia's castle anymore. They were in Griever's plane of existence. Of course the Guardian Force would not disappear. This was where he belonged.

Zell and Selphie had noticed this as well. "What do we do, Squall?" the fighter asked, as he and Selphie ran over to him.

Squall tried to think. Griever's appearance was not what they had anticipated. Nor was the loss of their friends. If Rinoa and the others were here, he would be less worried about taking on Griever.

"We have no choice," he said, raising his sword. "We take him down!"

His friends nodded and raised their weapons. Overhead Griever stopped circling and swooped down into a dive. The party waited until the last possible moment before diving out of the way. Griever hit the platform, causing it to tremble. Selphie turned and swung her nunchaku, striking his leg with little effect. Griever then pushed himself off and returned to the air.

As long as Griever remained in the air, it was impossible for them to strike him head on. Realising this, the companions switched to using summons and para-magic to strike at Griever whenever he came within their range.

Griever was able to use magic of his own. After dodging a fire blast from Squall, the Guardian Force retaliated using _Pain_. Though he missed the brunt of the attack Squall was hit by some of its effects as he staggered, blind, until Selphie used _Esuna_ to remove it.

Zell tried summoning Quezacotl. The Thunder GF beat his wings and flew in chase of Griever. Griever turned and swiped a hand at him, but Quezacotl was more nimble and pulled himself back. He then retaliated by discharging a powerful electric blast that encompassed Griever from head to foot. The GF roared and writhed in the air. As Quezacotl disappeared (unable to remain in Griever's plane of existence), Griever shook off the charge and flew out of range.

Needing to close the distance between themselves and Griever, Selphie summoned Shiva. The ice maiden skidded across the ground, and using her powers she created a path of densely-packed ice wherever her feet touched the ground. Acting on Shiva's will alone this path stretched out in front of her. When she reached the end of the platform it kept on going. It sloped and began to spiral higher and higher and Shiva, skating along the ice, went up with it.

Griever saw the spiral and swerved towards her. He dodged out of the way of a _Thunder_ blast (cast by Zell) and then flew at Shiva. Drawing magnetic energy into his hand, Griever punched at her. Shiva jumped out of the way and instead the blow hit the bridge. The powerful magnetic waves emanating from his hand caused the ice to crack and splinter. Griever started to pull away when Shiva floated down behind him. She wrapped her arms around him (a difficult feat, and she could only spread them along his back), and ice began to form. It spread rapidly along Griever's back and thighs, slowing his movements and keeping him in place.

Griever strained against the ice. He tried to reach over his shoulder to grab Shiva, but she pulled herself out of the way and then vanished in a cloud of ice. Griever snarled and then snapped his head downwards as an explosion occurred from below him.

The GF looked down. From the base upwards, the icy spiral was exploding into flame. The smoke billowed up towards him at an incredible rate. The clouds then parted as Squall, thrown up by the explosion he had created, headed towards him. He rose past Griever and then turned his body downwards as he started to descend. His sword-point was first as he landed on Griever's shoulder and the blade plunged deep.

Griever roared in pain. Squall gripped his sword as the ice holding him in place shattered and Griever flew free. He drew away from the breaking bridge, taking Squall with him.

With his blade still stuck deep in Griever's shoulder, Squall struggled to his feet. The GF's roar was deafening; Squall feared his ears would burst from the sound. He sank to his knees, holding onto his sword with all his strength. Knowing he could not hold on for much longer, Squall channelled _Holy_ magic into his blade. The magic burst and Griever roared as he was encompassed in holy light. The _Lion Heart_ was thrown free, along with Squall.

Seeing Squall fall towards them, Selphie dropped her nunchaku and ran forward. She did not intend to catch him but instead quickly cast _Float_. A sheath of feathers wrapped around Squall and slowed his descent. By the time he reached the ground his speed had dropped so that he was able to land without serious injury. He still hit hard, though, and the collision jarred him to the bone.

Overhead, Griever continued to writhe. He clawed at his shoulder, which was covered in blood. When he recovered from the shock he shook his head and then glared down at the platform where the companions were gathering.

Griever's eyes narrowed. He crossed his fists over his chest. Both began to glow as he channelled his energy into them. Unfolding his arms, Griever drew one back. The energy from his lowered fist transferred into his right. Once the preparations for the _Flare_ magic were complete, the Guardian Force folded his wings and began to descend.

He struck at the very heart of the platform. The flare ripped through the rock on impact. It sent cracks shooting along the platform. Several shards flew up into the air; chunks of rock were forced up from below, while others sloped down. After this came the shockwave. It hit the party and broke through their defences, knocking them back. Both Squall and Selphie were thrown against the newly formed pillars of rock, while Zell found himself landing near the platform's broken edge. He rolled to a stop just in time and then scrabbled to safety.

The shockwave passed. Clouds of dirt and rock began to fall back down onto the platform. Some of the clouds drifted over the side of the platform and floated away into nothing. Griever threw back his head and roared.

As the dust began to settle, Squall got to his feet. Dirt fell from his jacket, and his body ached. He coughed and then peered up at Griever, standing several feet away. _Griever…_ he thought. _He's just as strong as I thought he would be._ It would have been admirable, if their situation wasn't so dire.

Griever's head turned. He was looking for them. Squall ducked behind the pillar he had landed against. Nearby he saw Selphie do the same, and Zell also ducked behind another outcropping. Griever gave another roar. He turned to one rocky pillar and swung at it. His claws smashed right through, reducing it to rubble.

And all the while, from somewhere unseen, Sorceress Ultimecia laughed.

Squall peered around the pillar. Griever had his back to them. Knowing this might be the only chance to take Griever unawares he took a risk and ran out. Zell saw him dash out and called out to stop him, but Squall ignored him and carried on.

Hearing Zell shout, Griever turned around. He saw Squall running towards him and turned to face him. As Squall neared he struck with his claw, but Squall dodged to the side, landed on a sloping outcrop of rock and kept on coming. When he reached the end the swordsman leapt off the rock and brought his sword around in an upward arc. The blade slashed across Griever's torso, and red blood splashed over it. Griever, surprised and in pain, staggered back. His foot caught on a large boulder, and the Guardian Force fell to the ground.

Squall landed at Griever's feet. He was about to charge again when he heard Ultimecia's laughter again. For a moment everything seemed to go perfectly still including Griever, who still lay on the ground. Then the ground began to rumble and shake. Sensing something bad was about to happen, Squall signalled to Zell and Selphie, and the two hurried over.

Ultimecia's voice pierced the air, coming from all directions at once.

"The GF's true power…" they heard her say. "Allow me… To show you…! Griever! Make them bleed!"

* * *

><p>Irvine yelled and threw himself against the portal. The impact jarred him to the bone, but still the doorway would not open. The gunman cursed and stepped away, rubbing his shoulder. "It's no use," he reported. "It won't budge."<p>

Several minutes had passed since Sorceress Ultimecia had used her magic to send them away to this place. They appeared to be in a lifeless abyss that was devoid of everything, even light. There were no walls and no floor (that they could see), and no sign of anything around them. They were the only living things at all in this empty space. The portal was the only thing they could see, and try as they might they could not get it to open.

Irvine made one last attempt to break open the portal. He braced himself as he ran up and threw himself against it. It did not even shake.

"This is ridiculous!" exclaimed Quistis, growing angry. "We can't just sit here! Squall and the others are fighting out there! We have to escape and help them!"

Irvine turned to her. "It's a nice idea and all," he said, adjusting his hat, "but that portal is solid. It was created and sealed by sorceress magic. Just hurling ourselves at it is not going to cut it," he added, rubbing his arm again.

Quistis scowled and turned away. "I know that!" she snapped.

Her gaze fell on Rinoa and Angelo. The young woman was sat on the black floor next to Angelo and was stroking his head. It had not taken them long to realise that this place—wherever it was—was draining their lives from them. Angelo, being the smallest, was the first to succumb to its effects. He lay wearily against Rinoa, his ears drooping low.

Yet it wasn't to Angelo that Quistis looked. It was Rinoa to whom she looked. Rinoa, catching her gaze, shifted uncomfortably. "What is it?" she asked.

"Rinoa," said Quistis, going over to her. "Why don't you give it a try?"

Rinoa blinked in surprise. "What!" she asked. "Me?"

"Of course you," said Quistis. "Who else would I mean? You're a sorceress, just like Ultimecia. You both have the same powers. If one sorceress is able to seal us away in here, then surely another sorceress can get us out."

At this suggestion Rinoa shifted again and her gaze drifted down. "I don't know…" she answered. "I still don't know how to fully use my powers. I don't have the experience that Ultimecia has. I couldn't even stop Adel from taking over me. What if I can't do it? I'll be letting everyone down. This… this isn't a game…"

For a moment, Quistis felt her anger rise. Then she recalled a faint memory when she had heard those same words before, from herself. Quistis took a breath and let her anger slip away from her. She knelt down in front of the sorceress.

"Rinoa…" she said in a low voice. "I'm sorry I ever said those things. And you're right: this isn't a game. It's real. And our friends are in real danger. They need us to fight alongside them. You are our only hope of getting out of here." She then took Rinoa's hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "You're a sorceress," she said. "You can do it. I have faith in you. Please, Rinoa?"

Rinoa stared at Quistis in amazement. She didn't quite know what to say. She looked up at Irvine, who just smiled and gave her a nod. Even Angelo seemed to agree, for he nudged her side with his nose and put his paw on her hand.

She looked down. Quistis was right. This wasn't a game. Despite her relief at having her sorceress' powers returned to her, she was still afraid to use them. She was afraid that her soul would become corrupt and she would become a cold-hearted dictator like Adel, or a monster like the sorceress from the time-compression. She did not want to compress time or do things to hurt others.

Then she thought of Edea. Edea Kramer was among the kindest and most gentle people she had ever met. She had never let her powers corrupt her. She had even surrendered her body to Ultimecia in order to protect Ellone. Even more, she had accepted the powers of an evil sorceress so that she could protect the children in her care. Edea had never wanted to be a sorceress, but she accepted it with grace and dignity.

Once, not so long ago, Squall had told her that she could be a sorceress like Edea. Now that she thought about it, she realised that she did. She did want to be a sorceress like Edea. Edea had also told her that her time would come one day. Perhaps this was her time. All she had to do was try.

Rinoa raised her head and looked at Quistis. "All right," she said. "I'll try."

Quistis put her arms around her and hugged her tight. She helped Rinoa to her feet, and then she and Irvine led her over to the portal. Here they left her. They stepped back to give her room.

Standing alone before the portal, Rinoa felt herself begin to falter. A little hesitant at first, she placed her hands on the portal. Though it appeared like a mirage, it felt like glass underneath her hands. She tried to think about making the portal open, but nothing happened.

_What do I do…_ she asked herself. She bit her lip and then shook her head. _I need to concentrate! Squall needs me!_

When she thought of Squall fighting on his own somewhere, Rinoa felt her resolve return. She slapped her hands against the portal, squeezed her eyes shut, and focused all of her thoughts and energy on opening the portal and taking them to where Squall and her friends were fighting.

For a few seconds nothing happened. Then a warm glow began to spread through her hands. When the light reached the ends of her fingers it moved onto the portal and began to spread. Drops of light fell like rain from the portal and pooled around her feet. Angelo padded over to sniff at the pool, but got no scent.

Rinoa, so deep in her concentration, did not notice the glow. Nor did she notice when the wing-motif sewn into her duster also began to glow. Quistis let out a gasp of amazement as two wings emerged from her back. They were comprised entirely of energy, given form by Rinoa's power. The two wings spread and spanned the full length of the portal. Their light pierced the empty darkness of the abyss and Rinoa herself seemed to glow with them.

"…Amazing…!" breathed Quistis, unable to believe what she was witnessing. Irvine however could, and he tipped his hat in respect.

Rinoa was oblivious to all of this. In her mind she saw nothing except the portal opening before her. She felt the portal resist, but she willed its resistance away. On her silent command the portal opened, shimmering with a gentle light. The glowing wings on her back faded, and Rinoa opened her eyes.

"Rinoa!" cried Quistis, running over to her. "You did it!"

As the portal opened up, the companions felt their strength returned to them. Angelo, his lethargy gone, gave a bark and bounded to Rinoa's side. The sorceress gave him a pat and then turned back to face the open portal. She raised her left arm and readied the _Shooting Star._ The wings on the pinwheel were also glowing, absorbing the power radiating from the sorceress.

"Let's go," she said.

Quistis nodded. Irvine came up on Rinoa's other side, his shotgun already drawn and ready. They stood together in front of the open portal. Both Quistis and Irvine looked to Rinoa for the signal. Rinoa pursed her lips and then nodded, and together they walked through. A bright light blinded them as they passed through, and through the light they heard Ultimecia's voice.

"Griever! Make them bleed!"

* * *

><p>On Ultimecia's command, Griever got to his feet. He leapt into the air; his large wings carrying him high over the platform. When he stopped he glared down at the group below and he spoke in a deep, rasping voice.<p>

"_Shockwave Pulsar!"_

As the Guardian Force spoke, seals of light flashed and closed themselves around Squall. He was caught off-balance and fell back against the seal. Peering through the white-blue haze, he saw that Zell and Selphie had suffered similar fates. Selphie was on her knees, while Zell repeatedly punched and kicked at the seal in an attempt to break through. But it was useless.

Griever raised his arms. The seals rose in the same moment, lifting off the platform and taking to the air. As Griever raised his arms higher, so too did they rise. They floated past Griever and went even higher into the sky. Squall looked down and saw the platform pulling away from them until it was almost a speck. He then looked up and saw, to his amazement, where they were heading. There was an enormous brightly-coloured nebula overhead.

The seals went right inside the nebula. Once inside, a bright beam of light fired down from the heavens. It hit the seals as they floated in the nebula, passing through the seals and striking those inside. Too late Squall and his friends tried to defend themselves against the blast. The beam tore right through their barriers and shattered their defences. Glaring light brighter than the sun surrounded them on all sides, burning through their closed eyelids.

From above and below, the beam began to shrink. It absorbed the nebula as it compressed into tiny black ball, with the seals holding the companions still inside. When the ball compressed as far as it would go it exploded, sending out waves of light and dark energy into the air. Such heat as never before burnt through the remains of the nebula, reducing it to a few wispy threads.

Fro the depths of the explosion, the three seals emerged. The seals were intact, their captives still trapped inside. They plummeted through space, gaining in speed, until at last they slammed back onto the platform. The seals, which had withstood the light and the explosion, now shattered to release those encased inside. Squall, Zell and Selphie hit the ground and skidded across the ground, clouds of steam rising from their bodies.

Cautiously at first, Squall sat up. He expected his body to be burnt and wracked with pain, but it wasn't. In fact, he wasn't injured at all. Steam rose from his body, but it wasn't from his flesh. There wasn't even a mark on his clothing. Zell and Selphie were the same, looking themselves over in bewilderment.

The swordsman raised his hand. To his surprise, he saw that his glove was shiny. When he examined it more closely, he saw that he had a thin layer of _something_ encased over his hand. It was not just his hand, but his whole body. Every part of him was covered in this mystery film and Squall knew that it was this that had saved them from harm.

The film began to glow. It then dissolved, rising from his flesh in a sea of glittering light. The swordsman blinked, confused. "But… how…?" he wondered.

"Squall!"

Recognising Irvine's voice, the swordsman turned around, as did Zell and Selphie. The jaws of all three SeeDs dropped as they saw the gunman running towards them, with Quistis running close behind. Irvine ran to Squall's side, while Quistis went to help Selphie.

"You all right, Squall?" asked Irvine.

Squall blinked again. "Irvine… How did you guys escape? Wait, forget that," he said, shaking his head. "Where's Rinoa?"

The gunman smiled and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. Squall followed the gesture, and his jaw dropped a second time.

At the other end of the platform was Rinoa, yet she looked very different. Her glowing angel wings were back, and her pinwheel had taken on an unearthly sheen. Angelo stood beside her, his fur rustling at the waves of power that emanated from the sorceress' body.

Rinoa raised her eyes to look at Griever, who was still flying overhead. Setting her lips into a firm line, the sorceress began to walk forward. Squall's eyes followed her as she walked past him and interposed herself between him and Griever. Angelo walked with her, standing close to her side.

Overhead, Griever let out a roar of rage. He glared down at the companions and then fixed his sights on Rinoa, the one who had thwarted his attack with her magic. In his mind he heard the voice of Ultimecia ordering him to take out the sorceress. With no other choice but to obey, Griever drew in his wings and launched into a dive.

As the Guardian Force began to dive, Rinoa's head snapped up. Her eyes shimmered as she called forth the powers that now dwelt within her. She waved her hand and daggers of ice shot from her fingers to strike Griever in the chest. Startled, the GF opened his wings and halted his dive.

Flames danced around Rinoa's fingers as she swept her hand back. The flames then fired out in a single, thin ray and struck the GF in the shoulder. The heat was so intense they pierced the GF's flesh and came out on the other side, continuing into the air. Now Griever roared, clutching at his shoulder in pain. With a beat of his wings he began to withdraw.

But Rinoa was far from finished yet. She walked forward, taking a step for every movement Griever made back. Her wings flashed like lightning as she cast her magic in quick succession: from _Blizzaga _to_ Firaga,_ _Holy _to_ Demi, Bio _to_ Break,_ and _Pain_ to _Flare._ Each spell she cast was powerful and dealt shattering damage to the Guardian Force.

As for Griever, he was unable to defend himself against such an onslaught. Driven back by Rinoa's power, it was all he could do to keep in the air. Any time he tried to break away, Rinoa's magic forced him back onto the defensive.

When she had exhausted all the spells in her repertoire, Rinoa raised her pinwheel. The wings of the _Shooting Star_ crackled with lightning as she took aim. Her target: Griever's heart.

She fired. The pinwheel moved at such speed that it made a fine, high-pitched whine as it flew through the air. It struck Griever with such force that it ripped straight through his chest. It burst out of the GF's back and then sped off into the distance. Griever roared and writhed as the blood poured from the wounds.

Rinoa raised her arm. Sparks of light appeared and were drawn towards her. They took the shape of the pinwheel and then, in a flash, they became the pinwheel itself. As Rinoa then lowered her arm the wings on her back faded, and her eyes lost their supernatural sheen.

Griever began to tremble. His body shook from head to foot. The lightning from Rinoa's pinwheel ignited the flames that still burned around the wound on his shoulder. This caused the flames to erupt into a raging fire that engulfed Griever, just as the sorceress had intended. Griever tried to roar, but the sound was cut off by the crackling fire.

Blue waves of energy began to rise from his body. They passed through the flames and surrounded him like a dark cloud. The Guardian Force managed to make one final roar, and purple gas seeped from his throat.

One final explosion was all it took to send the Guardian Force flying backwards. He rolled over and over in the air. With each roll his body folded in on itself and began to shrink. Within seconds he was the size of Ifrit, and then Shiva. Then he was the size of Carbuncle, the most diminutive of their GF. He shrank further still until he was the size of a small ball. At last he stopped rolling and came to a stop: a single ball floating in mid-air.

Coming out of the trance that had possessed her on seeing Griever attacking her friends, Rinoa sagged and let out a sigh. Forcing herself to stand, she turned to her friends. "So, how'd I do?" she asked, looking at Quistis.

Quistis could only nod.

As for Squall, he could only stare in amazement. He had known Rinoa's sorceress magic would be powerful, but he had never guessed that it would be enough to take down Griever single-handed. Sorceresses… they were truly amazing.

Rinoa blushed, embarrassed by everyone staring at her. She started to run over to them, when a chilling sound made her stop.

Sorceress Ultimecia was laughing.


	35. Part 10: Chapter 35

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

The sound of Sorceress Ultimecia's laughter echoed throughout time and space. It surrounded the companions, coming from nowhere and yet everywhere at once. They felt it in their hearts, in their bodies, and in their souls. Angelo whined and scurried over to Rinoa, huddling behind her. Zell raised his fists and turned about, looking for the sorceress. There was no sign of her.

The laughter ceased. Then, still unseen, they heard Ultimecia's voice. "I shall junction myself… Unto Griever!" she declared.

A bright light shone down on them from above. Everyone looked up as a ball of white light pierced the sky above. It hovered for a moment and then began to descend. It appeared to be on a collision course for Griever, or what remained of him. On his defeat, the Guardian Force had compressed into a ball, dark and lifeless and devoid of all power.

The white ball gained in speed. It continued to descend until it was just a few feet above Griever. Here it slowed and then came to a stop. For a moment, the two balls just hovered near to each other. Then blue lightning began to crackle over them. Bolts leapt from one to the other, connecting the two. Like a magnet, the two balls were drawn towards one another. The surface of the dark ball rippled as the white ball—which they presumed to be Ultimecia's essence—connected and melted into it. They merged, forming into one.

On their joining a shockwave erupted around them. It hit the platform and made it tremble. A strong gust of wind blew over the rocks. The companions braced themselves against it, but it still almost knocked them off their feet.

The shockwave passed. Steam began to rise off the ball's surface. It bubbled and began to grow. Colours shifted on its surface and it changed texture, becoming flesh. The companions stepped back as the ball grew larger. When it had grown as far as it could go the ball unfolded, rolled over, and then a new beast turned to face them.

The monster was still Griever. But it was also Ultimecia. The sorceress had junctioned her own body to that of the Guardian Force, creating a single entity that was a merging of them both. Griever's back legs had widened and flattened out almost like flippers, giving him little freedom of movement. This was not a large problem, for Griever did not need to walk on the ground and was able to float in the air. His wings had shrunk and were blackened. His chest was broader and more muscular. His arms were longer, the claws sharper.

Embedded on his chest was Sorceress Ultimecia. She was visible only from the waist up, her eyes closed in a deep trance. Her arms were folded across her torso with her long fingers sinking like veins into Griever's chest behind her. Through this, she channelled her own magic and energy straight into Griever's body.

As Squall looked up at this newly formed monster, he felt appalled. It was grotesque, warped. It reminded him of how Sorceress Adel had tried to absorb Rinoa in her body, draining Rinoa's powers in order to amplify her own. Now Ultimecia was doing the same, joining herself to Griever in order make both of their attacks even more powerful.

Before them, Griever waited. The companions walked forward. They only made it a few steps before Griever roared. Even his roar was more powerful and made the ground tremble. But the companions did not balk and held their ground, refusing to show fear in the face of the enemy.

Ultimecia's arms and hands glowed as she poured her power into Griever's body. The Guardian Force's eyes shimmered as the power flowed through him. When Griever spoke it was with a combining of both his and Ultimecia's voices.

"_Holy!"_

The Guardian Force raised his hand. Several balls of white light flashed around him and then dove down towards the platform. They exploded as they hit the floor, sending waves of holy light sweeping across the battlefield. The companions were caught up in the blast and thrown away from one another, scattered across the arena.

Squall was the first to get onto his feet. He spared a quick glance at the others to make sure that they were okay, and then launched himself towards Griever. The beast was hovering at the edge of the platform but pulled himself back when he saw Squall approaching him. The swordsman skidded to a stop and then had to pull back himself as Griever retaliated, swinging one massive hand towards him. The swordsman felt the rush of the wind past his face as the claws missed him only by an inch or two. Any closer and they would have cut his throat.

He was about to move in again when Rinoa shouted his name. He turned and saw her and the others standing on the pillars that had rock that had formed during their previous battle. Quistis stood on the tallest of these. She had her whip between her hands and her eyes were closed, deep in a summoning trance.

Pinkish waters began to rise out of the cracks in the platform. Squall reached a pillar just as the waters swept past him. The fighter, sharing the same pillar, reached out a hand and pulled Squall up with him. The two then turned and watched as the GF Siren rose out of the water. As before, the sight of her well-formed, naked frame made Zell and Irvine blush and turn their heads away.

Seeing Siren had no effect on Griever. The beast roared and then dived towards her. In a calm and fluid motion Siren raised her emerald-hued harp and began to play. The strings made no sound as she strummed her nails over them. Her playing had an immediate effect on Griever. The beast halted in mid-dive and clamped his claws over his ears. Siren continued to play and around her the waters swelled, emitting waves of silent energy that pulsed around Griever.

But unlike Griever, Ultimecia was not affected by Siren's magic. The closed eyelids flashed once more, and the silent waves that bombarded both her and Griever fell short. Released from her spell, Griever recovered and continued to dive at Siren. The GF tried to pull back but Griever wrapped an enormous clawed hand around her waist and held her tight. He lifted Siren up away from the water and began to squeeze. Siren struggled, let out a silent scream and then vanished in a cloud of water droplets.

As Siren was defeated, the waters she had summoned receded. Yet her attack had not been in vain, for it had brought Griever and Ultimecia onto the battlefield… and within range of Squall and his friends.

Taking advantage of the moment, Rinoa fired her pinwheel and sent it slashing across Griever's face. The projectile had lost the magic it had absorbed when Rinoa used her sorceress powers, but its blades were still sharp enough to cut deep when it struck.

As the pinwheel soared away, Ultimecia's closed eyes flashed again. She took possession of the pinwheel, turning it in mid-flight and sending it flying back to its owner. Rinoa saw it coming and twisted her body aside just as the weapon skimmed past her. After it missed the pinwheel turned once again, preparing to make another pass. This time Rinoa was ready. She turned and thrust out her hand, palm up, and shouted _"Stop!"_ The pinwheel stopped, frozen in time. At Rinoa's command it then dropped. Reclaiming her weapon, she turned back to re-join the fight.

When combined, Ultimecia and Griever made a formidable pair. When Griever focused his magic to attack one member of the group, Ultimecia focused hers on another. When Griever used his body to strike at them with his claws or jaws, Ultimecia was still able to focus her attacks on another. With this combination the two were able to attack several targets at once. This was how they kept the companions at bay, attacking and defending simultaneously.

Griever cast _Meteor._ As fireballs rained down from the sky, the companions scattered across the battlefield. Thinking how much they looked like ants scurrying to defend a ruined nest, Ultimecia laughed. She poured more of her energy into Griever, who responded by casting a second volley of _Meteor _magic.

The sky was ablaze. The air was hot and filled with ash and smoke. Each fireball that fell smashed into the ground, obliterating the pillars and sending rock flying in all directions.

Irvine fell against one of the pillars, clutching his arm where a burning chunk of rock had slammed against him. A meteor soared over his head and smashed into another rock pillar, smashing it into rubble. The gunman flinched and tipped his hat low to protect his face from the debris. Bracing himself, he peered around the pillar and looked for the others.

It was looking bad. The others were not faring any better. Selphie was out in the open, crouched on the floor with her hands over her head. Quistis stood over her, protecting them both by using _Shell_ to keep the meteors from striking. Squall, like him, was hiding behind a pillar and looking for an opening. Rinoa was furthest away, reflecting any meteors that came her way back at their caster. Irvine looked around him. He could not see Zell anywhere.

At the platform's edge, Griever cast a third round of magic. Now Ultimecia mixed her magic with his, using _Ultima_ magic to completely annihilate anything it hit. Entire boulders of rock vanished from existence as the _Ultima_ magic destroyed them. Within just a few minutes the platform became a ruined mess.

Reaching into his pocket, Irvine pulled out some more ammunition. He was about to load the rounds into his gun when he paused, hesitant. _No,_ he told himself as he slipped the bullets back into his pocket. _Taking pot-shots won't cut it. I need to stop Griever in his tracks if we're going to stand a chance._

So instead of his regular ammo, he pulled out a different set. These bullets he had picked up in Esthar. They were coloured black and had a shadowy aura surrounding them—dark ammo. Enhanced with para-magic drawn from a Guardian Force, they would inflict a blinding darkness on the target. Thinking that these would be just the thing to stop Griever from attacking, Irvine gave them a kiss for luck and then slipped them into the _Exeter._ He could feel the weapon charge up as it absorbed the power from the bullets. The gunman took a breath before jumping out from behind the pillar. Ignoring the explosion from a nearby meteor hitting the ground, he took aim and fired at Griever.

His aim was perfect. The bullets hit Griever in his right shoulder. On contact a cloud of darkness burst out, shrouding him and the sorceress in an impenetrable black cloud. The sorceress, unable to see where she was channelling her power, cursed and halted her magic. After a moment or two the meteors stopped falling, and the sky became clear once more.

With the assault on them momentarily stopped, the companions came out of their hiding places and launched into their counterattack. Rinoa released her pinwheel and sent it zipping through the air. Blasts of fire and lightning followed it, cast by Quistis and Selphie. All three of these hit the blinded Griever, who roared in rage and pain. He tried to draw back but the cloud moved with him, keeping him blind.

Squall ran beneath the attacks and dashed for Griever. A large chunk of rock had fallen close to the platform's edge and, using this as a stepping stone, Squall leapt into the air. The rock lost its balance and fell away beneath him, but it had already served its purpose. The swordsman landed on Griever's paw just as the GF managed to shake himself free of the magic. The swordsman leapt again, his sword raised high. Griever pulled himself to the side just in time and the sword missed its target (Ultimecia) and instead plunged deep into his chest.

As Griever roared in pain, Ultimecia's eyes glowed. Knowing that she was about to counter with a magical attack, Squall withdrew his sword and jumped up. An _Ultima_ blast erupted beneath him, and its shockwave threw him into the air. This worked in Squall's favour as it propelled him up and over Griever. The swordsman landed on the GF's wide rump, turned towards him and then thrust his sword into Griever's back.

Once again the Guardian Forced roared in pain. He reached behind him and tried to swipe at Squall, but the swordsman ducked beneath his hand and jumped back down onto the platform. Leaving Griever to writhe in agony, he ran back towards his friends. He stopped by them and looked around. One of them was missing.

"Where's Zell?" Squall started to ask.

A loud battle-cry came from overhead. Everyone, including Griever, looked up as Zell fell down from the sky above. On either side of him were the GF Brothers, Sacred and Minotaur. The monstrous minotaurs had their maces drawn back and ready as they fell with Zell towards Griever. Before the Guardian Force could respond, the trio crashed into him. A barrage of fists and maces slammed into the base of his back, and there was a sickening _crunch_ as the spine shattered. Zell then grasped Minotaur's arm as the GF leapt clear. Minotaur gave the fighter a spin and threw him back down to where his friends were waiting. Zell landed on his feet and gave them all a thumbs-up, as well as his usual confident smile.

Behind them they heard a splitting sound. Everybody turned back as flames erupted around Griever. The lower half of his body—including his abdomen, back legs and tail—then fell away from the rest of him. The limbs fell, still burning, down into the depths below. They vanished, absorbed into the rivers of time.

For a moment they thought they had won. Then they noticed that Griever's upper half, which contained his torso, arms, head, and Ultimecia's own body, had remained. This upper half was still very much alive and, despite the loss of its lower limbs, was still very deadly.

Zell, seeing this, groaned and leaned over. Squall turned to him. "There's no time to rest yet," the swordsman warned. "Stay on your guard."

Irvine also turned to Zell and flicked his hat. "I'll take over if you want a break, Zell," he said with a grin.

Seeing that smirk, Zell glared and pushed himself upright. "I don't need a rest!" he retorted, and then stalked forward to stand with Squall. Irvine chuckled and winked at Selphie, who returned a weary smile.

Deep in his throat, Griever began to growl. Ultimecia's head twitched and her eyes opened. Those cold eyes blinked as though coming out of a dace. The sorceress then leaned forward, her silver hair straining against the flesh that bound it to her Guardian Force. Ultimecia looked left and Griever raised his hand. He channelled the energy she poured into him. In the air beside them appeared a metallic spear.

"What is that?" wondered Quistis aloud.

"A spear of some kind?" suggested Irvine.

In answer to his question, the spear flashed bright. A beam of energy fired from the tip and struck the ground near to them. There was a moment's pause before an intense explosion ripped the ground asunder. The platform was reduced to shaking as cracks formed deep within its foundations. At its base, several chunks broke away and fell down into the chasm below. Above, the air was filled once more with smoke and burning rock.

After the explosion the shockwave hit and knocked the companions sideways. They did not have time to recover before Griever burst through the smoke and dove at them. He was able to move faster without the added weight of his lower half, and it seemed as though they had helped him rather than hindered him. Moving at incredible speed, he swung his arm at the companions. They dispersed, moving out of the way. Catching sight of his target, Griever raised his arm high. He brought it down hard onto the platform, causing it to shake yet again.

When Griever moved in to strike, Rinoa threw herself clear. When the hand came slamming down, she curled into a ball with her hands over her head. She had never felt such fear. For a moment, she feared her reasoning would give way to blind panic. Then the sorceress recovered. Shaking the dirt from her body, she pushed herself to her feet and looked around for the others. Angelo gave a bark, and Rinoa turned. Her eyes widened, and she let out a cry.

Squall was pinned beneath Griever's claws. As the future sorceress had commanded, he had sought out the swordsman and immobilised him, trapping him beneath his hand. The claws that were several inches in length had only just missed Squall's head. Squall lay breathless, stunned that he had managed to survive. He tried to move, but Griever pressed down on him. The swordsman reached for his gunblade, which had slipped from his hands when he fell, but the blade was just out of his reach.

Seeing that Squall was trapped, Zell rushed in to help him. Griever batted him aside with a swipe of his hand. Quistis tried to run in from the other side, but a _Holy_ blast from Ultimecia sent her reeling back. His attention focused only on Squall, Griever lifted his free hand high. Ultimecia's lips curled into a smile, and she ordered Griever to kill him.

Forgetting all about her magic, Rinoa ran to help him. She then stopped as a shadow flew over her. Looking up, she saw that someone had summoned Diablos. The demonic GF flew at Griever and caught hold of his hand in mid-fall. With great effort he held the hand up, keeping it from slamming down. Griever, startled, lifted his other hand a little. It was only a slight movement, but it gave Squall enough room to wriggle free. Picking up his gunblade, he ran clear.

Realising that his quarry had escaped him, Griever turned his rage upon Diablos. He grabbed hold of the GF as he made to fly away. Wrapping his fingers around tight, he began to squeeze. Diablos struggled and beat his wings, but Griever's grip was like iron and impossible to break. As he had done with Siren, Griever kept on squeezing until, finally, Diablos vanished in a puff of smoke.

A crack at his feet (well, body) caused Griever to look down. Quistis was beneath him. The instructor swung her whip over her head and then lashed it. The tail trapped around one of Griever's long claws. After tugging it tight, Quistis used _Aero_ magic to propel herself into her the air. She swung at an arc until she came up in front of Sorceress Ultimecia. Releasing her whip, the former instructor thrust out her hands. Lightning began to dance between her fingers.

Ultimecia saw the attack coming. The fingers of her hand stretched as she withdrew them from Griever's body and then held it out in front of her. When Quistis cast her magic the blast struck her fingers. Using her own body as a conductor, Ultimecia absorbed the energy and then fired it back at its caster. Quistis cried out as her body was electrified. She was blown back to the ground.

Now the sorceress withdrew her other hand. She and Griever raised their arms to the sky as they cried together: _"Tornado!"_

A tornado formed and began to rip its way across the battlefield. Chunks of rock of all sizes were picked up from the ground as it moved. Many of these were sucked inside and whirled around the vortex, while many more were thrown clear and fell back to the earth.

The tornado headed towards Selphie, who was nearest. The girl tried to outrun it, but it was a useless attempt. Feeling herself about to get picked up by the winds, she cast both _Shell_ and _Protect_ around her. She was then lifted up into the air and carried towards the tornado. Everything around her became a blur as she swirled around it. If not for her magic protecting her, she would have been torn apart by the high winds.

Before she could see it coming, a giant chunk of rock smashed into her. It caused her _Protect_ barrier to crack and shatter, but at the same time it pushed her away from the tornado. The world spun as she fell. Her _Shell_ barrier broke as she landed. The girl rolled over and over, until at last she came to a stop.

Angelo leapt over her. He kept out of tornado's pick-up zone and ran around its perimeter. When he saw an opening, he bolted through and dashed towards Griever. The GF did not notice him until he leapt and clamped his jaws around his hand. Griever looked down at him and snarled. He swung his arm, throwing Angelo away from him.

The distraction was all Irvine needed, as he opened fire on Griever. The Guardian Force flinched as the bullet struck him in the arm, and he pulled back. Ultimecia turned her eyes to Irvine. _"Quake!"_ she commanded. The ground trembled, and she laughed as Irvine was forced to retreat.

The Helix that she had summoned fired another beam of energy into the ground. This time it pierced the platform, blasting a hole through it. Zell, caught at the edge of this hole, almost slipped and fell through. Quistis saved him just in time, pulling him to safety.

Ultimecia turned her eyes right, and a second Helix appeared adjacent to the first one. They both began to shine brightly as energy from the air was absorbed into them. Rocks lifted from the ground beneath them, also transforming into energy that was then sucked into them. That energy then began to drift towards Ultimecia. The sorceress' eyes glowed as plunged her fingers back into Griever's body. The Guardian Force stiffened and then leaned his head back. His own eyes began to glow.

Knowing that they were both about to unleash some ultimate attack, Squall lowered his sword and summoned the GF Carbuncle. With his powers of reflection, Carbuncle took possession of the tornado still swirling around the battlefield. The giant ruby on his head shimmered bright as he reversed the tornado's course and sent it back towards Ultimecia and Griever.

Too late Ultimecia realised what was happening. She started to shout an order to Griever, but her words were cut off as the tornado caught hold of them and dragged them both inside. The two Helixes remained in place for a few moments more before they too were pulled into the vortex.

Buffeted about inside the tornado, the Guardian Force and the sorceress had no escape. On Squall's command, everyone attacked together. Rinoa cast _Firaga_. The wind fanned the flames and made them even stronger, turning the tornado into a flaming vortex. Irvine, using his dark ammo, turned the flames black as night.

Inside, Griever and Ultimecia continued to be buffeted by the fiery winds. As darkness closed around her, Ultimecia tried to cast _Dispel_ to cancel out the magic, but a chunk of rock struck Griever in the shoulder and made her lose her concentration. Another rock slammed into Griever's back. It forced him forward and into the wall of flames. The Guardian Force—and Ultimecia—both cried out.

Outside the tornado, the companions were finishing off. Water flowed around Quistis's hand, and with a sweep of her arm she sent it streaming into the tornado. Rinoa added her power to Quistis's, giving strength to the water and making it swell. The flames hissed and smoke poured into the air. Water rose in its place, transforming the tornado into a giant waterspout. It dispelled the darkness, and inside they could see Griever spinning wild and out of control.

Lastly, Irvine cast _Thundaga._ Several bolts of lightning fired down from above into the heart of the spout. A mighty explosion ripped through the inside of the vortex, breaking its barriers and sending water flying in all directions. The two Helixes were thrown clear. Unable to take the strain of such an explosion, they shattered as they hit the ground.

As the explosion destroyed the vortex, Griever was also released. He fell and slammed onto the ground, landing with such force that what was left of the platform trembled. The Guardian Force tried to get up, but he was too stunned and immobilised by the lightning blast to move. Ultimecia also appeared stunned, sagging against the bonds her folded arms.

Squall gripped his sword. _This is it,_ he realised.

He raised his sword. With a yell he ran at Ultimecia. The sorceress lifted her eyes in time to see the glow of the _Lion Heart's_ blade as plunged straight into her chest. The sorceress let out a choking scream as blood filled her mouth. Squall pushed deeper still until the blade pierced her back. The sorceress threw back her head and screamed.

Again and again she screamed until, at last, she could scream no more. Squall withdrew his gunblade, and the sorceress sagged. Blood trickled from the corners of her mouth. With great effort she raised her eyes. At the sight of those eyes, Squall felt himself freeze. Then, overcome with fatigue, he sank to his knees.

In one last attempt to take him down, the sorceress tried to free her arms. But in her rage she had forgotten one very important thing: Griever. The Guardian Force let out an anguished roar behind her, and flames erupted around him. Squall ran back as Griever rose up from the floor. He lifted his arms high, no doubt trying to make one last attempt to destroy his enemies. Then his strength finally gave out as the flames swept up around his face and his hands. He gave one last roar and then slumped forward, defeated. He began to dissolve from the head down, his body vanishing into time

As for Sorceress Ultimecia, she shared a similar fate. She gave one last shriek as her body began to dissolve. In her last moments she reached out to Squall, her eyes still blazing even as her face disappeared around her. Her voice faded away until she, like Griever, vanished from existence.

Dust—the last traces of the sorceress and her summon—drifted across the broken platform. Squall and his friends could only watch in amazement as the dust drifted past them. A calm silence fell on the battlefield. Selphie sighed in relief and leaned over. Irvine wiped sweat from his brow.

_Is it over…_ Squall wondered.

Even as he thought it, he knew he was wrong. He lifted his eyes to the sky where he heard, or at least _thought_ he had heard, a distant voice.

Everyone else heard it, too. All eyes turned to the sky as they felt, from somewhere around them, a dark and familiar presence.

The skies darkened. The darkness descended like a living essence, spreading all around them. It crept onto the platform, tendrils reaching. The companions gathered together, weapons drawn, as the darkness closed around them. The ground beneath their feet vanished, and they stood only on an impenetrable darkness.

Then, from the depths of that blackness, sparks of light began to rise. Small at first but growing in number, they rose up to gather around the companions. The sparks grew larger, becoming beams of intense light.

A being rose from amidst the light. The companions turned to her as she rose in all her glory—a being of death and destruction. Terrible, corrupted, her face masked and unseen, she gazed down at those who dared to challenge her. When she spoke it was in an echoed, unearthly voice, the sound of which chilled them to their very souls.

"I am Ultimecia."


	36. Part 10: Chapter 36

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Sorceress Ultimecia: a future sorceress whose desire was to compress time and create a world where she alone could survive and reign for eternity. Corrupted by her power and her desire for this singular world, her body had been transformed into a being of almost unlimited power.

"I am Ultimecia," the being declared, her voice echoing through time and space. "Time shall compress… All existence denied."

She looked more monster than human. Standing almost ten feet tall, her body had twisted beyond all recognition. Her arms had elongated to the full length of her body, with her long, claw-like fingers curled into her open palms. Skeletal wings rose from her head and her back, acting as conductors to channel her powers. Plates of armour covered her flesh, and a red cape fluttered about her waist in an invisible wind.

Most terrifying of all was her face. The face of the true Ultimecia was hollowed out and encased in an empty metal hull. In its depths a single ball of light glowed, pulsing in time with her heart. This was the sorceress' soul, source of all her thoughts and desires.

From the waist down the sorceress' flesh had ripped open to reveal an empty chasm where a single heart glowed and pulsed with energy. At the base of the chasm new flesh had formed, replacing what had once been her legs with a stretched out lump of vein-marked flesh. This flesh took form the further it descended and the companions saw, to the horror, that it took the shape of a second Ultimecia. This one resembled more closely her human form, though her arms were melted into her torso and her eyes were closed in a deep trance from which she would not awaken. More veins covered the body of this Ultimecia, transferring both blood and power up into the main body.

After she spoke, light burst out from her face. Flames erupted beneath her and wrapped around her body. Using her immense powers, distant stars from all eras shrank down into energy and drifted towards her. The sorceress absorbed that energy deep into her body, commencing her task to compress all existence.

The companions stared at her in absolute horror. Rinoa, in particular, looked appalled. To see the depths that a sorceress could go in order to achieve her goals, even at the cost of her own body, sent a cold chill through her veins. In her mind, Rinoa reaffirmed her vow that she would never, _ever_, allow her magic to corrupt her as Sorceress Ultimecia had.

Ultimecia raised her hands. Fire burned around her fingertips as she channelled her magic. _"Hell's Judgement!"_ she cried.

A bright light shone from below. The companions looked down as a circular seal inscribed with ancient runes appeared beneath them. Squall started to shout a warning, but his words were cut off as a blast of energy burst up from the seal. The companions screamed as they were engulfed in that energy, which wracked their bodies with fire and searing pain. Yet the pain was not physical. It struck them inside; in their souls.

As quickly as it had come, the fire vanished. The companions, released, dropped onto the floor. The seal faded as though it had never been. Ultimecia lowered her arms and leaned her head back, revelling in the euphoria of her magic.

Squall tried to walk forward. His legs buckled and he sank onto his knees. Though the sorceress' attack had only dealt spiritual damage, steam still rose from his clothes and his flesh. He looked around at the others. Each of them was similarly affected. Rinoa, like him, was unable to stand. Both Zell and Quistis sank to their knees. Irvine lay facedown on the floor reaching for Selphie, who had collapsed nearby. Looking at his hand, he saw it shake.

_So this is… Ultimecia's true power,_ he thought. He forced his hand to stop shaking and then clenched it into a fist. Gripping the hilt of his gunblade, he pushed himself to his feet. His whole body protested against the effort, but Squall ignored the pain. He stood tall and faced Ultimecia.

The sorceress was no longer paying any attention to them. Despite how they had survived up to now and defeated both herself and Griever, Ultimecia did not believe that they could stop her. Now she was completely absorbed in her magic, focusing her every thought and ounce of energy she had on achieving her goal.

Squall cast _Curaga._ This did nothing to heal the inward pain he felt following _Hell's Judgement,_ or relieve the exhaustion that was beginning to creep up on him. The many battles he had fought since entering Lunatic Pandora was beginning to take its toll. In fact he was amazed he had lasted this long, and he wasn't sure how much further he could keep going. But he knew he could not surrender. He had to keep on fighting until Ultimecia was defeated.

He raised his gunblade and stood ready. He did not need to look behind him to know that the others were doing the same. They were all so connected now that he knew their thoughts without even having to ask. He knew they shared his feelings. He also knew that they would fight to the end and beyond if need be. Seeing their confidence and their will to carry on fighting served to strengthen his own confidence and he knew right then that they _could_ win.

_We can do this,_ he thought. Glancing back at his friends, he saw their faces were turned to him, waiting for his signal. The swordsman gave a nod, and his friends raised their weapons. Turning back towards Ultimecia, Squall led the charge of what was to be their final battle.

As they drew near, Ultimecia snapped out of her trance and lowered her head. Eyes that could not be seen glared down at them with such hatred and loathing. Seeing that her enemies would not give in even now, when all others would have surrendered before her, Ultimecia decided to grant their wish and send them into oblivion. She extended her hand, clawed fingers curled over, and cast _Flare._

The magic leapt from her fingers, larger and more powerful than it had been before. The very air seemed to split apart as the magic was cast, creating a vacuum that sucked away the darkness to replace it with blinding light.

The companions saw the blast and immediately dove out of the way. As it passed, Ultimecia clenched her fist. The _Flare_ exploded, sending several rays of light shooting out in all directions. Not expecting this, the companions were forced to dodge once again. Irvine caught the edge of one of the rays as it shot past him. The light seared a hole right through his jacket. The gunman gulped and clamped his hands onto his hat, dodging out of the way of another blast.

As the last of the _Flare_ rays passed by, Quistis (who had thrown herself onto the 'ground') jumped up and ran at Ultimecia. She stretched out her arm to the side and a torrent of water rose out of the blackness beside her. The water swelled and rose up, towering over her and over Ultimecia. The wall then split as Leviathan's head pierced through. The serpent let out a hiss as his body slipped out of the water, his scales glimmering as he moved.

Once he was free of the water, the serpent rose up. He turned in a large circle and then dived to swim/fly alongside Quistis. The whipmaster jumped onto his back. She gripped onto his scales as he then powered his way through the air. He rose up to fly towards Ultimecia. The water from which he had emerged moved with him, growing larger and larger until finally it toppled on top of the sorceress.

Ultimecia parted the waters with a wave of her hand. She reached out for Leviathan. Her clawed fingers raked across his side. Scales that could withstand a volley of cannon-fire splintered and broke away at her deathly touch. A stream of blood stained the serpent's bluish body and Leviathan flinched and screeched in pain. Quistis leapt off his back just as Ultimecia struck him again. This time Leviathan gave a shudder and he froze. His body turned to liquid and then blew apart, evaporating in the air.

As she fell, Quistis swung her whip. The tail lashed around one of the skeletal wings protruding from Ultimecia's back. The sorceress tried to swipe her as Quistis swung past, but missed. Quistis kept on swinging until she came up behind the sorceress. Extending her palm, she slapped it facedown in the middle of the sorceress' back. Flames burst from beneath her palm to explode against Ultimecia's back. The shockwave sent Quistis flying back, but at the Ultimecia was propelled forward.

Seeing Ultimecia off-balance, Rinoa drew back her hands and then cast _Thundaga._ Ultimecia recovered just in time to thrust out her arm and catch the bolts with one hand and then return it back at Rinoa with the other. The countered attack struck the younger sorceress in the chest, and Rinoa was blown back.

Outraged at seeing his mistress attacked in such a manner, Angelo bounded into the fray. Ultimecia threw several balls of _Holy_ magic at him, but the dog dodged each one. Squall came to run alongside him, and together the pair charged at the sorceress. They ducked and dodged as Ultimecia threw ball after ball at them. Squall reached her first and swung his sword at Ultimecia's lower half, but an invisible barrier hit him before he could reach her and he was thrown back. Angelo, on the other hand, leapt and rammed the sorceress in her gut with his head. He struck with more force than Ultimecia had anticipated, forcing her off-balance once again.

As she recovered, Ultimecia turned to Angelo and raised her hand, preparing to strike him down. A flash of movement caught her eye. She leaned back just as the _Shooting Star_ came whizzing towards her, narrowly missing the pulsing veins of her neck. The sorceress looked over at Rinoa as she caught the pinwheel on its return flight. Selphie, standing beside her with a fading green aura on her hands, turned her nunchaku over in her hands and then raised them over her head.

A dark portal opened before her to reveal a set of iron gates. The gates opened and three sets of glowing yellow eyes appeared. The GF Cerberus then leapt out of the gates and landed in front of Selphie and Rinoa. Saliva dripped from Cerberus's three mouths as he snarled. His muscles rippled as he crouched down low. He then dove into a charge, running at Ultimecia.

The sorceress raised her arm to defend herself. Cerberus ducked aside at the last minute, ran around behind the sorceress and then, taking Angelo's lead, rammed her in the back. Then, while the sorceress was trying to recover, Cerberus clamped his jaws tight around her arm. He yanked, trying to sever her flesh or, failing, that, to bring her crashing down.

It turned out to be neither. Ultimecia, by far the stronger of the two, stood up straight and lifted her arm high. She dragged Cerberus off the ground and held him at arm's length. The hellhound dangled by his jaws, his hind legs swinging as still he tried to rip open her flesh.

"Enough!" bellowed Ultimecia. She swung her arm and broke Cerberus's hold on her, sending the hound flying back. As he hit the ground, Ultimecia raised her arms and cast _Meteor_. The sky rained fire down upon the Guardian Force, who howled and vanished in a rising wall of fire.

Although defeated, Cerberus had done the task that he had been summoned to do. He had distracted the sorceress' attention, thus allowing the others to move in to strike.

Squall and Zell came at her from both sides. Ultimecia turned her head about, wondering who she should strike first. While she was confused Selphie came running from behind. Remembering the barrier that protected her lower half, Selphie jumped. She landed on the invisible barrier which, instead of throwing her back, propelled her upwards. Using this to her advantage, Selphie let herself soar up until she was level with the sorceress' shoulder. She swung her nunchaku. The bars struck the sorceress around the head.

As the sorceress staggered, dazed, Zell ran up from her left. Casting _Blizzaga,_ he sent a path of ice spiralling around her. The fighter ran along the path as it spiralled higher and higher until he reached the sorceress' head. He was about to leap and strike when Ultimecia strained her muscles against the ice, causing it to break apart. She thrust out her arm and snatched up the fighter in mid-leap. Closing her fingers around his waist, she began to squeeze.

"_Ultima!"_ she shouted.

Zell screamed as the searing light engulfed him. When the magic faded, he sagged in her grasp. Ultimecia laughed and then cast him aside. She drew back her fist, which began to glow once again.

A light shone from above. Realising she had forgotten about the swordsman, Ultimecia looked up. Squall was in the air above her, standing on a platform of ice. The blade of his sword glowed as he channelled his energy into it. Flames then shot down the blade, and he leapt off the platform to face her.

With a snarl, Ultimecia drew back her hand. Just as she was about to cast _Ultima,_ a gunshot fired and struck her in the shoulder. The attack caught her off-guard and she flinched. She lost her concentration, and the _Ultima_ magic flickered out of existence.

Squall spun his body around, swinging his gunblade in a tight circle. The energy and flames he had summoned swept off the blade and fired down towards Ultimecia. Too late the sorceress tried to defend herself. The energy struck, slicing through her chest and piercing her back. The flames scraped along the pulsing heart that beat beneath her gaping chest. The orb glowed hot and a crack appeared in its surface. Ultimecia gave a shriek and clawed at her chest. Even her lower half screamed and began to writhe in pain.

The swordsman landed. He looked up at Ultimecia. _That hurt her,_ he realised.

After recovering from the attack, Ultimecia retaliated by casting _Meteor_. The swordsman dodged and rolled as the meteors fell down. Getting to his feet, he swung his sword and slashed one in two. Spying an opening, he leapt out of the strike zone.

As he landed, he suddenly noticed something. The meteors were distinctly fewer in number than they were before. They struck the ground with less force, and Squall had required less effort to cut one in two. Thinking this was more than a little odd, he looked up at Ultimecia. Her faceless face was turned towards him, and Squall knew she was glaring. She cast _Holy,_ and as the swordsman ducked out of its way, he realised that something _was_ different. Somehow, her magic had become weaker.

He looked at the orb beating in her chest. It was pulsing faster, and he could see the dark crack on its surface._ Perhaps damaging that orb has weakened her somehow,_ he wondered. He wished he had a chance to test his theory. If that orb was indeed her heart, then she had left her weak spot wide open.

Ultimecia raised her arms. _"Hell's Judgement!"_ she cried.

Remembering the effects this attack had on the body and spirit, the companions hurried out of the way. Only Rinoa was unable to get out of the way in time. The seal appeared beneath her and sent a blast of energy surging up through her body. She screamed and dropped to the ground, her body twitching.

As she fell, Ultimecia sped forward. She reached for Rinoa, intending to absorb the younger sorceress and take her powers for her own. Rinoa saw this intent as well, and she tried to scramble out of the way.

Suddenly, Squall was in front of her. Rinoa looked up in surprise and hope as Squall swung his sword and slashed at Ultimecia's hand. The sorceress, surprised, drew back her hand. She started to withdraw, but Squall cast _Firaga_ and sent a stream of hot flames flying into the sorceress' chest.

Once inside, the flames exploded. The blast sent Ultimecia flying backwards. Quistis and the others dived out of the way as the sorceress went flying past them. The fire swept over her body, blackening her flesh and her clothing. The orb in her chest flickered and another crack formed on its surface. At this the sorceress shrieked even more and writhed about, clawing at her chest.

Deciding that the orb was the key to bringing her down, Squall raised his hand and signalled to the others to attack. He helped Rinoa to her feet and then they joined the others in their charge against the sorceress.

Suddenly, Ultimecia laughed. The eyes of her lower self opened and shone with an unearthly light. The upper half raised her arms, and at the same time several balls of energy were drawn from the lower half. The balls entered her cracking orb, which flashed bright as it absorbed the energy. Ultimecia then closed her eyes again, returning to her trance.

Feeling the power flowing through her veins, Ultimecia laughed again. Her fingertips glimmered, speckled with glittering energy that dripped from between her fingers. The power that she absorbed was the power of time and space, a power only she could manipulate. With it she would finally rid herself of the SeeDs who had dared to stand against her. She lifted her arms high, her palms turned outward. Her face glowed bright as she channelled that power through her body, preparing to cast her most powerful magic.

"_Apocalypse!"_

At her command the darkness beneath them opened up. The companions found themselves falling through empty space until they landed inside a gaping nebula. They slowed to a stop inside of it. Another runic seal, larger and more complex than the other they had seen, appeared beneath their feet. As the runes began to glow, Squall spun around.

"Rinoa!" he cried.

Rinoa nodded, understanding. Raising her arms up, she focused her magic into the palms of her hands. A warm glow radiated from her body, from her head down to her feet. Her glowing angel wings spread around her.

The outer parts of the seal flashed. Beams of light burst out of the ground and into the air. They soared in large arcs and then dove down to strike the ground. The ground trembled, and light and flame engulfed them.

Ultimecia watched all this from her vantage point above the nebula. She felt a euphoric thrill tingle through her body as she saw the nebula compress and explode, obliterating all that dwelt within it. The sorceress spread her arms and leaned her head back, revelling in her victory.

A speck of light burst out of the explosion. It flew straight at Sorceress Ultimecia and slashed across her throat. The sorceress clamped her hand over the wound, trying to stem the flow of blood that spilled between her fingers. _Impossible…_ she thought as she looked down into the remains of the nebula.

The companions stood together at the heart of the nebula. They were safe and unharmed, their bodies covered in a protective layer of yellowish light. Rinoa stood at the centre, her eyes closed in a trance as she floated several inches from the floor, supported by her glowing wings. Ultimecia's rage rose. It was impossible that a fledgling sorceress had the power to cancel out her most lethal spell, and yet somehow she had. And with that knowledge came a realisation so clear that her entire body ran cold.

She could not win.

Zell summoned the GF Pandemona. The Guardian Force used his powers of the wind to send a powerful tornado spiralling up towards the sorceress. One by one the companions jumped into the vortex and let it carry them up to where Ultimecia waited. The sorceress stood frozen, immobilised by her fear.

Irvine was the first to break free of the tornado. Whilst holding onto his hat with one hand as he fell, he fired several shots with the other. The bullets struck the sorceress in her chest and waist and drove her back. Ultimecia tried to cast her magic to defend herself, but her powers slipped from her grasp.

Resigning herself to her fate, she began to speak.

"Reflect on your… childhood…"

Quistis cracked her whip. The tail latched around the sorceress' arm. Quistis sent a strong current of lightning shooting through the weapon. When it struck Ultimecia, the lightning leapt from the weapon and into the sorceress' body. Another crack appeared in the orb's surface, but Ultimecia no longer screamed. The barrier protecting her lower half flashed and then shattered.

"Your sensation… Your words… Your emotions…"

With her lower half unprotected, Zell took his chance and struck. He delivered a volley of kicks and punches to the sorceress' upturned body. Several veins on her body burst, and a well-aimed kick to the face shattered her jaw. Blood ran down her body and stained her hair.

"Time… It will not wait…"

Selphie raised her nunchaku and cast _Demi._ The gravitational magic enveloped the sorceress' body and twisted it out of shape. There came the crunch as several bones cracked, no longer able to take the strain. Yet Ultimecia did not flinch at the damage being done to her body. Not anymore.

"No matter… how hard you hold on. It escapes you…"

Summoning the GF Alexander, Rinoa ordered him to attack. Beams of light fired down from the heavens as the Guardian Force executed as command. The lights rained down upon Ultimecia, who offered no resistance. The beams cut through her body, burning holes in her cloak and in her flesh. After the beams finished falling Angelo charged and rammed his body into the sorceress. Ultimecia shuddered and lowered her head, her body trembling.

"And…"

Whatever she was about to say was lost as Squall prepared to deal the final blow. A gust of energy blew around him as he channelled all his remaining energy into the blade of the _Lion Heart._ The blade flashed and shone with a bright blue-white aura to signal that it was ready, and Squall ran in.

Dealing the sorceress an upward strike, he sent her flying up into the air. The swordsman jumped after her. He caught her in mid-flight and began to unleash blow after blow, attacking relentlessly and driving Ultimecia further into the air. Each blow sent a stream of energy shooting through the sorceress' body.

When he reached the highest point, Squall raised his sword and brought it crashing down on her. This final blow sent the sorceress crashing down. She hit the ground and a shockwave of released energy fired out from the impact.

The swordsman landed several feet away. The _Lion Heart's _glow faded, its energy spent. Squall rose to his feet and looked back at Ultimecia.

The sorceress rose up. Her whole body began to tremble, gently at first but then turned to violent convulsions. A series of explosions then burst from deep within her. They tore through her flesh and surrounded her in a cloud of red and white flame. The sorceress tried to put the flames out, but the heat seared her hands and made her draw back.

Suddenly she threw back her head. A beam of light burst from her mask and soared up into the air. At the same time the orb in her chest burst with the same light. It shone out around her, its intensity growing every second. A loud _whirring _noise emanated from the epicentre, growing louder as the light became brighter. Ultimecia's trembling became more violent, and her body stiffened.

Realising that an explosion was imminent, Squall turned to his friends. "Run!" he ordered. "Get back!"

Nobody disobeyed. The companions turned and fled as the light intensified, and the _whirring_ noise rose to a pitched shriek. Squall started to follow but then stopped and looked back at Ultimecia. The sorceress was barely visible, her body swallowed up by the light. The swordsman watched her for a moment longer. He then turned away and ran to catch up with his friends.

He had not taken two steps when the orb in Ultimecia's chest exploded. A shockwave more powerful than any they had encountered before swept out across the battlefield. The blast hit Squall, who was thrown onto the floor. A deafening roar filled his ears, and light blotted out his vision.

At the explosion's epicentre, Ultimecia stood frozen. Her body glowed a sickly green as she at last released the time she had attempted to compress, returning it to space where it belonged.

One last explosion rocked her body. The two halves of the sorceress screamed and writhed in agony as their bodies began to burn and break up. The upper half disappeared first, dissolving into dust that was incinerated by the flames that consumed her. The lower half remained to the last, shrieking and screaming in her rage and despair. Her body disintegrated around her until only her voice remained, her long scream fading into the recesses of time.

* * *

><p>After Ultimecia's defeat, the space where they had fought the sorceress disappeared and they found themselves standing in an empty void. There was nothing at all to be found in this place: no past, no present, and no future. The only living things they could see were themselves. Everything else was gone.<p>

Irvine put his hand to his head. He noticed that as he moved, duplicated images of himself moved out of synch with him; a reaction of time decompressing.

"Is it over?" the gunman asked aloud. Even his voice seemed dead in this lifeless place, and echoed back at him at irregular intervals. He looked around. "Let's go!" he called. "Let's go back to our time!"

He started to walk, although there was no path for him to follow. Zell came running past him, the duplicated versions of himself running out of synch with the rest of him.

"Shut up!" the fighter snapped, glaring at him. "Just calm down and think where we have to go."

Selphie ran past him. The girl stopped and looked around her. "Careful, guys!" she said. "Don't pick the wrong time!" Irvine waved his hand to show that he had understood. Selphie sighed and began to run again.

Somewhere at the back of the void, Quistis also ran, with Angelo running at her side. "Whatever you do, don't fall into a time warp!" she warned them.

They each ran off, following their own paths. They did not need to fear losing one another, for they believed with all their hearts that no matter what happened they would end up together. One by one Irvine, Zell, Selphie and Quistis walked into the light and disappeared, disappearing into time.

From the depths of the void, Rinoa appeared. She ran through the waves of light, which felt cool as they passed over her skin.

"Time… Place…" she repeated. "Who I wanna be with… I wanna go there! Where Squall and I promised."

Closing her eyes, she spread her arms. Though her angel wings had now gone, she felt as though she was flying through this timeless place.

After a moment or two Rinoa lowered her arms and stopped. She looked down at the rings resting against her chest—hers and Squall's. Squall's ring had new meaning for her now they had faced and defeated Griever, whose traits Squall had tried to embody within himself. Rinoa closed her fingers around the two rings, feeling their metallic coolness. Yes, she wanted to go there, with Squall. Rinoa squeezed the rings tight and then raised her gaze, into the light.

"Squall!"


	37. Part 10: Chapter 37

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

"Squall! Let's go home! Where are you!"

Squall stopped running. For a moment, he thought he had heard Rinoa's voice calling out to him. He looked around him, but he could not see her.

…_Where am I,_ he asked himself.

He thought back to those moments after they had defeated the sorceress. When Ultimecia exploded, a dark chasm had opened up in the ground beneath him. With nothing to hold on to he had fallen into it. He fell for what seemed like an eternity, only to land here… wherever 'here' was.

His first thought was that he had died. He quickly dismissed that idea. He did not feel dead. Not that he knew what it felt like to die, but all the same, he did not _feel_ dead.

His second thought was to find his friends. He looked around into the blackness around him. There was no sign of his friends anywhere. He had not seen them fall with him. The last memory he had was of them running away from Ultimecia, just before the sorceress exploded and created this warp in time. For a while Squall thought he could feel the presence of his friends nearby, but then that too faded, and he was completely alone.

Knowing that he could not just stand around and wait for someone to find him, Squall broke into a run again. He only made it a few steps when a voice called out through the darkness.

"Squall! Where are you going!"

Squall stopped, surprised that whoever it was had known his name. What surprised him more, however, was that he recognised the voice from somewhere.

The darkness behind him parted and a young boy ran through. Only Squall's military training kept him from shouting out in surprise. The yellow t-shirt, the unruly brown hair that would not stay flat no matter how many times it was brushed, and the piercing blue eyes that always looked just a little too serious for his young age. Squall recognised the boy. He should, for the boy was himself.

The boy must not have been able to see the darkness or his older self, for he ran straight past Squall. He stopped and put his hands on his hips, nodding his head.

"I'm gonna find Sis!" he declared. He started to run again, disappearing into the darkness. Squall watched his younger self go, wondering what this meant.

"Squall!"

It was the first voice again. Squall knew who it belonged to now, even before he turned and laid his eyes upon her. Edea Kramer stepped into the darkness, her face full of concern as she looked around. She wore the same black dress from his memories, and her face was just as beautiful and pale as he always remembered it to be. Her dark swishing as she looked around her. No doubt she was searching for the boy who has passed by just a moment ago. Squall kept his eyes on Edea, as though trying to burn her image into his memory.

…_Matron._

Edea stepped forward. As she walked, the darkness around her began to fade. Squall looked around him as the rest of the darkness disappeared and he found himself standing in the outer gardens of Edea's orphanage.

He realised what must have happened. On Ultimecia's defeat she had released all the time she had compressed and absorbed into her body. In doing so, she had created a time warp—a warp that had thrown Squall here, into the past.

Edea took several steps into the garden before she noticed Squall standing there. At first she looked confused, certain that he had not been there before. Then, shaking her head, she went over to him.

"Excuse me," she said, speaking in those soft, melodic tones he remembered so well from his childhood. "Have you seen a little boy?"

Squall almost smiled. "You don't have to worry," he told her. He looked back at the gate where his younger self had run out. "The boy won't go anywhere."

The matron looked at him, curious. She then followed his gaze to the gate, which swung on its hinges in the wind. "I think so, too," she said. "Poor thing…"

She started to look at Squall more closely, but a noise behind her made her turn back around. She and Squall watched as a cloud of smoke began to rise out of the ground. It seeped up from between the broken slabs and coalesced into a column at the far end of the garden. The cloud then parted and a figure walked out. Squall gasped at the sight of the figure and drew his sword.

"…You're alive!" he cried.

It was Sorceress Ultimecia. With her power drained she had returned to her human form, but her body was broken and had lost its former strength. Her eyes were bloodshot and glazed over, and her face was as pale as the moon. She did not seem to notice Squall but continued to walk forward, one slow step at a time.

Edea looked back at him. "…The sorceress?" she asked.

"Yes, Matron," Squall said. "We had defeated her… Matron," he shouted, coming to stand in front of Edea, "stand back!"

Edea watched him. She then looked over at Ultimecia, who continued to walk towards them. She laid her hand on his arm. Squall stared at her, but she just smiled and shook her head. With a gentle push, she lowered Squall's arm.

"It's ok," she told him, meeting his gaze with her soft, golden eyes. "There's no more need to fight." She looked back at Ultimecia. "That sorceress is just looking for someone to pass her powers onto. In order to die in peace, a sorceress must be free of all her powers. I know… for I am one, too." She took a few steps towards Ultimecia and then paused, glancing back. "I shall take over that sorceress' powers," she said. "I do not want one of the children to become one."

"_I first became a sorceress when I was a child. And once again… thirteen years ago. That day… right here, I encountered a sorceress on the verge of death. I received her powers of my own will. That sorceress was an entity of fear for my children. I could not let her get to them."_

Similar words—words spoken by the same sorceress thirteen years in the future. At the time Squall had wondered why Edea had told him that story. Now, at long last, he understood. This was the day she was talking about. The day she met a dying sorceress… Sorceress Ultimecia.

He watched dumbstruck as Edea walked forward to face Ultimecia. The matron stopped a few feet from her and raised her arms. She held out her hands, palms open, beckoning to the future sorceress.

Ultimecia raised her head. For the first time she realised that someone was standing there. In her dying moments, she did not recognise the woman standing before her. If she had, she would have laughed at the cruel irony. That she should pass on her powers to the sorceress that she, in her own past, would possess in the future. That time could play such a cruel and horrible trick… it would have been laughable.

The sorceress straightened up. "I… can't… disappear yet," she whispered. She raised her hands high.

"Matron!" cried Squall, but he was too late to stop her.

A bolt of energy fired from Ultimecia and struck Edea's chest. As the transference was completed, Ultimecia let out a sigh. Her arms dropped to her sides. She sank onto her knees. A cloud of smoke rose up around her as the last of her strength faded away and she dissolved, melting into the ground until she was no more.

As Ultimecia finally disappeared, Edea groaned and sank onto her knees. She was panting hard, exhausted as she struggled to absorb the sorceress' powers into her body. Seeing her fall, Squall dropped his gunblade and ran to her side. He took her hand; her hand trembled in his. The swordsman placed his other hand over hers, hoping she could somehow take the strength she needed from him. The matron seemed to appreciate the gesture, for she squeezed his hand and gave him a calm smile.

"Is this… the end?" she asked, when she could talk again.

Squall hesitated, not sure what to say to her. In the future, Edea had called this the beginning of her painful story. This moment was both a beginning and an end; a completed circle in time. As his story was coming to an end, Edea's was about to begin. Yet he could not warn her of what dangers were to come; how she would suffer greatly in the years following this fateful day. As much as he longed to help her, to save her from that fate, he knew that he could not.

So he decided to be vague. "…Most likely," he told her.

But Edea was not fooled. She saw through his words. Although she could not see the future that lay ahead of her, she accepted it with her usual grace and dignity. She closed her eyes, and her lips pursed together, flushing a deeper shade of pink. When she opened them again, her face was calm.

"You called me Matron," she said, looking up at Squall. "Who… are you?"

"A SeeD. A SeeD from Balamb Garden."

Edea looked confused. "SeeD? Garden?" she asked.

Squall nodded. "Both Garden and SeeD were your ideas," he explained. "Garden trains SeeDs. SeeDs are trained to defeat the sorceress." Except for the good ones, he added to himself, like yourself and Rinoa.

The matron released his hand. She forced herself onto her feet. "What are you saying?" she asked.

Squall stood, his head lowered. Edea walked up to him. Placing her fingers under his chin, she lifted his head. She peered into his face, taking him in. She looked into the serious blue eyes, and at his unruly brown hair. Suddenly she let out a gasp as she realised who he was.

"You're… that boy from the future?" she asked.

Squall bowed his head to her. "…Matron."

Edea stepped back. For a moment she seemed overcome. Tears welled in her eyes, for now she saw the truth and the significance of his appearance here. She turned away and folded her hands over her chest, and her hair spilled over her face as she lowered her head to murmur a silent prayer. When she turned back the tears were gone, and her face was firm once more.

"Please return," she told him. "You do not belong here."

At that moment there came a crash as the garden gate was thrown open and Squall's younger self came running in. His cheeks were flushed and there were tears in his eyes as he ran to Edea and clutched at her dress.

"…I can't find Sis," he told her. His voice broke, and he choked back the tears. "…Am I… all alone?" he asked. He then noticed Squall standing there. The boy looked up at him, not realising who he was. Embarrassed at being caught crying by a stranger, he wiped a hand across his eyes. "Who's he?" he asked Matron.

"Nobody," Edea replied. She knelt and patted his soft hair. "You don't need to know. The only Squall permitted here is you." Smiling at his confused face, the matron stood and turned back to Squall. "Do you know where to go back to? Do you know how?" she asked him. "Will you be all right by yourself?"

Now it was Squall's turn to smile. Once upon a time, he would have answered that question knowing that it was not true. Now, though, it was different. He knew he would be all right now. He stood at attention and saluted Edea. The orphanage then began to fade into darkness once more. The gardens disappeared, as did his younger self. Now only Edea remained. She watched without fear as, to his eyes, he faded from existence.

…_I'll be all right, Matron,_ he thought. _Because I'm not alone. …I'm not alone. …If I call out, they will answer._

Darkness closed around him, and Squall found that he was once again trapped in that empty void. The swordsman ran forward, looking around him in search of his friends. There was still no sign of them, nor could he feel their presence anywhere. Aside from him, the void was completely lifeless.

"Where is everyone!" he said, though his voice felt dead in this empty space. He stopped running and looked around once again. "Rinoa! Where are you!"

He listened, but he got no reply from Rinoa. In fact the only sounds he could hear were his own shallow breathing and the faint creak of his leather jacket as he turned around to shout into the darkness again.

"Zell! Selphie! Quistis! Irvine!" he called. "Rinoa!"

He still did not get an answer. In this empty place, he did not even hear an echo. The swordsman lowered his head, looking down into the void beneath his feet.

…_Am I alone?_

He shook his head, refusing to believe it. His friends _had_ to be out there somewhere. All he had to do was find them, and then they could all go home. Turning on his heel, he began to run in the opposite direction. He looked around him as he ran, desperately searching for his friends.

_Rinoa,_ he called with his mind, hoping against home that his thoughts could reach her. _I want to hear your voice! Which way… do I go?_

He stopped. The void was unending, unchanging. He did not know where he was running to, or even if he was running anywhere at all. He sank onto his knees. Despair began to swell inside of him as it dawned on him that he might be trapped here after all, with no way to get back home.

_I can't make it back… alone,_ he realised. He needed his friends beside him. He needed to hear their voices, their laughter… He needed to see Rinoa's smile…

He needed to know that he was alive.

"Rinoa!" he cried. He jumped onto his feet and ran through the darkness. He called Rinoa's name, as well as the names of his friends. He called them over and over, praying that one of them would answer and lead him home.

Then, as he ran, the void began to change. Squall stopped as the darkness lifted, and the air rippled and crackled as though it was filled with electricity. For a moment he felt the world distort and bend out of shape, but then it snapped into place and he landed… nowhere.

He was standing on a flat plain of rock that stretched, it seemed, into infinity. There were no trees, no plants, and no animals in sight. There was no wind blowing, and the air was perfectly still. The ground was dry and cracked, as though it had not seen a drop of water for years. The sky was covered in a thick bank of heavy clouds that seemed to press down on the land, draining the life from it. Like the land, the clouds stretched out across the sky until they reached the horizon, where they joined with the ground in a dusty haze.

He looked around him. The land was the same in all directions: one endless, flat plain. There were no markers to use as a reference, no signposts to guide his way. It seemed that he was the only living thing in this dreary place. Squall clenched his fists and pursed his lips together. He had to find his friends!

With that in mind, Squall his gaze ahead, unclenched his fists, and began to walk.

And walk…

And walk.

The minutes drifted by. Those minutes became hours. Hours could have become days, for Squall had no way of knowing how much time had passed. All he knew was that he kept on walking across that endless plain, putting one foot in front of the other.

More time passed by, and still there was no end in sight. The plain continued to stretch into the dusty horizon, without change. As fatigue set in, Squall's pace began to slow down. His boots started to shuffle and scrape the ground, occasionally kicking up the odd loose stone. Soon Squall did not notice even these as he walked, head lowered, watching his feet as he kept taking step after step. The only sound he noticed was the sound of his footsteps, but as more time passed he failed to notice even that.

Even more time passed. Squall's steps began to falter. He stumbled, exhausted, across the ground. More than once he almost tripped, his feet too tired to keep walking in a straight line. Only his will, his determination to find _something_ in this godforsaken place, kept him going. Yet even his will was slipping, succumbing to the bleakness of his situation. He was trapped and alone, with no way of making it back.

As he realised this, the ground in front of him came to an end. It stopped so abruptly that he almost did not notice it, and nearly walked right over the edge. Squall stopped and peered over the edge, wondering if there was a way down. Yet the land below was covered with a bank of cloud and he could see nothing beyond it. Wearily Squall sighed and turned around, preparing to go back the way he had come.

Only there was no way back. The land behind him had also come to an end, as though it had vanished entirely from existence. Squall blinked, wondering if he was seeing things. He looked away and back again. No, the land was still missing.

The swordsman panned his gaze around him. In all directions the land had disappeared, and he now stood on a wide platform of rock. Clouds surrounded it on all sides, both above and below.

Despair started to overwhelm him. Had he really walked all this time only to have the ground vanish from under him? The swordsman tried to step back, but his strength failed him at last and he dropped onto the floor. A cold chill crept through his body. _Am I… stuck here,_ he asked himself.

Trying to suppress his rising panic, Squall clenched his fist and pressed it into the dirt. It seemed hopeless. He was lost, trapped, and completely alone. His friends had not answered him. He could not find his way back alone. How could he find his way back when he did not know where he was to begin with?

Squall lowered his head and closed his eyes. He tried to recall images of his friends. The images were hazy; he could not recall them clearly. Even the sound of their voices seemed to slip from his memory. Any time he thought he had remembered, the image seemed to pull away from him, dragged away from his conscious memory.

_The GF…_ Squall realised, frowning bitterly.

He then thought of Rinoa. She was the one he most wanted to see. He wanted to see her so much he was afraid his heart would burst. Hers was the only image that came clearly to his mind. The thought that he would lose her… forget her… Well, he couldn't even begin to contemplate how he would feel.

_Rinoa…_ he thought. _I… want to hear your voice._

* * *

><p>Just as she had hoped, Rinoa found herself back in the flower fields outside of the orphanage. The old building stood just as it had always done, proving to her that she had arrived back in her own time again. Quistis and the others had arrived with her as well, carried back through time to the one place they all wanted to be.<p>

The only person who did not arrive was Squall. The others split up to search the orphanage grounds. Angelo ran with them, not fully understanding what was going on but knowing that something was wrong.

As for Rinoa, she could not shake off the feeling that something had gone horribly wrong. Squall had been with them at the end when they defeated Sorceress Ultimecia, so why wasn't he here now? Fear began to well up inside her. So while the others searched the orphanage grounds, she ran out into the flower fields in search of him.

At some point after their departure, storm clouds had rolled in. Their presence cast a dark shadow over the field, destroying the peace and calm Rinoa had felt when she first came here. In its place there was darkness and despair, an almost physical oppression that bore down on her body and her soul. Rinoa bit her lip to keep herself from crying out. She kept on running, fighting her rising fear.

As it had in her dream, desperation swept over her. She pushed her body harder; ran faster through the fields. Flowers were crushed beneath her feet as she ran, but she did not care. All she wanted was to find Squall. She wanted to hold him in her arms and remind herself that she—that they—were alive.

_Squall, _she shouted in her mind, _where are you!_

She kept on running until, at last, her body could run no more. Her lungs were burning. Tears stung the back of her eyes. Her heart beat so hard she feared it would stop, both from exhaustion and from the desperation filling her soul. She stopped, in the middle of the field, surrounded by broken flowers and dark clouds.

She could not find him.

Just as she was about to give in to despair, she remembered the rings. She looked down at them. In space, when she thought she was going to die, it was these rings that had given her the strength to hold on. Seeing them together reminded her that, no matter how far apart they were, she and Squall were always together. Squall had risked everything to save her back then. Even when all others would have given up, he kept on fighting to save her. His love for her had given him that strength.

Now it was her turn to do the same for him. If somehow her powers could take her to him, maybe she could bring him home to where he belonged. With his friends… With her.

Rinoa closed her fingers around the rings. She held them tight in her hand. Raising her head, she looked up without fear into the storm clouds towering over her.

_Squall… I'll find you. I promise._

* * *

><p>A white feather drifted across the dark sky. It had taken a very long time for the feather to reach this place. Its journey was one that spanned both space and time. It was a journey that no one could transcribe, to put onto paper. This was a journey that only the feather would know, and only the feather could tell.<p>

Now, at last, its journey was coming to an end. The feather dipped beneath the dark clouds, its soft barbs rustling in a gentle wind that tried to blow it off-course. The feather resisted its pull and dipped deeper until it emerged from beneath the clouds and fell free, heading down towards the platform waiting below it.

When Squall looked up and saw the feather, he thought that he was dreaming. Of all the things he had expected to see in this place, a feather was not it. The feather was so bright it stood out against the darkness of the clouds, growing larger as it floated down towards the platform.

Somehow Squall knew that it was heading for him. He held out his hand as the feather floated past his face. It landed in his open palm, afterfeathers moving softly. Squall looked down at it, admiring its delicate beauty.

Then he closed his hand.


	38. Part 10: Chapter 38

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

As Squall closed his hand around the feather, a bright yellow light burst and surrounded him. Squall shut his eyes, lest he be blinded by the intense light.

When he was able to open his eyes again, the entire landscape had changed. The rocky platform was gone, as were the dark grey clouds. Instead he was in the middle of a vast field filled with flowers. The flowers produced no scent, and everything emitted a faded yellow aura. Squall, in his surprise, did not notice this. His eyes were fixed ahead on the figure that had appeared before him.

It was Rinoa. She had her back to him and her hair was blowing in a wind he could not feel. Like everything around her, her body emitted a faint yellow glow.

Seeing her, Squall jumped to his feet. "Rinoa!" he called to her. He waited, but she did not answer him. "Rinoa!" he shouted again, louder this time.

Still Rinoa refused to answer him. Nor did she show any signs of having heard him. Squall stared at her, confused. Why couldn't she hear him?

Then, at last, Rinoa turned. She smiled as she looked at him. Then the air around her began to ripple, blotting out her face. It spread over her body and the land around her, as though a wall of water had formed between them. Squall saw one last glimpse of Rinoa's face as she was swallowed up by the water. He thought he saw her face change into Seifer's, but then in a flash she and the field vanished.

He was no longer in the flower fields. Nor was he back in that empty void. Squall looked around as he saw, to his astonishment, that he was back in Balamb Garden. He was in the Garden's ballroom, and all around him there were people dancing. Some dancers, he noticed, wore SeeD uniforms. Music played in the background, performed by a group of students on a stage at the back.

"The… graduation ceremony?" said Squall, as he realised where he was. _This is… the day I became a SeeD?_

He frowned. Something was off. The music sounded muffled, as though someone had covered it up. The dancers, as well as everything else in the room, appeared somewhat blurred and out of synch. The faces of the dancers were fuzzed over, and their voices were drowned out. Squall stepped out of the way as one couple came close to bumping into him. They did not even notice Squall and carried on. Squall stepped clear of them. His hand then rushed to his sword and he turned around, sensing someone behind him.

It was Rinoa again. While everything else in the room was blurred, Rinoa was the only one who appeared crystal clear. She was dressed in the same white dress she had worn on the day of the graduation exam and, like back then, she was looking up at the stars through the glass-domed ceiling.

As though sensing his presence, Rinoa turned to look at him. She smiled and then raised her hand, signalling for him to dance.

Squall took a step towards her. "Rinoa…" he began. "What—!"

He stopped speaking as the air around Rinoa blurred once again. Her face was blotted out from view, leaving a faceless, fuzzy mask.

A sharp pain, like an electrical current, shot through his mind. Squall watched as in the blink of an eye the scene rewound itself to the beginning, to the same moment from which he had arrived. Squall gave a cry of alarm as the dancers returned to their original positions and began to dance once again, not even noticing that they had just done those very same things seconds ago. Squall even had to dodge the same dancing couple, who still did not notice him.

He immediately looked around for Rinoa. He found her in that same spot on the dance floor, gazing up at the stars. Her image was not so clear now and appeared to be transparent—he could see the dancers moving behind her. Just like before she turned and smiled at him before signalling for a dance. Feeling the electric buzz start to crackle in his mind and knowing what was about to happen, Squall ran and reached out for her.

"Rinoa!" he cried.

He was too late. Rinoa vanished from sight, as did the other dancers and the rest of the ballroom. Squall stopped as he suddenly lurched backwards, as though something had grabbed him and pulled him back. He then had the sensation that he was falling deep into the blackness that had reappeared around him.

He squeezed his eyes shut. Even through his closed eyes he could see fragments of time flashing by. He saw Rinoa, drifting through space, following the aftermath of the Lunar Cry. Squall felt his body being dragged forward, closing in on her. He raised his arms to keep from getting any closer, but it was no use.

At the last minute Rinoa disappeared, and when Squall opened his eyes he was back in the Garden Ballroom. Squall staggered, panting, shocked by what he had seen.

He knew what was happening now. Time was decompressing and releasing in irregular shifts, moving back and forth at will. The dancers began to dance once more. Squall dodged out of the way of the same couple he had almost collided with earlier. Knowing what was happening didn't do him any good. He had to break free of this time warp!

He called out to the dancers, trying to get their attention. No one looked at him or even noticed he was there. For a brief moment he thought he saw Zell running across the dance floor, but he was gone when Squall made to go after him.

Squall turned back to where he knew he would find Rinoa. Except that she was no longer there. Squall started to walk over when Rinoa suddenly reappeared. She looked at him, smiled, and then vanished once again.

A surge of panic swept through him. Rinoa was… disappearing? How was that even possible? Squall put his hand to his head, which was beginning to throb. Rinoa had always been there… hadn't she?

The pain in his head grew worse. Several images flashed through his head, so fast he could not make them out. Ahead of him, Rinoa reappeared amongst the dancers. When her eyes met his the pain in his head increased. Squall dropped to his knees and clutched at his hair. He tore his eyes away from her, unable to watch anymore.

Rinoa looked over at him. When she smiled, the air rippled like water again. She turned and began to walk towards him.

The ballroom winked out of existence. Squall raised his eyes to Rinoa as she too vanished. In the darkness that followed it, he saw a vision of his Griever ring floating alongside Rinoa's. Squall cried out and closed his eyes again, but still the images continued to flow. He saw the Black Widow from Dollet. He saw his friends, Zell, Selphie, Quistis and Irvine. He saw the Ragnarok spinning through space, with the monsters of the Lunar Cry plummeting to the planet behind it.

Next he saw Rinoa, on the 2F balcony of Balamb Garden. Seagulls cackled in the background as she ran her hand through her hair. She turned, and in that moment Squall saw, briefly, and image of Seifer pushing her towards Sorceress Adel. When the image passed all he saw was Rinoa again, with her smile.

"Please…" Squall begged, his voice sounding dull to his ears. "No more…"

A sharp stabbing pain struck his shoulder. The swordsman winced, clutching at the wound.

He looked up. Rinoa was above him now. Her face was blurred but he could see the desperation in her face. She leaned over the edge of a vehicle—the parade car, he realised—and reached out for him. She screamed his name, but as she screamed so too did the screams of all the others in Deling City come together and drowned out her voice. Squall clamped his hands over his ears. He then tried to reach for Rinoa, to grasp her outstretched hand.

Before he could reach her, she vanished. The screams of those in Deling City merged with the screams of everyone in the world, as though every voice in the world was crying out together. Squall clamped his hands back over his ears, but he could not block out the horrible sound.

"Stop!" he shouted.

All at once everything went silent. Squall dared to open his eyes. He was back in the ballroom. All the dancers had gone now, and the music had stopped playing as well. The ballroom was empty. Empty, that is, aside from one person.

"Rinoa…" Squall whispered.

She stood at the centre of the dance floor. Her hand was raised, signalling for a dance. She turned and began to walk towards him. As she walked, echoes of her began to walk behind her. Their footsteps merged with hers and filled the ballroom, joining with the music that began to play once more.

Squall shook his head. He tried to step away from her, but his feet seemed glued to the spot. The room started to spin. Squall looked around him as it spun faster and faster until everything was a blur. The only thing that stayed in place was Rinoa, walking straight through the motion without a care, heading towards him.

"Stop…" Squall pleaded. "Don't… please…"

But it wouldn't stop. Time kept on decompressing. Memories he had forgotten returned to the surface to replay before his eyes. He tried to block them out, but it was useless. So he resigned himself to watch as time unfolded.

Between each vision he saw Rinoa. She took his hands and danced with him. She spun, and her hair swirled around her. She turned her head and stuck out her tongue, just as she had done that night. Squall could only stare as she turned and smiled at him again. As she smiled, Rinoa's face twisted and became that of Sorceress Ultimecia, her cold eyes glaring at him in anger and hate. Then she disappeared and he was left with Rinoa once more.

Time moved faster. All of the images now melted together, and Rinoa vanished from sight. Squall could not make them out anymore. Even the music had become warped; playing out of tune and at high speed, as though even it could not keep up with time's unravelling.

When he thought he could not take anymore, Rinoa emerged. She reached for him, her arms open and ready to embrace him. Instinctively Squall reached for her also, his need to hold her overriding all other thoughts.

Just as he was about to take her in his arms, she vanished. Squall saw himself, faceless, his face an empty void. He recoiled as the image then cracked and shattered like glass, and in its place he saw Rinoa. She was in her spacesuit, but her face was cold and pale, her face shadowed. Her visor, what should have protected her, was smashed open.

She was dead.

Squall's heart constricted. A tear fell unbidden from his eye and dropped down his cheek. The swordsman let out a scream of anguish as he threw his head back, even as a white light engulfed him.

His hands went slack. The feather fell from his fingers and floated down onto the ground. Its gentle aura faded and, like Squall, was swallowed up by the light.

* * *

><p>On hearing Squall's voice calling her name, a golden light fell around Rinoa. Her wings spread as her magic took her from the flowering fields and sent her flying through both time and space, until at last she arrived here.<p>

Swirling grey fog moved around her. Wispy tendrils reached for her, hungrily wanting to drain the life from her body. She banished them with a wave of her hand, sending them curling back into the fog. Once confident that the fog could not harm her, Rinoa walked forward in search of Squall.

When she stepped out of the fog, she found herself on a small, rocky island floating in a sea of cloud. Guided by her magic, she kept on walking until she found what she was looking for.

In the middle of the island, a figure had collapsed onto the ground. It was Squall. Without breaking her pace, Rinoa walked over and knelt down beside him. After a moment's hesitation, she lifted him up in her arms. She ran a hand across his cheek, moving the hair from his face. His skin was pale and cold at her touch, and he did not stir.

"Squall…" she whispered.

But Squall did not answer her. Tears welled up in Rinoa's eyes as she realised she had come too late. They spilled down her cheeks unchecked. Rinoa threw her arms around Squall and pulled him close, as though her own will could somehow bring him back to her.

The moment she thought that, a bright light burst around her. It swept across the ground and caused the dry rock to split, as stalks of grass and flowers shot up from underneath. Rinoa looked up as the light then shot up into the sky. It pierced the storm clouds and forced them back, banishing them from the land. The sun's light shone in their place, casting its warm light down onto the fields.

Rinoa gazed around her in amazement. The air was filled with white feathers formed from her magic, as well as hundreds of petals blown from their stalks.

She felt movement in her arms. Rinoa looked back down as Squall stirred. Colour returned to his face, and slowly he opened his eyes. Rinoa gasped, and then smiled. More tears rolled down her cheeks now, but these were tears of joy. For the first time ever, she was glad she had become a sorceress. She pulled Squall close and held him tight.

All the while, the feathers and petals continued to fall around them, filling the crisp blue sky.

* * *

><p>Seifer sighed in annoyance. He jerked on the fishing line, but still nothing happened. The line continued to bob in the water, with no signs of a catch. Seifer drummed his fingers against his leg, glaring at the fishing line, as though his will alone could make a fish take the bait.<p>

The former knight could not believe he had allowed Raijin to talk him into this. Of all the pastimes he had to pick, it had to be _fishing_. Seifer was a man of action. It just was not in him to sit around and wait for something to happen.

"Alright! I got one, ya know!"

Further down the dock, Raijin turned beaming as he presented the fish he had just caught. A large and healthy Balamb Fish dangled at the end of the line, flapping about with the hook still sticking in its mouth. Raijin did a dance of joy as he paraded the fish in front of Fujin, who was not joining in the fishing but watching her two friends as they competed for who would get the first catch.

Seifer could not believe it. It seemed he could not win even at fishing. Snarling in rage, he stood up and threw his fishing line onto the floor.

Raijin continued to dance. He turned away from Fujin, admiring his catch. Fujin grinned and then kicked Raijin in the back. The big man fell forward, off the docks and into the water, landing with a loud splash. His catch wriggled free of its hook and swam away. Raijin, meanwhile, floundered in the water, cursing Fujin.

Seifer threw back his head and laughed. It felt good to be with his friends again. He had missed these moments. It was then he realised that it did not matter what he did as long as he had his two friends beside them. Having friends and being able to do things with them made even the most mundane tasks worthwhile. It was this lesson that he had finally learnt, and it was thanks to Squall that he had come to see it.

As he thought of Squall, a shadow fell over him. He and Fujin looked up as Balamb Garden arrived on the shore and floated over the docks. Seifer looked up at his former home, and a smile spread on his lips as he remembered all the good and bad times he had had in Balamb Garden. Quistis was right: he never would become a SeeD. But it did not bother him anymore. He had found something more important.

"You win, Squall," he repeated.

* * *

><p>Winhill. It had been a long time since Laguna had set foot in this place. The town had not changed a bit in the long years since he left to rescue Ellone, and though there were some familiar faces from those days, it seemed that everyone else had moved on. For not even in the most tranquil of places would time stay still. Time would not wait and would always carry on moving forward, leaving everyone else behind.<p>

Standing in front of the pub, Laguna wondered whether or not to go in. The inn had changed hands several times over the last seventeen years, a villager had told him, but no one had run it quite the same as _her._ Laguna eventually decided not to go in. Instead he left the town of Winhill and went out into the Winhill Bluffs.

Even the plains had not changed. Everything was just as he remembered it to be, down to the sweet scent of flowers that drifted through the air. Laguna stopped, taking a moment to take in the atmosphere.

Laguna looked down at his hand. On his ring finger, he wore a simple silver wedding band. The ring was old but in good condition, for Laguna had taken very good care of it over the years. It was his most treasured possession, and he kept it with him always. For it was here, in this place… in this very spot… where he had finally worked up the courage to propose to the woman he loved.

"_Laguna?"_

_Laguna turned as Raine approached him. Even in the moonlight, she looked beautiful. Laguna quickly shoved his hand behind him and grinned, as he always did when she talked to him. He could not help but feel like he had been caught out, even though it was he who had asked her to come out here in the first place._

_Seeing his chastised face, Raine smiled. "Why do you look so nervous?" she asked him._

_For a moment, Laguna could not answer her. He just kept looking at her. Raine was not glamorous like Julia, but she was perhaps even more beautiful. Her long brown hair, her heart-shaped face, her gentle blue eyes and her kind smile… Everything about her just made his heart ache. It made his leg twitch painfully, but he tried to ignore it. He scratched his head, averting his gaze from Raine._

_Raine tilted her head, confused. "What's wrong?" she asked him._

_Laguna tried to speak; to ask the question he had brought her here to ask. "I…" he began, but then his courage failed him. "I've gotta go," he said instead, and he turned to leave._

_Raine, startled, made to go after him. She then stopped as Laguna suddenly turned back and took her hand. Before she could stop him, he pulled out the item he had been hiding and slipped it onto her finger. Raine looked down, and her eyes widened in amazement. It was a beautiful silver ring._

_For a moment she thought she was dreaming. She had long suspected (and hoped) that Laguna harboured feelings for her, but she had convinced herself that it was just her imagination. Truly Laguna was a man full of surprises. She looked up at Laguna, her eyes filled with tears._

_Laguna raised his hand and Raine saw that he was wearing a similar ring on his own finger. She raised her hand, with her own ring. They looked at one another, both unable to speak. Then Raine threw her arms around him. Laguna returned her embrace, holding her close. He closed his eyes, taking in the feel of her body next to his, the scent of her perfume, and the softness of her hair against his cheek. Raine, in turn, took in both his strength and his tenderness. She feared she would cry, but she just blinked away the tears and smiled, enjoying this moment._

Whenever Laguna thought of that moment, it always made him smile. It was probably the only thing in his whole life that he had put thought into, rather than just going with the flow and hoping for the best. Even though his time with Raine had been brief, it was the happiest time of his life, and he treasured every memory of her. Lowering his hand, Laguna carried on walking until he reached what he had come out here to see.

After Raine's death, the townspeople had erected a simple memorial in her memory. The field had become Raine's favourite place in the months prior to her death. She had come here regularly, even in the later stages of her pregnancy with her unborn son. So when Raine passed away they placed a marble plaque in the spot where she had always stood, waiting for Laguna to come home.

Reaching the memorial, Laguna stopped and knelt down beside it. He was pleased to see that it was well-kept, even after all these years. The townspeople had loved Raine dearly, even if they had not liked the man she had fallen in love with. Despite their dislike of him, they had respected Raine's wishes. The name 'Raine Loire' was engraved on the plaque, just as she had wanted it.

Laguna brushed a few stray leaves from the plaque. He ran his fingers over the lettering, pausing over Raine's name.

_I'm sorry I'm late, Raine,_ he apologised.

But the memories of Raine did not hurt anymore. He had always feared Raine had hated him for leaving her, for never coming home. Now he knew he was wrong. Raine did not hate him. She had understood why he could not come home. Ellone had shown him that. Laguna closed his eyes, bidding Raine one last farewell.

"Uncle Laguna!"

Laguna turned. Further down the field, Ellone was running towards him. Kiros and Ward were with her, out of their Estharian robes and back in their usual travelling gear. Ellone raised her arm and waved at him. Laguna returned the wave, giving her a smile.

Ellone smiled back. She stopped and looked up as a shadow fell over. Laguna followed her gaze. Overhead, Balamb Garden floated by, passing over the fields.

Seeing the Garden, Laguna smiled. His story had finally come to an end. The soil had been turned, and the seeds that had grown from that garden had finally grown to restart the cycle of time anew.

Those brave SeeDs in Balamb Garden.


	39. Epilogue

**Final Fantasy VIII [3****rd**** Instalment]**

**Grace Barton**

**Epilogue**

"Alright! I got it!"

Selphie turned the camera towards her. She grinned and winked before turning the camera back around so that it was facing the ballroom, where the after-battle celebrations were well underway.

Following Ultimecia's defeat, the SeeDs, along with Headmaster Cid, had returned to Balamb Garden. Everyone was overjoyed when they heard that the battle was over, and further still when Headmaster Cid had announced that everyone would be given the day off and that a celebration would be held in honour of their efforts. So that night everyone—SeeDs, students and staff alike—turned out in the Garden Ballroom to celebrate their victory.

Of course, Headmaster Cid had given very special credit to Selphie and her friends. In his speech he described how each of them had gone above and beyond the call of duty to fulfil their obligations as members of SeeD. At the end of the speech, Cid and the rest of Garden had burst into such a fierce round of applause that it was almost deafening. Selphie remembered her face turning bright red, and trying to hide shyly behind Irvine.

After the headmaster's speech was the main event: the party. This was what Selphie had looked forward to the most. It turned out to be even grander than the Graduation Party. After finding her camera, Selphie spent the rest of the evening running around taking clips of everything that caught her interest. Now, though, her batteries were starting to run low, so now she was taking perhaps her final clips of the evening.

The only ones who did not attend the party were Seifer, Raijin and Fujin. The headmaster himself had sought them out at Balamb to invite them. Seifer, in unusual sombreness, had declined the offer, saying he had other things to do with his friends. Cid understood and made no objections. The two had shaken hands and then parted ways, possibly for the last time.

She panned the camera across the ballroom. Several students were dancing informally, caught up in celebration fever. Some students were fussing over Angelo, who was doing nothing to stop them and in fact was encouraging them by rolling over and letting them rub his furry stomach.

Turning around, she caught sight of Quistis and Irvine. The former instructor had a half-amused look on her face and was trying not to laugh as Irvine danced in front of her; a ridiculous sight.

"What are you doing?" Selphie heard her ask him.

Then she spotted Selphie with her camera. Quistis's cheeks flushed red as she ducked her head low, giving Selphie a shy wave. Selphie, amused at Quistis's camera-shyness, zoomed the camera in to get a closer look at her face. Then Irvine, in his usual joking way, snuck in front of Quistis and then rose up in front of the camera. Selphie giggled.

Quistis, however, was not amused. "Irvine!" she snapped.

Irvine paid no attention to her scolding tone. "Hey, Selphie!" he called. "Get a close up on the two of us together!"

He put his arm around Quistis and pulled her close. Both embarrassed and irritated, Quistis scowled and tried to pull away with him. She then lost her patience and shoved him away. Irvine gave Selphie a confused look as Quistis stalked off, leaving the two of them alone. Selphie just shrugged and moved her camera to follow Quistis as she walked over to Headmaster Cid, who stood by himself with a glass in his hand, watching the students as they enjoyed themselves.

"Headmaster Cid," said Quistis with a slight bow of her head.

Cid turned. He smiled when he saw her. "Ahh, Quistis," he greeted, returning the bow. "I take it you're enjoying the party?"

"Yes, sir," she replied. "Have you settled back into the Garden?"

"Yes, yes," said Cid. He pushed his glasses up. "Edea and I both agreed it was time to leave the orphanage, and the past, behind us. Of course," he added with a laugh, "I still miss my little office, but that can't be helped!" He laughed again.

Quistis laughed with him. She was about to ask more about Edea when Cid looked over her shoulder and raised his glass. Quistis turned and saw Selphie and Irvine nearby. Selphie still had her camera on. Quistis gave her a quick yet scolding smile but Selphie just laughed and stepped closer, trying to get a good view of the two of them together.

"May I join you?" a melodic voice cut in.

Quistis and Cid turned. Selphie also turned her camera until it fell on Edea. Selphie almost dropped her camera in surprise, for at first she did not recognise her. Even the students passing by had to stop and stare at Edea in amazement.

Edea had removed her sorceress' garb and had gone back to wearing her usual black dress. She had removed her horned headdress as well, allowing her long black hair to cascade down her back. It was amazing, for she looked just as she did when they were children. Yet there was a difference, which was in her face. The lines of trouble and worry that they had seen as children and as adults had now gone. For Edea was now at peace, freed of her responsibility as a sorceress, and could now live the rest of her life with the man she loved.

Seeing that everyone was looking at her, Edea flushed and lowered her head. Cid extended his hand to her. With a smile, Edea walked over and took his hand. Cid pulled her close and then slipped his arm around her waist.

Quistis gazed at Edea in awe. "Matron…" she whispered.

Before Edea could reply, Irvine walked over. He removed his hat and bowed down low before his former matron. Quistis, after a moment, did the same.

Edea smiled as she returned the bow. "Please," she said to them, "none of you need to bow to me anymore."

Cid leaned over and whispered in Edea's ear, pointing towards Selphie and her camera. The matron saw the camera and smiled, giving Selphie a small wave.

Irvine also waved, and then had an idea. "Hey, Selphie!" he said, running over. "Give me that!"

Before Selphie could object, he took the camera from her hands. He then took off his cowboy's hat and plonked it on her head. Selphie accepted the exchange and ran over to Quistis, who had now left Cid and Edea. Selphie turned and waved, but then stopped as she saw that Irvine was holding the camera on its side.

"Irvine!" she called, gesturing at him to turn the camera. "Turn it—no, the other way!"

At last Irvine figured it out and turned the camera the right way up. Selphie nodded and then linked her arm through Quistis's, giving the camera a wave and her usual cheery smile.

Irvine filmed them for a moment, when he caught sight of a group of pretty young students standing by one of the food tables. Irvine turned the camera and zoomed in on them. He gave the girls a wave, and they smiled and waved back.

Suddenly Selphie jumped in front of the camera. "Hey!" she snapped, giving him a dark scowl. "Just what do you think you're doing!"

Irvine lowered his head, chastised. Selphie just sighed and then skulked off back towards Quistis, who was laughing at them both. This time Irvine kept the camera on the two women as they walked across the hall, talking to one another. They then stopped and began to laugh, pointing to one of the nearby tables.

Turning the camera to where they were looking, Irvine saw Zell sitting at a table with one of the girls from the Garden Library. In front of him was a large plate filled with hotdogs, which he had stolen as soon as they were brought out. He had a hotdog in each hand and was stuffing his face like a pig.

_Oh, that's very attractive, Zell,_ the gunman thought with a chuckle. He zoomed the camera in, getting a close-up of Zell eating.

Luckily, Zell did not notice Irvine filming him, and continued to stuff his face. His cheeks were swollen, making him look like a squirrel. He said something to the librarian, but his mouth was so full that his words were inaudible. The girl did not seem to mind and continued to watch him eat with an enamoured look on her face. Irvine raised an eyebrow in surprise. Zell had kept that one quiet.

Suddenly, Zell began to cough. He dropped one of the hotdogs he was holding and patted his chest. The librarian broke out of her daze and pulled back in alarm as Zell started to choke. He grabbed his glass to help swallow the blockage down, but his glass was empty. He started to flail, his face turning red and food falling out of his mouth.

Selphie and Quistis rushed to his aid. They began to pat his back as hard as they could. Even the librarian tried to help. With their combined efforts, Zell finally gulped and swallowed. He leaned over, panting hard, trying to catch his breath. He was so quiet that Selphie leaned over, looking concerned.

"Are you all right, Zell?" she asked him.

For a moment, Zell did not answer. Then his head snapped up, and he glared at her with such ferocity that she drew back in alarm. There was another pause. Zell then leapt out of his chair, and Selphie shrieked and ran away, along with Quistis. Zell snarled as he started to give chase. He then turned to the librarian, who was still watching, and chased her off as well.

He then turned to Irvine, who had caught the whole thing on camera and was laughing. Zell scowled. Raising the hotdog he was holding, he flung it at the camera. Irvine ducked just in time, and the offensive dog splattered onto the floor behind him.

When Irvine had recovered, Zell was already gone, as was the plate of hotdogs. Selphie then walked in front of the camera, still laughing and wiping the tears from her eyes. She started to turn to Irvine when something else caught her eye. Her face lit up in excitement and she gestured for Irvine to turn the camera.

He did so. He saw the balcony doors, wide open, with Angelo now sitting in the doorway. Outside, standing underneath the night sky, was Rinoa. At first he thought she was alone, but then she turned to her right and smiled. She raised her hand, signalling to the person she was with.

The low-battery sign began to flash. Irvine cursed and zoomed the camera in closer. He patted the side, trying to keep it going and film this crucial moment. But the camera began to beep.

And then went dead.

* * *

><p>Rinoa gave a contented sigh. She leaned her arms against the balcony, looking up at the night sky. The sky was clear and cloudless, and the moon was full. Out here, in the middle of nowhere, there were no obstructions to block their brilliant radiance. A cool breeze blew, causing her hair to rustle about her shoulders, but Rinoa did not notice. Her gaze was fixed on those beautiful stars, hoping that one of them would shoot past.<p>

She did not have to wait long. A shooting star swept across the sky. Its bright trail flashed and then vanished, but its image was burned into her memory.

Remembering another time that she had seen a shooting star, Rinoa smiled. She turned and raised her finger: a silent signal, and a silent question.

Squall saw the gesture, and understood what it meant. For the first time he smiled—a real smile. He took Rinoa's hand, and her fingers entwined with his. He slipped one hand around her back, drawing her close.

Then, under the light of the full moon, they kissed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Note from the Authoress<strong>_

And this concludes my novelisation of _Final Fantasy 8._ I hope everyone enjoyed it. I had immense fun writing this one. I am now working on _Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core_ if anyone is interested. Be sure to check out my novelisation of _Final Fantasy 7_ as well. :)

To anyone who is following _Crisis Core_ at the moment: yes, I haven't updated in a couple of weeks. During the bank holiday I got back into my reading again and went on a spree of reading as many books as I could (I think I managed about six or seven), and now have writer's block. This morning is the first time I've actually written more than 100 words in the past two weeks. LAME. Hopefully I will keep it going and you will see an update soon. I took this writer's block as a sign to actually upload _Final Fantasy 8_ before doing _Crisis Core._

To everyone else: I really hope you enjoyed reading this novelisation as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to all those who posted comments or corrections; they are always welcome.

Once again, thanks everyone!

_~Grace Barton_


End file.
